<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Pupil by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471845">Star Pupil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Armpit Kink, Autism Spectrum, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Awkwardness, Bad Humor, Belts, Biting, Blushing, Bratting, Bullying, CBT, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Choking, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Creampie, Cruelty, Crush at First Sight, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, Douching, Dry Humping, Enemas, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Facials, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Flirting, Fondling, Grooming, Guns, Himbo, Humiliation, Innuendo, Internalized Homophobia, Intrusive Thoughts, Investigations, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lovesickness, M/M, Master &amp; Servant, Masturbation, Muscles, Object Insertion, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Pearly Penile Papules, Physical Abuse, Piss, Police, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Psychopaths In Love, Public Humiliation, Purple Prose, Rarepair, Rough Sex, Sadness, Safewords, Salirophilia, Scents &amp; Smells, Secrets, Self-Defense, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Shyness, Slow Burn, Spanking, Spit Kink, Suicide, Swearing, Sweat, Teasing, Touch-Starved, Toxic Relationships, Trauma, Twunk, Underwear Kink, Urination, Watersports, Workplace Relationship, mysophilia, palmistry, ppp, soaping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kennedy joins the R.P.D. a year before the outbreak and meets dreamboat Albert Wesker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year everyone! May 2021 give us all a rest after this hell. Thank you so much for the amazing support throughout the year. Y'all rock. ♥</p><p>Star Pupil began as a couple of "what if?" one-shots in 2018. It then derailed into a fuckton of one-shots strenuously held together by some vague semblance of a plot. Warnings will be issued at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>This fic contains a very young, impressionable, and shy Leon. Not his RE4 personality. Also, my fave Wesker is the one in Code Veronica, so that's my basis for his character. If you like a cold, serious, detached Wesker, you might not like how I write him.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon is late on his first day of work, but Wesker takes him under his wing.<br/>Warning : some sexual tension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late, Kennedy." Irons chided, his face growing red with ire. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigar, even at this early hour of the morning.</p><p>Perhaps the rosy colour of his cheeks was due to inebriation more than anger.</p><p>"Sorry chief, I didn't wake up on time and the traf--" Leon spoke without pause between his words. He felt so miserable. He still had his pillow imprinted on his cheek. His alarm clock had died in the night and he woke up a whole hour late. He should have checked the batteries, but he had been so preoccupied with moving to a new city and exhausted from having little to no help doing so, he had just forgotten.</p><p>So much for making a good impression on his first day on the force.</p><p>He wouldn't be surprised if he was fired on the spot. All of this for nothing.</p><p>"Didn't wake up on time? This is the police, kid, not girl scouts." Irons drove his point home by tapping his index finger upon his desk, "There are many young men out there who would love to be in your shoes right now and would actually be punctual."</p><p>"It won't happen again, chief, I promise."</p><p>"It better not." Irons exhaled, annoyed, but doing his best to remain calm, "Consider yourself lucky I'm still willing to give you a chance. You seem like a promising recruit. But one more blunder like this and you're toast. Now go and report to Branagh, he'll know what to do with you."</p><p>"Yes, chief. Thank you, chief."</p><p>Leon hurried outside the door. Fearing as if he spent one second too much in front of Irons, he would change his mind about firing him.</p><p>As soon as he had stepped outside of the boss' office, a long sigh of relief escaped his lips.</p><p>He slumped against the wall, taking some time to let his pulse slow down. He could hardly believe he had gotten away with this. Either the chief was tremendously lenient or some higher power was at play here.</p><p>His legs felt weak as he scurried down the hallway. The station was immense, and he had only been here twice before for his entrance exams and registration as an officer, but at least he knew how to get back to the main hall and, from there, Marvin Branagh's office was through the last door on the left. The lieutenant of police was one of the few officers Leon already knew by name.</p><p>He feared he was in for one hell of a lecture over his tardiness.</p><p>"You missed your party, Kennedy." Branagh smiled as he opened the door just as Leon was about to do so, "I was coming to get you. Or rather, save you from Irons."</p><p>"Sorry, I..."</p><p>"Chief didn't chew you out too much now, did he?" Branagh asked, a thread of concern in his voice.</p><p>"I think I got off easy." Leon let out a small nervous laugh, "Guess he was in a good mood."</p><p>"I've never known the chief to be that tolerant, even to rookies. Guess someone was rooting for you and spoke on your behalf."</p><p>Branagh knew Irons well enough to be aware of how little patience he had. Zero tolerance for mistakes. He also knew the chief was not insensitive to gifts, but he couldn't see who might have swayed him in Leon's favour.</p><p>Not that it mattered. He was glad to welcome a new officer on the force. The kid seemed full of promises. It would be unfair to hold such a mishap against him. He had come to the station a couple times before and had always been on time.</p><p>"First things first, let's get you into uniform." Branagh smiled as he motioned for the rookie to follow him, "I was hoping to introduce you to the guys, but at this hour of the day, I'm afraid only a few S.T.A.R.S. are around."</p><p>Leon went along and nodded, "That's fine, I'll meet everyone tomorrow."</p><p>He gradually calmed down, reassured by Branagh's sympathetic demeanour. No lectures, no insults. He felt like he deserved to suffer the consequences for his mistakes, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about not getting punished.</p><p>And so, together, they headed to the locker room while Branagh explained the various ins and outs of an average day at the station. That all cops should show up at the briefing room every morning and keep their uniforms pristine in case of inspection.</p><p>It wasn't long before they reached their destination.</p><p>"Go ahead and get changed, I'll wait here." said Branagh as he motioned towards the door.</p><p>Leon nodded, tightening his grip around his bag as he entered the vacant area. He fumbled through his baggage and found the slip of paper with his locker number on it, as well as the combination for the lock.</p><p>Without trouble, he gained access to what was now his little personal space. Tugging the padlock away, he assessed that his uniform was in there as well as all the equipment he would carry on his belt, except weapons, which he had to claim in the armoury.</p><p>He unpacked his scarce belongings, having brought along a small, magnetized mirror to make sure he did not look like a mess without realizing it. He also had a picture of his parents, one of his best friend, Ark Thompson, just small memories that could cheer him up after a rough day. He felt a bit childish for having such displays upon the door's inner side. The other guys probably had sexy pin-ups in their lockers. Still, he much preferred being seen as a softie than a pervert.</p><p>With a resigned sigh, Leon took his clothes off and slipped into his uniform. He felt a bit weird changing all alone, but that would serve him right for showing up late. He wished the officers here could be allowed to take their uniforms home in order to be on duty as soon as they stepped outside, but this wasn't policy around here. He had to change at the station and he couldn't help but be reminded of gym class in school. But, like everything else, he told himself he would get used to it.</p><p>Now fully changed, Leon felt ridiculous. His uniform was the correct size, after all, his mom had measured him three times over before sending his mensuration in the mail. However, he still felt like he was a child wearing his dad's clothes and playing policeman. He was so young compared to everyone else. He did not feel like an adult at all. He assumed the others knew he was just a little baby boy masquerading as a grown-up. He'd be discovered and told to go back to his toy guns, pretending to arrest bad guys in his parents' backyard.</p><p>He took a deep breath, doing his damn best to put on his most stern and serious face.</p><p>Come on, Leon. You can do it. He repeated this inside his head like a mantra.</p><p>He made sure he hadn't forgotten anything, then he walked outside to meet back with Branagh.</p><p>"Lookin' sharp, kid." he complimented with a warm smile, "Come along now, I want to introduce you to the few guys from S.T.A.R.S. that are still around right now. I'll show you where the briefing room is at the same time."</p><p>"Alright." acquiesced Leon, following along despite his growing anxiety. Meeting such important people when his reputation was probably nothing more than "tardy rookie" at the moment was pretty embarrassing, he thought, but better to bite the bullet and get it over with.</p><p>It wasn't long before they passed in front of the aforementioned briefing room.</p><p>"So you get suited up, then you show up here first thing every morning, got it?" Branagh asked as he pointed towards the double doors.</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>They continued their way towards the nearby east office. Leon felt like it would take him forever to memorize the layout of this place. It was huge and very oddly put together. The architecture was also far too ostentatious for a police station. He began to wonder if it hadn't been a bank or something before.</p><p>As they entered, he was introduced to the few members of S.T.A.R.S. who were discussing by the coffee machine. It was an honour for him to meet such heroes. He shook hands and exchanged niceties with both Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Joseph Frost. He knew they had been in the army before and thus was very admirative and humbled in their presence. He also received a hearty handshake from Barry Burton, along with plenty of encouragement and offers of advice on weapons should he need them.</p><p>Barry then conversed amiably with Branagh while Chris introduced Leon to their captain.</p><p>Albert Wesker.</p><p>It was wonderful to finally put a face to the man he had heard so much about. His reputation preceded him and, even back in his hometown, it seemed like every aspiring officer Leon had ever met at the academy had nothing but praises for the man. Tales of heroism even. The amazing deeds of S.T.A.R.S. Under Wesker's command, the team had helped solve many difficult cases and had saved dozens of innocent lives.</p><p>He was regarded as selfless, a leader like no others, highly decorated, and always ready to lend a hand. He was also lauded for his philanthropic work, few people were more charitable than he was in Raccoon City.</p><p>And he was downright gorgeous too. That was the first thing that came to the impressionable rookie's mind when he laid eyes upon him. Clearly, this man had everything. He was almost swooning in his presence.</p><p>Leon chastised himself mentally. What the hell was wrong with him? Finding another guy attractive. That had never happened before. He could admit when a fellow man was handsome, yes, but he had never felt this sudden, intense desire to fall into someone's arms like this.</p><p>Chasing those weird, intrusive thoughts away, he smiled, cheerful, as he extended his hand towards Wesker for him to shake.</p><p>It was a big deal. Like meeting his hero, in some way. The man he had heard so much about at the academy and even on the news. He had seen him a few times in the local papers as well, even though Raccoon City was a neighbouring town. It was amazing to finally see him in the flesh.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Really, it's an honour."</p><p>No reactions.</p><p>Wesker remained silent, arms crossed.</p><p>Leon couldn't tell if he was even looking at him from behind his sunglasses. Not that he minded. Direct eye contact always made him uncomfortable.</p><p>A couple of awkward seconds passed, then the captain completely ignored him, resuming his conversation with Jill as if he didn't even exist.</p><p>"Errr... alright then." the young man said, under his breath, as he retracted his arm.</p><p>Wesker had everything except for good manners, it seemed.</p><p>Dejected, Leon headed towards the coffee machine, a bit weirded out and annoyed.</p><p>What a jerk.</p><p>He didn't really like coffee, but he felt really awkward and needed to occupy himself with something and this was his only option. He poured himself a cup and sipped on it. The taste of old, lukewarm java just further increased his morose mood.</p><p>"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Chris laughed under his breath as he elbowed the young man in the sides.</p><p>Leon shrugged. He had never been treated so coldly before. In front of others too. And no one even batted an eye.</p><p>They must be used to it, he thought bitterly.</p><p>Perhaps the praises he had heard about the captain were greatly exaggerated. He could not believe a man so selfless and heroic would blow him off like that. Perhaps he had just came on too strong with the praises, he thought. But he still felt like he had been treated very rudely nonetheless.</p><p>Over his shoulder, he could see Branagh was talking to Wesker now and, somehow, Leon grew nervous.</p><p>"It'd be great to have you in S.T.A.R.S. someday." Chris said, trying to cheer his new fellow up. He could clearly see how vexed he was. It was unlikely the lad would ever qualify, but it was obvious he needed encouragement today. Chris knew, better than anyone else at the station, how difficult it was to be looked down upon and doubted by the higher-ups. Unlike many of his fellows, the years had not made him forget the struggles of being the new guy and making rookie mistakes.</p><p>"No thanks. I don't think he likes me." Leon sighed with a small head gesture towards Wesker.</p><p>"Oh, he's cold, that's for sure." Chris winked, keeping his voice down so his captain wouldn't hear, "But he's a great guy once you get to know him. I'm sure he'll warm up to you in no time."</p><p>"Yeah... guess I'll just have to use my natural charm, then."</p><p>Both laughed.</p><p>Shaking his bitterness away, Leon downed his coffee in order to be rid of the horrible taste as soon as possible. He had not had time to eat breakfast this morning, so anything he could get in his stomach for now would have to suffice.</p><p>He really felt like the odd man out. Everyone here was highly qualified and amazing. Even when he'd finally be a fully fledged cop, he would still be nothing compared to S.T.A.R.S.</p><p>When the slightly too friendly Chris walked off, beckoned over by Barry to check out some guns, leaving him alone for the time being, Leon felt as if nobody even knew he was there. The others in the room were either talking or milling about. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.</p><p>Nervous, he got a second cup of coffee, not knowing what to do with himself. He just waited for Branagh to finish his conversation, not wanting to be impolite and butt in. So he just cowered in the corner with his disgusting beverage.</p><p>Calm down, Leon, he told himself. No one knows you're there. No one's looking at you funny.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>But someone was watching.</p><p>Unflinching, from behind his sunglasses, still holding a conversation with his peers like he was not distracted at all, Wesker studied the boy's every moves.</p><p>He had caught a glimpse of him a few days prior when he had come to register.</p><p>A lot of people had been talking about him since then, "A promising new recruit." they would say, "Some new blood ought to do good."</p><p>Indeed, it had been a long time since they had welcomed a young, fresh officer.</p><p>Not only had he passed the entrance exams with brio, he also had an associate's degree backing up his competences. Not something a lot of cops in Raccoon City could claim.</p><p>A wonderful pupil indeed.</p><p>Normally, Wesker wouldn't care. But, somehow, Leon had caught his attention.</p><p>He began to wonder if the boy might potentially access higher positions in the future. If that were the case, it would be in his interest to have him in his pocket, just like any higher-ups at the station. He knew it was best for him to take matters in his own hands. A new officer would be easily malleable and manipulable.</p><p>And it was for this very reason he had mellowed chief Irons in the boy's favour. It was also why he had spoken to Branagh just now.</p><p>The young recruit had piqued his curiosity and so Wesker had played his hand.</p><p>He was going to make a brilliant officer out of him.</p><p>Perhaps even more.</p><p>Aside from his background, he was also rather handsome, Wesker thought. He had this boyish charm about him. Lovely, deep blue eyes that boasted a sharp, dark and piercing stare to the point where, if the boy wasn't a blushing child, he might come off as unfriendly in terms of looks. His copper hair was awfully dirty, but still very beautiful. And he probably a nice body underneath that uniform as well.</p><p>He was just his type and that made him all the more enticing.</p><p>For now, he simply left the room without a word, but making sure to walk close to Leon as he saw himself out. It had the intended effect. The boy had a small startle and looked down in shame for a brief moment.</p><p>Once out of sight, Wesker smiled.</p><p>How strange that little rookie was, he mused. He was obviously comfortable with everyone but him. Already Chris seemed to like him. Not that it was that difficult to befriend Mr. Popular anyway. He knew they had talked about him. Though he had not heard their conversation, it was pretty obvious from the way their eyes shot cautious glances at him every few words. Everyone was always so careless under his scrutiny. One of the many reasons he loved to veil his eyes. People foolishly dropped their defences as they believed he was not looking their way.</p><p>He would love to discover just how defenceless his new trainee would be. The boy was obviously desperate to fit into much bigger shoes than he could handle. It would be interesting to see his development.</p><p>As Leon was recovering from the shock of suddenly having Wesker come towards him, yet ignoring him again, Branagh finally came to rescue him from his isolation.</p><p>"Hey, kid. Tell you what, I just had a word with Wesker and he wants to be your field training officer."</p><p>"Really?" Leon almost choked on his word in surprise, "He didn't seem to like me very much."</p><p>"Who knows, maybe that's his way of apologizing for being so cold." Branagh laughed. He had only spoken to the captain of S.T.A.R.S. briefly, but the man had seemed impressed by the rookie's résumé. He didn't know Wesker to show interest unless he sensed something truly spectacular about a person.</p><p>"I guess..." Leon mumbled, not really knowing what to make of this revelation.</p><p>"Either way, you're lucky he wants to take you under his wing. You know just how important he is around here. He'll make a real man out of you."</p><p>Leon was completely dumbfounded. Excited too, but not as much as he was confused. Wesker had completely ignored him and now he wanted to show him the ropes? Why would someone of such high standing at the station even care to bother with the little newbie anyway? He did not believe he was special enough to warrant such consideration.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for?" Branagh gave the boy a few good pats of encouragement on the shoulder, "He said he'd be waiting for you in the briefing room. Don't make him wait. You remember where it is, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry." Leon nodded as he excused himself out.</p><p>He hated how close his destination was. He wished he could have had time to walk around and calm down. But, in just under a minute, he already had laid his hand upon the wooden doors.</p><p>He stood, motionless, in the two-tone green corridor. The only sounds to be heard were the low buzzing of the fluorescent lights above his head and his own pounding heart. He could feel it beating inside of his throat.</p><p>Why the hell didn't Wesker talk to him right here and there anyway? Why did they need to be alone together? That was pretty scary.</p><p>Keep it together now. Everything will be fine.</p><p>With a deep breath, he entered.</p><p>Wesker was sitting in one of the yellow plastic chairs, back turned, his mind focused on some papers.</p><p>Still not paying any attention to him.</p><p>Great.</p><p>"Um... you wanted to see me?" Leon spoke tentatively, breaking the uncomfortable silence.</p><p>He remained in front of the double door frame, his eyes fixated upon his new superior.</p><p>Now he felt completely ridiculous.</p><p>No response. Wesker didn't even turn around to look at him. He just pointed to the chair next to the one he was sitting in.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Leon walked towards the designated seat. He took his place without a word. The beating of his heart had not faltered.</p><p>He noticed what the captain was writing.</p><p>At first, he had thought he was simply taking notes. However, upon closer inspection, he was actually solving math problems.</p><p>The very advanced kind.</p><p>To the young man's eyes, it almost looked like gibberish. And yet, Wesker just wrote and wrote without even taking a moment to think, without even needing a calculator.</p><p>Leon began to wonder why he would need to work on such complicated equations. This was not budgeting or anything similar.</p><p>He did not dare to ask though, especially did not want to break his superior's concentration. So he just sat there in silence and stared at Wesker, a bit incredulous.</p><p>He found himself unable to take his eyes off of him. Blond hair, porcelain skin, and cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut glass.</p><p>He was hypnotizing.</p><p>"See something you like, boy?" Wesker remarked, a faint smile raising the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Leon's cheeks turned bright red and his eyes darted towards the floor as he stammered. How could the captain even notice him staring all the while focusing on his calculations?</p><p>Wesker's smile grew wider, ever so slightly.</p><p>Interesting reaction, he thought.</p><p>A few more lines of algebra and he arrived at his final result with a frown. These new experiments were a nightmare. He took a deep breath and put his pen and notebook away in his shirt's front pocket.</p><p>"My apologies, I had to finish this." he turned towards Leon, "I expected you to be late, after all."</p><p>Leon's blush deepened, "I... I..."</p><p>"No point in justifying yourself, I don't want to hear it."</p><p>The young man was prostrated with shame. Branagh had let his tardiness slide, but Wesker might not be so magnanimous.</p><p>He fully intended to take responsibility for his misdeeds. However, he was a bit worried now because the captain seemed to be much more strict than anybody else. He might end up in a world of pain.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Wesker did not have any kind of reprimand towards him.</p><p>"I'd like you to accompany me around the station today." the captain's voice had turned mellow now, "Before we delve deeper into your training, I think it will be more useful for you to learn your way around first. Like most buildings in this city, the architecture is rather, shall we say, eccentric. It used to be a museum back in the days, and even now, there are still rooms which are used solely to store art pieces where you don't need to be nosing around. It can be confusing when you're not used to it."</p><p>"Alright!" Leon beamed, overjoyed to avoid punishment once again, but his smile was short-lived, "Um, by the way, what should I call you? Do I call you Wesker? Or Alb-"</p><p>"You call me 'sir'. Nothing else." Wesker cut in, cold as ice.</p><p>"Errr, okay."</p><p>"Okay...?"</p><p>"Okay, sir?"</p><p>"That's better."</p><p>Harsh, Leon thought. The guy was really all about hierarchy and made sure he would feel as inferior as possible. Of course, he knew he had to properly address his betters at the station, but he felt like a last name would have sufficed. Calling him by an impersonal word did not do much to ease the tension between them.</p><p>Perhaps he just had to get used to it too. Surely, Wesker's past in the army had gotten him used to being referred to as "sir" and not just by his last name. Still, Leon wasn't used to such strict protocol. He always had this rebellious streak about him. Something which he had been reprimanded for time and time again before. He did have respect for authority, but he wasn't afraid to go his own way if need be. He certainly did not want to disappoint his superior by giving him the idea that he was feeling too familiar towards him. Especially this early on. He had to make a good impression and, above all, repair his terrible blunder.</p><p>But this time, it was different. He had never been so intimidated by someone before and he couldn't quite explain why. He put that on the account of having messed up on his very first day on the force, but he knew that wasn't the actual reason.</p><p>No matter how much he racked his brains, he failed to pinpoint the cause of his anxiety.</p><p>He could only pray it would go away soon. He couldn't spend his entire training stiff as a board and terrified. He prayed for a more laidback atmosphere. Hopefully, the sooner he would get used to his new position, the sooner he'd stop noticing and feeling awkward about it. </p><p>Together, they left the briefing room, walking down the cramped corridors of the station.</p><p>Leon felt like it was his first day in a new school. He tried to make himself as invisible as possible, as if he might get bullied by someone. He knew this was not the proper attitude for a man of the law, but he was just so nervous. He stared at his feet as he followed along his superior like he was his shadow.</p><p>"Hold your head high, straighten your back. You walk around like a beaten dog." Wesker commented, placing his hand between Leon's shoulder blades, using his other one to raise his chin up, "Give a better image of yourself."</p><p>His tone and moves were gentle, yet authoritative.</p><p>Leon was not used to being touched so much, especially not by another man. He felt like the fingers on his face overstayed their welcome for a couple seconds.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I'm a bit overwhelmed. I feel tiny in this uniform."</p><p>He hated what he wore. It certainly wasn't as alluring as the captain's.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, you look dashing." Wesker purred as he fixed a stray strand of hair from before the boy's eyes.</p><p>Leon's mind was racing.</p><p>Did Wesker just compliment him?</p><p>On his appearance, no less?</p><p>That was odd. And that touch had been way too familiar too.</p><p>"Look around, boy. Every cop you see has had a first day, just like you." Wesker smiled before he continued, "Besides, you're walking with me. That alone should give you confidence."</p><p>Leon righted his position, trying to act more relaxed.</p><p>"Sorry, I guess I'm kinda starstruck." he had a small chuckle as he realized he had just made a pun. He hoped this would get at least a smile out of his superior, but Wesker remained impassive. So cold. So untouchable.</p><p>Leon didn't want to tell the captain, but it was actually his presence that made him feel so intimidated. He was tremendously honoured to be his protégé, but out of all the people working at the station, he was by far the most terrifying. Not only due to his higher standing and spotless track record, but also due to his attitude.</p><p>He himself was a pretty laid back guy, often resorting to humour to defuse a sticky situation. He liked to joke around and normally bonded with people really fast.</p><p>It didn't work on Wesker.</p><p>The atmosphere around him so tense. He was too serious.</p><p>Without another word, Leon just followed his superior around as he gave him the grand tour, dispensing typical advice for a rookie as they went along.</p><p>Nothing Leon hadn't already heard at the academy or researched himself to make sure he came prepared, but it sure was good to refresh his memory.</p><p>However, his attention was torn between listening to what his superior had to say and admiring his surroundings. He had never expected the station to be this gigantic and to have such lavish décor. Marble statues of old heroes, oil paintings depicting wistful landscapes. Even chief Irons had numerous taxidermied animals on display. Large felines, twelve-point bucks, great eagles. Some rooms truly had kept their museum flair.</p><p>"Are you even listening to me, boy?" Wesker commented as he noticed Leon's attention drifting away.</p><p>"Um... ye-yes, sir." he stammered.</p><p>In reality, he had not heard a single word for the past couple of minutes.</p><p>Wesker knew. He should have scolded him, but he could understand how overwhelming a first day was. Therefore he carried on with the mundane advice he could think of.</p><p>"As I was saying, when you enter a new location, you do a quick 360 degrees on yourself to make sure the area is secure."</p><p>"Isn't that a bit too hot?"</p><p>Leon pinched his lips, trying not to laugh at his own joke. Come on, this one had to work. He eagerly awaited a reaction from the captain.</p><p>None came.</p><p>"Well, I thought it was funny." he grumbled, defeated.</p><p>Alright, perhaps it wasn't his best one, but really, no reaction at all? Not even a slightly raised mouth corner? Not even a chuckle at so bad it's actually good? Not even an insult?</p><p>What a rotten audience he was.</p><p>Wesker squinted behind his sunglasses. Such an appalling sense of humour. It was best to completely ignore the boy's childish inanities.</p><p>He continued to explain the basic security measures. Not that he expected to be breaking down doors and busting criminals in their home with his little trainee anytime soon. But he could never be too prepared depending on what kind of calls they may receive during the week. He was not too keen on taking a bullet just because Leon was distracted.</p><p>"Anyway." Wesker sighed, "It's all common sense stuff. I'm sure you already know all of this, don't you? I just want to make sure you remember when the time comes. Now, let me show you the parking lot and holding cells."</p><p>The underground smelled of gasoline and rubber, but the air was cool and soothing. A much welcome feeling in the summer heat. Their footsteps echoed across the empty space. Most patrol cars were out, leaving the pavement deserted.</p><p>"The cells are here." Wesker explained as they both entered the detention area, "That's also where we keep the K-9 unit. Nothing you have to worry about for now. If we ever apprehend someone, let me handle it for the time being."</p><p>"It's a bit damp in here, isn't it?" Leon commented as he patted the head of a nearby doberman. His hand was instantly covered in warm licks from the happy dog.</p><p>"There's an access to the water treatment plant, that's why. An escape in case of an underground fire. There's this urban legend that they used to smuggle art into the museum through the sewers back then, but I can't confirm this to be true. I can hardly s-"</p><p>Wesker's further explanations were drowned by the sudden ramblings and insults of a drunkard in one of the cells.</p><p>"Charming fellow." he sighed, "Let's get out, leave him to his beauty sleep."</p><p>Back in the parking, Leon admired the few remaining police cruisers. He trailed his fingers over the hood of one and imagined wild chases on the highway like those he had seen in cops movies as a child.</p><p>"When do I get to drive one of these?" he inquired with an obvious enthusiasm.</p><p>"I'm not going to put you behind the wheel just yet." Wesker certainly wasn't about to let the kid drive around on his first day. He hadn't earned that privilege. Nervous and distracted as he was, it was an accident waiting to happen, "How about we go to the armoury and get your tools, instead?"</p><p>Leon nodded absent-mindedly, still in his little car chase fantasy world.</p><p>He loved the idea. Him and Wesker defending the law together. No matter how impassive his superior was, he still clung to the hope of them becoming good friends one day. He'd prove it to everyone at the station that he was charming enough to mellow out even the most stern of officers.</p><p>He smiled, Kennedy and Wesker, fighting crime hand in hand as partners.</p><p>He then blushed slightly at the sudden intrusive thought of actually holding hands with the captain. He tried his best to chase those weird images away. He had been getting them constantly since he had first met Wesker a few hours earlier and somehow they had managed to grow worse.</p><p>"Stop fantasizing about cars, boy." Wesker commanded impatiently as Leon was still staring rather intensely at the vehicle before them.</p><p>"I-I'm not!" he startled.</p><p>For a moment, he thought he had heard Wesker tell him to stop fantasizing about him.</p><p>That couldn't be right.</p><p>He tried his best not to let his face grow redder than it already was, but he lost the fight to his blood rushing to his cheeks.</p><p>"Pull your head out of the clouds already."</p><p>"Sorry, sir."</p><p>"Stop being sorry for everything and start improving."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Keeping his eyes low, Leon followed his superior and tried his absolute best to think about nothing. Thankfully, the armoury was close by, built within the station's basement, next to the shooting range.</p><p>"It's here you'll get your gear every day before going out on patrol. You pick up a can of pepper spray, your pistol, and your nightstick." Wesker explained as he twirled the latter object in his hand, "None of these things are toys. Especially this one. I know some officers who are way too eager to give wood shampoo at the slightest hint of trouble. Do not go around whacking suspects with your nightstick unless you have no other option. You can easily break bones or even kill someone. The last thing we need is the media reporting on police brutality. It's a nice, quiet town, you will rarely ever need to use force. Some cops have been here for twenty years and only had to draw their gun once or twice. So keep cool."</p><p>"Don't worry, sir. I will. I don't like violence and I'm not the kind of guy who gets angry easily."</p><p>"That's marvellous. Still, I trust you know how to use this." stated Wesker as he handed his protégé a handgun.</p><p>"Of course, I do."</p><p>"Good. Take it apart then."</p><p>"Um… why?"</p><p>"No questions, just obey."</p><p>Leon sat down at one of the nearby tables as his mind raced, trying to remember how to disassemble a firearm. He knew how to shoot, but he hadn't practised what had just been requested of him in a while.</p><p>Seeing his hesitating moves, Wesker sat down next to the boy and helped. It was obvious the lad knew the basics, but could use some practice. After all, they probably showed him early on at the academy and hadn't enforced much reviewing afterwards. It was often those little things being glossed over that became problems down the road for fledgling officers. The boring stuff that didn't seem important.</p><p>Wesker patiently went over how to assemble and disassemble a handgun with his apprentice. Named the different parts. He reminded him how to properly load it. What kind of bullets it used. His explanations were clear and concise.</p><p>The captain hands touched Leon's quite a few times throughout as he showed him how to handle certain parts. Not just slight brushes, no, Wesker would actually take the lad's hands into his and guide them over the gun.</p><p>Again, Leon did his best to ignore it. He hated himself for making such a big deal out of nothing. He had touched the hands of many people before without ever feeling this rush of both anxiety and joy.</p><p>Why joy even? He wondered.</p><p>Was he so starved for human contact that his brain just went haywire from the slightest brush against him?</p><p>No, that was ridiculous.</p><p>He had shaken hands with plenty of people today without feeling any different. In fact, it was the only one whose hand he had not shaken that was causing such turmoil within him.</p><p>Was he really that flustered about it?</p><p>He didn't feel resentful.</p><p>In fact, he had forgotten all about it until now.</p><p>Leon's mind was racing and he felt like he was instantly forgetting every single thing Wesker was currently teaching him. He couldn't focus. His arms were wobbly. His head hazy. All he wanted to do was go home and take the coldest shower he could, gorge himself full of sleeping pills, and crawl into bed so he could finally stop his dumb brain from thinking.</p><p>After this uncomfortable lesson, the two of them headed back upstairs. The soothing coolness of the basement made the heat even more unbearable and Leon was desperate to find a spot with air conditioning.</p><p>However, right now, there was something else he was even more desperate for.</p><p>"I… need to use the restroom, sir." he admitted, not without a tad of embarrassment. Coffee had this unfortunate effect on him and he had already been holding it in for a little while now.</p><p>"Do you need me to show you where it is?" Wesker inquired, bemused that the rookie seemed shy about such a basic need. What an awkward lad. How could he believe that law enforcement was the right career path for him?</p><p>Before Leon even had time to reply, he was ordered to follow and thus trailed behind the taller man like he was his shadow until they reached the men's restroom.</p><p>There he picked a urinal and fumbled a bit with his zipper, his hands being shaky both from anxiety and the rush of caffeine.</p><p>Barely had he got it undone that he momentarily froze when Wesker took place beside him to relieve himself as well.</p><p>Leon wished he had gone elsewhere, why the hell did he have to be this close? Was he going to hold it for him as well?</p><p>He chased more intrusive thoughts that dared come and concentrated on his business despite his nervosity. He did his best to focus on his own tool, on the blessed relief, but he couldn't prevent his eyes from wandering. Try as he may to keep to himself, he caught a brief glimpse of sizable manhood as it was tucked away in black pants and his face got a deeper shade of red.</p><p>He hated it. He had seen other men's penises before and it had never bothered him.</p><p>He finished, more confused than ever. In hindsight, he should have picked a stall instead, but he didn't want to appear more like a shy weakling than he probably already did. He truly couldn't fathom why the legendary captain of S.T.A.R.S. bothered himself with his measly presence.</p><p>Ignorant of the boy's inner turmoil, Wesker's curiosity was further picked by that furtive glance and blush. It had all been a test, of course. He had purposely gone next to his apprentice to see if the boy would stare. The way the young man was so transfixed, it was endearing. And now it was quite apparent that Wesker might get more of the little rookie than expected.</p><p>For the moment, however, he said nothing. Didn't mention the blushing cheeks. He simply commanded Leon to follow him again after the lad had washed his hands and thus they resumed their little tour.</p><p>Except, this time, they didn't get very far before being accosted by Chris who had been searching for them. The guys had ordered pizza for lunch and gracefully extended an invitation to the little newbie as a welcoming gesture.</p><p>Leon was happy to finally get some proper food in his belly.</p><p>Wesker did not join him for lunch, he remained sloped against the farthest wall. Keeping a vigilant eye on the situation as he ate and conversed with Jill.</p><p>They seemed pretty close, Leon thought. Maybe there was something between them.</p><p>He ate alone in a corner, trying to shake the feeling that Wesker was probably staring at him all the time, even if it was impossible to tell where he was actually looking due to his sunglasses.</p><p>He sighed. Surely, he was being too defensive about this. His superior was probably just fooling around to put some pressure on him. He needed to be able to handle the heat, after all.</p><p>Resting against the wall, Wesker's expression was impassive, but internally, he was absolutely delighted. Though he talked with Jill about the recent drug bust in the city, his mind was entirely focused on Leon.</p><p>What a lovely new recruit.</p><p>He had rarely been so enticed by another person. The boy's awkwardness was amusing and what a delight it was to torment him.</p><p>Noticing how Leon was all alone and rather miserable looking, Chris decided to join him for lunch. He sat by his side, first asking if the place was taken, out of casual politeness.</p><p>Leon began to wonder if the guy was nice to him out of true friendliness or rather from pity.</p><p>"Didn't know if you liked pizza, but it seemed like a safe enough choice." Chris chuckled before taking another huge bite.</p><p>"Honestly, I was so hungry, even if I didn't, I would have still eaten it. But I don't know anyone who doesn't like pizza. It's great."</p><p>"My sister doesn't. She's weird like that. So, how did the morning go?" inquired the soldier, talking with his mouth full, before licking sauce off his fingers.</p><p>Leon shrugged, he didn't really know what to say. They hadn't done anything particularly noteworthy and, since he had been so distracted, most of it was a blur anyway.</p><p>"That bad?" Chris laughed, "Did he make you run laps on the track? He did that to me when I'd fucked up. My legs hurt for a whole week afterwards. But you don't look too bad."</p><p>"He didn't even reprimand me for being late. He just showed me around and told all the basic stuff I needed to know. I don't think I got everything, to be honest."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Wesker has the bad habit of explaining everything all at once and expecting you to understand the first time. He'll be tough on you so you gotta learn fast. You'll probably hate him at first, but he'll make you the best cop around."</p><p>That certainly did nothing to reassure Leon on his current predicament. He subtly looked at Wesker, still leaned against the wall and talking to Jill. Their friendliness almost bordered on romantic at times. He envied the woman for being so casual around her captain. No fear, no measured motions. In fact, she seemed so comfortable, one might almost think she was in charge.</p><p>Oh how he wished he could give off that vibe too.</p><p>Even big tough Chris didn't seem as badass as her.</p><p>"Is the captain a married man?" Leon asked, trying to keep his question casual.</p><p>He didn't really know how to word it in a way that would give him the information he sought. Straight up asking if Wesker was gay would almost sound like he was interested in having a go at him. That was the last impression he wanted to give of himself, especially as a newbie. He'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>"What, with Jill? Nah." Chris laughed as if the fact was the most obvious of all, "Jill is all about business. Never seen her with a guy. Wesker though, he's always surrounded by really hot chicks. I never remember any of their names and I don't think he does either. All the girls are crazy for him. He's pretty much drowning in pussy 24/7."</p><p>"Classy." Leon commented on the tactless choice of words, which Chris misinterpreted as a comment on his captain's behaviour.</p><p>"I know right?" he chuckled.</p><p>Leon suppressed an exasperated sigh.</p><p>At least this was good information to have. If Wesker was interested in sexy ladies, he'd have nothing to worry about. He wasn't coming onto him. It all had just been friendly touches and compliments.</p><p>Somehow that was kind of disappointing, but the young officer refused to admit it.</p><p>He kept trying to subtly milk more gossip out of his new buddy, but it really seemed like the captain's life and appetites were as normal as can be, aside from liking pineapples on pizza, which was messed up. Other than that though, Leon was certain, if he had any hidden vices, that loudmouth Chris here would have told him. He was an open book and, though he was not privy to most of his superior's life, he still seemed to know a lot about him. After all, they had been working together for over a year now and had known each other for even longer.</p><p>The rest of the day went pretty much by the book.</p><p>Leon met with Wesker again after lunch and the afternoon was spent on the more intricate details of the job. Where all the various blank forms were stored. Where the confiscated weapons were kept. The passwords for the keypad locks. The odd choice of precinct keys in the shapes of card suits. How to get a mandate. The common jargon.</p><p>They then spent some time discussing outside by the all-weather running track in the backyard under the warm summer sun.</p><p>Leon was thankful for the absence of weird touches during all of this. Perhaps because there were always a few people around them. Perhaps because Wesker had just been messing around with him earlier.</p><p>He couldn't tell.</p><p>Still, something bothered him.</p><p>"Why didn't you shake my hand this morning?"</p><p>Wesker chuckled and took Leon's hand into his own, giving it a firm shake, "There. Happy now?"</p><p>"You didn't answer my question." the young man pouted with a small frown, remembering to add "sir" at the end of his sentence a few seconds later. He had yet to make a habit out of it. He wondered if he had forgotten it without even noticing a few times before too. He hoped not. Surely the captain would have corrected him if that had been the case.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you'd react." Wesker shrugged. He had been rude on purpose. Not only did he enjoy messing with people's heads, he also wanted to see if the boy had the nerve to talk back to a superior.</p><p>As it turned out, Leon knew his place, and this was perfect.</p><p>If he had been rude back, either by raising his voice or insisting for a handshake out of him, he would have definitely not wanted to be his training officer. He would have also made sure to turn his life into a living nightmare on every possible occasion. No one had more weight than him at the station. He had the chief in his pocket.</p><p>After all, he alone was to thank for Leon still having a job today.</p><p>It wasn't goodwill that kept Irons from dismissing the rookie. For the whole two hours and a half they had waited for him to show up, Wesker had managed to convince the chief to go easy on the kid. A demand that had been sugarcoated with a nice bottle of brandy and some fancy cigars. Irons was not the kind to refuse a gift.</p><p>"Why did you chose to train me then?" Leon inquired, still not very satisfied with the previous answer. Better change the subject, he thought.</p><p>"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Wesker smiled but then remained silent, staring at the sky.</p><p>"Fine, don't answer me." Leon sighed, a bit annoyed.</p><p>He was getting some serious mixed signals from the captain. One minute he was kind and encouraging, the other he was cold and distant. Add to that his extremely inappropriate proximity from earlier and he was really confused.</p><p>Wesker could hear the defeat in the boy's voice. Alright, perhaps he was a bit needlessly mean to him. He playfully bumped his shoulder against Leon's and smiled.</p><p>"I've got two reasons for wanting to be your FTO. But you won't like either of them."</p><p>"Do tell, sir."</p><p>His little trainee still sounded rather morose. He had vexed him.</p><p>How adorable.</p><p>"One : I've got nothing better to do. While we have to be on site in case of emergency, it's not often that me and my team's expertise is required. Days are long. Making sure you don't mess up ought to keep me busy."</p><p>Despite the condescension, Leon smiled. That seemed like a valid enough reason to him. He certainly did not make him feel any special, but he still knew how lucky he was to be supervised by the very best, "And the second?"</p><p>"Because you're just so very handsome." Wesker purred, softly poking the tip of the boy's nose with his index finger.</p><p>Leon instantly turned beet red. His eyes darted downwards and he stammered, embarrassed.</p><p>Wesker just adored making him uncomfortable like this. It was precious. Usually, his compliments resulted in women throwing themselves at his feet in ecstasy. They only wanted a place in his bed and, hopefully, his life, of course. It certainly wasn't the case with Leon, but he sure was not insensitive to even the simplest of praises.</p><p>Oh how easy he would be to seduce. The lack of challenge might even be below him, but he wasn't going to stop himself from enjoying a guy so irresistibly cute.</p><p>But, as they were outside, in plain view, Wesker knew it was better to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.</p><p>"It's my turn to ask questions now." he spoke casually as if he had not just made a very obvious advance, "What did you major in?"</p><p>Leon cleared his throat, wrestling some composure back into himself. Those stupid, honeyed compliments would be the death of him.</p><p>"In botany, actually." he kept his voice low, as if ashamed of his choice.</p><p>"Botany? I would never have guessed."</p><p>Very interesting, Wesker thought. Usually, officers who cared to pursue a higher education majored in subjects pertaining to the law, or anything that might grant them access to a promotion. It was all about climbing up the echelons and coming out on top of everyone else.</p><p>"I wanted to study the curative properties of the herbs endemic to this region." Leon had an awkward smile, "But now I can also identify various kinds of flora-related poisoning. Also cordyceps. You ever heard of cordyceps? They're mushrooms that turn ants into mind-slaves."</p><p>He spoke like a young child that explained something new he had just learned like it was the greatest knowledge ever imparted upon mankind.</p><p>Wesker just wanted to melt as he listened to the boy going in great detail over those poor little ants getting taken over by a fungi in their brain. He refrained from commenting on the matter. He just listened like he didn't already know all about zombies.</p><p>Leon sighed, "It's gonna sound stupid, but studying plants so much kinda made me scared of them. That was a really dumb pick, I should have majored in something useful."</p><p>"If it's any consolation, I have a doctorate in microbiology that's not yet been useful to me."</p><p>Wesker patted the rookie's back in sympathy. It was only half-truth. He had not yet used his knowledge while working at the R.P.D. but his previous job had been all about his field of study.</p><p>"Damn..." Leon laughed, "A doctorate, really?"</p><p>"I know I don't look like it, but I'm a complete bookworm. At least, if there's ever a terrorist attack using viruses, I'll be the man for the job. We never know what might happen. Truth be told, I expected to remain in the army as a biotechnology specialist, but when the R.P.D. began recruiting for a special task force, I saw an opportunity to do something that would benefit the community more directly."</p><p>It was not in Wesker's nature to share personal details with anyone. But he just felt at ease with his new trainee. He was in a good mood today too. He hoped that by being a bit more open, it would help the boy come out of his shell. If he could get to the point where flirting no longer made him light up bright red like a Christmas ornament, it would be good progress.</p><p>As the evening slowly approached, the two of them retreated to the S.T.A.R.S office. The only room he had not shown Leon yet. It was vacant. The members of the elite team were gone. They were on calls at night, but Wesker always stayed around much later than everyone else.</p><p>He sat down behind his desk and told his trainee to get a chair close by for himself. As captain, he had his own cubicle for privacy. It was small, but tasteful.</p><p>Leon did as he was told. He noticed how much of a mess Chris' desk was as he lifted a seat to bring along. He was surprised that the captain would let such a disaster slide. He refrained from commenting about it for the time being. Silently, he took his place next to his superior. </p><p>He looked around briefly, although there wasn't much to see in the captain's personal space. On the wall were various award certificates as well as his doctorate degree in microbiology from the University of Raccoon City. Leon had believed him, but it was impressive to see it nonetheless. The guy had to be nothing short of a genius.</p><p>His wandering mind was brought back by a stack of files being handed to him by his superior.</p><p>As he had expected, they ended up filling some paperwork.</p><p>It was nothing that actually concerned him, just things Wesker had put on hold today while he had shown him around. Reports regarding the recent arrests in town. Leon could help by filling up the boring parts about dates and names. It wasn't the most thrilling activity, but it familiarized him with the forms.</p><p>After about an hour of this, Leon put the final touches on the last paper he had been handed and stretched himself, his back emitting a few pleasant cracks as he did.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough for tonight." Wesker chimed, not wishing to hold onto the little rookie for longer than necessary, he had had a rough enough day as it was, "You're dismissed."</p><p>"Alright sir, have a nice evening."</p><p>The two of them rose and walked towards the locker room. Leon didn't really know why the captain was accompanying him. Perhaps he was just worried he'd get lost.</p><p>Since he was being sent home early, there was no one present, much like this morning. However, Wesker followed him in, much to his surprise.</p><p>"Um, are you clocking out too, sir?"</p><p>"Oh no, we S.T.A.R.S don't use the lockers at the end of our shift, only if we have to change during the day. We take our uniforms and weapons home in case we're needed during the night. I'm just making sure you don't get lonely, that's all."</p><p>"Errr… okay."</p><p>Weird, Leon thought, but he paid the older man no mind as he began to disrobe.</p><p>However, he gradually lost confidence, feeling his superior's veiled gaze upon him. He tried his best to remain calm. It was no big deal, after all. Tomorrow, he'd be on time, and he'd have to change with lots of other guys in here.</p><p>It was normal.</p><p>But having only the captain here with him wasn't. It was intimidating. What if he was judging him?</p><p>Was he too short? Too scrawny?</p><p>Leon had never been particularly concerned with his physique, but today has had him standing around quite the array of exemplary men. He certainly was a pushover next to the likes of Chris or Marvin. They were big, beefy hunks, super attractive and charismatic too. Hell, he was certain even Jill could kick his ass. And he sure felt very vulnerable and weak next to his brilliant and dashing superior. A guy like that probably had all heads turning when walking down the street.</p><p>Leon slipped out of his uniform, awkwardly shuffling in nothing but his underwear as he tried to put his civil clothes back on. He didn't realize how all of his worries were completely unfounded.</p><p>Wesker couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was unkempt, yes, yet quite handsome too. His ill-fitting briefs, old and loose, sporting a childish print and being nearly worn through around the rear, revealed sinfully delicious tanlines. He had first assumed his skin to be naturally dark, but it seemed like the little rookie was actually an outdoors type of guy. He was also nicely fit. His bone structure was quite lithe, but he had a good build to him. Not the kind of muscle definitely one gets from working out, but rather from being active, which was a good thing. They needed more cops in good shape. Many let themselves go after landing a more secure position on the job. The vigour of youth was welcome in the force.</p><p>"Do you play any sports?" Wesker inquired, eager to satisfy his growing curiosity about the new recruit. Hopefully an innocent question would put him more at ease. He had never seen someone so nervous they could hardly dress themselves properly. Poor lad.</p><p>"Yeah. I go swimming whenever I can. During winter, I go snowboarding too. I also like hiking, rock climbing, that kinda stuff. I hear the Arklay mountains are really nice for that."</p><p>"They are indeed. I know quite a few good trails, but I rarely get company due to the rough terrain. We could hike together someday."</p><p>"That'd be cool."</p><p>Leon had to concede, he would indeed like that. Perhaps seeing Wesker outside the job would help him feel more at ease. It was nice to have something in common with him already.</p><p>"Can I be direct, boy?" asked Wesker, knowing full well he'd be direct whether his apprentice liked it or not.</p><p>"Uh… yeah, sir?"</p><p>The captain drew closer, which made the rookie recoil a little. He gently touched his hair, feeling how heavy it was, "Your hair is greasy. I want you to hold yourself to better standards of hygiene starting tomorrow. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir, I didn't have time to shower this morning and there's no A/C in my apartment. Nights are hot, I get sweaty. Won't happen again. Promise."</p><p>"I hope not. Remember, everything you do reflects back onto me. So try and make me proud, alright?"</p><p>"I'll do my best, sir. You have my word." answered Leon in earnest. He was a bit puzzled as to why Wesker's hand was still in his hair, especially since, like he had just said, it was indeed quite disgusting. His increased sweating today had not helped either. Maybe those coffees had just made everything worse, he thought. He had been so damn nervous, more than usual. He dearly hoped tomorrow would be better.</p><p>Why won't he stop touching my hair?</p><p>"Is… there a problem, sir?"</p><p>"Is this your natural colour?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Oh, that question. It wasn't the first time Leon had heard it.</p><p>"Quite ra-"</p><p>"Yes, a ginger with a tan. I know. I only got half bad luck in the genetic lottery." he chuckled. His hair had been far redder back when he was young. It had turned more of an auburn shade during his teens, which he was infinitely thankful for. He still wanted to dye it eventually. He should have done so before moving to Raccoon City, that way no one would have had to know.</p><p>"I wouldn't call red hair bad luck." Wesker smiled. Quite the contrary, he had a thing for redheads. He also had a thing for sun-kissed skin. It was the first time he ever saw the combination of both and it made his blood grow hot with desire. He wondered if the lad even realized just how crazy attractive he was. Probably not, otherwise he'd have far more self-confidence.</p><p>"A guy like you had obviously never been bullied for anything." sighed Leon, recalling the nightmare that was middle school. All of school, in fact, but those years had been by far the worst.</p><p>Indeed, Wesker couldn't say that he had, considering he had been home-schooled with a private tutor all his life until he joined the Umbrella research centre at eighteen to focus on higher learning. That had been his first introduction to other students, but none of them truly had time for bullying, focused on academics as they were. The worst that happened were passive-aggressive comments, which he was usually the one dishing out. Being the second best scientist there, his best friend, William Birkin, being the first, they could easily crush the others without care. The professors had desperately tried to pit them against one another, thinking rivalry would make them more productive. Instead, it only resulted in them growing closer and Wesker falling desperately in love with William and his brilliance.</p><p>But of course he wasn't about to tell all that to his apprentice, "A guy like me had dedicated his life to protecting people from nefarious individuals, be they bullies or criminals. I won't let anyone be mean to you." He cupped the young man's face, gentle yet firm, and stared him right in the eyes, a faint smile upon his lips. Only he himself had the right to be mean to him.</p><p>Leon's blush came back full force. Why was the captain acting so familiar? Even friends did not behave this way. It was as if they were a couple.</p><p>Before he even had time to answer anything, he was let go of.</p><p>"Alright, no more fooling around." Wesker chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair a bit, "You'll make a good cop one day. Now get your sweet ass back home, you've earned it. I'll make sure to fill a flattering report for Irons. He won't bother you again about your tardiness today. Just make sure to be on time from now on."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Leon smiled, mildly confused, but also somewhat flattered. Knowing he had impressed the captain made his heart flutter with joy. And his sudden burst of warmth with a pinch of humour was much welcome.</p><p>They might actually become good friends after all.</p><p>He drove back home, febrile and excited as to what the future might bring. Wesker's familiarity still puzzled him, but perhaps that was just how he was. It was strange, he thought, that he looked so cold around everyone, but as soon as it was just the two of them together, he was very touchy-feely and rather light-hearted and fun too.</p><p>He should stop overthinking it. Wesker probably saw him as a kid and treated him like such, pats on the back and all. Sure, he had called him handsome too, but that had to have been a joke to put pressure on him.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, traffic be damned, this should have only taken five, Leon reached his apartment, bracing himself for the ascension of four flights of stairs until, winded, he reached the little blue door numbered 413.</p><p>Finally home, he wasted no time and popped a T.V. dinner in the microwave, feeling famished as the two slices of pizza he had eaten at noon were now very far behind.</p><p>His apartment was shabby and cheap, with paper thin walls, barely any windows, leaky faucets, and uneven floors, but it was his own place. For the first time in his life, he was independent. A lease, a car, a job, no overbearing parents. It wasn't much, but he knew moving to Raccoon City had been a step in the right direction.</p><p>He was happy.</p><p>He was free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon spends a very long day buried in paperwork.<br/>Warning : some sexual tension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That morning, Leon woke up in a great mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt ready to take on the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had slept well. He was on time. He ate a hearty breakfast. There were no jerks on the road. He finally got to greet everyone at the station. People were warm and welcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His confidence was boosted even further by all the encouragement and congratulations he got from his coworkers. The fact that he was tutored by Wesker had made quite the buzz already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many seemed surprised that the captain of S.T.A.R.S. would take an interest in the little newbie. They knew just how irascible he was. Lots of people admired him, but not many liked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite a few officers gave words of advice to Leon under their breath, as if afraid Wesker might be around to hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't end up on his bad side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, he's a real pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let him get in your head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet you already hate him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those comments left Leon rather perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Wesker really that bad? He seemed to have quite the reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he shrugged off the warnings from his compeers. It did not deter him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it made him even more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man considered so mean and cold was kind and sweet to him. How privileged he was. Not to mention lucky. His tardiness on his very first day went completely unpunished. He was certain that not many could claim to have messed up without any consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those complaints came from the regular cops anyway. None of the members of S.T.A.R.S. had any contempt or demeaning remarks to make about their captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, he had spoken with Chris, Jill, Barry, Joseph, Edward, and even Enrico, captain of the Bravo team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The general consensus was that Wesker was a strict, no-nonsense leader. He pushed his officers conscientiously and, over the year since its inception, the force had become the very best statewide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was confident that things would go wonderfully between Wesker and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his locker and changed. Made sure his uniform looked presentable. He still felt a bit silly wearing it, but he knew he would grow into it soon enough. He was no longer so self-conscious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a real police officer now. No longer a child. He needed to have some authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt great. Like he had taken a decisive step in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything would be fine from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus he headed to the briefing room and sat in one of the vacant seats. He smiled, remembering how nervous he had been yesterday when meeting Wesker there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, he was eager to greet his superior. He glanced around, but the dashing captain was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was a bit disappointed, but then realized no members of S.T.A.R.S. had to be present for the briefings. These petty cases did not concern them. They only intervened in major incidents or when a rescue squad was needed. Convenience store robberies and minor drug charges were not anything they had to bother with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branagh began the briefing once the room was full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was seemingly going to be rather mellow. There wasn't much to discuss. Raccoon City had a relatively low crime rate overall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon had not moved here to take it easy however. The town had this very mysterious air to it and he was certain there was more going on than met the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had visited a few times over the years and had noted how bizarre it was compared to other places he had been to. He had heard some rather spooky rumours as well. Disappearances without explanation and no one doing anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the city was so pristine, so free of poverty and crime despite having over a hundred thousand inhabitants. No homeless people. No impoverished families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What other municipality dared claim to be such an idyllic paradise?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon could almost swear there was something wrong. Something shady going on in the background. He had the firm intention of discovering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it really was just a good place to live too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that were the case, then he could just sit back and enjoy a quiet life while doing all in his power to preserve the peace in this lovely city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, the brief was over. The main focus was the recent dismantling of a major drug cartel operating in town, but that was the job of the detectives now. The regular cops had not much to sink their teeth into for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder Wesker had complained about not having a lot to do on a daily basis. An elite team in such a quiet town surely did not see much action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon exchanged a few courtesies with his coworkers before leaving. He was so eager to see the captain and show him he too could be assertive. He felt like he had not made that terrific of a first impression yesterday and firmly intended on rectifying the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courageous, he reported to his superior in the S.T.A.R.S. office on the second floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you're on time this morning." Wesker remarked as he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I was just that eager to see you." Leon joked, not truly knowing what to answer, but not wanting to appear hurt by the remark either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny." the captain smiled. That was a very interesting reply from his trainee. Surely he was unaware of how flirtatious that had just sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose to check the boy's uniform, fixing a few minor details here and there, happy to see he was clean and fresh this morning. He wanted him perfectly presentable at all times. He wouldn't allow his apprentice to give a sloppy image of himself. He already had enough dealing with Chris and his constant disorder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his messy desk from behind his sunglasses. He hoped his new pupil was of a tidier disposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps this was just a zealous rookie putting in some extra effort to impress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only time would tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon did his best not to blush as gloved fingers touched his hair, ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something so tremendously intimate about this little ritual. He couldn't explain it. His vows to be more assertive would be difficult to uphold. He just melted in the other man's powerful presence. He exuded such a strong, confident aura that made him desire nothing more than to obey his every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was so handsome too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon had never felt like this before. The captain was a natural-born leader and that was such a compelling, yet intimidating, type of person to stand in front of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they sat down to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hoped today would be an exciting adventure, but they just filled more reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't fond of them, especially since he was actually making copies of older ones. His superior instructed him that learning such a skill was top priority since this was the most important part of the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reports had to be perfect, without any mistakes. They had to be proof-read numerous times. The writing had to be pristine, not some ugly, undecipherable scribbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had to be absolutely on point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll probably hate me for how many times I make you start over, but one day, you'll thank me for all those good habits I've instilled into you." Wesker remarked after hearing a long, bored sigh out of his trainee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this wasn't a fun thing to do. It wasn't what people who wished to become cops signed up for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware this is far from thrilling. One of the most important things I forgot to tell you yesterday is that you should forget everything you've seen on T.V. This is a very detrimental image to the profession. Real cops don't act like they do in popular shows. Real cops fill up paperwork most of the time and it's nothing prestigious, but this is how we uphold the law."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon already knew that. He wasn't here because he had watched too much television. He was here to follow in his father's footsteps. And also because it was the only way he thought he could make a difference in the world. He didn't want people to suffer, he wanted to protect the innocent. All the violence and injustice in society had always deeply moved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how he could make a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, sir. My dad used to be a police officer, so I know a thing or two already. I'm aware of the learning curve. I won't disappoint you, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make a promise you cannot keep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep it. You'll see. I'll make you proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such confidence amused Wesker. No one ever kept their promise, it was a fact. No one in the business had ever made him proud either. He didn't care much for self-righteousness. His purpose at the R.P.D. wasn't truly to do good. He was here for his own benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was fun playing pretend with this little newbie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his latest report away for review. He had a very lovely handwriting, with very round letters, and hollow tittle above his i's. He smiled, it looked like the boy didn't receive the love he so craved. All those holes in his penmanship indicated he had a void to fill. Whether he was aware of it, or if it simply was a subconscious call for help, remained unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't say anything about it. He only underlined the most important parts of a report that should be paid attention to the closest and explained their purpose. There was a way of writing pertinent details. Forgetting a single word could nullify the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you ever make a mistake, don't try to cover it up with a lie or by omission. You're new, you're nervous, mistakes will happen. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had to be the most important advice he could give him at the beginning of his career. Not only did he hate a liar, but having to pick up the pieces after a dishonest rookie was a scene he had witnessed way too many times while being on the force. Although he himself had never taken in a protégé, he would never forgive someone for making him look bad at his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a training officer was an interesting experiment which he hoped would pay off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't so much about forming the boy to be a good cop. He could do that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no challenge to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about corrupting him. Owning him, body and soul. This was up to his standards. An interesting and fun goal to achieve which would bring him a satisfaction like no other. Having a little puppet could prove useful. He never bothered with anyone that couldn't benefit him in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, when Leon's usefulness had ran its course, he would just discard the poor lad, like so many others before him. He never grew attached to his conquests, no matter how pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around noon, Leon joined the rest of S.T.A.R.S. for takeout lunch in the break room. Much like yesterday, Wesker did not sit with him, but rather spent time with Jill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what they could be talking about. They were smiling, laughing, obviously joking around. He could only hope of reaching this level of comfortability around the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Leon could still count on Chris to keep him company. It also seemed like his fellow also took an interest in what might be going on between his captain and his teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just look at this suave motherfucker, no wonder the ladies are all over him." Chris sighed, half-amused, trying not to sound jealous. Jill was his best friend. Yes, of course, he had fantasized about being with her in the past. All the guys in S.T.A.R.S. probably had since she was the only woman in the squad. However, over time, he had realized he valued her friendship as it was. Dating would complicate things and he was too afraid to lose her to ever dare making a move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it stung real bad to see her like this with Wesker. He dearly hoped their relationship remained purely professional, otherwise he would feel inexplicably betrayed by the both of them somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon laughed with a nonchalant shrug, "Honestly if I were a lady, I'd probably be all over him too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he had spoken, he realized how weird a comment that was, but luckily Chris seemed completely oblivious to the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I were a lady, I'd spend all day in front of the mirror, naked." he boasted, amused at the idea, thinking about all the lesbian sex he could potentially have. That would be really hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, yeah, maybe he'd try seducing his captain too just for the fun of it. Why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd probably do that too at first, but I feel like the novelty would wear off real quick." replied Leon, still unable to take his eyes off of Wesker, "But knowing my luck, I'd probably be an ugly girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued laughing and joking around for the remainder of lunchtime. Leon felt like he was truly making a friend. He had previously worried Chris might be the macho type of guy, but he was actually really nice. They could talk about everything, from girls to cars to even Wesker's good looks and how annoying it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was finally time to get back to work, Leon was uplifted and full of energy. He expected, after such a boring morning, that the afternoon would finally bring some action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, instead Wesker had him reorganizing some documents so they could be archived. The only thing of note was when they let the drunk guy from yesterday out of his cell with a stern lecture from the captain along with court summons they had previously filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, the rest of their time was spent alternating between classifying files and other menial tasks. Now this was even more boring than anything they had done this morning. Leon wanted to complain, but ultimately held his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this is my punishment for being late and greasy yesterday, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't deny the fact that he deserved it. Boring him was definitely the worst thing the captain could do to him. Not that Wesker seemed to be having much fun either, his attention focused on tedious forms to fill and papers to classify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon knew a cop's duty consisted of a lot of pencil-pushing, but he knew there were other things to do as well. Criminals to arrest, cars to ticket, drug dens to bust. Hell, he'd be happy with just giving warnings to disorderly people mildly disturbing the peace of this lovely, sunny afternoon. He should be outside doing something. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stagnating here, buried in papers which did not even concern him, was torture. He wouldn't mind it as much if these were about cases he had helped solving. Filling in the details about suspects he had apprehended and whatnot. These, however, were nowhere near interesting. It was stuff lagging behind. Things gathering dust since before he had even enrolled as an officer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utterly boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, diligently, he stacked those files together alphabetically, then documented the dates in the register, clean and methodical. He knew, deep down, no matter how inane, even if this was supposed to be a punishment for his mishaps, it was a valuable exercise. Both at filing paperwork and testing his patience. He knew there would be days where, after his shift, he would not feel like doing this kind of stuff, but he would have no choice. He had to get used to it as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock on the wall. What had just felt like over an hour had only been twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This day was interminable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost groaned in dismay, but instead kept silent. He didn't want to appear whiny before his superior. He worried he already did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had not made the greatest impression yesterday. He had been so nervous and awkward. He still was, to some extent. In Wesker's presence, at the very least. He felt pretty comfortable around everyone else, but he dreaded to disappoint his superior, which turned him into an anxious wreck. He still couldn't believe he was under his wing. Such an immense privilege. He knew, when he'd get the chance to see his parents and tell them, they would be proud of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, because he had shown himself to be weak, he believed Wesker had judged it better for him to be a glorified clerk rather than a man of action for the time being. This greatly disappointed Leon. He couldn't wait to show him what he was capable of. To prove himself valuable to the force. Still, he wasn't dumb enough not to realize that it was for the best to take it slowly at first. Nervous as he was, his aim would probably be atrocious. He could barely drive his own car to the station. What humiliation it would be if he were to accidentally dent one of those lovely police cruisers in the basement. He'd never hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As tempting as it was to ask the captain when they were finally going to see some action, Leon was worried, if he voiced his opinion too directly, he might get reprimanded and viewed as insubordinate. He sometimes was cocky without truly realizing it, just trying to act cool, without a bother in the world, but he knew it might anger someone like Wesker, who was all about protocol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ordinarily, Leon didn't care if he rubbed someone the wrong way, but this was different. It was his job. His future. And he had way too much respect for his superior to even dare crossing him. He couldn't really explain why, though. Even back at the academy, he had been a bit stubborn. The sergeant there didn't scare him much, even though he had been a notorious asshole and Leon had gotten punished quite a few times for the slightest things. Never enough to truly harm his chances at becoming an officer, but certainly enough to earn him the reputation of a troublemaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was mentioned somewhere in his recommendation letter. Maybe that was the reason why he ended up under the care of the man who was considered the strictest around the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that indeed were the case, Leon had to concede it was a smart move. When faced with Wesker, he couldn't help but fall in line. Maybe it was out of admiration. Maybe out of fear. He wasn't sure. He had mixed feelings about the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that was certain was that he was drawn by his superior's charisma and natural charm. He wanted nothing more than to live up to his standards. Wesker's compliments were such priceless rewards and filled him with joy. He didn't know why and found it a bit strange since he had never experienced that before. Never felt like that about anyone, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest comparison he could think of was how, back in high school, he had this huge crush on a fellow classmate. She didn't even seem to realize he existed and he had never dared asking her out. She was with someone else, someone Leon knew he'd be no match against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still loved her no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only compliment she ever paid to him was completely indirect. One time in art class, everyone's works were exposed upon the wall and she told her friend Leon's drawing was pretty cool, ignorant of who had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been filled with butterflies of joy all day and he still kept that drawing at home years later, even though he personally thought nothing of it. He viewed it as special only because she had liked it. He didn't see himself as talented in art whatsoever. Perhaps because he knew there was no future to be had as an artist. He was better here, being a cop, doing something truly worthwhile and helping people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what he had always wanted to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feelings for his high school crush were eerily similar to what he felt when Wesker praised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like I have a crush on him, he told himself as he stapled yet another stack of files together and filed them in the designated cardboard box. He blushed at the mere idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Wesker was handsome and smelled good and he was so cool and heroic and successful and probably rich too. It was difficult not to admire a man who had it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I just want to be him, Leon pondered, but his thoughts drifted more towards being with him actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a friend, of course, he instantly corrected his wandering mind. It wasn't like Wesker was gonna go out with him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sighed inaudibly and rubbed his eyes. With no music and no distraction, he couldn't stop his brain from overthinking stupid things. He didn't have a crush on a guy. That was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw a quick glance over at Wesker, still working so diligently, and found himself with blushing cheeks and a fluttering heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what's wrong with me? He berated himself mentally. You just want to be as cool as he is, nothing more. Stop being confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he found the courage to look at the clock again, ready to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, it was getting quite late. At long last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, with a bit of luck, he'd be relieved of his duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sir, I'm done with the documents. May I please be excused?" he asked shyly, looking at his feet. He still didn't know what was the correct kind of attitude to adopt when facing the captain. Should be valiant? Or should he be servile and humble? Which one did his superior prefer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that the time?" replied Wesker, glancing at his watch, "Yes, you may leave. I didn't think it was this late. I apologize for holding you for so long. I promise we'll do something more stimulating tomorrow." He rose as he spoke and took the cardboard box that his little trainee had so meticulously organized, "I'll carry that to the archives. You just go home and have a nice evening. I appreciate all the help today. As you can see, we're just crumbling under paperwork. I keep telling the chief to hire more personnel, but… well, I'd rather not comment on the matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, sir. It's not the most fun thing to do, but I don't mind. I know it has to be done. I think we should get a radio in there or something. Some tunes would help it feel like less of a drag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have one. I just don't have the habit of turning it on, but if you want to listen to something next time, feel free. Can you open the door for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir. Are you sure you don't need any help with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, it's not that heavy and I'm not going far with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that heavy, Leon had to doubt that statement. He had just moved recently and knew how deceptively heavy a big box full of papers and books could be. Either Wesker was toughening it up or he was really strong. Probably a bit of both. He did have some nicely toned arms. Muscular, wiry, and veiny, adorned by soft, golden hair. So perfect. His biceps looked like they could rip through his shirt when flexing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn that was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Leon, stop having weird thoughts about your captain. What the hell would he say if he knew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The locker room is the other way, rookie. Are you lost again?" Wesker remarked with amusement as his protégé was trailing behind him as if hypnotized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… oh! Right! Sorry. I'm just so used to following you, sir." Leon stammered, tremendously embarrassed to be so distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're just big, beefy arms. Come on. You've seen muscles before, dumbass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind if you want to stay up late with me, but I really think you should get some rest." Wesker purred, honeyed and inviting. He had an idea or two about what he could task his little apprentice with in the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now this was tempting, but Leon dreaded to be buried in paperwork once again, "Do… you need help with anything else, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on what you have in mind." the captain smiled, stealthily eyeing the hopeful rookie up and down from behind his sunglasses. How tempting he was. But this was too early to make a move and, although the boy had given him some hints, he didn't feel like there was enough concrete evidence. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look tired." Wesker added before the boy could even reply, "I don't think you're in shape for more. Go home and take care of yourself, you've earned it. I'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Leon was indeed exhausted, more so than usual due to the intense boredom of this evening, he didn't really want to leave his superior's side. He felt a bit stupid for it, but he felt safe in Wesker's presence, regardless of also being intimidated from time to time. It was like he had found protection behind a lion. He was still unsure if the captain would ever turn around and maul him or if this majestic, wild and proud beast would make one exception for this new little fawn and defend him valiantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His presence was inspiring. Leon knew it was probably playing with fire, but he still hoped they might become close friends, "Yes, sir." he smiled, "Take care as well. See you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two parted ways in the corridor and Leon headed to his locker. As it was the beginning of night shift, there were a few officers there, chatting as they were changing. No one paid attention to him and he was thankful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon got back home and, after an underwhelming frozen dinner, a shower with not enough hot water, and a sweaty evening in front of the T.V. he finally went to sleep, eager to find out what the next day might bring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Wesker teaches Leon more of the basics.<br/>Warning : some light fondling, some sexual tension, bit of masturbation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another beautiful, sunny morning.</p><p>Again, Leon was in a great mood, poised to tackle the day ahead like another exciting challenge. He had slept quite well, which he found surprising given how preoccupied his mind had been. He had a really hard time not thinking about Wesker.</p><p>He had worried about being sent home yesterday. He hadn't given it much thought at first, but later in the night, it had consumed him. What if the captain had actually needed more help but just didn't think the new recruit was up to it?</p><p>He felt so inadequate. He needed to put his big boy pants on and become a man. He needed to show confidence. If he kept going on like this, as soon as his probation was over and Wesker would no longer be there to protect him, the other cops would eat him alive.</p><p>He brushed his teeth and washed his face, looking at himself in his tiny, dirty bathroom mirror, gathering up his resolve.</p><p>Whatever would happen, he wouldn't back down. He'd be courageous. He didn't want to be such a miserable pushover. He was determined to become an outstanding officer.</p><p>He greatly admired Wesker and wanted to be just like him. Full of manly confidence, charisma, and charm. It would be a difficult undertaking, but he was fully motivated to better himself now more than ever.</p><p>This was a new life in a new city. A brand new, exciting job.</p><p>His dream.</p><p>He no longer lived with his parents. He was fully responsible for his freedom for the first time.</p><p>He could do it.</p><p>Another smooth drive to the station as he promised himself to do better today than he did before. He felt more familiar around the premise already, that alone gave him confidence. No one looked at him oddly anymore. No one cared. They had seen the new guy already, he was no longer so interesting.</p><p>He was part of the group.</p><p>This was perfect. He didn't like to stand out. Already his novelty had worn off and this further put him at ease.</p><p>He got into his uniform. Every time it seemed to fit him better than the last. He wasn't feeling good while wearing it yet, but he knew the time would come.</p><p>A short briefing later and he was on his way to the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>Which he found vacant.</p><p>Perhaps Wesker was with the detectives downstairs. He didn't want to wait, so he decided to go look for him.</p><p>He was heading off when he ran into Jill and inquired as to the location of his superior. If he could cut to the chase, that would be really helpful.</p><p>"Oh, he's probably out for a jog on the track. He likes to run in the morning." she answered, warm and kind, "Honestly, if sometimes you can't find him, just search outside. He's a 'long solitary walks in nature' kinda guy."</p><p>"Thanks." Leon had a small laugh. Just as he was about to run off, he turned around again, "Um, one more thing..."</p><p>"Mmh?"</p><p>"It's gonna sound weird and you don't have to answer." Leon spoke cautiously.</p><p>He didn't know how open Jill would be on the subject, but he was determined to try and get her opinion on the captain. After all, they seemed to be rather close and she was certainly not intimidated by him. Chris' thoughts on Wesker had left him rather perplexed. Perhaps a woman's view would have more finesse.</p><p>"Is Wesker nice overall?" Leon inquired, not truly knowing how to word his question, "Everyone keeps telling me he's some kind of tyrant. That you can't say anything to him. I'd appreciate some advice, if you're comfortable, that is."</p><p>"You gonna keep this between us?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Don't ever cross him. Bastard will hold a grudge forever and find a way to make you pay ten times worse than whatever you've done."</p><p>Leon snorted at how casually Jill insulted her captain. He thought it was a bit weird that this would be the first thing she mentioned.</p><p>"Don't tell him I said that." she giggled, only mildly concerned. She had the utmost respect for Wesker, but anyone would admit he was kind of a pain sometimes. She had called him names straight to his face before, outside of work. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble if the rookie ran his mouth, but it was a conversation with Wesker she'd rather avoid.</p><p>"I won't, I won't. Promise."</p><p>"I think the best advice I can give you is to never be rude or bad mannered. He hates that. So mind your language around him. He once slapped the shit out of Chris for cussing in public." Jill laughed at the memory, "It was hysterical­. I think he still resents Chris for it. Like I said : grudges. Any fuck-up from S.T.A.R.S. reflects badly on him. Same applies to you now, so don't ever make him look foolish by being a slob. He'll make you miserable every single day of your life if you wrong him. He got people fired before, he'll do it again without a second thought. There's a reason most cops are scared of him around here. No matter how friendly he seems, the next day he can hate you and you may never know what you've done."</p><p>Jill paused, realizing she was not painting a very flattering portrait of her captain, which was not her intention at all, "But, I swear, deep down, he's a great guy. Don't let all of that scare you. He just wants us all to be the best we can. He just doesn't mind if he has to be an asshole in order to get us to perform. He has no hesitation in weeding out those not cut for the job. It's obvious he sees something in you, and he's never been wrong about this kind of thing, not that I know of, at least. So be respectful and follow orders. You may end up not liking him very much in the long run, but years down the line, you'll realize you're a good cop thanks to him."</p><p>"I'll do my best." Leon was a bit surprised by Jill's honesty. She was direct and shameless. He appreciated it, but now he understood why men found her intimidating too. Just by talking to her, he knew she could kick his ass to the curb and still look fabulous while doing it.</p><p>No wonder Wesker liked her.</p><p>Perhaps he should aim to be more like her.</p><p>"Speaking of which, you better hurry up to him. He'll be happy if he doesn't have to look for you all over the place."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll do that."</p><p>Leon thanked her before hurrying up down the corridor. As he reached the angle, Jill's voice rose again behind his back.</p><p>"Also, don't be shy around him. Hold your ground or he'll eat you whole."</p><p>Oh now that would be difficult.</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>"Don't try. Do it!" the woman cheered for him before disappearing in the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>Very difficult.</p><p>Thankfully, Leon was feeling a lot more confident today. He had pep-talked himself this morning. He didn't want to falter in his superior's presence anymore. He could do it. He knew he could.</p><p>He had to remain strong.</p><p>And he had to make sure not to antagonize his superior. He considered himself to be rather easygoing and altruistic. He couldn't fathom how he might anger the man. He had always been adamant about avoiding conflict as much as he possibly could in his life.</p><p>Full of courage, he pushed the door to the backyard and sunshine momentarily blinded him.</p><p>As he blinked the glare away, he spotted Wesker further on the track.</p><p>Leon sat down in the tribunes and waited for the captain to finish his lap. He sighed dreamily at the sight. Even without his uniform on, even sweaty and gasping, he was still so elegant and gorgeous.</p><p>He had given up fighting these thoughts. He had convinced himself to just let them come and go. He believed if he kept trying to suppress them, they would drive him insane. Wesker was handsome. That was a fact. And he would be spending a whole lot of time in his company. Better learn to accept it. To just roll with it. Eventually, it might even become normal and he would no longer notice.</p><p>As his superior approached, he rose up to greet him.</p><p>"So you found me." Wesker smiled at him. He had expected him to wait in his office like a good little boy, but he was happy to see him take the initiative. The early rays made his hair light up like fire and he had to resist the urge to caress it.</p><p>He was so handsome.</p><p>"You're not very good at hiding, all dressed in black in broad daylight." Leon teased, determined not to let him win the verbal sparring today.</p><p>The captain had a small chuckle, "Sit back down. I need a breather."</p><p>They both took place in the tribunes under the pleasant warmth of the sun. Just like on Leon's first day. Except, this time, there was no one around. It was rather intimate and the young officer wondered if his superior would be able to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>Wesker wiped the sweat off his brow with the inside of his t-shirt.</p><p>And, just like always, Leon couldn't take his eyes off of him. He even caught the smallest glimpse of firm abs as the captain tugged on the fabric a bit to fan himself.</p><p>Oh lord have mercy.</p><p>"It's another one of those 'ogle your training officer moments', isn't it?" Wesker remarked as he noticed how the boy's eyes had widened and how he seemed to be suddenly hypnotized.</p><p>"N-no..." Leon stammered, looking away, "I was just lost in thoughts."</p><p>"Just admit you have a crush on me." Wesker joked around, giving the rookie's arm a soft push.</p><p>Leon smiled, looking at his feet, purposely making himself appear way more embarrassed than he actually was.</p><p>"Maybe..." he cooed softly, wiggling a little in his seat.</p><p>It felt good to admit it, even if he was veiling it as a pleasantry. He thought it was nothing more than puppy love. That it was entirely natural for him to feel this way in the presence of such a great man.</p><p>Wesker smiled. Surely the boy was just jesting, but he appreciated his cheerful mood today.</p><p>"How about you and I go be assholes and put parking tickets on cars this morning?"</p><p>Leon giggled, slowly regaining his composure, "Sure, why not?"</p><p>"I have to get changed. Meet me in the underground parking lot."</p><p>Leon nodded and the two parted ways as they reentered the station.</p><p>With a light skip, he headed towards the basement. He was only a little bit disappointed to not have accompanied his superior and watch him undress. From what little he had seen, that physique seemed to be something to die for.</p><p>Maybe I should work out more, Leon thought as he paced around, gazing upon the tidy rows of patrol cars.</p><p>He was fit, but he was nowhere near as beefy as the captain.</p><p>Would he still think he was cute if he were to bulk up?</p><p>Leon blushed with a frown upon his face. Why did it even matter what his superior thought of his body? Anyway, he seemed to quite like him just the way he was.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Wesker had arrived.</p><p>Leon watched, entranced, as he walked towards him. Those black pants the captain wore could hardly contain his muscular thighs. He could probably crush skulls between them.</p><p>"So what is it today?" the older man laughed, "Still fantasizing about cars? Or perhaps you were fantasizing about me instead?"</p><p>The only answer that came his way was a bright red face and two dark blue eyes, as round as tire rims.</p><p>"Put this on." Wesker said as he tossed a big piece of yellow cloth towards the blushing boy.</p><p>They had to wear regulatory bright vests.</p><p>Dashing.</p><p>Both got in the traffic car. Leon knew the captain would not yet allow him to drive, but that didn't make it any less of a bummer. He could hardly wait for the day where he would get his hands on a steering wheel.</p><p>Regardless, he was happy. He took a deep breath to calm down. He had let himself be taken off-guard. The flirt had been quite daring, he thought. He had not expected it. Next time, he would be prepared.</p><p>"Let's go lay down the law!" he cheered gleefully.</p><p>They went around town, checking parking metres and writing tickets.</p><p>"Don't you just love ruining people's day?" Wesker smiled as he stuck a big piece of paper under a car's wiper, "Makes me feel so alive."</p><p>Leon snickered. He didn't care much for ruining days, but he certainly cared for enforcing the rules. Ticketing was not the most thrilling job to do, but there were no tasks too small. He was happy to finally get some work done.</p><p>Overall, it was an easy time. They got insulted once by a particularly irate man walking out of the bank, but the guy mellowed out when he saw how threatening Wesker could be.</p><p>Leon envied that quality. Without even speaking, the captain's naturally intimidating presence, combined with his height and bulk, shut all the belligerent fools around.</p><p>"Can we ticket someone for insulting us?" the rookie inquired as he stamped some papers on a nearby windshield.</p><p>"That would be an abuse of power, but yes, we could. It wouldn't hold up in court though. The First Amendment protects their right to be rude to us." Wesker sighed. He who despised effrontery, he'd definitely love to correct anyone who dared running their mouth around him. He smiled towards Leon, "However, if they say something that makes you feel threatened, then you can arrest them. They don't even have to accompany those words with actions. If someone dares to get too aggressive, it's straight to the station. You'd be surprised how many idiots make that mistake."</p><p>Leon hoped he would never have to arrest anyone, no matter how strange it was coming from an officer. As a child, he always dreamed of capturing bad guys and putting them behind bars. However, as an adult, he wished everyone would just be nice to each other. Why was that too much to ask of society? If there was a magical way to rid the world of all bad people. To just, by some spell, transform them into genuinely good, law-abiding citizens. He would not hesitate to use it.</p><p>But then he would be out of a job.</p><p>And that meant he would no longer see Wesker every day.</p><p>How sad that would be.</p><p>As they got back to the car, it was nearing lunchtime and the both of them were getting a bit peckish. Leon was the first to voice his hunger, or rather, his stomach did with a loud gurgle.</p><p>"What do you want to eat?" Wesker asked as he drove around looking for a restaurant while also thinking about what he himself was in the mood for.</p><p>"Don't know, don't care. What about you?" Leon shrugged. He really didn't mind as long as he got food into his belly as soon as possible. On his first two days on the force, he had eaten what he had been given, happy to not have to concern himself with it. He wasn't difficult. Almost anything would do.</p><p>"I'd eat you, but you're just so scrawny." Wesker teased as he gently tugged at the flesh on the boy's arm.</p><p>"Pfft, I'm tough meat. You won't be able to chew through me." Leon squirmed as he laughed, "Just get me anything."</p><p>So, we're back to teasing now, he thought.</p><p>"I'll have to tenderize you first then." Wesker stealthily winked at him, despite knowing he could not see it due to his sunglasses, before regaining his seriousness, "I'll decide for you. You best not complain." he added in an authoritative tone, all the while he merged into the car lined up in a Chinese drive-thru.</p><p>"I'm not picky. Just not salad, please."</p><p>Wesker looked at him quizzically, but then had a small smile, "Oh right, that fear of plants you got."</p><p>Leon stared at his superior, unimpressed, "Nooo... I just don't like it alone as a meal. You eat it and then, five minutes later, you're starving again. Don't get me salad unless it's on the side."</p><p>"Too bad. Here I thought we might have fun tossing some you and I." Wesker retorted slyly.</p><p>"Err... what?"</p><p>The innuendo went miles over the rookie's head. He just sat there, confused, trying to picture what kind of fun they might have with salad together. Tossing it at each other? Why would they waste food?</p><p>Was that some obscure police joke?</p><p>"I... I really like coleslaw. Does that count?" Leon tried to regain his footing in the exchange, but it was quite clear Wesker had won this round. He could appreciate a joke at his own expense, but he really did not understand what the captain had meant.</p><p>Wesker greatly enjoyed how lost the boy was. So innocent.</p><p>"It's okay, there are many other fun things we could do."</p><p>He patted Leon's head and ordered food for the both of them.</p><p>They then ate together in the car, parked in a quiet area. The shade of trees danced over the hood. A river lazily ran close by. Their windows were rolled down, letting the pleasant breeze within.</p><p>"Why vegetarian? I like to eat meat, you know." Leon commented as he scarfed down sweet and sour noodles with crunchy bean sprouts. He didn't mind, but he was a bit envious of the captain's more substantial meal of orange chicken.</p><p>"Oh I'm sure you do." Wesker chuckled with a hand before his mouth as he chewed, "But get your revenge on those mean plants by eating them."</p><p>"I really shouldn't have told you that." the young man pouted with his cheeks full like a squirrel.</p><p>"I'm glad you did, actually. But it's such a strange fear to have. I shouldn't poke fun at you. I apologize."</p><p>Leon was always a bit put off by how condescending Wesker sounded whenever he apologized for anything. It never felt genuine. Perhaps it was because he didn't expect such a man to ever say sorry. Perhaps it was because he was not truly repentant.</p><p>Better to just let it slide.</p><p>"It's not just because I studied plants, although it did contribute. But, as a kid, I fell into nettles a bunch of times. Not fun."</p><p>"I can imagine that would leave a lasting trauma indeed."</p><p>"It wasn't even the worst. I also got a wicked hogweed sunburn when I was twelve. You touch that plant's sap and then you just get roasted to a crisp. Luckily mom got me to the hospital, but I still got the scar on my hand, look."</p><p>Leon showed his right hand to Wesker, a part of his palm was slightly discoloured, some of the lines were missing.</p><p>It had seemed to heal quite well, but the captain could tell it probably had once been a major injury, "Even thought of showing that to a chiromancer?" he smiled, holding the offered hand to get a better look at it.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A fortune teller who does palmistry, you know, reading your palms. You're missing a lot of lines, maybe it completely messed your future up."</p><p>Leon looked at his superior, a tad confused, yet somehow suddenly worried. Did a stupid incident as a child alter his destiny?</p><p>"I'm joking, rookie. You don't even have a life line anymore, but you're not dead. These things aren't real, but you could confuse someone who believes in it. Your entire life history, burned away by hogweed."</p><p>"I thought you were serious for a second there." the young man breathed easy.</p><p>He was a skeptic when it came to the paranormal, but thought it was better not to anger the spirits in case they were real.</p><p>He then noticed how large Wesker's hand was compared to his and it made his heart leap in his chest, but he did his best to hide it with more casual conversation, "You seem to know a lot about it, which one's the life line?"</p><p>"The one closest to your thumb, it should be right here." Wesker traced an invisible trail in his apprentice's hand.</p><p>He had had an intense fascination with the occult as a teen and remembered almost everything he had researched back then. It was useless knowledge, but he often found himself talking about it with people. Most seemed to have an interest in it, which was understandable. Life and its mysteries were all the more exciting under a veil of magic.</p><p>"Your thumb has been burned, so you've lost all will and logic. Luckily for you, your love line seems to be intact and… according to this, you'll get married in your late twenties to early thirties."</p><p>"Yeah that would surprise me." Leon laughed, but thoroughly loved to have his scarred hand analyzed. He could hardly believe the captain knew these things. How many more hidden talents did he have? How many tricks up his sleeve?</p><p>"And here it says you'll have two children, but…" Wesker cocked his head to the side, analyzing the lines closely, "You will not be their father."</p><p>"So I'll marry a chick who already has kids?"</p><p>"Perhaps. Or maybe you'll adopt them, who knows? You're not sterile are you?"</p><p>"I… I don't know. I don't think so. I don't even know if I even want children, honestly." Leon shrugged. He dearly hoped there wasn't anything wrong with him. But he was also much too young to even consider starting a family. He'd worry about that later.</p><p>"I'm sure you're perfectly healthy." Wesker smiled, trying to reassure his worrywart apprentice. Although he hardly believed in those things, the lad seemed to have an interesting life ahead of him.</p><p>As his destiny was deciphered, Leon enjoyed this relaxing time spent with his superior. The idea that he would actually get married at some point, no matter how unlikely, was encouraging too. He was feeling quite giddy.</p><p>He had really enjoyed the food as well. It was definitely above the average takeout meals he had had in the past. The place they had stopped at did look a tad on the fancy side. The price of their lunch had been rather high also, all things considered.</p><p>He was not stingy, but he certainly would never have put that kind of money towards a single meal. He almost felt indebted towards his superior now. But, surely the man received a high salary and was used to spending such amounts.</p><p>Perhaps he too, one day, would be able to afford the finer things. That would help him in finding a potential wife.</p><p>Which reminded him.</p><p>"I wanted to tell you, your cologne smells really nice." Leon commented, genuinely fond of the fragrance.</p><p>It was not overbearing like many older men who just doused themselves in aftershave. It was subtle. He could only smell it if he drew close. So close he could feel the heat radiating from his superior's body. It was pleasant, had woodsy undertones of pine and rain. The smell that permeates one's clothes after a walk through the forest. A hint of wilderness and adventure.</p><p>He wished he too could smell so cool.</p><p>"You'll have to tell me what brand you're using."</p><p>"Why, thank you." Wesker had a small chuckle. That was a bit of a bold compliment, he thought, "It might be a bit robust for a young man. I'll buy you something more suited to your character if you'll allow me. It would be a good change since yours smells awfully cheap."</p><p>"That's not very nice." Leon laughed, not offended, but a bit taken aback by the sudden and blatant rudeness. He pitied anyone that would get on the captain's bad side. His brutal honesty was like a punch in the face.</p><p>"I'm not a very nice man." Wesker commented matter-of-factly. The poor boy didn't even know half of it.</p><p>"Oh, I think you're very kind, actually." Leon responded, jovial, "People told me I would hate you, but I think they were just trying to scare me. They're probably all jealous. So far, you've been wonderful."</p><p>"Easy on the compliments, boy."</p><p>With a mischievous smile, Leon leaned closer to his superior, "I think you're amazing. And smart. And charming. And..."</p><p>He got in nearer and nearer with every kind word.</p><p>Wesker had to interrupt him as their noses were almost pressed together. He grabbed the rookie's shoulders firmly.</p><p>"Enough."</p><p>"And handsome." Leon added defiantly before breathing in deep, "And you smell really good."</p><p>He just felt so happy today. His shyness had momentarily vanished and it was finally his turn to make his superior feel uncomfortable with compliments.</p><p>Sweet revenge.</p><p>Wesker found himself a tad confused now. The awkward little boy he had met two days ago had grown quite audacious overnight. He seemed to want to play along with his game now.</p><p>Hopefully he knew what this entailed.</p><p>Nevertheless, he felt like it was best to give him a fair word of caution.</p><p>"I'm only going to warn you once, boy : you should stop playing with fire before it's too late."</p><p>"Maybe I should have become a fireman instead." Leon winked.</p><p>Wesker seized the rookie's face with one hand, smushing his cheeks with his fingers a little bit.</p><p>"I'll make it clearer since you don't understand metaphors : keep this up and you're going to be in serious trouble. Don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>"I leev fo danjah..." Leon spoke with his face squeezed, unable to truly articulate.</p><p>Wesker sighed, both exasperated and amused. He let go of his little trainee and drove back to the station.</p><p>Leon was proud to be defiant. He wasn't afraid. He felt like there was a true friendship blossoming between him and his superior now. All of this innocent teasing made him happy.</p><p>Well, perhaps not so innocent after all.</p><p>He had become quite hot when Wesker had grabbed his face. Even now, as he silently stared at the scenery passing before his eyes, his heart still beat so loud he could hardly hear the car's engine.</p><p>He liked that rush of adrenaline.</p><p>They soon arrived at the station. They left their dashing little yellow vests in the lockers and deposited their tickets report at the administration desk.</p><p>"Before we burrow ourselves into paperwork, how about I get you to target practice? See how well you fare with a weapon in your hands."</p><p>Leon missed the innuendo and nodded absent-mindedly as he was double-checking that he had not forgotten any piece of important paper in his pockets.</p><p>Firing a gun would keep his mind busy for a while.</p><p>At least he hoped so.</p><p>At this hour of the day, the room was empty. Wesker unlocked the door as he explained that, under normal circumstances, practice time was to be observed and that people were not allowed to just hang around here and try guns out. But, since he was with him, it was fine.</p><p>Before they got to shooting, they reviewed Leon's handgun, just like on his first day. This time, he managed to take it apart and put it back together quite effectively and was proud of himself. He felt confident until Wesker completely destabilized him with a compliment over how lovely his hands were, taking them into his own, gently tracing slender fingers.</p><p>He desperately wanted those hands on him.</p><p>"The more I hold them, the lovelier they look. The scar is a nice touch too. No doubt such delicate fingers are full of talent."</p><p>Leon couldn't help but blush, losing all of the courage he had managed to gather previously. He suddenly worried his superior liked his lithe features because they made him look effeminate. It was not something he had ever worried much about, but now the creeping dread that a guy was attracted to him just because he wasn't as manly as most was truly humiliating.</p><p>And so, when he finally got ready to shoot, he could hardly see his target, baffled by his feelings, embarrassed by how tiny he was next to the captain.</p><p>"Take a deep breath, then hold it in." Wesker said in a soothing voice, almost whispering, as he put his hands over his trainee's shoulders.</p><p>Leon tensed up at the intimate touch. His superior now so close to him. He could feel his warm breath upon his nape. His strong chest pressed against his back.</p><p>Blood rushed back to his cheeks and quite a bit towards his nether regions too. Though not enough to be apparent, which he was thankful for, but he could feel his own arousal.</p><p>He was utterly ashamed by his own reaction.</p><p>Confused even.</p><p>But his confusion was made even greater by Wesker's closeness. He was the type who seemed to have a very high regard for personal space. The way he behaved around everyone, always purposefully keeping a distance, arms crossed. How his eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, even while inside, made him as unreadable as possible.</p><p>The previous touches could be ruled as incidental or friendly. But this time, Leon was certain, not only was it on purpose, but it was also more than innocent.</p><p>He shrugged and did as he was told.</p><p>He aimed his gun at the target.</p><p>"Don't anticipate the recoil. Just keep calm and shoot." Wesker explained while his hands trailed from Leon's shoulders to his extended arms. He knew his proximity made the rookie nervous.</p><p>In fact, he did it on purpose.</p><p>He was gauging for a reaction. The way the lad behaved around him was too strange to ignore. He had noticed how the boy blushed at the slightest hint of intimacy.</p><p>He pressed himself even closer, making sure his bulge was rubbing against Leon's tailbone. His lips almost brushed the curve of his left ear.</p><p>He instantly felt the young man tense up even more.</p><p>Almost panting now, Leon took his shot.</p><p>The loud sound of the bullet reverberated within his chest. His arms quaked with the recoil.</p><p> Unsurprisingly, he missed.</p><p>Wesker laughed coldly, "What's the matter, rookie? Am I distracting you?"</p><p>Leon blushed deeply, stammering, "S-sorry, sir."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, try again." Wesker smiled, massaging and patting the boy's stiff shoulders, "You'll get it right this time."</p><p>With a nervous sigh, Leon took aim again.</p><p>"Don't let yourself be disturbed by outside events. Focus on your target. Empty your head. That should be easy enough for you, mmh?"</p><p>The young man had a small, barely audible grunt at the insult. The captain's jokes were even worse than his own.</p><p>Still feeling Wesker's muscular body pressed hard against his, he began to wonder if he would behave the same were there other people in the room.</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>Maybe he was just reading too much into this. It was his own fault for being so intimidated by him. He had been close to other guys before. Why did it bother him now?</p><p>He took aim again, trying to remain calm.</p><p>Wesker's body heat was washing over him, making him sweat.</p><p>Those hands.</p><p>Those terrible, flirtatious hands, trailing over his straining muscles. That breath down his neck. The smell of rich cologne, complex and refined, invading his senses.</p><p>He was just impossible to ignore.</p><p>Focus, Leon, goddamn it.</p><p>At this point, he didn't know whether he should just push Wesker away or grind back against him.</p><p>This was ridiculous.</p><p>These intrusive thoughts would probably nag him for days now. Never had he questioned himself so much. He had told himself to just roll with them, let them come and go, but this was far too much now.</p><p>He cussed under his breath and pressed the trigger in anger.</p><p>Another loud bang.</p><p>Another flare of numbness in his arms from the recoil.</p><p>"Pretty good shot, boy." Wesker remarked, finally backing away.</p><p>In his state, Leon hadn't even looked where he was aiming. His eyes glanced at the target. There now was a smoky hole through its paper neck.</p><p>He smiled, proud of himself, "Not too bad for an empty-headed rookie, eh?"</p><p>"Don't get cocky now. Keep practising."</p><p>Wesker went to lean back against the wall behind his apprentice, giving him space to breathe and allowing him to concentrate better. As fun as it was to mess around with him, he wanted to see what he was truly capable of, not just some lucky shot. He wanted to analyze the way he aimed, the way he reacted to firing his weapon. All those little details he could pick on to know if he'd ever grow to be a marksman or not.</p><p>Leon did much better this time around. Without so much pressure and unwanted intimacy, he quickly calmed down after a few good hits. He regained his confidence, became focused and eager to show his superior how well he could perform.</p><p>Wesker had to admit, the boy was a decent shot. He'd probably never be as good as Chris, his wrists were shaky at times, but he was already better than some of the most seasoned officers.</p><p>Perhaps he could have a place in S.T.A.R.S. after all.</p><p>A faint smile twisted his lips. He had already planned everything for his little piggies. He had cherry-picked them for a reason. Had trained them to be the best of the best for a reason.</p><p>And that reason was not to save lives and make Raccoon City more secure.</p><p>Not at all.</p><p>He had a much more grandiose purpose for them in the long run. He knew the time would soon come where they would prove their worth.</p><p>Same with Leon. Once he had had his fun with the boy, he certainly wouldn't mind repurposing him for a better use.</p><p>But, for now, the future was still uncertain.</p><p>He approached his apprentice again, leaning into his neck, which made his young protégé's whole body instantly stiff like a bar of steel, "You're pretty good at this. I'm proud of you."</p><p>It was difficult to resist such a handsome lad handling firearms, Wesker always had a soft spot for it. The number of times he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Chris as he was tending to his rifle were too many to count. He knew his fellow did not like to take a life, but oh was he gorgeous while doing it. He hoped seeing the rookie shoot someone would give him that same rush and prayed he'd be there to witness his first kill, as unlikely as it would be in peaceful Raccoon City.</p><p>"Sir, you're too close." Leon grumbled, uncomfortable, yet not truly wanting his superior away, but he knew it was better for his peace of mind if he just didn't touch him.</p><p>"Oh am I?" Wesker chuckled, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms, "You were the one getting close to me earlier. What's wrong with you? Don't you like me anymore?"</p><p>"I… no… it's just… um…"</p><p>At this moment, Branagh came through the door and Leon thanked his lucky star.</p><p>"Ah Wesker. I've been looking all over for you. Chief ordered a meeting with all the senior officers, better hurry up."</p><p>And so, target practice was cut short, much to Wesker's dismay.</p><p>But there would be other occasions to play with his little trainee.</p><p>"What does he want this time." the captain sighed, annoyed.</p><p>"Dunno." Branagh answered, obviously not thrilled about it either, "Seemed important though."</p><p>"It always does." Wesker rolled his veiled eyes, "But it rarely is."</p><p>He turned to Leon, hoping this impromptu meeting with the chief wouldn't last too long, "Clean up your gun, boy, and then go to my office and start filling up the reports for today. I'll be with you as soon as I can."</p><p>"Yes sir." the young man nodded as he looked on as both officers walked out while Wesker was questioning Branagh about the happenings during his brief absence.</p><p>He wondered how different his situation would be if the lieutenant had been his training officer rather than Wesker. There probably would be a lot less flirting, not that he would not like it coming from Marvin instead, he was also very handsome.</p><p>Leon rubbed the ridge of his nose, annoyed. Here he was finding every guy attractive now. Maybe if they weren't all good-looking, that would help. Sure, there were plenty of bland men around the station, but those he saw the most often were in a league of their own and quite difficult to ignore.</p><p>With a shrug, he did as his superior instructed and cleaned his gun, then headed to the S.T.A.R.S. office. He gathered the necessary documents and sat down, ready to work.</p><p>He felt proud to accomplish something without the captain holding his hand. He felt autonomous and it was very rewarding.</p><p>As he worked, Jill dropped by once, having forgotten some documents in her desk at the end of her shift. She bid him goodnight with a warm smile, but did not bother him further, seeing how he was busy and knowing her captain would not be happy if she made the rookie late in his work.</p><p>That was a shame, Leon would have loved to take a short break from the tedious, boring forms to talk with her a bit more. He wished he could confess his feelings, could tell her how Wesker behaved around him, but he knew he was on thin ice and it was better to say nothing about the whole situation. He'd be the one suffering the consequences. He had no leverage, his position was precarious. Even if many people acted nicely towards him, he knew he had not yet made any true friends in the force.</p><p>Eventually, his loneliness came to an end when Wesker reappeared.</p><p>"So, chief didn't scold you too much?" Leon joked, unable to truly see how his superior was faring due to his sunglasses. It was weird how he never took them off. Maybe he thought they made him look cool. Maybe he kept them to hide the fact that he was really tired all the time.</p><p>"A pointless meeting, as always. School's ending soon and there's a class at Raccoon Elementary visiting the station in a few days. He could have just sent me a fax or something. I'm willing to tell the kids a few things, but if he expects me to stay here all day for them, he's delusional. I've got work to do."</p><p>"Aw, that's cute. But I guess you're not a fan of kids, are you?"</p><p>"I have a niece that I adore. But it's not her class, so I don't see why I should make any more effort than necessary. They'll meet plenty of great officers, they don't need the captain of S.T.A.R.S. to be next to them for the entire visit."</p><p>"Got no children of your own then, huh?"</p><p>"Work is paramount to me. I'd be a terrible father and an even worse husband. I have no interest in starting a family, at least not in the foreseeable future. I don't feel the urge to procreate if the only legacy my child can look forward to is how much more messed up the world is going to be."</p><p>"That's a rather bleak outlook." Leon deplored, "Aren't we trying to make the future better and safer?"</p><p>"Your innocence is touching. Anyway, I'll have enough babysitting to do with you on my hands. I'm not going to stay around a bunch of screaming children all day. Now get back to work." Wesker teased the rookie, smiling. He then grabbed the forms already completed from the desk and reviewed them to make sure everything was spotless.</p><p>As much as Leon wished to further question the captain as the subject seemed to delve into rather personal matters, he knew it'd be wiser not to press the issue. At least now he had the confirmation that his superior was not married, but he also didn't have children. He probably had a brother or sister though, since he said he had a niece. He wondered how his family was. Were his parents still alive? Did he get along with them?</p><p>Leon himself could not pretend everything was good in this regard. He was an only son, something he had never been happy about. His childhood had been very lonely. His mother had once been a teacher until her mental health degraded and rendered too anxious to go outside the house. As a result, he had not been allowed out much when he was young.</p><p>As for his father, he was overbearing, never happy with anything he did. He was never good enough and never allowed to do what he truly wanted. He felt lucky he at least had an interest in becoming a cop, just like his dad, because it would have been quite an emotional mess to try and be anything else.</p><p>He always told himself that, at least, they were not abusive. He always had food on the table, clothes to wear, a bed to sleep in, a few toys to play with. He got yelled at often, but he knew so many kids had it much worse than he ever did. He couldn't complain, he'd feel like a whiny, spoiled brat if he did.</p><p>But he knew he had spent his entire life overcompensating to impress forever dissatisfied parents who didn't even achieve much themselves and thus had no rights to ask so much of him.</p><p>He just wanted them to be proud of him for once in his life. The only words of encouragement he had ever heard had not come from them, but rather a few teachers back in primary school. Despite him being kind of a loudmouth, he had been a good student and got praised for it. But said praises came less and less as he got older. Not that he became any worse or stopped putting in the efforts. It's just that most adults naturally felt like coddling children. The older he got, the more painfully average he realized he was. Just another nobody in the massive sea of people. He was no longer a cute little boy, just an awkward, ugly teen who grew up to be an awkward, undesirable man.</p><p>In fact, he just realized that, until now, he had not heard any kind words coming his way in years. Maybe that was why it felt so special when the captain said he was proud of him.</p><p>It was the best feeling in the world and he could easily get lost in it. He'd do anything to earn those praises. He'd be the best officer he could be just to make his superior happy.</p><p>After about half an hour of work, Leon noticed Wesker was staring at him. At first, he paid him no mind, but he soon began to grow nervous.</p><p>How long had he been looking at him like this?</p><p>"Um... yes?" he hesitated, blushing a little as he felt like the captain's gaze bore into his soul.</p><p>"Just taking in the sights, don't mind me."</p><p>Wesker purred as he admired Leon's face. The boy was really a feast for the eyes. A feast he would love to devour soon. Surely, he would taste just as good as he looked.</p><p>Leon's blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "O-oh... um... errr..."</p><p>He could feel his own sweat running down his back. What the hell was even going on? What was wrong with Wesker? Had Chris lied to him about all of his supposed female conquests?</p><p>Somehow, in his confusion, he could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Not the panicky kind that told him to get away. Rather the soft, warm, fuzzy feeling of crushing hard on someone and realizing that those feelings were mutual.</p><p>This sure had never happened to him before. It made no sense. He didn't like guys. No matter how gorgeous Wesker was.</p><p>Think of something witty, Leon, goddamn it.</p><p>"It's very rude to stare, you know." he chuckled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself. The intense gaze made him nervous, even if he couldn't see the eyes that looked at him.</p><p>Wesker smiled, trailing a finger upon the boy's cheek, "It's difficult not to do so."</p><p>Okay so he's definitely flirting with me now.</p><p>Play it cool, Leon, play it cool.</p><p>His mind raced at the implications.</p><p>Was the captain just trying to make him uncomfortable?</p><p>Was he serious?</p><p>The sole finger caressing his cheek soon became a full hand. Warm. Pleasant. So pleasant he was almost tempted to lean into it.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"Sir... really, you're mistaken. I'm not into men."</p><p>Wesker had a short, huffing laugh, "Really? What a shame."</p><p>"For you maybe." Leon sassed back, a sly expression on his face.</p><p>Despite his protest, he made no attempts at moving away from the touch. He hoped the captain would get the hint. He was determined to keep his calm.</p><p>"You don't know what you're missing." Wesker crooned as he inched closer to the rookie.</p><p>Strange, he thought, that he did not swathe him away. The boy did not seem very convinced of his own claim.</p><p>He licked his lips. Oh, how tempting he was. How delightful he was to torment. It was so easy to make him lose his composure.</p><p>He knew, no matter how uncomfortable and nervous he seemed to be, he did not behave like someone who truly did not enjoy his advances. Men were always so defensive of their sexuality. Anyone would have shoved him or even punched him. The boy, however, did not even try to get away.</p><p>He let his thumb trail Leon's lips. Chapped, yet delicate, slightly trembling. He got a tiny, barely audible gasp out of him this way.</p><p>"Sir, I'm serious. I'm not interested." the young man whined, his voice hushed.</p><p>A lie.</p><p>At this moment, he was fighting the urge to just close his eyes and kiss him.</p><p>What a pleaser, Wesker thought. Not interested, yet his behaviour was no indication. He was certain now, the boy had just never considered he might be attracted to men. He had never questioned himself. Strange, but not improbable. Perhaps he was oblivious to it. Maybe he was just trying to protect his fragile masculinity and would come around eventually. Perhaps he was just shy, though he did not seem like the type. Leon had a very laid back demeanour with everyone.</p><p>Everyone except for him. He blushed and stammered often, yet was quite bold on occasions. And it was precisely that behaviour that told Wesker there was something more going on. This was not a shy boy. This was a boy with a big crush.</p><p>Surely, he could change the lad's mind on the matter. But, for today, it was enough, and he removed his hand.</p><p>"Finish up your report, boy."</p><p>"You're acting very weird around me, you know that, sir?"</p><p>"I'm just messing with you. I like to see how you react. Maybe one day you'll have the wits to defend yourself."</p><p>"Do you mess around like that with every guy?"</p><p>"Only those I'm really comfortable with. Ask Redfield, he'll tell you. He was much more defensive than you are, though." Wesker admitted, shameless as he was.</p><p>He had never managed to push his luck very far with Chris, unfortunately. He doubted his fellow S.T.A.R.S. would even admit to it if questioned. Granted, Wesker had usually fooled around with him when he had a bit too much to drink during those many nights out they had together. Yet, surely he had never been hammered enough to not remember anything.</p><p>Leon sighed, putting the finishing touches to his last report. That was a conversation he wasn't sure he'd be comfortable having, no matter how seemingly chill and open Chris was when it came to talking about their superior.</p><p>He could ignore some of the more familiar touches. After all, he knew some guys who were more demonstrative than others when it came to friendship. But the way Wesker had caressed his face. The way he had felt him up during target practice. That was taking it a bit too far.</p><p>He handed the paper to the captain for review and waited patiently. Should he heed his advice and defend himself when certain uncomfortable situations arose? Should he flirt back like he did this morning? Was that even a viable defence? To see which one of them would become uncomfortable first.</p><p>There was no way he'd ever win that game.</p><p>But, at the same time, there was a part of him that liked feeling this powerless, this overwhelmed. He dared not admit it, of course, but having the captain force himself into his bubble, wrestling him out of his comfort zone, trying to humiliate him, that gave him such a rush. It was horribly embarrassing and he hated himself for it, but at the same time he couldn't help it.</p><p>As much as he told the captain to stop, he really didn't want it to stop.</p><p>But just how far could this go before he'd be in too deep and unable to turn back when things would truly get serious.</p><p>That was terrifying.</p><p>Yet very tempting too.</p><p>"Everything seems to be in order." praised Wesker, adding his signature at the bottom of the form to attest its verification, "You've done good today. Becoming your FTO was a good decision on my part. Keep making me proud like this and I promise I'll root for you when it's time for promotions."</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Leon beamed, his worries waning away as soon as he heard the slightest praise. He knew how big of a deal having Wesker backing him up was. If he could secure a high position at the station, his future was assured. Maybe one day he'd be a lieutenant like Branagh and he'd form new officers too.</p><p>Happy, he bid his superior goodbye and nearly skipped outside of his office. His heart was light and filled with joy.</p><p>He didn't mind if Wesker was attracted to other men.</p><p>No big deal, he thought. After all, he seemed to handle the rejection quite well, so this probably had been just a big joke.</p><p>Overall, today had gone pretty smoothly and he was looking forward to the next. Things were finally falling into place. He was growing into his uniform, he was on his way to becoming a real cop and earning his superior's respect. He had slipped a few times here and there, but he vowed to hold his ground more firmly. He just needed a bit more time to get accustomed to the captain's presence. He could play along. Eventually, it would no longer be so destabilizing.</p><p>Now alone in his office. Wesker leaned back into his seat, deeply satisfied.</p><p>Unlike what Leon might believe, he did not feel rejected.</p><p>Quite the contrary.</p><p>He had planted the seed and knew it would grow fast.</p><p>If all went well, he would soon discover if the boy truly wasn't into men after all.</p><p>○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○</p><p>Once he was finally back home, Leon took a long shower to rid himself of the sweat not only brought on by the summer heat, but also by his emotions.</p><p>Afterwards, he did not feel particularly hungry. He killed time before going to bed early, only to find himself tossing and turning, unable to sleep.</p><p>Frustrated, he got up and slumped on his ratty couch in front of the T.V. He zapped through the few channels he could afford on basic cable. There was nothing of interest this late at night until he eventually tuned into some softcore porn.</p><p>Nice, he thought, admiring the supple roundness of bouncing breasts. The girl wasn't particularly his type, but she had a nice body, so he didn't concentrate on her face, even though he much preferred when a woman was the whole package for him. He had a hard time truly enjoying porn unless he was really pent up and desperate.</p><p>After all that had happened since he had started as an officer, surely jacking off would relieve his tension and help him fall asleep. At least that's what he told himself as he slipped his half-erect cock out of his loose boxer shorts.</p><p>As the scene transitioned into a tame blowjob, Leon found himself deploring how these types of movies never showed much of the men. To the point where one might wonder if the girl even had him in her mouth at all. He began to ponder how it must feel to receive oral. Surely it must be great. Better than his hand, that was certain.</p><p>As he lazily stroked himself hard, his mind began to drift away from the screen. For some reason, he was never able to picture himself with someone taking care of his needs. His fantasies were always quite harmless and barely erotic at all.</p><p>He had always felt awkward about sex. He wasn't comfortable with his own body. He was certain he'd be really bad in bed and disappoint his partner to the point where they would never call back and then tell everyone how awful it had been. He was convinced he couldn't even kiss right, so there was no way he'd be good at sex.</p><p>But, at the same time, he knew he had to start somewhere. He couldn't be magically gifted for it. He'd have to practice and, for that, he had to find a partner.</p><p>Someone to teach him, much like Wesker was teaching the ins and outs of the job.</p><p>Too bad he couldn't also teach him how to get laid. He was probably a master at it.</p><p>Leon sighed, tired and annoyed. His thoughts all seemed to wander back to Wesker.</p><p>God, why am I so obsessed with him? He groaned internally.</p><p>He tried to go along with it. If he couldn't picture himself with a woman, he might as well picture the captain with one. A tad weird, perhaps, but it wasn't much worse than watching porn.</p><p>Unfortunately, his imagination did not care much to materialize some lovely feminine curves in the scene with his superior but rather trying to picture what he might look like underneath his uniform.</p><p>Leon had already caught a brief glimpse of his dick the other day, but how big would it be when erect? He had felt it against his ass earlier and regretted not grinding back into it. Wesker was probably really muscular too, he thought. He had a big build, large shoulders, and was nearly a head taller than him. His abs seemed really amazing too from what little he had seen.</p><p>He could imagine his own hands gliding over them. What would it be like to touch Wesker? Curious fingers travelling down and down, unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper, and…</p><p>Okay, no, that's too much! Leon cringed. Stupid brain won't even let me masturbate in peace.</p><p>Even more frustrated and pent up than before, he turned the T.V. off and laid on the couch, staring at the depressive scenery of his living room in the nightly orange glow of the city lights filtering through his patio door. The vertical blinds were busted so he couldn't shut them. He had called the landlord, who said he'd fix it, but Leon doubted that would ever happen.</p><p>He sighed, tired, yet unable to sleep. He listened to the sound of cars, the streets downtown were never fully silent, even in the middle of the night. He was sweating in the heat, it was impossible to get comfortable, neither in his bed nor on the couch.</p><p>He knew he'd feel like shit tomorrow.</p><p>His hard-on was throbbing. Somehow, he feared if he let his ideas about Wesker wander, he might be able to come, so he couldn't allow it. He couldn't figure out why he was crushing so hard on a guy all of the sudden. It wasn't the first time he found another man attractive. He always believed there was nothing wrong with being able to admit someone of the same sex was beautiful. It was a fact, not something shameful. But straight up getting emotional over it? Having his heart beat faster and his face turning red? That was going too far.</p><p>He wasn't gay.</p><p>Or maybe he needed to try it out in order to be certain he wasn't? He had never doubted himself before. Granted he had never really taken time to consider his options. He had had a crush on this one girl in high school and it had been like all the others girls ceased to exist.</p><p>Until he no longer saw her every day. When he went to college and later enrolled at the academy, he got her out of his system.</p><p>He still had fond memories of her, still thought she was pretty when he remembered her face, but it was in the past now. She had been dating the same guy throughout all the years he had silently admired her. He wouldn't be surprised if they were married now and planning on having children.</p><p>He felt happy for them. No jealousy, nothing. He knew he wouldn't have made a great boyfriend anyway. It was better for him to remain single. He was a mess.</p><p>Yet, for the first time in his life, he was on the receiving end of someone's romantic attention. Maybe Wesker was just messing with him too and there was nothing serious about it. If so, that was kind of cruel. No matter how much he told himself he wasn't into men, Leon didn't want his emotions to be toyed with like this.</p><p>Today, he had tried flirting back a little, wondering if it might dissuade the captain. Perhaps he only found it fun when he was the one dishing out the embarrassment. However, it had seemed to only fan the flames of his desire.</p><p>Thinking about it, he wondered if he shouldn't try fondling him too. Maybe even try to kiss him. That might surprise the other man and have him recoil away, not expecting things to go this far, not expecting having it be done to him.</p><p>But that was dangerous, because if Wesker was actually serious, Leon could be in big trouble if he made a move. He was fully aware that it would be extremely difficult to backpedal out of such a thorny situation.</p><p>Plus he didn't want to play with someone's feelings. That would be so mean.</p><p>What should I do? He wondered. He couldn't deny that he had a crush, as bizarre as it was. He couldn't pretend it didn't feel insanely good to have someone liking him, even if that someone was a guy.</p><p>But was he so starved for affection that he was willing to compromise with his sexuality?</p><p>He wished he could have a drink to help calm his nerves, but it wasn't like back home where he could drop by the nearby convenience store where the old lady did not care to see some I.D. He was a cop, he couldn't be caught buying alcohol underage, he'd lose his job, and that was all he had now.</p><p>Just one more year, he thought bitterly.</p><p>Still, what he wouldn't give to be drunk right now, just so he could shut his stupid brain off and go to sleep. Or maybe just be hammered enough to not care if he was jerking it to gay thoughts. Maybe having a little drink before work would actually kick his ass into asking Wesker to fuck him silly too and then maybe he'd finally stop obsessing over him.</p><p>Urgh, no, he corrected his wandering mind. He knew how guys did it together. There was no way anything would ever come near his ass. There was no way he'd be able to touch another man's cock without gagging.</p><p>I really need to get laid, he thought to himself.</p><p>How shameful it was that he had wasted his teens doing nothing.</p><p>Maybe if he finally manned up, stopped being so worried about his unlikable personality, and got a girlfriend, he'd no longer have those intrusive thoughts. After all, he now had a stable job, eventually he'd find a nicer apartment too, and a better car, hopefully. He could almost be considered a desirable bachelor. He wasn't particularly good-looking in his eyes, but he could always find someone who thought he was funny at least.</p><p>If only he could be as handsome as Wesker, that would solve his problem. How the hell did someone so hot could ever think about making a move on him?</p><p>He made a mental note to never go to a bar with him. Wesker would steal all of his potential conquests without even trying.</p><p>Just stop thinking about him already, Leon grunted, not even realizing he had just said that out loud. Why the hell did Wesker have to act so weird today anyway? It was all his fault.</p><p>Does he really find me attractive? He's way out of my league, Leon told himself sheepishly, pouting as he shifted on the couch. Is he even gay? He doesn't look the type at all, he's so virile.</p><p>Besides, Chris said he was a real ladies man. But then why did it feel like he was hitting on me today? He did say it was a shame that I wasn't into men.</p><p>Was it just a joke?</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Am I just imagining things because I want him to be into me? If he is, I should probably take the chance because there's no way I'll ever get to date someone as hot, man or woman.</p><p>No, this is dumb, I don't like him like that.</p><p>I think.</p><p>Maybe he just wants to fuck me once and dump me. Man, working with him would be so awkward after that.</p><p>As Leon let his mind wander again, wondering if he could actually even manage to do it with another guy, no matter how gross it seemed. It wasn't long before he could vividly picture himself giving his superior a blowjob, balls-deep like a champ.</p><p>Merely had he formed the mental image and blushed as a result that his dick had a spasm of sudden excitement. The idea of being the giver rather than the receiver triggered an intense rush inside of him which his rationality and shyness tried their darn-best to instantly suppress.</p><p>Urgh, no, disgusting. I could never do that.</p><p>Maybe I can drive out of town, somewhere no one might recognize me, and get into a strip club or something. I need to see tits again. I need a drink.</p><p>I'm not gay.</p><p>There's just something very wrong with me right now.</p><p>I can fix it.</p><p>I hope...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Wesker and Leon run into an unpleasant scene.<br/>Warning : fondling, hugging, trauma, death, crying, angst</p><p>This chapter talks about death and suicide. If you cannot stomach this kind of content, please skip this one.<br/>You're not missing much. Always value your mental health over smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon woke up to the distant blaring of his alarm clock.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes, annoyed and tired, only to realize he was on his couch.</p><p>With a grunt, he got up and walked into his room to put a stop to the incessant noise.</p><p>As he had expected, he had slept very poorly, had barely gotten an hour of shuteye in total. He was still covered in sweat and his morning wood made him wonder if his nagging erection had even gone back down at all.</p><p>He skipped breakfast, so tired he knew he'd feel nauseous if he ate anything. He brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower, as cold as he could handle. He was trembling under the icy stream, but it did calm his ardour and got rid of his awful smell.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn't do much to wake him properly. His brain was really foggy. He thought maybe he ought to get a coffee at the station, no matter how much he hated it.</p><p>After drying himself up, he fished through his drawers to find some clothes he had not yet worn. He really needed to go to the laundromat soon, he was running out of what little he owned. If only he had just a little bit more money, he could afford to buy some spare shirts. He couldn't wait until his first paycheck, but worried he would have nothing left after rent, gas, and groceries. Living in Raccoon City wasn't cheap.</p><p>But it didn't curb his enthusiasm. Eventually, life would be better. He was just in a rough patch. He could get through it. One day, he'd look back at this time with a sense of nostalgia, realize how far he had come, and be proud of himself.</p><p>As he stepped outside, he fanned himself, amazed by the weather. Despite the early hour, it seemed like another beautiful, if very hot, day was on the horizon.</p><p>Already sweaty again, he drove to the station, wishing he could have gotten just a little more sleep. He hoped there wouldn't be too much paperwork today because he'd have a hard time keeping up. He knew Wesker would not show him any mercy. Being tired was part of the job. The captain was probably way more exhausted than he was on a regular basis.</p><p>No doubt the sunglasses were to hide what were probably massive dark circles around his eyes.</p><p>Leon got his uniform on, having to rebutton it twice because he was too tired to get it right. He then got briefed, nearly falling asleep in his little plastic chair. There wasn't much of interest today either. He wondered when he'd be assigned to help with a case. Probably not within the first month, he thought. That is, if there even were a case at some point. It really was a nice town, no wonder it was so expensive to live in.</p><p>As he stepped outside of the room along with his fellow officers, he ran into Wesker. Instantly, his heart began to drum in his chest with a mix of happiness and anxiety. He hoped he'd be understanding of his current state. After all, it was partially his fault for being so distracting.</p><p>"Partied all night, rookie? Your eyes look like they're about to fall out of your face." teased the captain at the sorry sight of his apprentice. He looked like he had slept in the gutter.</p><p>"I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all." Leon replied with a euphemism. He was completely drained. The more time passed, the more aware he was of it. His brain didn't want to start. He kept nodding off and prayed his superior wouldn't notice.</p><p>Wesker did. It was impossible not to. He wondered what the hell the boy had been doing last night to be in such poor shape today. Maybe the heat was to blame. Or maybe he had come off too strong yesterday evening and it had left the lad so preoccupied he had been unable to relax. He smiled at the thought, "You were too busy thinking about me and you couldn't sleep, is that it?"</p><p>Leon laughed awkwardly. If only that wasn't the truth, "You wish." he teased back, not allowing himself to become weak just because he was exhausted.</p><p>As they discussed, he followed his superior to the basement, expecting that they would issue parking tickets just like yesterday.</p><p>Instead, Wesker trailed a gloved hand over the hood of one of the police cruisers, "How about we go for a ride you and I?"</p><p>Leon's eyes grew wide.</p><p>They had been in the traffic car before, but not in the cruiser.</p><p>The cruiser was cool.</p><p>The cruiser was instantly recognizable as a sign of police authority.</p><p>The cruiser was his lifelong fantasy.</p><p>He had been dreaming of the day where he would sit in one. His inner child was jumping for joy right now and he did his best to contain his excitement.</p><p>He so wanted to jump for real too.</p><p>"Are we gonna arrest people, sir?" he spoke, breathless, a huge smile upon his naive, yet exhausted face.</p><p>Wesker couldn't help but laugh at that innocent enthusiasm, "It's a bit early for that, rookie. But who knows what kind of situation we'll run into. I'd rather keep you out of trouble for the time being, so don't get your hopes up." He just loved to see how excited the young man was at the idea of getting into a real police vehicle. He knew this was the moment he had been waiting for. He had ogled those cars almost as much as he had ogled him.</p><p>Motioning for Leon to come closer, he opened one of the rear doors and ran his hands over the backseat.</p><p>"Before and after patrol, always feel around like this. Every nooks and crannies. Sometimes, those you arrest might hide drugs or weapons in there. That could get you in serious trouble. Always make sure you check everything twice. Better safe than sorry."</p><p>Leon nodded. That was something he did not know at all, but it made perfect sense.</p><p>Wesker shut the door, ready to go for a ride, "You'll do the inspection when we get back, even if we don't arrest anyone. I want you to get used to it. Now get in."</p><p>The captain took place behind the wheel and his young pupil hopped into the passenger's seat.</p><p>Leon cursed his tiredness. He was finally in a police cruiser, feeling like a real cop. This was the best day of his life, yet he just wanted to set his head on the dash and go to sleep.</p><p>He was barely aware when Wesker drove out of the city on Stone-ville Road, past the Arklay Mountains, and stopped on a seemingly empty dirt track in the forest. They weren't very far, merely five minutes away, yet this place looked secluded, completely cut off from the rest of the world.</p><p>Leon knew there wasn't much around Raccoon City, it was a middle-of-nowhere type of place which had its prosperity solely resting upon Umbrella's success. A little slice of paradise tucked away in the mountains, surrounded by miles of thick vegetation.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" he inquired, knowing they would not be finding any criminals nor issuing any tickets in a countryside cul-de-sac. Not unless there somehow was a meth lab nearby, but he knew it was too early in his career for a full blown drug bust.</p><p>"You look like you pulled an allnighter. Are you alright?" Wesker inquired, not trying to hide his concern.</p><p>"I didn't get much sleep last night, it's true. But I'm fine. I should have gotten myself a coffee, but I hate it so much. Even with tons of sugar, it's disgusting."</p><p>"Go lay down on the backseat and get some rest. I'll wake you up in an hour."</p><p>"Sir what?"</p><p>"You heard me."</p><p>"Is... is this a joke? I can't just sleep on the job."</p><p>"I wanted to test out your driving here on this deserted road. But there won't be much testing if you're falling asleep. Don't worry about it, just take a little nap. I've got some reading to do in the meantime."</p><p>"I'll be fine, sir. I swear. I'm not gonna sleep like that."</p><p>"You won't be fine. Just lay down, even if you can't fall asleep, just rest for a while."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"No buts. Captain's orders. I've taken naps on the backseat of a cruiser more times than I can remember, boy. Everyone does it every now and then. You look like you just came back from the dead. I need you in better shape than that."</p><p>"O-okay." Leon reluctantly agreed as he stepped outside and climbed into the back of the car, laying across the seats where suspects should be sitting. It wasn't comfortable as it was made of tough vinyl for easy clean-up. The space was cramped and slightly claustrophobic, but he was too tired to care. Him and Wesker were now separated by a steel mesh cage. Somehow, it felt symbolic to the young man. A cage should be something horrible, yet he felt safe, protected even, "I'm really sorry about this, sir." he whined, ashamed for being so exhausted today.</p><p>"It's not your fault. We all have bad nights. Sometimes we have to just soldier through tiredness during a rough day, but I can afford to let you rest for now. It's quite fine, don't guilt yourself over it."</p><p>Leon closed his eyes, trying not to think. Despite how hard the seats were, he found himself drifting back to sleep almost instantly.</p><p>In the front, Wesker left the car in run lock ignition so the A/C and radio could function without draining the battery. He threw his legs over the dash to sit a little more comfortably and read the recent notes faxed to him by his best friend this morning. It documented the progress of his research. Everything seemed to be coming along rather wonderfully. He'd have to pay him a visit sooner or later to catch up. As much as Wesker loved his new position as informant in the police force and head of the elite team in town, he missed being a scientist. However, he had realized, years ago, that his genius had its limits, unlike his dear William's. Such a brilliant man did not need his insight. He was more helpful here, covering up for his experiments.</p><p>He adjusted the rearview mirror to get a better look at Leon, sleeping peacefully. He was tempted to just step in and take him on the backseat. He wouldn't even care if his delicious apprentice wasn't ready nor clean. He was beginning to feel really pent up, looking at this tempting little rookie prancing around and occasionally flirting back. Wesker had categorically refused to relieve his own tensions. He'd wait until he could get Leon to do it for him. It would be all the more rewarding.</p><p>He was patient, but sometimes his urges became quite intense.</p><p>The boy was laying with his back turned to the front of the car. Despite his uniform being a little baggy, made out of rough, thick cloth, Wesker could still discern some of his lovely shapes here and there. His ass was particularly well espoused in this position, which made him all the more tempting. He couldn't wait to give this hot little brat the pounding of his life. Dumb lad could pretend he wasn't gay all he liked, getting his brains fucked out of him would definitely change his tune. He'd realize how boring having sex with girls was and how pointless it was to pursue them.</p><p>With a smile, Wesker finished up his reading. He then stepped outside the car, setting the documents on fire with his lighter, making sure everything was destroyed before kicking the blackened ashes in the nearby ditch.</p><p>He then opened the back door, staring at Leon, still asleep in spite of the nearby noise. He couldn't help but lean in a bit, trailing a hand and cupping his ass, not too hard as to not rouse him, but just enough to satisfy his curiosity. It was firm, sinewy like the rest of him. No doubt it would feel and look amazing bouncing on his dick.</p><p>He let his hand trail up the young man's back, resting upon his shoulder, which he then gently shook, "Rise and shine, rookie. Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Leon rubbed his eyes, still drowsy, but his brain no longer felt so heavy and mushy in his skull, "How long have I slept?"</p><p>"A bit over an hour. Do you need more?"</p><p>"Mmh? No, I should be fine." he replied as he squirmed out of the backseat, away from the blessed A/C, to stand on the scalding road. The heat had risen considerably since he had left his home.</p><p>"Good. Wanna drive the car back to town?"</p><p>"Yes!" blurted Leon with a bit too much enthusiasm. Of course he wanted to. It was his dream.</p><p>He took place behind the wheel, enjoying the residual heat after Wesker had been sitting in it. He waited for his superior to take place next to him and buckle his seatbelt.</p><p>"Put the key back in the ignition before touching anything else, otherwise the car won't start."</p><p>Leon did as he was told and properly restarted the engine. He buckled himself up as well, almost forgetting in his excitement until Wesker reminded him with a stern ahem.</p><p>One nervous U-turn later and they were heading back towards Raccoon City.</p><p>Leon was ecstatic. It felt so good to drive and show the captain how capable he was. He tried to focus solely on the road and to drive as best as he could. He slowed down before potholes, proceeded carefully around curves. He really wanted his superior to be proud so he would trust him to drive more often. He felt so empowered.</p><p>"You're all stiff, boy. Relax. Enjoy the ride." Wesker remarked with a bit of a laugh. The lad's driving was nervous, he pressed on the break too suddenly, which would make most people carsick in the long run. He understood it was his first time and it was a big deal for him, but he really needed to loosen up. They couldn't afford to have a bad driver on the force, they'd have to constantly pair him up with someone just so he wouldn't shame the entire R.P.D. all across town.</p><p>"Yes sir. Sorry, I'm just really happy." Leon rolled his shoulders, trying to relax. He had no reason to worry. The old dirt road was empty and he was behind the wheel of a police cruiser. If they ran into other cars, they'd all drive carefully out of fear of being ticketed.</p><p>He enjoyed feeling the engine rumbling in his arms and chest. It was as reassuring as it was comfortable. This baby was much more powerful and awesome than his own crappy, cheap little car. What a shame they didn't let cops have their own cruiser and take it home along with their uniform so they could be on duty the moment they stepped outside their place.</p><p>There was no way he'd have trouble securing a date when driving this beauty. Ladies all loved a man in uniform.</p><p>"You're really sexy like this." complimented Wesker with a large smile, devouring the rookie with his eyes. It was quite arousing to see him driving.</p><p>Leon turned beet red and laughed, "Um, thank you, sir?"</p><p>Seemed like it wasn't just the ladies who loved a man in uniform. Even men in uniforms themselves did.</p><p>He had been complimented by Wesker before, but the term 'sexy' had never been uttered at him like this. He didn't feel like he was. And it was quite the bold compliment too. It was really hard to believe that the captain was just messing around with him when he said such things.</p><p>Either way, he'd take it, no matter how undeserving of it he felt.</p><p>Sexy. He liked that.</p><p>He didn't believe it, but maybe he was. At least if his superior saw him as such, it was very flattering.</p><p>As they neared Raccoon City, a loud, crackling voice on the radio startled Leon.</p><p>"1792 Willow's Lane. Got a call from concerned neighbours about a strong smell coming from the house. The resident, Owen Marshall, hasn't been seen in a while. The grass hasn't been cut in at least two weeks according to the caller."</p><p>Knowing they were very close to the location, Wesker grabbed the speaker and replied that they were on the case.</p><p>Leon's heart began to pound. They were answering a call and were going to investigate something. That was amazing. However, in his excitement, his eyes briefly left the road ahead and the car swerved dangerously close to the ditch.</p><p>"Don't wreck us, you fool." Wesker hissed as he grabbed the wheel with one hand and turned it back towards safety.</p><p>"Aaah I'm sorry!" screamed a panicked Leon. Just a tiny lapse in concentration nearly turned into a disaster. He hadn't been going fast enough for it to be a serious accident, but having to get the cruiser towed out of a ditch would be so humiliating. Everyone would give him hell for this and there was no way Wesker would allow him to drive again.</p><p>"You're terrible at this, stop the car."</p><p>The young man pinched his lips. He had messed up. He parked on the side of the road, head hung low in shame, "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Stop being sorry for everything. They're just empty words, it doesn't repair any of your mistakes." Wesker remarked coldly before sighing, "Come on, get out, I'll drive us to the location."</p><p>"You're not mad at me, are you?" asked Leon as he stepped outside and walked to the other side of the cruiser.</p><p>As he passed by him, the captain patted him on the shoulder, "I'm not. But pay more attention in the future. If you can't concentrate on two things at once, how can you expect to be able to take calls while on the job? You'll often get cases while driving out, you know?"</p><p>"I know. I just got a little bit overexcited, that's all. You told me not to get my hopes up for anything special today, I didn't think we'd be checking this out."</p><p>"It's probably nothing. Squatters or a bunch of dirty animals, but it'll be good for you to see some action, if only a tiny little bit."</p><p>Wesker sat back down behind the wheel, where he belonged. He'd let his protégé drive again eventually. He'd wait for a day when he was certain he wasn't tired out of his mind, that ought to help a little.</p><p>Just a couple of minutes later, he was parking in front of a dreary little bungalow in suburbia. Not the kind of area that usually got a lot of calls for police help. The neighbourhood seemed abnormally quiet. Usually, when cops stopped anywhere, there would be curious people peeping from their windows, some even walking outside to ask questions. However, not a single curtain shuffled around in the nearby homes.</p><p>There weren't any cars in all of the driveways Wesker could see, so it was possible that this was a working neighbourhood and the majority of people were out at this time. Most places actually looked abandoned. Many had unkempt lawns. Perhaps this area had been selected as a test site, but he was usually kept in the loop about those procedures so he could quickly sweep it under the rug if need be.</p><p>Since they had run out of homeless people and crooks in town, they now had to rely on civilians to continue their research. It was a dangerous gambit and it would be even riskier if William didn't keep him informed about which places they decided to empty.</p><p>He'd ask when he'd see him. Surely his concerns were unfounded. After all, someone had to be left living in the area, otherwise who had called the cops to investigate this specific house?</p><p>"Come on, rookie, let's go check it out." he said as he opened his door.</p><p>"Goddamn, is it garbage day? What the hell is that smell?" Leon winced as he stepped out of the car, covering his nose with his palm. Never before had something so foul assaulted his nostrils. He was on the verge of gagging.</p><p>"Language, rookie."</p><p>"Sorry, sir."</p><p>Wesker took a deep breath. He'd recognize that stench anywhere, one you never forget, one he had been surrounded by on countless occasions. So much so that it was familiar, almost pleasant and reassuring even, "That's the lovely perfume of death, boy." he smiled, trying to make the situation lighter. He knew they were about to walk into quite a disgusting scene.</p><p>"Oh please don't tell me someone died in there." Leon's stomach dropped and he instantly grew cold despite the summer heat under the late morning sun. He wasn't sure he'd be ready to see his first corpse. He knew it was part of the job, he'd be forced to face some horrible things, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon.</p><p>"Given the call we've received, it's likely. I could be wrong, but dead animals don't exude the same smell as dead people. I'm fairly certain we're dealing with human remains here, not just someone hoarding dogs in a house and forgetting about them."</p><p>"Did… did that ever happen?"</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately. More than once. I was only present for one of those incidents. It also happened with a lady hoarding cats. From what I heard, most of them were still alive, but the old woman had died and it took a few days before anyone reported her missing. The animals had begun eating her."</p><p>Leon couldn't even say anything. He just stared at the captain in horror as he gathered the necessary to bust open the door from the trunk of the police cruiser.</p><p>Wesker smiled sympathetically at the rookie, "You have to steel your heart to such situations. Tragedy is everywhere. You never truly get used to it, but you learn to put on a stoic face and tell yourself that, no matter what happens, you did your best. It's impossible to save everyone."</p><p>"I-I don't think I can walk in there, sir." Leon blurted, "We can smell it from outside, we're like ten yards away. I just…"</p><p>"There's vaporub in the glove compartment, put a dab of it under your nose to mask the smell if you're worried about throwing up. Don't come to rely on it though, the best thing you can do is to grow a strong stomach. But you're new, so get all the help you can get in order to handle it. If you have to puke, try not to do so all over the scene, alright? I'll go see if anyone's home, don't lag behind. I'll need you if we have to break in."</p><p>With that being said, Wesker walked towards the front door with the ram in hand.</p><p>Leon was completely overwhelmed by the situation. He just wanted to get back in the car and drive as far away as possible from this cursed bungalow. He didn't want to uncover whatever horrors lurked inside.</p><p>But he had no choice.</p><p>He opened the door on the passenger's side, looked around the glove compartment, and found what he was looking for. He slicked the pungent ointment over his cupid's bow and instantly felt it burning deep within his sinuses. The smell of it was so strong, he could no longer identify the stench that permeated the hot, humid air.</p><p>With a deep, painful breath, he gathered his resolve, closed the door, and walked towards his superior.</p><p>"Front door's locked." Wesker said as he saw the rookie approaching, "Let's go see if there's a back door before we attempt anything."</p><p>"A-alright." the young man nodded, blessing every single minute of delay before they had to step in there.</p><p>As they walked up the driveway, he could discern a weird humming sound. He looked back at the car, wondering if they had forgotten to turn the engine off. They were far from the main arterial roads of the city, so this couldn't be coming from traffic.</p><p>"The hell is that noise?" he asked, almost feeling like it was coming from inside of his ears now.</p><p>"Language again." Wesker sighed as he stopped dead in his tracks to look at his protégé.</p><p>"What, I can't even say 'hell'?"</p><p>"It's a terrible habit and makes you sound very unprofessional. If you don't keep your tongue in check, one day you'll cuss at a suspect and they'll become all the more belligerent for it. Sometimes a single word is all it takes for you to get headbutted in the face. So do try not to punctuate your sentences with expletives, no matter how harmless you think they are, and no matter how dire the situation gets. If you can't stop by yourself, trust me, I'll be the one stopping you soon enough and, on that day, you will hate me."</p><p>"O… kay? I'll do my best."</p><p>That sounds a bit scary, Leon thought.</p><p>But surely the captain was just trying to encourage him to have good manners. He wasn't actually going to hurt him over it now, would he?</p><p>Leon shrugged, thinking it wise to change the subject while also paying extra attention as to not accidentally say something reprehensible, "But still, what are we hearing? It's driving me crazy."</p><p>"Can't you tell? Just look at the window." replied Wesker, nodding towards the house, as he resumed his walk up the old, cracked asphalt driveway.</p><p>Leon did as he was told, but the glass was completely black, no curtains, no lights, "I can't see anything."</p><p>"Yes, it's broad daylight and you can't even see inside the house. Don't you notice how it moves?"</p><p>Walking closer out of curiosity, Leon got a cold shiver as he noticed the window was actually blanketed in flies. The buzzing sound he heard was from the countless insects in there. He couldn't believe how loud it had to be to travel through the walls like that. It was disgusting.</p><p>"How can there be so many?"</p><p>"Judging from the smell, whatever we'll find in there has been dead for a while. It's summer, it's been hot and humid for over a week, the conditions are ideal for flies. They probably have something quite substantial to feast upon and lay their eggs in. We'll see what it is soon."</p><p>Just as the words left his mouth, Wesker knocked on the back door and reiterated what he had said back on the front porch, "Mister Marshall, this is officer Wesker from the Arklay County police department. Open up."</p><p>No answer except for the incessant droning of flies. Wesker knew no one was alive in there, but he had to follow protocol, especially in front of the rookie. It was all about instilling good habits in him.</p><p>He grabbed the door handle, feeling the scorching metal, heated by the sun, through his leather glove.</p><p>It turned and the door creaked open only to be stopped by a chain lock. Through the slit, a black cloud of insects came flying which had both officers recoil away. The smell also got so much worse, to the point where Leon could notice it again, if only faintly, through the camphor and eucalyptus.</p><p>He couldn't believe how Wesker seemed completely unfazed.</p><p>"Go get the bolt cutters from the trunk and take that back." the captain ordered as he handed both the ram and the car keys to his apprentice.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Leon obeyed, happy to get away, no matter how briefly. With his free hand, he kept shaking his hair, worried he had flies on him. It was so disgusting. He had never seen so many. He could still hear a legion of them buzzing inside. He'd have nightmares about today, that was certain.</p><p>After opening the trunk, he slipped the key in his pocket, knowing it didn't matter which one of them had it, and returned with the heavy duty bolt cutters, which he handed to his superior. </p><p>With the assurance of a professional, Wesker made short work of the chain barring the door before handing the tool back to Leon for safekeeping. He then tried stepping in, but the swarm of insects was too much. Instead, he opted to leave the door wide open to allow as many of them to vacate the premises as possible.</p><p>"Let's wait a few minutes, it'll air out the place as well. It's one of the worst I've smelled, it's almost like I can taste it." Wesker kept his tone light-hearted, seeing how his apprentice was progressively breaking up with every passing minute. Poor lad was already shaking.</p><p>"How do you even get used to this?" Leon asked in a tiny voice, afraid that if he opened his mouth he'd be able to taste it as well.</p><p>"It just smells bad, it's not the end of the world."</p><p>"Someone died."</p><p>"We all do sooner or later. Would you rather the victim be forgotten? Left to rot inside their house with no one bothering to give them a decent burial? What if they were murdered? Would you not want to investigate and catch the culprit? We have a job to do, boy. It's not always pleasant, but it has to be done."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. Focus on your job. Now follow me." Wesker ordered in a stern tone, but his body language was calm and gentle, putting the rookie a bit more at ease, if that was even possible in such a situation.</p><p>Leon cautiously stayed behind his superior as they stepped inside the house. The air was suffocating and the constant noise made his skin crawl. The atmosphere was thick and heavy, like the miasma of death somehow had a texture to it.</p><p>He so wanted to just run out, to close his eyes to the horror. He had not even seen anything gruesome yet, just a lot of flies, but he knew there was something he did not want to lay eyes upon somewhere in that humble abode.</p><p>He just didn't know where and the anticipation was killing him. It was like the corpse would actually lunge out at him all of a sudden. It was impossible, but he was so nervous that everything had the potential to make him jump out of his skin. Even a mere coat hanger with a jacket hanging from it momentarily froze the blood in his veins.</p><p>"Probably downstairs." commented Wesker as he briefly glanced into the vacant living room. The stench of the place was so intense, he had a hard time pinpointing where it was coming from. At least it was a tiny home, they barely had anything to check.</p><p>Leon couldn't believe how cold and detached the captain was from the situation. It was as if he didn't care that someone was dead in here. The smell, the heat, the vermin, nothing bothered him.</p><p>He followed along down the small staircase apprehensively. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was so scared. He didn't want to be here. What had previously been an amazing day, his first time behind the wheel of a police cruiser, was turning into a nightmare.</p><p>They stepped into the basement, somehow just as swelteringly hot as the rest of the place. The ground was crawling with insects, which Leon did his best to avoid by stepping into safe spots, while Wesker nonchalantly crushed everything in his path without care.</p><p>There wasn't much to be seen. A washer and dryer, a shower stall, a counter with a bunch of dusty woodworking tools.</p><p>But there was a single door, slightly ajar, from which lots of little creatures were coming and going.</p><p>Wesker knew their corpse had to be in there and, as he pushed the door open, there it was.</p><p>"Well, this is quite a mess." he sighed at the sight.</p><p>His words got Leon's attention and he lifted his gaze off the floor only to instantly regret it.</p><p>Half a man, bloated, with dark green waxy skin marbled black, was hanging, limp and dripping, from a noose fashioned out of neon orange rope, tied around a beam in the ceiling. Bugs were crawling all over him. Maggots were festering in his unrecognizable face. Guts were slumping from the body to the ground where the heat and humidity had melted everything into a pile of sludge that had seeped into the carpet. Strewn bones, sinews, and fat now just a repulsive heap. On his stained shirt, a single paper note, pinned to his collar, discoloured, but with "Please forgive me" still legible upon it in smudged ink.</p><p>Leon had no idea how this kind of decomposition could even happen. After the initial shock, he turned away without a word, not even a sound. His voice had vanished, robbed by the gruesome scene. He didn't even notice nor hear when he dropped the bolt cutters. Covered in cold sweat, feeling sick and revolted, he hurried back up the stairs and ran outside only to collapse, kneeling in the unkempt grass of the backyard.</p><p>There, he broke down, sobbing like a child, tears burning his cold cheeks. Shaking like a leaf, he coughed and dry-heaved, but managed not to throw up, not having eaten anything today. However, he couldn't stop crying. His voice returned in the form of miserable braying. He was lost, helpless and all alone, panicking.</p><p>He wanted to go home.</p><p>"What's wrong with you, rookie? You can't just leave like that." scolded Wesker as he walked outside, bolt cutters in hand. Running off was completely unacceptable behaviour for a man of the law.</p><p>However, when he spotted his apprentice, bent in two and bawling his eyes out in the tall grass, he shook his head in sympathy, "Come now, you'll be alright." he spoke as he approached, sitting next to Leon who seemed inconsolable.</p><p>To hear such cries tugged at his heartstrings. Poor boy was so sensitive. Wesker had never met anyone with so much empathy and strong emotions. Leon would have to seriously toughen up if he hoped to survive his career. Anyone would have scolded him harshly for breaking down like that, but Wesker thought it was adorable and couldn't find it within himself to be upset about it. After all, it was indeed a rough introduction to dead bodies for a fledgling officer.</p><p>"It's okay, boy. Take your time. Just cry it out, you'll feel better afterwards." he hushed the young man with an arm over his trembling shoulders.</p><p>Instinctively, Leon leaned into his superior, yearning for reassurance.</p><p>As soon as he did, he was pulled into a full hug, the likes of which he had never received. It only amplified his tears, but he desperately embraced the captain as if his life depended upon it. That was all he needed, comfort, patience, and kindness. He nuzzled against the older man's neck, reassured by his scent through the waning aroma of vaporub under his runny nose.</p><p>Wesker patiently waited for the lad to calm down, gently petting his lovely red locks, warmed by the sun. He remained silent, if not gently shushing him every now and then. He knew there were no words to lighten the situation up, so he'd let the boy recover and allow him to speak out his feelings first.</p><p>And, indeed, after a few minutes, Leon settled down. He was still shaken by the horrible thing he had just witnessed and his heart ached. He could not bring himself to loosen his grip on the captain, feeling so good in his arms. He never wanted to let go, "That poor man. He died all alone and nobody cared. His family. Did he even have one? The neighbours only called because of the smell. Is anyone gonna care that he's dead?"</p><p>"If you begin to worry about every dead person we find, you'll likely end up at the end of a noose just like that guy."</p><p>"But it's so sad."</p><p>"At least we've found him. Maybe he's got a family. We'll just have to wait and see. However, there's nothing we can do. He's dead. Nothing will change that fact. We just have to get him out of here and make sure his remains are taken care of." Wesker pat Leon on the back firmly, moving away from his grasping arms, "I need to call this in, alright? Just wait here, I'll be right back."</p><p>Leon nodded, wiping his tearful eyes as he watched the captain walk away towards the car.</p><p>Wesker couldn't believe how soft his protégé was. How much he cared about a complete stranger whose corpse was in such a state it barely even looked human anymore. It was touching, but misplaced in their profession. No doubt this job would be a bit too rough for such a tender boy. He should have picked something more suited to his fragility.</p><p>The day he'd have no choice but to send him packing would be a sad one. Perhaps he could help him become more unfeeling, but what a shame it would be. It was so cute.</p><p>Still smiling, he put the bolt cutters on the backseat before grabbing a hold of the radio speaker, "Wesker here. We have a 10-56 at 1792 Willow's Lane. Requesting back-up and clean-up crew. Over."</p><p>"Roger that, Wesker." replied a distorted, crackling voice on the line, "E.T.A. is about thirty minutes. Over and out."</p><p>That was longer than he was hoping, but it couldn't be helped. At least it would allow him some time to pick Leon from the ground and make it seem like he hadn't been crying like a baby. If the others ever heard about it, he'd probably get bullied for being such a softie. Most officers broke down at some point, but breaking down so early and so dramatically over a pile of rotting sludge, that was a bit over-the-top.</p><p>"Boy, if you crack at the slightest hint of pressure, this might not be the right job for you." Wesker said as he sat back down next to his little apprentice, "You don't have to be a cop just because your daddy was one."</p><p>"But I want to help people." Leon sobbed pitifully, "I'm not smart enough to be a doctor. I just want to do good. I don't know what else to do. I can't fail this. This is all I have. Please. I want to be good. I want you to be proud of me, sir. I do."</p><p>Wesker just melted, hugging the rookie again, his head resting in his soft, copper hair, "I am proud of you, boy. Just try not to cry like this on every case, okay?"</p><p>"I'll do better, sir. I promise. I'll try really hard. My hardest. I swear. Please don't abandon me."</p><p>"I won't, I won't. I'm not going anywhere." The embrace was nearly suffocating. Wesker had never been clung to so hard in his life. It was apparent this poor lad had a lot of emotional issues, "Try and get it together before help arrives. You can't be bawling your eyes out like this in front of the guys."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." Leon sniffled, wiping his tears, but not letting go of the captain. It felt so good, so perfect, to be in his arms. There was nowhere he'd rather be in the world. He was safe. Whatever horrible things were out there, Wesker would protect him against, "Thank you, sir, for being so patient with me."</p><p>"It's the least I can do. Now, come on, get up before anyone comes."</p><p>The two of them rose from the warm grass and Leon gathered his resolve, straightening his back, and suppressing his tears. He didn't know why he had such a strong reaction. Yes, it had been a really shocking and horrible discovery he was not ready for. But to cry in his superior's arms like this? That was pretty embarrassing, even for him. He knew he was an emotional guy. Always had been. As a child, he had been scolded for it countless times and told to stop crying like a wuss, which only resulted in him crying even more. As he had gotten a little older, he realized his parents were annoyed when he cried, so he had stopped doing it in front of them and instead sobbed face down in his pillow, all alone inside of his room.</p><p>This was what he should have done today. Just bottled it all up and waited until he was back home to cry. But how miserable that would have felt with no one to help him through it. He was grateful the captain had been there for him just now. He still couldn't believe all the things he had heard about Wesker. Where the hell was the man others described? The one that was heartless, unfeeling, and full of rancour? Surely they were all mistaken or had somehow deserved his ire.</p><p>Together, they walked back to the car and sat down in front of the A/C. After the initial fear, Leon had become aware of the heatwave once again and was sweating profusely. He was more comfortable here, further from the stench, even though it was ultimately inescapable.</p><p>Wesker calmly took notes about the scene, making sure not to forget anything, but willingly failing to mention his fellow officer panicking and crying. It was something he should have included in his report, something that would indicate Leon was not cut for the job. A blunder that would probably have him end up in the chief's office and being given a stern warning.</p><p>If his apprentice made breaking down in tears a habit, he would be the one taking care of his expulsion from the force. However, he wasn't going to hold today back against him. He knew when it was preferable to be lenient. He had been plenty of times towards Chris' insubordination in the past and had never been disappointed. He knew the boy had potential. He was never wrong when assessing people. With a bit of patience and firm structure, he was certain he could turn Leon into someone great.</p><p>Eventually, back-up arrived and Wesker explained the situation in more details. He headed back inside with the team and a few minutes went by before he finally came back.</p><p>At long last, Leon breathed in sweet relief as they drove away from that miserable bungalow. No doubt the place was haunted now. He never wanted to see that entire street again.</p><p>As they drove through the urban centre of Raccoon City, Wesker eyed the various restaurants expectantly, "It's past noon. I'm going to get myself some lunch. Am I right to assume that you're not hungry?"</p><p>"How the hell can you be hungry after what we saw?" answered Leon, halfway between shock and disgust. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered how he would ever be able to eat again.</p><p>"It's just a corpse. I've seen plenty of them. Living tissues decompose, it's a fact of life."</p><p>"It was disgusting. I didn't know people could turn into… sludge or whatever." he shivered at the memory. Just awful. And what had driven that poor man to commit suicide? Loneliness perhaps? It was too depressing and he didn't want to think about it.</p><p>"Under the right conditions, corpses do liquefy. Fat renders out, organs melt, it becomes a big goop. I pity the clean-up crew. I hear this type of decomposition is the worst to remove. They'll probably have to completely level the basement and put new foundations in if they want to sell the house again. They'll never get the smell out otherwise."</p><p>"I can't believe how it doesn't even seem like a big deal to you. You talk about that dead man like it wasn't a person before."</p><p>"Got used to it. They stop being a person after death. Call me unfeeling all you want just because I don't form emotional attachment to decomposed heaps. It's true, I no longer acknowledge them as people, but that doesn't make me a monster. With S.T.A.R.S. I've solved nearly a dozen murder cases without having any feelings of pity for the victims, no sympathy whatsoever for their family. People die. Naturally or not, it doesn't matter. They're dead and nothing can change that. The only thing that drove me was outsmarting the killers."</p><p>Leon couldn't help but feeling hurt at those words. How cold could the captain be? Maybe that was why people had such negative opinions about him. That complete absence of empathy was nothing short of scary. But perhaps it was simply the mind of a jaded man who had witnessed so much he no longer wanted to let himself be hurt by it, so he had become completely disconnected.</p><p>"Would you be happy if you died and no one remembered you? No one cared about you?" Leon bit back, eyes stinging with renewed tears from hearing his newfound hero's lack of compassion.</p><p>"How could I be upset about it if I'm dead? I have no family and very few friends, I'm likely to be forgotten after dying and I hope that, when it does happen, they never find my body." Wesker rolled his eyes. Even if it wouldn't matter since he'd be dead, the idea of people ogling his useless corpse was disgusting. His only wish was for his death to contribute to something. The best way he could hope to go out was to volunteer himself to be experimented upon by William. Otherwise, he just wanted to disappear. His experiments, his legacy, it was what should live on. The memory of him, that bag of flesh and bones, those were trivial.</p><p>Of course, his ideal option would be to circumvent death altogether. If he could be immortal, now that would be interesting. The infinite potential of several lifetimes. The prospect of witnessing the end of humanity.</p><p>Oh that would be thrilling.</p><p>"I'll cry for you if you die, and there's nothing you can do about it." Leon stuck his tongue out at his superior, really annoyed with him at the moment. He was so needlessly mean.</p><p>"That's your problem if you want to hurt yourself over something inevitable and irreversible. I won't be there to hug you."</p><p>"Just because you don't have feelings doesn't mean other people don't. I can't control getting sad over something, you know?"</p><p>Wesker laughed, "Calm down, boy, of course I understand. But it's my job. Don't ask me to be sad over anonymous corpse slime. I can't care about everyone I see, I don't have the energy for that."</p><p>"You could at least try to care a little." Leon shrugged, still irked, but mildly reassured to hear that, deep down, Wesker probably had feelings too. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>"I do, just not in the same way that you do. In fact, I happen to find it rather beautiful. Not only the conditions in which a person dies, but the whole process by which all living things disappear."</p><p>"I… you're messed up, you know that?"</p><p>"I'm a microbiologist at heart. I've studied all those little beasties that break us down to nothing enough to find death and decomposition fascinating. It's nothing glamorous to a layman's eyes, but I appreciate its complexity. As morbid as you think it is, I find that corpses left to their own devices for a long time tend to paint lovely yet grotesque works of art. And it's my absence of disgust for it, my lack of emotional reaction to murder scenes, that has helped me find clues many had overlooked out of sheer shock or despondency." Wesker's smile got wider. He truly admired the myriad ways in which the human body could be destroyed, both before and after death.</p><p>However, as he glanced over a rather appalled and terrified Leon, he laughed, "Maybe it's just my way of coping with such horrible situations. Hopefully you'll soon find a way to cope as well. Otherwise you'll never make it as a cop."</p><p>"I know. I know. It's just… I'm tired today, so I'm weaker than usual. And I really didn't expect that. Not on my fourth day on the force."</p><p>"It had to happen someday. It's better for it to happen early. You really have to grow a pair. The man was dead and decomposing. You may find it disgusting, but it really wasn't that bad. What will you do when you respond to a traffic accident and see someone, still alive, still conscious, torn in half on the pavement? When you go and recover the helmet of a biker and find their decapitated head still in it? What will you do when you check into a car wreck only to see three dead and mangled children on the backseat? A decomposed corpse is not that shocking. A fresh one, soaked in blood, its eyes still wet and staring straight at you like they don't understand why they're dead. This is truly haunting. Holding the hand of a motorist as they're breathing their last and just don't want to be alone at the end of their life. It's like someone's wrenching your heart straight out of your chest. But you can't cry. Not at the scene. Not later at the hospital. You just can't. Not until you're back home and no one sees you. People will accuse you of being an unfeeling robot and it'll hurt, but you can't show emotions. If you cry, the onlookers will panic. If you get angry, they'll become aggressive. You're the law. You're the example. You must be calm and stoic at all times, no matter what is laid before your eyes. Find a murdered child? You can't get emotional. Otherwise, you'll be missing clues, you will slip up while writing your report and the bastard who did it might walk free in court over a technicality. You still have to remain calm and collected when you see said child's parents break down, screaming in pain at the loss of their little angel. They might even vent their suffering on you. Most people don't like cops. They tolerate us. Give them just one opportunity and they'll spit in your face. You need to rise above all that and remain objective. It's the most difficult thing you will learn, but you got to learn it fast. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir." Leon acquiesced, looking down, ashamed of his poor behaviour and reeling from the nightmarish mental images Wesker had just put in his fragile mind. He said nothing else, just stared outside at this beautiful summer day. Life was going on for everyone. The world had not changed. Nobody was aware that someone had put his life to an end in the basement bedroom of his lonely home. It was highly likely that nobody even cared except for him. That was frustrating and just made him even sadder.</p><p>As Wesker got himself some food, what should have smelled really good was somehow nauseating to Leon after breathing in corpse fumes. He rolled down his window, eager for a little stale breeze of summer air.</p><p>After lunch, Wesker drove back to the station. He had his pupil inspect the backseats just so he would pick the good habit up. They set the bolt cutters, which had been forgotten there, back in the trunk.</p><p>Leon was just following along, doing as he was told, yet somehow not truly hearing anything. Overcome by the events, by the horrible things the captain had talked about, he spent the rest of the day in a daze. His every move mechanical, his brain on cruise control. He didn't even see the afternoon go by despite the paperwork. He didn't even have any intrusive thoughts about that unfeeling bastard.</p><p>He felt nothing.</p><p>Before he even knew it, he was already back home. He nibbled on a bit of trail mix to get something in his body, but he still didn't feel hungry. He sat down under a cold shower, unaware and uncaring of how long he remained in there, staring listless at the bathroom wall.</p><p>Eventually, he was in bed, not even bothering with the T.V. to occupy his mind. He was numb. His head was empty. He had forgotten the name of the man they had found. Had forgotten what the body looked like. Where the house was.</p><p>He never wanted to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon has big a discussion with Chris and then with Wesker.<br/>Warning : some sexual tension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Leon turned his alarm off that morning, he noticed the sound of rain coming from outside and was immensely thankful for it. The unrelenting heatwave ever since he had moved to Raccoon City had been taking its toll on him.</p><p>He felt energized, having slept rather well, helped by the fact that he had gone to bed early. He was surprised he didn't have any nightmares. Yesterday night, he could no longer remember much detail about what had happened, but today it was a bit more concrete again. The memory of the smell still gave him weird shivers at the bottom of his back, but he managed to overcome it.</p><p>He even ate breakfast, not sure about it at first, but after a few bites of egg on toast, he realized just how famished he actually was.</p><p>After his early ablutions, he got dressed, grabbed his umbrella, and scurried to his car outside.</p><p>It all had become routine now. Getting to the station, putting his uniform on, sitting in the briefing room. It was his fifth day on the force now and nothing about it felt unnatural or awkward anymore. He was fully integrated and familiar with his environment. He knew he still had much to learn, but he no longer felt like such a sore thumb.</p><p>There were a few cases open today, but all of them required actual expertise and the real officers would not want a rookie around. Someone was currently being investigated for sex trafficking their own child. Not something Leon knew he'd ever have the stomach for.</p><p>Another had been busted for organizing dog fights. That was something he'd love to help with as he adored animals. In fact, if there was one thing from his familial home he was missing, it was Darcy, their old bloodhound. Had he scored a bigger apartment to live in, he wouldn't have had two minds about bringing him along. As soon as he moved to a better place, he'd either get Darcy back, knowing his parents would probably rejoice to be relieved of his care, or buy himself his very own canine companion.</p><p>Right now, the prospect of saving dogs from abusive owners was enticing, but he knew it wasn't his place unless Wesker decided to get involved himself.</p><p>Speaking of his superior, as the briefing ended, Leon knew he probably wouldn't find him outside in the rain, so he headed to his office at once.</p><p>However, he only found Chris there, all alone, and visibly slacking off.</p><p>"Oh hi Leon. Captain's gone this morning, but he said he left work for you to do at this desk. Something to do with that case from yesterday. He said you should give the coroner a ring, the number's by the phone." explained Chris, hoping he wasn't forgetting anything as he had not paid much attention to what Wesker had told him earlier. He knew their superior probably left a detailed list of tasks for the rookie. He was always so organized.</p><p>"Where is he, do you know?" Leon wasn't thrilled about being left alone, but surely there had been an emergency. However, what would require only the captain's attention and not the rest of his team?</p><p>"I dunno. Don't think he told me. Just said he'd be back before lunch. He often comes and goes like that. Nobody has got any clue as to what he's doing, but a guy like him has to be in pretty high demand, don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah probably."</p><p>With a shrug, Leon eyed the captain's cubicle and pondered just how much work he'd have to do. It seemed like an entire morning to catch up with yesterday's case would leave him with extra time on his hands.</p><p>Not that he would mind taking it easy. It was obvious his fellow here didn't have much to do either. Or maybe he did, but had decided to procrastinate instead. Quite the ballsy move if Wesker's reputation was accurate.</p><p>However, since they were both alone together, Leon saw it as a perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation and settle a few things that had been bothering him for a while now.</p><p>He knew there was no subtle way to get into the subject matter. He also knew if he began with small talk to veil his intentions, it might devolve into talking about everything and nothing for hours on end and that golden occasion would pass him by.</p><p>Therefore, he gathered his resolve and dragged a seat close to his coworker, "Chris, can we talk about something, um, shall we say, very personal?"</p><p>"Sure. Got something you're worried about?"</p><p>Chris was more than happy to have a distraction. He really didn't feel like working this morning. No one was there to help him with those documents and pencil-pushing was far from his strong suit. He was a man of action, he was the guy you'd call upon when some crazy asshole had to be sniped, not the one to fill up paperwork. He was hardly involved with the current case regarding the dismantling of a local drug cartel. He had just been there once for a bust, in case some of the suspects refused to surrender and began shooting, but after an hour of skilful negotiation by Wesker, they had peacefully walked out of their little den.</p><p>"You have to promise me not to tell anyone. And I don't want you to take it the wrong way."</p><p>"Sounds serious. But yeah, you have my word."</p><p>"It's not extremely serious, but I swear I don't mean it as disrespect. I just want to ask you because you've known Wesker for a long time." Leon knew it would be an awkward conversation, but he had to make sure. He had to ask someone who was close to the captain, but also wasn't a woman. He prayed that Chris would cooperate and not just shut him off or insult him for what he was about to say. He prayed this wouldn't tarnish their nascent friendship.</p><p>"Oh it's about him, is it? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"</p><p>"No, not at all. He's way nicer than people say he is. But I wanted to ask, and it's a little embarrassing, but do you think he might be… you know… gay? You told me you've seen him with women, but I haven't, except for Jill, but it's obvious they're just friends."</p><p>"What? No. Why would you think he's gay?" asked Chris as his worries increased. What could push his fellow to accuse their captain of such a thing? He knew Wesker very well. This couldn't be true. If that were the case, his whole life would have to be a lie. No way a guy like that would be so dishonest.</p><p>It wasn't like Chris would judge him if he were gay. However, he sure would feel very hurt if his admirable captain had not trusted him enough to confide in him. He viewed Wesker as his best friend. They didn't keep anything from one another.</p><p>"He's... kinda grabby sometimes? I'm not sure I'm super comfortable with that."</p><p>Leon tried his best to word it so he wouldn't incriminate himself. He didn't want it to appear like he was interested or gauging if he had a chance with their superior. He just wanted a clear confirmation to know if there truly was something going on or not.</p><p>"Oh! Yes, he is. He sure is." Chris laughed, suddenly relieved, "I think it's how he was raised, or maybe where he comes from. I have no idea, but he's very comfortable with touching people, men or women. Don't worry about it, he's not trying to make a move on you. There's no way he likes guys. He touched me plenty of times, never got weird vibes from him. Just sometimes I was like 'whoa, calm down' but it was never sexual or anything."</p><p>"Don't you think he was feeling you up?"</p><p>Even though Leon was somewhat comforted to know he wasn't an isolated case, maybe it just meant that Wesker had tried to make a subtle move on Chris and had deemed he would be unsuccessful.</p><p>"Nah. I know he looks like the type who's all grossed out by human interactions and doesn't like to be touched, but that's not the case at all. He's very demonstrative, especially when he's happy. He hugs everyone, he kisses people on the cheeks. I think it's because he spent lots of time in Europe, people are less stuck up about personal space there. Here in America, we don't like being touched much. We're very individualistic. I've visited a bunch of countries in Europe myself back in the army and there's so much human warmth there. Men hug and kiss and it's normal, it's friendly. Wesker's like that. I got used to it. You'll get used to it too."</p><p>"It's still kinda weird."</p><p>"Dude, I've been to at least three dozen strip clubs with him over the years. There's no way he's into guys."</p><p>Chris reminisced about the events, at least as much as he could remember. It was impossible for a man getting lap dances from the hottest babes around to love anything that didn't have tits. Even when they went to regular bars, Wesker had such an easy time hooking up with pretty much any woman there. Sometimes more than one in the same evening. It should have been frustrating, but almost every time, the one going after his captain also had a really hot, lonely friend who wouldn't say no to having a good time with a soldier turned keeper of the peace. They had had wild nights together. Had plenty of threesomes and even foursomes. Yet nothing weird had ever happened between him and Wesker during those times. Just lots of drunken fun with some of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.</p><p>They hadn't been out together for a while now and he couldn't wait for them to do so again. He missed it. Not just the girls, but hanging out with his captain. He was one of the greatest guys he knew.</p><p>"Maybe he's hiding it well." Leon grumbled. It was probably inconvenient to be gay in such macho environments like the army or the police. Just because the captain liked looking at naked ladies didn't mean he was interested in them.</p><p>After all, the young officer pondered, he was much like him, only the opposite. Just because he liked looking at hot men didn't mean he wanted to fuck one.</p><p>At least he hoped he didn't.</p><p>The idea of a male stripper didn't do much for him and he wondered if those even existed. Who the hell would even go to those shows?</p><p>"Doubt it. Like, dude, I've literally seen him have sex with women." Chris admitted. He wasn't going to go into all the juicy details, but there couldn't be a better proof. Wesker was a beast in bed and it was obvious he really loved the female form.</p><p>Yet, there was a tiny incident that came back to his mind on one particularly tipsy night, just the two of them, "I mean, he did try to kiss me once. We were both drunk out of our minds. But it's obvious he really likes and values me as a friend, he just got a bit too emotional about it at that time. I know there was no hidden meaning behind it. It wasn't meant to be romantic or whatever. He even apologized, not something he usually does. I trust him with my life and I've known him for a really long time. I'm telling you, he doesn't like guys. You've got nothing to worry about."</p><p>Leon shrugged. Either Chris was completely oblivious or he was the one reading way too much into it all. He should trust the guy who had been friends with Wesker for years. Chris didn't seem like a liar, he was even admitting borderline shameful stuff and also very personal things. The rookie had a really hard time picturing in what context his fellow might have seen their superior actually having sex.</p><p>He envied him for it a little.</p><p>"Sorry I asked. Please don't tell him I said those things. It would make it so damn awkward between us."</p><p>"Hey, no prob. He won't hear it from me. You can always tell him to just back off a little. To give you some space. That you're uncomfortable with him touching you. I'm sure he'll understand. He won't be mean to you. He's really not as bad as people say he is. They just don't know him very well or they actually pissed him off and can't admit they've ever done anything wrong. All it would take is an apology, but some people just have huge egos. I'm telling you, he's a wonderful guy. Wouldn't trade him for anyone else."</p><p>Even though Chris had been on the receiving end of harsh discipline from his captain, he never held it against him. He knew he had deserved it anyway. He was pig-headed sometimes, that was one of his major flaws, and Wesker didn't like it. But they had never actually argued about anything. It was just his behaviour at fault. Being reckless. Disregarding procedure. Stuff that warranted a correction. And, after said correction was done, things went back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. He never resented his superior for being a bit on the harsh side and Wesker himself never held a grudge against Chris for being defiant sometimes.</p><p>"Thank you for your honesty." Leon nodded, feeling a bit silly now that everything was said and done, "You're right, I should air my grievances with him instead. I just wasn't really sure and I don't want to make him uncomfortable or hurt his feelings."</p><p>"I'm glad you talked to me about it. Makes me happy you worry about him. Not many people do. He doesn't really have a family or many friends besides me and the guys, but most of them are more like coworkers than actual friends. I'd say he probably only has me and Jill since we're the ones he actually cares to hang out with on a regular basis. But now he has you too and that's just awesome."</p><p>Leon received a firm pat on the back, which made him smile. It seemed like it was quite the honour to be counted amongst Wesker's friends. That meant he was special.</p><p>He loved that.</p><p>"You feel sorry for him, don't you?"</p><p>"A little bit. I come from a big family. I only have one sister, but we've got so many aunts, uncles, cousins, all our grandparents. Let me tell you, holiday parties are insane. I tried to invite Wesker over a few times, but he doesn't want to. I understand, it's not his folks and all, but damn it must be sad as hell to spend Christmas all alone."</p><p>"Honestly, I'd rather spend Christmas alone than with my family. Didn't get so lucky with my parents. I love them, but ever since I moved out, I realize I love them a whole lot more when they're far away from me. If I'm free around Christmas time, I'll try to spend it with Wesker to cheer him up."</p><p>"You'll have to give me a full report on that."</p><p>"I will. Promise."</p><p>The prospect of spending his holidays with the captain filled Leon with joy, somehow. Maybe he'd finally have a nice time for once.</p><p>"Listen, I gotta jet. Wesker's gonna kill me if he comes back and I haven't gotten any work done. I need to get those damn papers to the archives. Makes me wonder what I've done to piss him off to be the one who has to do this." Chris joked, not really upset, but he sure hated anything document-related.</p><p>"Yeah, me too. I need to catch up with that body we found yesterday."</p><p>"You do that. Good luck, Leon."</p><p>"You too, Chris."</p><p>The two parted ways and Leon got on the phone with the coroner to inquire about the deceased, Owen Marshall. He had to look at the case file in order to remember his name. He thought something so traumatic would have left its mark on him, but today he could only remember the smell. Even the gruesome scene of decomposition had somehow become a blur in his mind. A big, slimy, black pile of tar, nothing more. Nothing that looked human enough for him to overly concern himself with.</p><p>He still remembered the suicide note though. The rope. The insects. It made him sad. Not to the point where he would cry again, but he really wanted to get an update on the man.</p><p>The coroner had ruled the death as a suicide. Despite the state of the corpse, it was beyond reasonable doubt. No foul play. No accident. The note was in his penmanship too. He estimated Mr. Marshall had been dead for at least three weeks, but it was difficult to pinpoint with exactitude.</p><p>Leon thanked the coroner and then went over the detective report on the investigation. It was still very early, but from the various witness accounts, his wife had filed for divorce five months ago and had completely estranged him from their two children. He didn't appear to have any other relatives.</p><p>That stung deep within the rookie's heart. Poor man had died alone, abandoned by the ones he loved. So hurt by it he couldn't carry on anymore. Maybe the divorce had left him in debts too and he just couldn't keep up. He probably felt like he had only one option left.</p><p>Truly sad. Leon wiped his eyes, swearing he wouldn't cry again. Being abandoned was one of his greatest fears. Worse than plants releasing spores into his brain and taking over.</p><p>And Chris' words echoed within his mind too. Wesker was a lonely man as well. Probably not the kind who would opt-out in times of despair. After all, he probably had a good life. He didn't seem sad. Maybe he preferred being alone.</p><p>Still, Leon couldn't help feeling concerned. He wanted to make his captain happy. He hadn't known him for very long, but he'd be devastated if something were to happen to him.</p><p>Trying to shake his worries away, he opened the big, brown paper envelope left at his disposition and from it he acquired all the polaroid photos of the scene.</p><p>A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, but he decided to brace himself and look at them. The exterior of the bungalow on Willow's Lane. The backdoor they had gone through with the cut chain. The number of flies had diminished, but there were still many to be seen in every picture of the inside. He began to notice many little details he had not seen at all when he was there. The dirty dishes in the sink, the disturbed tablecloth, the crooked painting of a boat on the wall. Nothing special, but he would have never been able to recall how the place was in such disarray.</p><p>The next picture was the staircase, going down in the darkness.</p><p>Leon got cold sweats again. Not as bad as yesterday, but he knew what he was about to see.</p><p>Anxiously, he flipped to the next polaroid. It was the basement, with considerably less insects. Another picture, it was the workbench with the tools. Those he had noticed. Next picture, the washer and dryer. Nothing special.</p><p>And the next…</p><p>Just a sad, empty bedroom with a massive black stain on the carpet.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, he flipped through the remaining photos, which were just detailed shots of the evidence. The stain, the beam from which the rope had been strung, the unmade bed, the nightstand with a dusty Bible on it.</p><p>Nothing that would give him nightmares. He had expected to see the body again. Somehow he felt like pictures from the morgue should have been included as well, but perhaps those weren't nescesary in a suicide case.</p><p>Perhaps his superior had purposely removed them to spare him the shock, but Leon doubted this was a good thing to coddle him so much. He had to grow thicker skin and he felt that looking at photos would slowly accustom him to what he might encounter on the job. It would be less intense than actually witnessing the horrors firsthand.</p><p>He needed to learn how to detach himself from the situation. He couldn't lose all his means whenever he saw a corpse. That was ridiculous. They were dead, they couldn't hurt him, and he couldn't afford to be sad over every single one of them. The only way he could help them was by solving what had happened and making sure they were treated with respect, even in death.</p><p>He swore he'd do so much better on his next case. The captain would be proud of him.</p><p>As Leon began to review all the reports again, he heard the door open. Thinking it was Chris, finally back from the archives, he didn't even look up, certain he had more work to do and feeling like he had wasted enough of his time already.</p><p>However, as the other man sat on the desk before him, he lifted his eyes up and beamed, "Sir! You're finally back. Where have you been?"</p><p>Wesker chuckled to see his young trainee so happy to see him, "First of all, good morning. Second, it was just some extracurricular activity, nothing thrilling I'm afraid."</p><p>It had indeed not been particularly interesting. He had been summoned back to Umbrella's Arklay facility, as the higher-ups were considering reopening their Research Centre. He had been asked if he might consider the position of professor there, which he had declined, no matter how tempting it might be. It would be an easy job. He would no longer have to lie so much. The pay would have also been quite alluring if he didn't already have more money than he could ever spend in his entire life. Being one of the top researchers there had been extremely lucrative. He also made enough right here as an informant posing as a good, caring man to not even need to touch any of his savings despite the insane rent price of his place and everything he was donating to various charities in town.</p><p>It's not that the job of professor didn't interest him. He just couldn't. He had to stay here to protect William and his research. Someone else would take his place, that was certain. But that someone else might not be as caring. That someone else could not understand just how important William was to the future of mankind. He would never abandon him like this. There would never be an offer too tempting to resist. He'd give his life for his best friend in an instant.</p><p>But, of course, he couldn't just sit down and recount his morning to his little protégé. Every once in a while, Wesker was asked where he had disappeared to without warning. Veiling it under boring, mundane appointments or tasks always deterred people from further questioning. He could easily hold a conversation about the inanities of everyday life, making stories up. He was an excellent liar and his incredible memory helped him remember the little details that gave such veracity to his deceit.</p><p>Luckily for him, Leon didn't question him further. Instead, he neatly reordered the documents he was holding with a smile, so giddy to see his captain again, "I'm glad you're back. By the way, I wanted to apologize about my breakdown yesterday, really. I don't know what came over me. I'm also sorry for the way I talked to you. It was rude."</p><p>"It's nothing. You've been under a lot of stress, I'm sure. Moving to a new town, getting a new job, and I know my presence alone puts even more pressure on you. Your emotions got the better of you, it happens. Just make sure you never do that in front of civilians. It gets easier, I promise." Wesker assured the boy, gently patting his shoulder. He didn't really see a reason why the rookie needed to apologize. Having empathy was not something someone should be embarrassed by, even if that was a big, exploitable weakness.</p><p>It would just make everything easier for him in the long run, so he couldn't complain.</p><p>"I'm really thankful you were there to pick me up, sir. I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"It was natural. No need to thank me for that."</p><p>"No, I do. I really do. No one's ever held me like this before. In a way, that got me even more emotional, but I felt much better afterwards. You made me feel safe and I really needed that. You made me feel like my emotions were not an unwanted burden. I feel so light today and it's all thanks to you, sir."</p><p>"You should have told me that all you needed was a hug and some encouraging words. I would have given you all of that on day one."</p><p>Leon laughed as he blushed a little, but he was full of glee rather than embarrassment. He was truly becoming more comfortable around his superior and he loved that, "Well, I didn't even know that it was what I desperately needed. It's a good thing you've managed to figure me out. I mean, you could have scolded me, told me to pull myself together and man up. Honestly, that's what I was expecting."</p><p>"It would have been awfully unfair of me to scold you for crying. After all, it wasn't a major misstep. I understand it was a very intense situation. I don't lack empathy as much as you think I do."</p><p>"I… I'm really, really sorry I've been so awful to you. I was so upset it's like I instantly forgot everything else. You were always nice to me and I'm very thankful for it." Leon looked down at his feet, feeling like he needed to further communicate his gratefulness to his superior. However, he was beginning to realize just how much he was talking about it when it was clear this little incident had been no big deal and he probably shouldn't be dwelling on it.</p><p>Wesker picked up on the boy's embarrassment and simpered. Poor lad was way too emotional, but it sure was adorable. It was rare to find a man so shameless in his display of intense feelings. Someone like this, so passionate and eager to please, would certainly make a wonderful lover, "If you ever need another hug, just ask." he teased the rookie. Not that he would mind holding him again, and much more too.</p><p>"Don't tell me that, sir. You won't be able to get me out of your arms." Leon spoke without thinking, full honesty on display, before realizing how ridiculously inappropriate that had just sounded, "I-I mean… I'm… I'm sure you'll figure out when I need one."</p><p>Wesker's simper turned into a smirk. Not a single day went by without the poor lad further confirming how much of a crush he had on him, "I'm actually beginning to wonder if you don't need more than a hug from me."</p><p>"E-excuse me, sir?"</p><p>Had this just been an innuendo? Leon wasn't sure. It wasn't the first weird comment Wesker ever made to him either. Which brought back the same question that had been nagging him for days now : was Wesker into him? No, he couldn't be, that was ridiculous. He was just being silly. It was a joke, nothing more. He was reading too much into this.</p><p>Calm down, Leon. No one wants to bang you. Things haven't changed. You're awkward and gross and whiny and annoying. Even if Wesker was into guys, no way he'd be into you. He can do so much better. Besides, you'd only end up disappointing him and you don't want that now, do you?</p><p>Wesker saw that his comment had caused a mental tirade in the boy. Poor little thing, he was so easily destabilized, "Come on, rookie. Let's go grab some lunch, that ought to cheer you up."</p><p>Leon nodded, somehow unable to reply with words. He felt silly, constantly worrying about whether or not Wesker liked him more than a friend and being on the fence about whether or not he was comfortable with that fact. He found himself more worried about being unloved than the issue of having a guy being into him. Somehow, it was more flattering than gross, the latter being what it should be. He tried to convince himself it was, but thinking that Wesker might like him made him very happy.</p><p>He liked him too, even though he dared not admit to what extent. He attributed it to being a really big fan. Perhaps it had a tiny little dash of romance peppered in there too, but nothing overly gay, he told himself.</p><p>He's just so cool and handsome, I'm happy to be close to him. Hopefully some of his coolness will rub onto me.</p><p>He did his best to view the captain somewhat like an older brother, but he knew this was far from accurate. He had a crush and it was becoming quite apparent. It seemed like nothing would change that. Even though he had joked about it before, it was still difficult to admit to himself. But, deep down, he knew there wasn't just Wesker's coolness he hoped he would rub onto him.</p><p>Now these thoughts were dangerous. The further his fantasies went, the more difficult it was to live in comfortable denial.</p><p>The two of them took place in one of the police cruisers and were off. Most restaurants were on Flower Street, which was right behind the station, so it was a short drive and it meant the area was always teeming with cops. Raccoon City was small to the point where almost all services and commodities were downtown on just a handful of blocks.</p><p>As he drove, Wesker mentioned he was starting to get sick of takeout and fast food and asked if Leon had anything special in mind.</p><p>"Eh, you know I'm not difficult. Anywhere is fine. You're much better placed than me to pick a good restaurant anyway."</p><p>"I keep trying to figure out if you're naturally indecisive or if you're just trying to get me to like you by agreeing with everything. You can show a bit of personality, you know? I might actually like you more that way."</p><p>"I'm not trying to get you to like me, I just know that wherever you'll bring me, it's gonna be good. It's not like I'm gonna pick the same thing as you on the menu once we get there."</p><p>"But there's nothing specific you'd be in the mood for? Chicken? Beef? Seafood?"</p><p>"You constantly asking me what I want to eat is okay, but me saying I don't mind is not?" Leon laughed, not really knowing what to make of the situation, "Talk about double standards."</p><p>"I just worry that you having a crush on me is making you forget yourself, that's all." teased Wesker, smiling. As trivial a matter as it was, he was curious to see the lad decide something for once.</p><p>"You're the one inviting me out for lunch. If anything, you're the one who has a crush on me and you're trying to win me over." the young man boldly commented, veiling it under the guise of humour, even if it had taken all of his courage to do so.</p><p>He had to get to the bottom of this. There was still a bit of doubt in his mind. He needed to push his superior to lay his cards on the table so he could be absolutely certain that this wasn't just some harmless fooling around. He still had a hard time believing anyone could ever like him.</p><p>"Ah, woe is me, I've been unmasked." Wesker laughed. It wasn't like he was trying to hide his attraction towards the rookie. From the public eye, sure. But from the object of his desire? He made it clear as day and viewed the lad's hesitation and confusion as him simply being unsure about whether or not he wanted to try it out.</p><p>He'd give Leon all the time he needed, but Wesker had to admit he was beginning to feel the heat quite intensely. He wanted him like he had rarely ever wanted anyone in his life. Such an urge would not be satisfied with a mere one-night stand. There were so many things he wanted to do with this handsome young man.</p><p>"If you're so desperate for me to make a choice, then let's go for steak. I'd be in the mood for that."</p><p>"Gladly." replied Wesker, knowing just the place. Finally, a clear answer. Although he liked having his way and making decisions, he appreciated a bit of assertiveness from his apprentice. He probably didn't always eat what he wanted at home, no doubt having to settle for unappealing leftovers quite often. He felt it was important for the boy to be able to pick something good every now and then. Something he truly wanted to sink his teeth into.</p><p>A short drive later, they arrived at a local grill and, for once, they would be eating inside.</p><p>After a short scurry in the rain, Leon was thankful to be properly seated at a table. Not awkwardly holding his food in the car or while sitting in an office chair without being able to put anything on the desk. He also had to admit that finally eating something that looked like an actual meal would be wonderful.</p><p>The waitress brought the menu and they both ordered some delicious looking steaks for themselves. Leon was a bit weirded out by the fact that Wesker asked for his to be blue. Sure, what amounted to pretty much eating raw meat was manly as hell, but it was also borderline gross. He preferred his medium rare, that seemed bloody enough as it was.</p><p>Nevertheless, he didn't let himself be bothered by it. Different strokes for different folks, he thought. Instead, he chose to tell the captain about his morning, willingly omitting anything he had discussed with Chris. He recounted how he had called the coroner as instructed and reviewed the case diligently and that he was able to look at the pictures without feeling sick.</p><p>"And I didn't even cry." he concluded with pride.</p><p>"I'm happy to hear it. We're still looking into the guy's family. Maybe he had someone to take care of his burial. Someone who might be affected by his passing. When I returned this morning, I dropped by the detectives office to see if there had been any developments. His wife doesn't even want to hear about him. Seems like they had a really nasty divorce, but it's none of our business. If she doesn't want to settle the matter, the state will pay for his burial and that will be that. We can't wait forever."</p><p>"Could we go to the service?"</p><p>"What would we do there? We don't know him."</p><p>"He died all alone and it doesn't sound like a lot of people will attend. That makes me really sad. I'd like to pay my final respects. After all, it's my first case as a cop. It's important to--"</p><p>Leon stopped talking when the waitress arrived with their plates and asked if they needed anything else. She stared a lot at Wesker, even had a very big smile for him.</p><p>The young man suddenly felt a slight sting of jealousy. Not because he wished the woman would look at him instead, but rather because he wanted her to leave the captain alone. He was the one who was entertaining him right now. They were having lunch together. She was intruding and he didn't like that.</p><p>Soon enough, she left after telling them to enjoy their meals. The generous platters of food made Leon salivate with anticipation. Juicy grilled meat and potato halves with a side of maple-glazed carrots and green beans sprinkled with sea salt.</p><p>But before he had time to finish his previous train of thought, Wesker intervened, "You're a big softie, you know that? You can't attend the funerals of every dead guy in town."</p><p>"I know. But just this once. I wouldn't stay for long. I just feel obligated. Like it's my duty. We've found him, we should see to him until the very end. I'm sure it would make him happy."</p><p>"He's dead, he can't be happy anymore. Do you even own anything presentable to wear at a funeral?"</p><p>"Errr… I still have that fancy suit I wore for prom. It's black, so it should be fine. Pretty sure I still fit in it."</p><p>"Your prom suit, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't even know why I went to this thing. Didn't even have a date or anything. Just me and my best friend hanging out. We snuck out early to get drunk and I don't even remember the rest of the night." Leon laughed before clearing his throat and putting on a straight face, "I… shouldn't tell you that, actually."</p><p>This made Wesker laugh, "I was a teen in the 70's. I've heard far worse."</p><p>"A cop probably shouldn't drink underage, that's what I mean. I wouldn't be here if I had gotten caught. In fact, just from me admitting it, couldn't you kick me out for that?"</p><p>"If we were to fire all the cops who drank before turning twenty-one, there would be no one left at the station. I don't know why you worry so much. It's no big deal. Granted, you shouldn't get blackout drunk, but I get it, you were partying. You were a kid, you didn't think, and you probably didn't care. Just don't go doing that now that you're a man of the law. We've had enough bad press about a certain officer I shall not name and his alcoholism last year. We don't need that anymore."</p><p>"I haven't had a drink since I've moved here. Can't buy any. But I promise I won't abuse when I can finally get my hands on some beer. Speaking of which, it would have been really nice with this steak, don't you think?"</p><p>"I'm more of a spirits kind of guy, although I do admit beer is quite a good pick when it comes to steak, especially one that's rich and dark. However, I'm partial to a bit of whiskey or the classic red wine."</p><p>"You seem to know your stuff."</p><p>"I do. I have numerous passions and that's definitely one of them. In fact, it's something I'd like to do after retirement. Have a vineyard. I feel it would be quite meditative. Every autumn, there's a wine fair in town where you can sample the finest bottles in the country. Not to mention the cheeses, which are also divine. Chris and I have been attending religiously for the past five years."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Chris told me you both went out for drinks sometimes. Sounded more like in bars, not some fancy-shmancy rich people wine tasting." Leon spoke without thinking and instantly began to worry he had said too much. That had just slipped him. He hoped his superior wouldn't question him too closely about the kind of conversation him and Chris shared.</p><p>"It's the truth, we are quite close. I'm also there to keep him in check, make sure he doesn't get too tipsy." Wesker laughed, not at all concerned about what these two might discuss behind his back. In fact, Chris could spill all the details of their evenings together and he wouldn't even care. He knew there were a lot of sultry things the rookie would probably love to know.</p><p>Reassured, Leon took another big bite of his meal and smiled, "I really like you, sir. I… I mean, I really like hanging out with you."</p><p>Well, that was an embarrassing slip up, he pinched his lips, thinking.</p><p>"It's okay. I like you too. And I like hanging out with you as well. Why are you ashamed of saying you like me?"</p><p>"Um no… it's just… I don't want you to get the wrong idea, sir."</p><p>"Oh? And what kind of idea might I get?" asked Wesker, feigning innocence. Poor lad was so fun to torment.</p><p>"Well… you know…"</p><p>"No I don't. Would you care to extrapolate?"</p><p>"Don't use big words like that at me."</p><p>"Don't change the subject. Do you like me?"</p><p>Leon blushed deeply and looked down at his meal, flustered and unable to speak.</p><p>"You do like me. That's adorable."</p><p>"Sir, please." his voice was tiny and miserable.</p><p>"Do you need another hug?"</p><p>"Please don't make fun of me like that."</p><p>"You're right, that was mean. I'm very flattered that you like me, you know?"</p><p>"I… Just… I don't really know how I feel. We probably shouldn't be talking about this here. Someone might hear us."</p><p>"There's music playing, people talking all around us. Nobody's paying attention. Nobody cares. I don't mean to be harsh when I say that you are absolutely insignificant in the world, boy. Even myself who enjoys a fair bit of notoriety in town, I'm no one. People might look over and tell themselves 'oh, that's Albert Wesker', but ultimately, I'm not a superstar, nobody really cares that I'm sitting here talking to you. Nobody wants to know what we're saying. The world doesn't revolve around us. In a way, it's a comforting thought."</p><p>Wesker knew there might be a day where his name would be on every lip, but if it ever came, it wouldn't be any time soon.</p><p>For now, he'd much rather keep pestering his dear little trainee who had just set both his clumsy feet on quite the slippery slope. Making the little goody two-shoes straight boy doubt himself was his favourite pastime as of late, "Have you fantasized about me?"</p><p>Leon's eyes grew wide, flabbergasted by the direct question, "What? No!" he blurted, lying.</p><p>"You have." easily able to read his fellow, Wesker laughed, but without any malice behind it.</p><p>"I fantasize about girls only." the young man corrected, still lying, desperately trying to regain a little bit of his escaping virility.</p><p>"Oh really? Do you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>Leon briefly wondered if he should just make one up as to not appear pathetic, but he feared Wesker would be able to call him out on it since he had already so easily deduced his feelings for him.</p><p>"I don't, no." he shook his head, ashamed.</p><p>"Want us to go out after work? I'm sure I can hook you up with a nice gal."</p><p>"No sir. I'm fine, really."</p><p>"You'd rather hook up with me, is that it?"</p><p>"No! Sir, I swear. I like you, yes, as a friend. You're a great friend. I don't have feelings for you. Not like that." Leon felt completely lost, fighting against a tidal wave of implications. This whole conversation was cementing his doom and it was all his fault.</p><p>"I'm just messing with you, boy. Don't get so worked up." Wesker laughed. He felt such satisfaction flustering him like this. The young man was so defenceless and innocent. Not like Chris who was fiercely protective of his own masculinity, acting all macho and offended whenever Wesker dared fooling around with him.</p><p>Leon was the perfect victim. Probably because the poor guy actually did have feelings for him, so he was easy to play like a fiddle.</p><p>"I really don't know what you expect of me, sir." replied the young man, concentrating on his meal as to not blush any deeper, "I don't understand if you're trying to humiliate me or if you have ulterior motives with all this. I'm just… I don't know what to say, honestly."</p><p>"You don't feel this sexual tension between us, Leon?"</p><p>"Sexual? Absolutely not, sir." the young man was taken aback by hearing his name in Wesker's mouth. He always called him "boy" or "rookie". This was new and felt oddly intimate all of a sudden.</p><p>"Come on now. Those looks you give me. The blushing. The way you hugged me, even. I know you were going through something difficult, but that wasn't exactly how a friend hugs his fellow."</p><p>"I… don't know, sir. I didn't realize. I'm sorry it got you confused, but I didn't mean anything by it. I have a lot of admiration for you. I would never dare."</p><p>"That I noticed, but aren't you certain that your admiration isn't turning into something more? What makes you not dare? The fact that I'm your superior? Don't you want to make me happy?"</p><p>"But… I'm not... gay, sir."</p><p>"Me neither." admitted Wesker, even if it was just half-true.</p><p>"Then why are you flirting with me?"</p><p>"Can't two men just fool around together every once in a while?"</p><p>"That sounds pretty gay to me."</p><p>"If you've never been with a man before, how can you be so sure you won't like it?"</p><p>"I've never been stabbed before and I can guarantee you that I don't need to try it in order to know I don't like it." Leon tried his best to appear confident, to breathe easy. They were just talking. It was okay. Just a normal conversation between two guys.</p><p>He tried his best to put the puzzle together in his mind. Either Chris was lying or he was completely out of the loop about their superior's personal life. Or maybe Wesker had a very weird sense of humour. Flirting shouldn't be a joke. But was he even flirting?</p><p>Am I reading too much into this just because I have a crush on him and I desperately want him to like me? No, that's stupid, I don't want him to like me like that.</p><p>Or maybe I do?</p><p>"We're talking about two completely different things here." Wesker couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comparison. It was utterly ridiculous.</p><p>"What can I say, I'm just not attracted to men."</p><p>"The way you look at me screams otherwise."</p><p>"Well... I... um... I mean... you're very... handsome? Doesn't mean I'm…" Leon realized he was digging his own grave at this point. There was no winning against Wesker and it was frustrating, "It sounds like you're the one who wants me to be into you." He tried to be a bit more brazen to regain his foothold in the verbal sparring. Maybe he should just turn the table back against his superior. After all, if he was the one flirting, that meant he was the one who wanted something. He himself hadn't asked for anything.</p><p>Wesker could only snicker, "All I'm saying is that, eventually, this tension will need relief. Know that your secret will be safe with me. Not only am I available to hug you, but I can also help you clear your head of these no doubt nagging thoughts you keep having. We can always try it out and, if you truly don't like it, we'll just forget it ever happened. How about it?"</p><p>Leon didn't know what to say. Was he really that transparent? Maybe everyone at the station knew then. What a terrible reputation he'd have. He would never hear the end of it. He really had screwed up. What an idiot he was. He had never even doubted his sexuality before and now, out of the blue, he was having a complete crisis over a handsome blond hunk he barely knew. He wanted to skip town and disappear forever, right here and now. He had never felt so humiliated and powerless before, "Does anyone suspect something… about me? Between us?"</p><p>"No, of course not. Why would they? You've done a great job at keeping your outbursts to when we're alone together. We could do anything, they'd be none the wiser. Your sexuality is not written on your forehead."</p><p>"We're eating together right now, isn't that suspicious?"</p><p>"We're just two guys hanging out. Nobody's paying attention, nobody even notices and, if they do, people's first assumption when seeing two men isn't that they're a couple, you know? We're both cops, we're coworkers on a break. Just keep on being you and stop being so anxious. Are you sure you don't want another hug to calm you down?"</p><p>"I don't think it's appropriate anymore, sir."</p><p>"Your loss. Eat up before your meal gets cold." said Wesker, obviously put in a great mood by the exchange.</p><p>Leon did as he was told, finishing his plate. It would have tasted a lot better without that big bowl of anxiety on the side. He felt like he had unwittingly led his superior on with his behaviour. He didn't understand why he felt like this. On top of it all, he didn't know who to trust either. Chris or Wesker?</p><p>Did he really have nothing to worry about?</p><p>What even was he worrying about? It wasn't like the captain would ever make a move against his will. And, if he did, would he even care to stop it?</p><p>Maybe they indeed needed to let off some steam together. They'd both feel better.</p><p>Maybe Wesker had done things with Chris in the past and now the latter was keeping it a secret, veiling it under two typical dudes who liked drinking and going to strip clubs.</p><p>Maybe neither of them were any less manly for doing these things.</p><p>Which meant he sure wasn't less manly for being attracted to Wesker. It was new. It was kind of weird, but he should probably stop chastising himself for it.</p><p>But he needed to put his big boy's pants on and get a direct, honest answer. He needed to have absolutely no doubt about the situation whatsoever.</p><p>He gathered his courage and asked, "So… you find me attractive?"</p><p>"Would I even want to have sex with you if I didn't?"</p><p>Leon swallowed hard. Now that was direct. Wesker's cards were on the table at long last, but at least it didn't seem like he was intent on forcing his hand into it, which the young officer was thankful for. He still wasn't sure he wanted to go this far. He wasn't comfortable, "I really don't see what you find in me."</p><p>"I can't believe you lack self-confidence so much. You are downright gorgeous. In fact, you may be one of the most handsome men I've ever seen."</p><p>"I pity you. I'm painfully average."</p><p>"Leon, are you kidding me? I never give empty compliments and I'm not just saying that because you're my type. I can't believe you went through your entire life without being constantly harassed by women and being told you're good-looking."</p><p>"My grandma tells me I'm handsome whenever she sees me. That's about it. Mind you, she also tells me how much I've grown too, even though I clearly haven't between her visits." the young man shrugged. He saw nothing special when he gazed into a mirror. In fact, he didn't like doing so very much. It was extremely flattering that someone like Wesker thought he was pleasing to the eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a blatant lie.</p><p>He sighed, although pleased by the compliment, he was still very unsure about the whole situation, "What if I don't want to have sex with you?"</p><p>"Then we don't have sex. Why do you even have to ask? Do you think I'm going to attack you?"</p><p>"Will you stop trying to flirt with me then?"</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>Why did he have to answer a question with another question? Leon had not expected it, even though it wasn't the first time Wesker had completely destabilized him like this. He wanted to tell him to just be honest and to stop playing around, but he knew what he would probably hear. Something along the lines of, "I'll stop if you want me to." and that did raise the aforementioned question.</p><p>Did he really want to?</p><p>It was the first time in his life that someone liked him. That someone complimented him like this. It felt good. It was embarrassing, yes, but that didn't mean he disliked it. Quite the contrary, in fact.</p><p>"I don't want to lead you on. And I feel it's going to be dangerous if it keeps going."</p><p>"I'm a flirt by nature, so I'm usually the one being accused of leading a person on. I'm rarely serious about it. However, I really do mean it when it comes to you. No matter what happens, my offer still stands if you're ever feeling adventurous. But if you like the flirting, I can keep going and expect nothing in return." reassured Wesker. The last part was a lie. He knew if he kept at it that eventually the boy would succumb. It would be so easy, he was already almost within his grasp.</p><p>Maybe he'd get a one-night stand out of him, maybe more. It didn't matter. He wanted to get into that at least once. He had failed with Chris, he wouldn't fail with Leon. He wouldn't allow himself to. He knew he was good enough a seducer to convince a slightly bicurious boy to have a bit of fun in his life.</p><p>As they had both been done eating for the past few minutes, the waitress came back, asked if they wanted dessert. Wesker declined, but Leon couldn't pass up a slice of today's special : homemade butter pecan cake. The young lady carried off their empty platters and soon came back with the treat, inquiring about the receipt, which Wesker said he'd take care of. She left the slip and told him to pay at the counter before they left.</p><p>Leon dug into the delicious dessert, moist and fluffy with a decadent cream cheese icing. Not overly sweet. Just perfect. He couldn't believe the captain was passing up such a delight.</p><p>"Don't you at least want a bite?" he asked, handing him the fork, "It's really good."</p><p>"Oh I've tasted their desserts before. I know they're amazing. I just don't like to eat anything else after the main course."</p><p>"It's really, really good though." Leon insisted with his cheeks full of cake.</p><p>"Well, if it'll make you happy." Wesker sighed, defeated, but also smiling, as he took the offered fork in hand and sampled a small bite. Indeed, it was just as delicious as in his memories. He returned the utensil to the gleeful boy with a nod, "The food is always great here. No matter what I've ordered in the past, I've never been disappointed."</p><p>Sharing made Leon feel very cheerful, but as he shovelled another big bite into his mouth, he realized that his fork had previously been in Wesker's. It's not something he would have normally paid attention to, but after their conversation, it felt rather special. Especially considering how the urge to kiss the captain had arisen within him before.</p><p>He really ought to be courageous and just do it.</p><p>But not here. And probably not today. He knew it would totally snowball out of hand at the speed of light. One minute they'd be kissing, the next he'd be sucking his dick. He wasn't ready. He didn't even know if he'd ever be ready.</p><p>As he scraped the last of the icing from his plate and Wesker asked him if he was ready to go. He nodded, licking the fork to get everything he could out of the best cake he ever had in his life.</p><p>The two of them rose and headed towards the counter by the entrance where they were greeted by that very same waitress.</p><p>"I can pay, you know?" Leon commented as Wesker fished his wallet out of his pants, "I never had to shell out for anything and we're constantly eating at restaurants. I can't even imagine how much cash you've spent on me so far."</p><p>"It's my pleasure. Don't concern yourself with it, you don't owe me anything. I have enough money to not know what to do with it. I don't mean to take away your autonomy, but I'm sure you've got bills to pay, so if I can take the worry of one or two meals a day away from you, that makes me happy. Besides, few are those who can bear to sit with me for lunch, so consider that I'm paying for the joy of your company." Wesker smiled as he handed his credit card to the cashier.</p><p>Leon had begun to notice the staff of pretty much every place they had been at seemed to know his superior and we're extra nice to him too. It didn't surprise the young man that Wesker was well-known and liked. After all, the local personnel probably knew all the cops in town and put in the efforts to stay in their good graces. Someone like the captain of S.T.A.R.S. was probably akin to a local celebrity in these parts. It felt all the more special and empowering to be hanging out with him, "Jill seems like she doesn't mind eating with you. I'm sure Chris would like it too sometimes."</p><p>The two walked outside after Wesker had gotten his belongings back along with a big, happy "thank you, come again" from the lady at the register who had just made a forty dollar tip. She had heard one of the cops was a generous tipper, now she would no longer have to doubt the tales of her colleagues.</p><p>"Have you considered that maybe I'm the one who doesn't want to constantly be with my coworkers? The conversations inevitably veer towards past cases and I just want to unwind while I'm eating, you know? As for Jill, yes, she is quite pleasant. However, there are too many rumours circulating. It wouldn't be appropriate for us to be seen at a restaurant together. Not to mention a certain man in her life doesn't take too kindly to me. I think he fears he's inadequate."</p><p>"I think most guys fear they're inadequate compared to you."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>"I mean, you're a really accomplished man. You've got a fancy doctorate, you were in the army, you're the captain of the elite task force in town, you've got money, you're good-looking, women swoon when they see you. Frankly, I can see why it's annoying to most." Leon said with a big smile and eyes filled with admiration.</p><p>"It's not just women swooning, is it?" Wesker teased back, gently elbowing his protégé in the arm.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not swooning. You're the one who wants to bone me. I didn't say yes."</p><p>"You didn't really say no either."</p><p>They both quickly got back into the car, not wanting to be soaked by the rain.</p><p>Leon sighed, his heart racing, "I need to think about it. But don't get your hopes up."</p><p>"Don't worry. As I said, I have no expectations whatsoever." Wesker smiled. It was like he had already won. He knew the right buttons to push and he fully intended on pushing them as much as possible from now on.</p><p>They went on patrol for the afternoon and the conversation remained amiable with only minimal flirting sprinkled throughout.</p><p>Leon felt very good about clearing things up. It had given him confidence. He could speak his mind without fear of being yelled at or rejected. He could establish his boundaries and make sure they were respected.</p><p>The fact that the captain actually liked him still felt unreal. He was waiting for him to tell him that it had all been a joke. He really had not expected Wesker to admit his feelings so freely today. Just like that, without a single hint of embarrassment or hesitation. And he didn't just say he kind of liked him either, no he straight up admitted to wanting to have sex with him.</p><p>That had to be a prank. A silly mistake. It couldn't be right. He who had been starving for affection all his life, yet never finding the courage to make a move, convinced he would remain a virgin forever, was now desirable to probably one of the most eligible bachelors in town.</p><p>It couldn't be true. There had to have some hidden meaning behind it. Something shady. But what did Wesker stand to gain from this? Physical gratification? He could probably have anyone he wanted.</p><p>So why me? Leon thought as he was hawking his surroundings, trying to see if anyone was reprehensible today.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, it was a very peaceful afternoon, so no thrilling action came to take him away from his thoughts and doubts.</p><p>Hours later, they returned to the station, empty-handed, but still in good humour.</p><p>They then spent a little while in Wesker's office, catching up on the latest developments in the Marshall case. They had still yet to find any relatives or get his wife to cooperate. His funeral would be held a week from tomorrow, which Leon swore he'd attend.</p><p>He couldn't fathom how people could be so cruel, but maybe the dead man he felt so sad about hadn't been so kind back when he was alive. Maybe he had caused his own loneliness. However, he could hardly picture how someone could be so disagreeable as to alienate everyone around him could also be deeply depressed. He felt that such people would not have the drive to be mean to others, being so intimate with pain themselves, but maybe he was wrong about that. Maybe some forms of suffering were only alleviated by making everyone else miserable too, as senseless as it was.</p><p>He looked over the polaroids of the scene again, almost wishing he would somehow notice a hidden clue that would paint this tragedy as a murder rather than a suicide, as unlikely as it would be given the note written by the victim.</p><p>Much to his dismay, there was nothing in those pictures. Just a sad house that used to be inhabited by a sad man.</p><p>"It's getting late, boy. You're dismissed." remarked Wesker as he noticed his protégé obsessing over these photos. It wasn't healthy to dwell on a case so much, no matter how painful it might be to the rookie.</p><p>"Alright, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>As Leon rose, so did Wesker. The young man thought nothing of it as he stretched himself, feeling stiff after sitting for so long. He couldn't wait to get back home.</p><p>As he stepped towards the door, about to leave, the captain called upon him, "You're forgetting something."</p><p>"Um what exactly?" Leon asked, confused, as his superior drew closer, "I have everyt--"</p><p>He was interrupted when Wesker hugged him closely, much like yesterday.</p><p>Instantly, Leon's face burned bright red as his heart bounced in his chest. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around his superior's frame and returned the affection, nuzzling against his neck, breathing in deep of his scent.</p><p>Yes, he really did like him, even though he wasn't ready to tell him the fact. He knew that his reaction would only encourage more intimacy, but he just couldn't resist.</p><p>"I didn't actually need a hug, sir." he chuckled.</p><p>"No, I'm the one who did." Wesker purred, tightening the embrace. He didn't really, but he liked getting into the rookie's personal space. He liked touching him, feeling him. The warmth of his skin was as pleasant as it was comforting, chasing away the melancholy of this pale, rainy day.</p><p>He was tempted to kiss him, but withheld his desire. All in due time. If he listened to his impulses, he'd have the boy strewn across his desk, naked and begging for his dick. So, instead of kissing him, he gave Leon's neck a quick nip with his teeth, not anything painful, just a playful little bite, not even leaving a mark, "I could just eat you right now." he growled in a hushed voice against his protégé's ear.</p><p>"Um, I better head back home now, sir." stammered Leon, suddenly embarrassed.</p><p>"Yes, go on. Have a nice evening." Wesker replied with a compassionate smile as the boy quickly absconded out of his office.</p><p>He knew why his apprentice had left so suddenly.</p><p>He had felt it.</p><p>In the corridor, Leon's heart was pounding and he couldn't breathe. He looked down at the quite noticeable bulge in his pants. He was hard as a rock from the captain's teeth grazing his neck like that.</p><p>Now that was awfully humiliating.</p><p>He prayed Wesker hadn't noticed. He had accidentally brushed it against his leg as he had tried squirming out of his embrace to leave.</p><p>What the hell was wrong with him? Getting an erection on the job. That was pitiful.</p><p>He tried his best to conceal it as he hurried towards the closest safe space he could find : the restroom.</p><p>No way he'd risk going to his locker to change, someone might be there.</p><p>He locked himself inside of a stall and sat down.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>Should he wait for it to go away on its own or should he just relieve his tension?</p><p>God, Wesker had been right all along.</p><p>He hated that.</p><p>He couldn't masturbate at his workplace, that was too shameful.</p><p>He had to wait.</p><p>Think normal thoughts, Leon. No, think of something gross. Stop thinking about how good it felt resting against your captain's chest. Don't think about his hands on you. His mouth. Don't think about how much you want to kiss him.</p><p>Stop it.</p><p>His brain wouldn't cooperate.</p><p>Should I just go back and ask for help?</p><p>After all, Wesker had offered earlier.</p><p>No, that was going too far. He was confused, nothing more. He was pent up and stressed out, so his cock behaved stupidly. Just now, those thoughts of the captain made it throb and leak.</p><p>He needed to do something. He couldn't spend all evening there, but he certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to jerk off on the job, no matter how tempting.</p><p>Going back begging to the S.T.A.R.S. office was mighty tempting too. After all, it was Wesker's fault, he should be the one fixing it.</p><p>But if masturbating on the job was off-limits in Leon's mind, fucking on the job shouldn't be acceptable either, even if his shift was over.</p><p>With a sigh, he undid his pants and tucked his unruly penis in the elastic band of his underwear, concealing the bulge as best as he could. Handling the goods with extreme care as he found himself to be particularly sensitive tonight.</p><p>Now, he could only hope for the locker room to be vacant. He just had to quickly slip out of his uniform and back into his pants as fast as possible so no one would see his shame.</p><p>Luck was on his side tonight. Aside from running into a fellow officer, whose head was down in documents, mumbling to himself, on his way there, the place was deserted.</p><p>Leon still dressed at the speed of light, not even noticing he had his t-shirt on backwards until he was back home, safe and sound.</p><p>He was still hard, but it was nothing an ice cold shower couldn't fix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon reviews self-defence with Wesker.<br/>Warning : fondling and dry humping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another typical day, Leon thought while sitting in the briefing room. Not much to sink his teeth into. Cases that were none of his concern or offences so minor they had practically resolved themselves. He had heard that Raccoon City was peaceful, but at this point it was almost uncanny. No wonder the competition to be accepted in the force had been so stiff. He didn't even know how he had managed to land this position. Maybe they thought his degree in botanic was something missing from their team, but he doubted it. It was essentially useless in this job. He didn't think he'd ever get to use his knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had not been the most skilled of his class, didn't have the best grades, nor had been highly regarded by his superiors at the academy. He was just another guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why had they picked him out of all the prospects?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd probably never get an answer to this question. Maybe it had all been a fluke too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Wesker somehow seen his application and pressured the chief to pick him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he have that kind of power?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that unflattering picture of himself he had to send along with those documents spark the captain's infatuation with him? Surely Wesker had to have a reason to take him under his wing. To be attracted to him just like that, out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sighed. He knew he was reaching, getting all tangled up in conspiracy theories. He had been picked because those in charge thought he was right for the job, that he would make a good cop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't really clairvoyant, he thought bitterly. He knew it was still too early to tell and that he would probably get used to it, but he felt like it really wasn't his place. He was too weak, too sensitive. The only drive he had was his altruism. He wanted to help and he was ready to put his life on the line for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was enough to make a good cop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was too much pain in this world, too many defenceless people being taken advantage of. He wanted to do his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he had to do his part. He wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror if he just sat idly by while innocents suffered. He knew his actions were a mere drop in the ocean, but at least he could sleep easy knowing he was doing something good with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as of late, he felt like he'd sleep way easier if he could stop fantasizing about Wesker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had had plenty of time to think about everything yesterday night, laying in his bed, wide awake. Even though he still had a hard time believing it, he knew he'd be foolish to try and deny the fact that his superior had confessed his attraction. It was clear as day. He could no longer be confused about it, no matter how reassuring it had been to not know for certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to face reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker wanted him and he had to decide what to do with that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he give it a try? Or should he refuse and pretend like nothing ever happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now certain he'd regret it if he passed the occasion up. That might be the only chance he'd ever have to get laid. But he knew he shouldn't do it just because he thought he'd never get any again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a big decision. Something that would no doubt change his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what would happen afterwards? Would he just be discarded like used goods? Was his virginity the only thing the captain was after? That would feel like such a waste to throw it away and get absolutely nothing in return, even if doing it with Wesker was probably its own reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't a prostitute, he didn't expect to get paid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he'd be lying if he didn't expect at least a little bit of love in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably wouldn't date or anything, although Leon yearned to actually be with someone. It was a bit weird to think he'd have a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend, but at the same time, he was slowly becoming at peace with the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd probably have more in common with another guy than with a woman anyway. Make-up, romantic movies, tele-novella, wanting flowers on Valentine's Day, he knew he could probably find a girl somewhere who didn't care about all those things, but it already seemed impossible to find one that liked him to begin with. He had pretty much given up hope at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he got along with Wesker. They agreed on a lot of things. Not all, but they had similar interests and laughed a lot together. It would be easy to fall in love with a man like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was pretty much already head over heels for him in such a short period of time. His superior was the definition of irresistible. Not to mention the pride he felt that such a man would choose him and not someone else. That seemed even more far-fetched than how he got accepted for this job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still a bit apprehensive about the sex part. He wished they could have just a romantic relationship. Maybe fondle each other a bit. But actually doing it? That sounded both painful and gross. Blowjobs he might be okay with. He needed time to think about it. But, as far as he was concerned, anal was a big no-no in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then how was he supposed to lose his virginity? He doubted Wesker would be the one on the receiving end. Anyway, it wasn't like he was comfortable with doing it regardless of who was inside who's butt. It was repulsive either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he had long thought about why he didn't find it gross when he saw women receiving anal in porn. Maybe it was just humiliating to imagine himself like this. He wasn't a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that even feel good or were porn stars paid to make it seem like it did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, he had not gotten much sleep last night, and all these thoughts were still bothering him today. At least he wasn't tired, the few hours of rest he had gotten had been good, dreamless ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming to terms with the fact that there was something more than friendly between him and Wesker. He was into him and that was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just didn't want to go too fast. He was scared of getting hurt physically and emotionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the briefing finally ended, Leon got up, straightened his back, and held his head up high as he walked towards his superior's office. He wanted to hold his ground, for real, this time. He had kept slipping these past few days. He could do so much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had any hopes of romance between Wesker and himself, he couldn't remain such a pushover. A guy like the captain wouldn't date a wimp, he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd make him proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd make him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined, Leon joined his superior. He let Wesker do his routine inspection of his uniform. The casual fixing of his hair. The young man knew it wasn't about putting them back in place but rather more of an excuse to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had embarrassed him at first, but now he actually quite liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a kiss would be added to this little ritual soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more time passed, the more it was obvious to him that he would not be able to prevent things from becoming more serious. Such a chance would never show itself again. He had to trust the captain in this little adventure. And, who knew, he might end up loving it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without wasting any time, they went on parking duty for the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, to his surprise, Leon got to drive the car around. It wasn't much, but it made him feel confident. Of course, most of it consisted of driving slowly while looking for expired metres. Nothing thrilling, yet still a lot of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about everything and nothing. The weather, the peace, yesterday night's basketball game, which he had barely watched, preoccupied as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker updated him on the Marshall case, saying they'd be closing it soon since it was obvious no one would turn up. He accepted to accompany him to the man's funeral, which filled Leon with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, they were writing their last tickets, fanning themselves with the papers. After yesterday's rain, the heatwave was back with a vengeance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were back in the car, the rookie followed his superior's directions to a nice little diner nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he got himself a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs while the captain opted for the grilled, lemon and herb trout with rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever gone fishing, boy?" inquired Wesker after they had received their meals and the waitress was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy never brought you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He went alone. He never cared much to include me in anything he did. Mom was the type of woman who was scared to go outside, so she didn't let me out much either. I wasn't enrolled in any sports team and didn't go over to my friend's often. We had a carnival in town every summer and she never wanted to bring me. It was frustrating. Then, at sixteen, I got my driver's license and my father bought me a used car. It's the only present he ever got me, but it was the best. I rebelled and went out every night. It drove my mom crazy, but I didn't care. Sometimes I didn't come back for days. I slept on the backseat or at other people's. I just chilled with friends. We drank, we smoked, we got in trouble sometimes, but never anything major. We did hang out at the carnival a lot when it was in town. We were just dumb bums, but I was absolutely high on my newfound freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon talked and talked, oversharing due to his joy of having his superior show interest in his life, as uneventful as it was. He never had much chance to talk about anything to anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must have been a big deal for you to move out of your parents'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was. Especially since I knew it would be a huge challenge because I didn't pay attention in home ec, so cooking, budgeting, fixing stuff around the house, I didn't know how to do any of that. But I found out you can just follow the instructions on food packets and you get a decent meal. They always come with free recipes. Then you gather your courage and buy a cookbook from the thrift store. You prepare a whole chicken for the first time and feel like a goddamn king while eating it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because we're not on duty per se doesn't mean you shouldn't watch that tongue of yours." Wesker remarked with a smile. The boy's story was too endearing to get upset over a minor slip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, sorry. It's a difficult habit to break. My dad swore like a sailor." Leon admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed from having said something his superior didn't like. He had had this phase in his teens where his sentences were more cuss than actual words, but he had grown out of it. He had realized how immature it was, but he had never completely stopped using that kind of language. He knew Wesker was in the right to correct him. The last thing he wanted was to become like his father. He had been sworn at often enough to not wish it even upon his worst enemy. He could find better ways to express his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To get back on the subject of fishing. The season opens in October. Me, Chris, and Barry always take a trip to the Great Lakes. There's a lot of yellow perch and walleye and some bigger catches too to keep things exciting. Just last year, Barry landed a thirty pounds muskellunge. I had never seen a fish this big." Wesker lied, he had seen much bigger fish before, but considering they had been viral mutants, they didn't really count, "We'd love to have you, if driving all the way to the border and camping out in the wilderness with a bunch of loud mouths sounds like your kind of fun, of course. I swear they're quiet once they get in the boat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'm game. Can't guarantee I'll be good at it, but I'll give it a try. I'm gonna need to get myself some gear though." Leon smiled as he slurped on his pasta. Now that was exciting. Taking a trip with his coworkers. Being surrounded by nature. He may not have had the chance to make these memories with his dad during his childhood, but it wasn't too late. He could make them with his friends as an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can probably lend you some stuff. You'll just have to make sure you have a few sets of warm clothes, a sleeping bag, a life jacket, those kinds of things. I can go shopping with you if you need some help. More importantly, since you were a cloistered child, can you swim? Because, life jacket or not, if you fall in cold water, it's very easy to panic and you might become a danger to others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can. My high school had an indoor pool and I was there almost daily after I got my driver's license. That's when I finally learned and even got good enough at it to be in the swimming team for my final year. In fact, I never truly quit. Until I moved here, I was at the pool regularly. I need to get back into it now that I've settled down and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I think you did tell me you went swimming. That explains your perfect tan too. It had slipped my mind, forgive me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize. It's not like I expect you to remember absolutely everything about my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like remembering the little things when it comes to people I care about." Wesker said in his most honeyed tone, giving his protégé a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… you're not gonna flirt with me in front of Barry and Chris while we go fishing, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to worry about. I'll even try my best to rescue you if they question you about women."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon laughed, reassured, "Thanks, I appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved how exciting the future seemed. Seeing his coworkers casually would truly feel like they were actual friends. Plus the idea of observing Wesker doing regular things like fishing, lighting a campfire, drinking beer with his peers. It made his heart flutter. How handsome he would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, he'd be the one having trouble not flirting with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their meal, they headed back to the station for the most unexciting part of their job : the paperwork. It was a tedious afternoon, but at least the office had A/C and the radio was turned on, so Leon wasn't bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it went by much faster than he had anticipated. Maybe he was finally getting used to it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished about an hour before his shift was to end, so they had time to kill. Quite the rare treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they teach you self-defence at the academy?" Wesker inquired. He wanted to be certain that his trainee wouldn't run into trouble. What a shame it would be if someone were to mess that cute little face up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They did." Leon shrugged, "I know how to get out of a chokehold and all that. Gotta admit I'm a little rusty though, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That simply wouldn't do, the captain thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should review the basics then. Come along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they headed to the basement where the training room was located. No one was there since there were no other new recruits on the force at the moment. Leon was the only one, which had drawn a lot of attention early on, but not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had felt much more comfortable around his superior today, Leon's heart began to race as he realized that reviewing together would include a lot of physical contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be difficult not to get a hard-on and he had no idea what he'd do if he got one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you said you can get out of a chokehold. Let's see that in action." Wesker said as he placed his palms over his apprentice's throat, but both were too much. He laughed, "Your neck is so tiny, I only need one hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That comment somehow gave Leon butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't that his neck was particularly small, it was mostly that the captain had huge hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To feel those fingers wrapping around him like this, gripping him firmly, but not painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did this turn him on? He had not expected such a sudden approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Wesker asked with a smile as he saw how the boy failed to react and just stood there like he wanted nothing more than to be strangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yes, sorry sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon suddenly became stiff, but performed the right moves to free himself. Grabbing the hand away from his neck and immobilizing the arm. He gave a pretend knee in his would-be assailant's solar plexus. A surefire way to make them abandon their attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Wesker praised his execution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bemused the rookie a little. This choice of words. Was he treating him like a kid? Or like a dog?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kinda liked it. There was no malice behind it, just a genuine compliment. It flattered his inner child the most. He almost blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker went over some other useful moves he might need on the job. How to get out after being pinned down to the ground or from behind. How to slip out of someone's hold if they're grabbing onto his hair or clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always performed the moves first a few times to teach the boy, then let him do it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon enjoyed this review much more than he had liked learning those moves in the first place. His self-defence teacher back at the academy had been kind of an ass and let the guys hurt each other for fun. He had ended up teased quite a bit for being lither than the rest too. Thankfully, his natural agility had saved him more than once. There was something so exhilarating about being able to get away even when under the weight of a much bigger person. It was like magic. He didn't need to be that strong physically to accomplish any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to concede that he was a bit distracted too. Unlike back at the academy, practising with Wesker was like a dream. He was gentle, yet firm. He was patient and offered all kinds of useful advice. He was so far from the man many had described to him. He was so sweet and wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And ridiculously handsome. Leon could hardly bear it. All those tight embraces, their bodies so close to one another. This soft, pale skin so tremendously hot under his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes his superior was on top of him, holding him firmly against the floor, waiting for him to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't really want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker knew. Everything he did was intentional. He made sure to let his hands linger where they shouldn't. To keep himself as close as possible, to truly invade the boy's personal space. Every gentle throws, every careful push. His fingers glided over his arms, his neck, his chest. He praised every well-performed attempt. He leaned into his nape, his lips brushing lightly there. His aftershave was atrocious and cheap, but he still enjoyed this intimacy he was imposing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that the boy ever appeared forced throughout the entire lesson. He seemed to like it as much as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker sat upon his trainee's hips as he laid supine upon the mattress below. He could feel he had a semi against his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be able to defend yourself now." he declared with a devious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had teased him long enough, they ought to resume a slightly more serious training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His game was to dangle eroticism before his victim and then to swiftly take it away just as they begin to notice, leaving them confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it always was at the height of this confusion that he struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His time would come soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not today, probably not even this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't guarantee I'll remember all of that in one try, sir. But it was good to shake off the rust a bit." Leon remarked, slightly nervous. That was a lot to wrap his head around and he may or may not have lost focus a couple times. His superior sure was distracting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Practice makes perfect, we'll review every day until you're confident. But, don't worry too much either. When the time comes and the adrenaline kicks in, your body will remember."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled at each other as they got back up and moved on to reviewing how to disarm a suspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker got a prop gun to explain such a dangerous situation. It was imperative that his apprentice knew how to escape point blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not real, don't worry." he reassured him by pointing the pistol away and making the trigger click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the firearm to the boy in order to demonstrate how to properly proceed with a criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First, it's always a matter of gauging the danger. Engage in a pacifying conversation if you can, make them drop their guard. Move very slowly, inoffensively. Then, you get your head out of the way and grab the gun from their hand. Of course, this is only in a life or death situation. Hopefully, you'll never need to use this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker pushed the muzzle to the side and seized the weapon out of Leon's hand so quickly he reacted far too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got the rookie quite excited. He didn't want to gush all over this technique, but he thought it was insanely cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His superior twirled the gun in his fingers like a typical cowboy, "Now, you're going to disarm me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed the weapon at the boy's head. Despite it being harmless, he couldn't help but feel a slight rush at the potential power he held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had this not been a fake, he could have ended his young life right there. A brilliant future lost forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a waste it would be. He was so cute. If there was a chance they might have fun together, he wouldn't let it pass him by. Though he found many people, especially men, beautiful, he had rarely experienced this kind of attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked that. He wanted to explore such feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cool and collected calm divulged none of his arousal in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was Leon's time to shine. He waited a little until his hand shot up to disarm the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trigger clicked before he could finish his action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit slow, you might have lost your ear there." Wesker patted his trainee on the back as encouragement, "Let's try that again. You can do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They repeated the exercise a handful of times until Leon was able to retrieve the pistol before being shot. His brain memorizing the correct movements, his hand growing more assured and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the gun, they moved on to the knife. The principle was the same, but the execution differed a bit. It required instant reaction and speed. Backing away from the blade while disabling the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the hang of this one way faster. Since he was of a more nervous disposition, good reflexes without thinking were his thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker liked how he was such a fast learner. A quality that would be the making of a great partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can also easily kill someone with their own knife." he explained with a glimmer of malice. Teaching the boy how to maim would be just as useful, he felt, "Now, this would be considered police brutality, so you should not do this unless you are certain that it's either your life or theirs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed him the fake knife back to show him how it was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was a bit queasy about it. Killing someone? He knew it might come to this in truly dire situations, but he hoped he would never have to resort to such violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the blade under the captain's throat. In no time, his hand was pulled away and bent down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You break the arm here by hitting the elbow." Wesker twisted the limb, gently, not actually hurting his trainee, "Then you stab them while they're still gripping the knife. You can also slash their throat if you bend it upward instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned those gruesome acts, making the boy jump with every soft poke against his ribs and then at the touch of stiff plastic against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In this position, they cannot do anything to defend themselves. They can only fall down to their knees, leaving you free to completely overpower them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon winced as he imagined how horrible that would be. Stabbing someone multiple times in the lung. That sent a cold shiver down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stammered, uncomfortable, "This... this is last resort, of course?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Wesker laughed, setting the knife aside, "But it may save your life one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted the boy's chin up with his curled index finger. There was such a compassionate hurt in his pretty blue eyes. Poor innocent child. How could he expect to survive in this profession if he was unwilling to harm anyone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved to see such purity in him. Such virtue that he would take a deep pleasure in desecrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of last resort, you may want to aim..." Wesker shoved the boy's hand straight into his crotch, "Right where it hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon turned so bright a shade of red he almost lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His superior held his hand there, rubbing it against the black fabric, cupping himself intimately with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor lad didn't know what to say. Didn't even know how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be getting bigger still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-sir... please don't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feeble objection only resulted in his hand being slipped right into those pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was touching another man's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wesker was hard, no doubt about it now. It was swollen and burning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon couldn't possibly blush deeper. All of his blood was in his cheeks. They were throbbing and his head felt heavy. His thoughts rushed by so fast they were fuzzy. He couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that he had a penis in his hand. A penis that was not his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so big. So long. His palm glided over its surface in what very little space remained, feeling its folds and veins. The captain made him move his hand with his own around his arm, slowly jerking himself off with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon felt Wesker's hot breath against his neck. His bulky chest pressed against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he do? What could he say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes firmly. Time slowed to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was wetness against his fingers now. Was Wesker really that turned on by such inexperienced caresses?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody had ever given Leon this kind of attention before. Nobody had ever been so shamelessly interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting hard too. A reaction he fought vehemently. He knew he wasn't gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did this pervert have to look so good? And smell so good too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the warmth emanating from Wesker's body was calling to him. Urging him to come closer. It was difficult to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon could still feel his own hand caressing the length. Smooth and tremendously inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was salivating even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going way too far way too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to put an end to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir... stop it, please." again, his voice was miserably whiny. So much for holding his ground for once. He felt like a complete failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he hated himself for not actually wanting it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Wesker chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's eyes shot open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had the captain let go of his arm? For how long had he been masturbating him on his own accord?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning fast, he pulled out of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't believe what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker took a hold of his wrist again, gently, and licked his upturned palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon froze at the act, gazing at his tongue. It was quite long too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so turned on he almost regretted taking his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand what was wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he feel so hot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he just give in to the ultimate temptation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did the captain even want him? He who knew nothing of these things. He'd be such a lousy partner. How could such a shameless man of experience care for an awkward little boy like him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His palm received a kiss, then was released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker smiled happily, "You'll have to work on that authority. How do you expect anyone to take you seriously if you ask without any confidence?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon pouted. Had this all just been a test?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could demand firmly if needed, but he didn't feel capable of exerting any kind of power over his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'll come across a lot of criminals who act like you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped his hand over his pants, not out of disgust, but to show he was not comfortable with what he had done. He gave Wesker a brief look of both unease and betrayal, an unconvincing frown on his bright red face. His glassy eyes full of innocent indignity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to mention how he now felt the urge to touch him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over the captain's bulge briefly. Nothing but a furtive little peek, certain he wouldn't notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did, of course, but didn't say anything. He had not wanted to take it this far tonight, but all the elements seemed to have fallen into place so perfectly. It was difficult to halt the avalanche now that it had begun. Listening to his most basic instincts, he wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck once again, this time exerting enough pressure to truly strangle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon instantly froze, his windpipe crushed, his neck painfully squeezed. Both his hands shot to hold onto the arm that attacked him, yet he couldn't find the willpower to fight. He just took it, his vision growing blurry around the edges, his brain blanketed in fog from being suddenly deprived of oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His loins began throbbing even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you, boy? Defend yourself before turning blue." snickered Wesker, halfway between amused and puzzled. He had no intention of hurting his little protégé. At least not too much. However, if the lad refused to help himself, he wasn't averse to letting his cruelty come into play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost begrudgingly, Leon complied, squirming himself out of the choking grasp of his superior. He was surprised he didn't have to use much force to do so. He expected he would have to struggle a lot due to the intense pressure around his neck, but as soon as he began to move, Wesker gently let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man coughed a bit, massaging his sore throat while glancing at his superior, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he still just playing? If so, what kind of weird, sick game was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your reactions are awfully slow. It's a disgrace. You'll get yourself killed if you're not more careful." the captain teased right before grabbing Leon's neck again and shoving him into the padded wall. Not hard enough to hurt, but certainly hard enough to briefly stun him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Leon's heart skipped a beat and his crotch began burning with arousal. He was fully erect now and there was no hiding it. The lack of oxygen made him lose control of his face and he began to both sob and drool pitifully. He was gasping and whining, his legs shaking, barely supporting him. However, he was nowhere near fainting, he could still gasp for air here and there. That's when he began to realize this was not how someone would typically strangle a person. It was a careful, well-planned and rehearsed move that his superior knew how to perform with utter perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was arousing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon just wanted to let himself drift away. He held onto the captain's strong frame, not out of fear, but out of an intense desire for it to go on. They were both hard, lazily grinding into each other. Their erections, clad in thick fabric, begging to be set free from their overly tight confines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been so turned on in his life. At the moment, his rational mind was completely lost in a haze of lust. Nothing in the world mattered anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting strangled? So what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was humping another guy? Didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His superior was far too hot to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker was delighted to witness such a reaction. This lad sure was kinky, but those fluttering, crying eyes betrayed one who had no idea where his limits were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still holding Leon by the neck, Wesker drove him down to the floor, forceful, yet never overly painful. He released his grip only to pin both the young man's hands over his head on the padded mattress while straddling his shoulders, his crotch resting upon the stunned rookie's face. Leon's upper body stuck under muscular thighs and perfectly sculpted buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on then, defend yourself." Wesker teased while rubbing himself against his apprentice's sweltering face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's embarrassment momentarily came back and he whined, trying to turn away, his cheek squished under the pressing hard-on of his superior. He couldn't fathom how it had not torn a hole in his pants. The fabric seemed taut to its very limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-they haven't taught me how to get out of this one." the lad puled weakly, barely able to speak, lost between shame and horniness. Something about getting his face shoved into another guy's crotch was suddenly way too real for him. However, his dazzled mind soon came further undone when Wesker began stroking him through his pants with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With eyes rolling back into his skull, Leon's hips began thrusting upwards, desperate for more stimulation. His uncomfortable whines rapidly turned into pleasurable moans. With a slight, shameful hesitation, he began rubbing his lips against the black, bulging fabric in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shy rubs turned into daring kisses turned into debauched licks. Soon enough, he was slobbering all over the captain's crotch, drenching his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this moment, Wesker wanted nothing more than to free himself and fuck Leon's face into a complete mess. How pretty he would be gagging on his dick, throating it like the lecherous little whore he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn't figure out if the shyness was an act or if it was real. If it was an act, his talent for blushing on command should have landed him a job as an actor, not a policeman. But, if it was real, the poor lad had absolutely no sense of self-preservation nor any authority. Again, not good traits for a policeman. What the hell was he doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did not have much time to ponder these thoughts as he began to feel the urgency in the boy's movements, bucking his hips in despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was no way he would let him come that easily, no matter how funny it would be to tease him over peaking while getting his face humped. He was so ridiculously sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, it was all an act. A guy like this had to be an experienced masochist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was more than enough teasing for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing his hand, which resulted in a long, needy hum from the boy, Wesker sighed as he stood back up, towering over the rookie, "It's such an easy pin to free yourself of. I can't believe you couldn't figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon just laid there, dizzied by lust, his cock throbbing in despair, leaking like a faucet. He couldn't even react at first, but as he slowly regained his composure, he began wondering how the hell had things degenerated this fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him felt disgusting, but more of him deplored it didn't go further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lack of reaction eventually had Wesker help him back onto his feet. The captain gently rearranged his messy hair and wiped the drool off his face, still quite red and hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone pins you like this, you bite. Understood?" the captain stated, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I didn't want to hurt you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be the one who likes getting hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… um…" Leon had not expected this remark at all, but he realized he had left the door wide open for it. The captain never missed a beat and always had the word to destabilize him. He was so shameless and direct over matters that should be utterly private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it got the young man thinking. Did he like getting hurt? He liked getting strangled, but it hadn't been that painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered, a bit grossed out by himself all of the sudden. Enjoying getting strangled. By a guy, no less. Was he really such a freak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the sudden uncomfortable confusion on his protégé's face, Wesker gave him a firm pat on the back, "It's okay if you like to play rough." he smiled, genuinely happy, "I like messing around with you. You're really fun and you're pretty tough too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, sir." Leon smiled back, awkwardly. The compliment made him feel all fuzzy inside and also made him a bit more relaxed. The captain said it himself, it was just messing around. No big deal. Guys being guys, rough-housing and all. It got a little intimate, but it was nothing serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in college, his buddies were sometimes being idiots playing gay chicken. It never got that far, in fact, it had never truly gotten anywhere. No doubt Wesker was just trying to embarrass him and have some harmless fun. He could handle it. He wasn't chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly trying to get the atmosphere back to normal so he could focus on the pile of work that still awaited him in his office, Wesker chose to leave his new apprentice with a couple more important advice before the end of his shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every day, I want you to go around town and learn the names of the streets as well as the locations of important businesses and landmarks. The city is very intricate, it's important that you know your way in case of emergency."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Leon nodded, slowly regaining his composure, happy at the change of subject. He could definitely use a drive by himself to clear his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also want you to review the codes on a daily basis until you know all of them. It's going to take a while, don't rush it. You should have them memorized by the time you're on probation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nod. He was already familiar with the scanner, knew quite a lot just on the top of his head, so this didn't seem too difficult to be able to learn all of the codes within the three months of his training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Wesker cupped the boy's face, staring at him for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Leon thought he was about to kiss him. He was almost tempted to close his eyes and let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no such intimacy came. The hand faded from his chin and posed itself upon his shoulder instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're dismissed for today." the captain said as he gently squeezed his trainee's flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accompanied him back to his locker and bid him goodnight, praising his efforts. He didn't plan on staying around to look at him while he was changing. As tempting as it was, he had pushed him far enough. Further than he had ever thought he could at such an early stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd see just how far he could press his luck tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew, he might get laid much sooner than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the boy was standing on the edge of the precipice. Just a little more and he'd fall right into his arms. Never before had it been so easy to seduce someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, just as he was about to leave him to his own devices and regain his office, he thought it would be wise to offer one last piece of advice, seeing how things were becoming increasingly serious between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One last thing." Wesker said, walking back to Leon's side as he was slipping out of his uniform. He could see how wet his underwear had become. So wet it was almost see-through now and that lovely cock looked absolutely delicious he could have just fallen to his knees and worshipped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, yes sir?" Leon inquired politely, expecting more mundane advice from his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you've maintained yourself presentable. You had me worried on your first day, but your hair is clean, your face is fresh, you smell nice." Well, the last part was a gross exaggeration, he didn't smell 'nice', he smelled cheap, but it was better than reeking of sweat. People with a less experienced nose wouldn't be able to notice the burning essence of off-brand cologne anyway. All that mattered was that the boy was no longer a slob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, errr… thanks sir. I wouldn't have been so dirty the first day if I had time to shower in the morning, you know. I'm sorry I looked like such a mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My first impression was that you were not someone who paid much attention to appearances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't think I pay as much attention as you do, but I've been doing my best to be extra careful to make you proud." the young man had a small, coy smile, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true that he was a bit messy. He didn't care much if his hair was greasy, if his fingernails were dirty, if he had an unsightly pimple on his face. He wasn't self-conscious, but the captain was very well-kempt and prim. He realized he probably looked quite disgusting in comparison. He didn't care how others saw him, but he certainly cared about his superior's opinion of his appearance. So he had bought some better aftershave, had been more meticulous while showering, all to please him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, excellent. Which brings me to my question : you do keep your insides clean as well, don't you?" There was no way of putting this mildly so Wesker opted for being as direct as possible. Not that he usually minced words, but he couldn't think of more classy vocabulary for such a question. He also knew the lad was a bit empty-headed, so being clear and concise was the best way to handle things with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me… my… uh… what?" Leon was completely dumbfounded by the question and did not understand it at all, "Are you asking me if I'm eating healthy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy's an idiot, Wesker thought, desperate. Or was he trying to be funny? There was no way he didn't understand the question. A guy so willing to get his face fucked was certainly always ready to have sex, "No. Well, yes, you should eat healthy, it makes cleaning up easier. I'm asking you if you use an enema regularly. So you can tell me when's a good time to have fun, you and I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A what?" Leon was confused, it was like his superior had decided to switch to a foreign language out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Wesker lifted his eyes towards the ceiling. The boy was a lost cause, "Buy one. Don't disappoint me now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and left, not having the patience to get into an argument over such a trivial thing. Surely his little apprentice was playing dumb. Maybe he was embarrassed about it too. Many guys did not like talking about it. He himself did not mind. He was too old to worry about such things and had been with so many men and women, shame was long gone from his sex life, if it even had ever been a part of it to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this dumb boy refused to take care of it himself, he'd take the matter into his own hands. He certainly wouldn't mind humiliating and torturing him this way. He had seen way worse in his line of work than a stupid, unruly slave shitting himself. If his new little plaything liked to be disgraced, he would be happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all alone in the dimly lit locker room, Leon put his civil clothes back on, slightly weirded out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn't know what to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kind of familiarity his superior had. He didn't understand if it was just casual teasing or if there was something more serious behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could forcing someone to touch your cock even be casual?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still feel how hot his virility had been while thinking about it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his hand, almost fearing like something had changed about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it still looked the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked into the small, crooked mirror inside his locker's door. His face still looked the same too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change was inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to his car. As he did, he felt like a complete idiot as he finally realized what the hell his superior had been talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted him to keep his butthole clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that was really embarrassing. Not to mention it was going way too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least there was absolutely no denying that Wesker was into him for real. His words from yesterday had not just been a dumb joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That tiny last shred of doubt Leon had came undone in a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tremendously happy to be all alone in the station's basement so no one could see him blush. What the hell was the captain thinking? There was no way he would ever want to fuck him. Maybe he'd suck his dick if he was really horny. He would have certainly done it tonight. But straight up having sex? Out of the question! That huge thing couldn't possibly fit inside of his ass anyway. It was pointless to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Leon sat down behind the wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, trying in vain to chase the thoughts of getting his rear split in two. A horrifying prospect, not without a certain appeal, but he did his best to deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought the question of if anal even felt good back in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way. It sounded really painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, it seemed like he might be into pain. He had never really tried it, but he couldn't deny the roughness he had experienced tonight had been the hottest thing. He wanted those fingers to grip him hard, to strangle him further. The rush of adrenaline too good to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted into a knot when, into his brain, crept the terrifying realization that, if Wesker had just flipped him over and fucked him silly on the training mattress, he wouldn't have even tried to prevent it from happening. He'd have just spread his legs and taken it. Painful or not, humiliating or not, disgusting or not, he wouldn't even have fought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his dick leaking into his pants, throbbing at the thought. He was so distraught, so repulsed with himself, he just wanted to cry. He had completely relinquished his freewill, had let his life into the hands of his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it felt right. It was so liberating to just be able to let go. He was too powerless for it to truly be his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't make the situation any less scary, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a trembling hand, Leon put the key into the ignition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally drove out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before heading back home, he dropped by the nearest drug store. Amongst the more common articles he needed to resupply his own pharmacy, he heeded his superior's advice and purchased the necessary to keep himself clean as well as some lubricant and condoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been more ashamed at checkout in his life, even though he knew the tired cashier could not give less of a damn about what he was getting. Yet he truly wanted to just melt through the floor and disappear. However, Wesker had told him to do so and so he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt foolish. It wasn't like anything was going to happen. He wouldn't allow it. He denied his earlier thought that he would have let it happen. He wasn't that weak. He didn't want it. Messing around was okay, but there was a big red line he simply would never dare to cross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or would he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing, but he knew, if the captain decided that they would have sex one of these days, he wouldn't be able to resist. No matter how much he tried to lie to himself, to pretend that he was strong, he knew he would just bend over and take it like a good little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know much about it and had never considered ever being with another man, but at least he knew the basics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scolded himself mentally. How ridiculous. He wasn't into guys. He was capable of saying no. Was he really going to humiliate himself by shooting water up his butt on the off-chance that Wesker might truly want to fuck him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he really want Wesker to fuck him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon is a little tease and gets in trouble for it.<br/>Warning : bullying</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon awoke a bit groggy, rubbing his itchy eyes as he grumbled.</p><p>His right arm felt heavy. He had been so incredibly pent up and horny after getting back home yesterday night that he had wanked himself silly until every muscle in his body ached. As much as he had tried to focus on the late night cable T.V. softcore porn, this time he had been entirely unable to think of anything else but what had happened with Wesker. His dick in his face, how he had forced him to fondle it. How big and hot it was.</p><p>How he regretted not taking the initiative and getting him out of those pants and sucking him off right there in the training room. He didn't even care if he had no prior experience giving a blowjob.</p><p>He wanted to do it.</p><p>But in the end all he could do was masturbate alone while drooling. He tried sucking on his own fingers while doing so, but it ended up weirding him out too much.</p><p>He shouldn't have these thoughts while masturbating. It was completely unhealthy to fantasize about his superior like this. This wasn't even about the fact that he was horny for another guy anymore. Wesker was his training officer. He should respect and admire him, not want to fuck him.</p><p>Well, he did respect and admire him an awful lot, but he felt like he didn't as much as he should because of his desire. Wanting to scarf down his cock like a slut was the antithesis of respect, he thought.</p><p>Leon had gone to bed with a throbbing arm, troubling thoughts, and a spent and sore dick.</p><p>He didn't feel much better right now as he dragged himself out of bed.</p><p>He realized his slack boxers had a damp, slimy spot in the front.</p><p>"Oh what the hell?" he muttered to himself.</p><p>He hadn't had a wet dream in years. He didn't even remember what he had dreamt about anyway. He had jerked himself into a stupor before going to sleep. He had ejaculated three times. How could his body have anything left after this?</p><p>He slipped out of his underwear and headed towards the bathroom for a cold shower.</p><p>He spent that time in introspection. Pondering his feelings.</p><p>What should he do?</p><p>He could no longer deny he had a big crush on his captain and he wanted much more than a professional relationship with him.</p><p>It was never too late to experiment.</p><p>He suddenly remembered his embarrassing purchase the night prior.</p><p>After stepping out of the shower, he sat down to read the instructions on how to use his newly acquired enema.</p><p>Seemed easy enough, if a tad shameful and disgusting too.</p><p>Of all the things he had done in his life, purchasing this was the most unexpected so far.</p><p>However, the idea of being clean on the inside wasn't displeasing. It wasn't something he had ever thought of, but it seemed to make sense somehow.</p><p>Maybe his body was just desperate for sex. Yesterday, the idea of getting fucked in the ass was both scary and distasteful.</p><p>Today was different.</p><p>He was kind of curious about it.</p><p>If only a little bit.</p><p>On a whim, he decided to test it out real quick.</p><p>It was a bit uncomfortable and weird, but he found himself satisfyingly clean after just a couple rinses.</p><p>His curiosity further piqued, he tried sticking a finger in there, just to see how it would feel.</p><p>He used some of the lube and easily got two knuckles deep, much to his surprise.</p><p>It burned a little, the stretch not particularly pleasant and the touch inside hardly noticeable. He could feel himself wiggling a bit, but he expected the sensation to be much stronger and to actually feel good. Everyone made such a big deal about how awesome sex was.</p><p>It was very underwhelming to him. But maybe he was doing something wrong.</p><p>The idea of having Wesker do this to him still left him unsure, but it did sound hotter. Nevertheless, he was too anxious about getting messy somehow. He didn't want anyone to touch him there.</p><p>After a few minutes, he dug in with two fingers. It really wasn't comfortable nor did it feel good. </p><p>Why do people even stick things up their ass, he wondered.</p><p>Either I'm not doing it right or there's something wrong with my body.</p><p>He tried thrusting, but it only burned more.</p><p>If he closed his eyes and imagined it to be the captain's hand touching him, he could actually get turned on a little. However, doing it to himself was fairly underwhelming.</p><p>He wasn't sure he would ever have the courage to let his superior touch him there. Wesker would have to take the initiative, perhaps even force him a little.</p><p>Leon's body clenched around his fingers at the idea.</p><p>Why was it so exciting?</p><p>He hoped it would feel much better to have someone else do this to him, because right now, despite his fantasies, he really wasn't feeling it. Plus he didn't have much time to continue exploring this untouched part of his anatomy.</p><p>Disappointed, he stopped. He cautiously smelled his fingers after taking them out, worried they would stink. He was actually surprised to find out that they didn't.</p><p>Nevertheless, he thoroughly washed his hands before heading off to work.</p><p>He feared he might get into even more outlandish situations soon.</p><p>But he was also looking forward to it.</p><p>He was determined to no longer let himself be intimidated. He was going to retaliate. For the past few days, he had let his nervousness get the best of him.</p><p>He had let the captain bully him.</p><p>No more.</p><p>He'd take back his power.</p><p>And he would play along.</p><p>This was probably the only way he'd ever get what he wanted. He just hoped that, should his courage falter when things would finally be heating up, that Wesker would be too pent up to care and give him the final push he'd need to actually go through with this.</p><p>A boring briefing later, Leon was sitting by the track outside, watching as his dashing captain finished his morning jog.</p><p>It was suffocatingly hot even at this early hour. The sun had risen barely an hour ago and already it was cooking everything.</p><p>Leon would have complained, if not for the fact that it meant that Wesker wore a white, sleeveless undershirt, not his usual colour, and it clung to his bouncing pectorals as he ran.</p><p>Lord have mercy, he whispered to himself.</p><p>As his dreamy captain approached, Leon could see how sweat had made his garment slightly see-through and he couldn't stop staring, mouth slightly ajar, in complete awe.</p><p>Be courageous today, he told himself mentally. You want him. Get him. If you ask, he'll surely say yes. He said he was into you. You can get into his pants. Be assertive.</p><p>Speaking of pants, Leon managed to unglue his gaze from the marvellous display of glistening, hairy pectorals. His eyes travelled over sculpted abs and down towards a remarkable bulge. His superior was obviously not wearing anything under those grey sweatpants. His dick was lovingly espoused by the fabric, leaving little to the imagination.</p><p>He saw Wesker put his hands in there without any shame, no doubt readjusting his package.</p><p>For a second, Leon thought he was going to get flashed. He wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of it, but that was a pretty risky move, right outside like this.</p><p>What he got instead was a palm, moist with balls sweat, rubbed directly into his face.</p><p>"Stop staring." Wesker chuckled, not made uncomfortable by the boy's hungry eyes upon him, but rather amused to see him so shameless. Never before had he met someone who had been completely hypnotized by his assets.</p><p>"The fuck?!" Leon yelped, completely taken aback by the sudden assault, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. The smell wouldn't go away. It was disgusting, "What the hell did you do that for?"</p><p>Such an outburst in language caused Wesker to laugh.</p><p>This was the beginning of a very fun morning.</p><p>For him, not for his impolite trainee.</p><p>"Look at yourself, rookie. You were so out of it that you forgot that you should keep that mouth of yours in check."</p><p>"I… I'm sorry, sir." Leon lowered his gaze, red as a beet. The captain was right, his mind had been elsewhere completely and old habits had resurfaced as a result.</p><p>"I wouldn't let you kiss me with that mouth."</p><p>"It just slipped, sir. I'm really sorry. I'll be more careful. I promise."</p><p>"I've already given you plenty of warnings. Come on, get up."</p><p>The young man obeyed, feeling his stomach tying into a knot. That wasn't how he had planned the events to go. He had wanted to ask for sex, not curse him out.</p><p>He rose to face his superior, somehow feeling cold now, despite the heat.</p><p>He hoped he wasn't in too much trouble.</p><p>"Your hard-on is showing." Wesker pointed out without so much as a hitch in his voice.</p><p>If Leon's face hadn't already been the reddest it could be, he would have blushed deeper. His cheeks were throbbing. He tried his best to hide his shame, but it was too late, the captain had seen it all.</p><p>He hadn't even realized he had an erection. Why did he even get one? His face stank and he was deeply humiliated. But now that his superior had pointed it out, it twitched, desperate for touch.</p><p>Didn't I give you enough attention yesterday, he thought.</p><p>"Fifty push-ups." Wesker ordered, pointing at the grass in front of his feet.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Fifty. Get to it. And best remove your shirt if you don't want to melt."</p><p>Leon swallowed hard. There was no way he could do that many. He might be able to reach thirty with a huge effort, maybe even thirty-five, but he would never reach fifty.</p><p>"I… sir… I can't do that many."</p><p>"Your problem, not mine. Stop stalling or you'll get sixty."</p><p>Cowering like a scolded puppy, Leon unbuttoned his uniform and was down to his undershirt now, much like his superior.</p><p>Resigned and afraid, he got down to the ground, feeling the morning dew upon his skin.</p><p>He took a deep breath, knowing he would not be able to meet the captain's demands.</p><p>Still, he would give it his best shot.</p><p>And so he began.</p><p>"One… two..." Wesker counted before sighing in annoyance, "No, no, no. What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>He stepped on his protégé with one foot, pinning him against the grass, "Get down properly, then raise back up. Don't try to half-ass it. Start over."</p><p>Leon wanted to cry. It would already be difficult enough to reach fifty even without doing a full push-up.</p><p>His dick leaked in his pants from feeling Wesker dominating him like this. Now wasn't the time. Why the hell did he have to be so easily aroused?</p><p>As soon as the boot was removed from his back, he gave it another shot, doing his push-ups properly this time.</p><p>"One… two… three… four…"</p><p>The heat was suffocating, but Leon kept going.</p><p>Past twenty, his arms were shaking and he could barely breathe.</p><p>Past thirty, his whole body was quaking under the strain. He was completely soaked with sweat. He could barely see since it had gotten into his eyes too. He was crying, grunting in effort. His everything hurt.</p><p>He made it to thirty seven before collapsing in the grass, wheezing.</p><p>"I ca… can't… anymore, sir."</p><p>"Get back up." Wesker commanded, nevertheless grabbing a hold of the rookie's arm in order to help him onto his feet. He offered him a drink out of his water bottle. </p><p>Leon breathed in, wiping his sore eyes, before chugging the offered beverage.</p><p>"Jog three laps around the track." came another order.</p><p>He handed the half-empty bottle back along with a 'yes, sir'.</p><p>He was out of breath, but he'd gladly run rather than do push-ups.</p><p>It was after a few metres that he noticed he was still very much hard.</p><p>How could he be? After the immense strain he had been put through? He was aching all over.</p><p>Three laps later, he could barely stand. He returned towards his superior with the taste of blood in his mouth and a mean stitch in his side.</p><p>"Are your arms less tired now?" inquired Wesker with a smirk.</p><p>Absent-mindedly, Leon nodded, not even able to think straight as his body was boiling.</p><p>"Good. You have thirteen push-ups left. Get to it."</p><p>Oh, you fucking bastard, Leon shouted in his brain, momentarily afraid he had said it out loud. He had thought this was over. That he had given it his best shot and his superior had decided to let him off with only a bit of running.</p><p>He didn't even have the gall to reply.</p><p>Defeated, he lowered himself to the ground once more, already beyond exhausted, and resumed his punishment.</p><p>"Thirty eight... thirty nine... forty… forty one…"</p><p>The strain every time Leon rose back up was immense. He was trembling, feeling like his arms were going to give under his weight. He grunted in pain and effort.</p><p>"Forty seven… forty eight... forty nine…"</p><p>He was crying again, sobbing like a child, his hands desperately grasping at the strands of grass.</p><p>He rose one last time.</p><p>"Fifty."</p><p>Then let himself collapse onto the ground, boneless and exhausted.</p><p>He didn't even react when Wesker poured the remaining content of the water bottle on him to further add to his humiliation. He didn't care. The freshness felt good. He just wanted to pass out and never wake up. He was in so much pain.</p><p>"See? I knew you could do it. Hopefully your arms aching for a week will remind you to watch your language."</p><p>"Y-yes… sir…"</p><p>"If I catch you running your foul little mouth again, there won't be a warning. I'll truly make you hate me."</p><p>Leon picked up the threat in Wesker's tone. He wasn't kidding.</p><p>He didn't know what could be worse than what he had just experienced, but he sure didn't want to find out. It was quite unfair for the captain to be so harsh over a slip-up. Sure, he had dropped an f-bomb in front of his superior, but nobody else had heard it. He was really trying his best to be careful, but it would take him a bit more time in order to correct himself of that awful habit.</p><p>Painstakingly, he rose up, blades of grass stuck to his face, trying to recover some semblance of dignity. As much as he wished to, he couldn't spend all morning laying there in the lawn. Besides, the sunshine would only get more intense as the hours passed.</p><p>"You're drenched." Wesker commented, leaning closer to Leon, enjoying the smell of his heated body. Such a delight, "Even your pants are wet. Or did you just come in them?"</p><p>He knew it was just a mix of water and sweat, but it was fun to tease him nonetheless.</p><p>Before Leon could reply, Wesker continued, "You're no longer presentable for work. Go shower and then send your uniform to the laundry room. Having you stuck in your civil clothes all day will show everyone you've gotten into trouble. You deserve no less."</p><p>"Yes, sir." replied Leon, his voice tiny and miserable.</p><p>He had to concede, he looked like a mess. He certainly didn't want to spend the entire day in soggy, smelly pants and damp socks. It was a mercy that Wesker let him get cleaned up and changed, he felt.</p><p>Still out of breath, he silently followed his superior back into the station, welcoming the feeling of air conditioning on his screaming skin.</p><p>Both his arms and legs felt like jelly so the trek upstairs felt interminable. Each step he took threatened to send him tumbling on the floor.</p><p>He grabbed his clothes from his locker, barely able to carry it in his shaking grip.</p><p>He knew his body would be killing him for days and he already dreaded it.</p><p>Much to Leon's surprise, Wesker left him to his own devices once they reached the showers. He had expected him to stay to have a look or perhaps even wash himself too.</p><p>He hated the fact that he was a bit disappointed to be alone in there.</p><p>He wanted to resent Wesker for being so rough to him, but he was still hard and couldn't deny that, despite the strain and exhaustion, it had turned him on to be punished.</p><p>"And you said you wouldn't let him bully you anymore, dumbass." Leon grumbled, so low no one but him could hear it. Not that there was anyone else in there anyway.</p><p>He left the water on lukewarm, having suffered enough for today, he didn't want to shock his body further. Most of all, he didn't want his muscles to clench in the cold. He massaged his biceps and shoulders as much as he could, barely able to apply any force whatsoever.</p><p>He had to admit, even though it sucked, he was pretty proud to have done it. Fifty push-ups. That was hardcore. He may not have managed to do it in one try, but it wasn't a complete failure either.</p><p>Maybe he should train every morning. He had absolutely no doubt that Wesker was able to do much more than fifty. His arms were all nice and beefy with defined veins in them.</p><p>God he's hot, Leon thought.</p><p>If he hadn't been at work, he would have gladly rubbed one out again.</p><p>Instead, he finished washing himself, happy that, by the end of it, his pesky erection was finally showing signs of giving up.</p><p>He dried himself thoroughly before putting his regular clothes on. It was indeed pretty humiliating to know he'd spend the entire day without his uniform. He might not have been fond of his police outfit, but it at least gave him a semblance of authority.</p><p>The morning was still young, so he and his superior went on parking duty before grabbing some lunch. Leon could barely hold his burrito as he ate and got teased for it quite a bit.</p><p>By that time, hours had passed, and he wasn't so upset anymore. The captain didn't seem resentful either. That unfortunate slip-up was in the past. As if nothing had happened.</p><p>Leon was thankful for it. He was so worried about upsetting his superior. He didn't want to disappoint him.</p><p>Most of all, he didn't want to ruin his chances with him.</p><p>Unfortunately, Leon now needed to build himself up again. He had completely lost the courage to ask anything out of Wesker. Especially sex. He hated that he'd have to spend yet another miserable, lonely night masturbating to his fantasies.</p><p>It was about time he got laid.</p><p>But he didn't dare to say anything about it for now.</p><p>Once they got back to the station, most of their time after that was spent in the archives.</p><p>As the rookie was dutifully putting documents away in their appropriate place under the watchful eye of his superior, Jill came into the room.</p><p>"Oh captain, I was looking for you."</p><p>Leon kept his mind focused on his task. The two spoke in hushed voices, but he caught a few sentences of their conversation. Something about shady comings and goings around the old factory on the outskirts of town. Apparently, the place had been a point of interest for a while now. Jill wondered why no deeper investigation was ever conducted. Wesker seemed oddly dismissive of the matter, saying they were powerless without a warrant, and that without a serious incident or hard evidence, they would not be able to obtain one.</p><p>In the end, Jill left the room mildly upset. She gave Leon a powerless glance as she walked out of the door, as if pleading for him to talk some sense into her captain.</p><p>"What was that about?" Leon inquired as he put the last of his papers away in a drawer and locked it.</p><p>"Nothing special." Wesker sighed, "After you've lived here for a while, you'll begin to notice many people around town have these crazy conspiracy theories. Be it about corruption or how some factories are poisoning the water supply. It's ridiculous. And it certainly does not require us investigating every single time someone claims they've seen weird people in the middle of the night."</p><p>"It's still a bit suspicious, don't you think?"</p><p>"Everything is a bit suspicious when you give in to paranoia, boy. I think the low criminality in town has sparked people's imagination. They're just not used to everything going so smoothly. Humanity thrives on fear." Wesker laughed, "Even poor Jill, as brilliant as she is, worries way too much."</p><p>"You like her, don't you?" Leon asked, an impish smile upon his lips.</p><p>"She's a wonderful officer and has proven her worth time and time again during missions."</p><p>"No, I mean, you like-like her."</p><p>Wesker had understood what Leon had meant the first time, but he dared not cross that line. He had a lot of respect for Jill. He was aware she had eyes for him. But she knew her place. And so did he. He would be able to take advantage of the situation if he wished, but he would never allow himself to do so.</p><p>"It would be very unprofessional of me to comment on the matter." he shrugged, avoiding the question once again.</p><p>"Can't date a coworker?"</p><p>"Coworker or not, I'm not big on this whole 'dating' thing. I value my personal space as well as my freedom."</p><p>"Really? From what I've been told, apparently you're always surrounded by beautiful women."</p><p>"And who might have told you that?" Wesker inquired, but just as the words left his mouth, he instantly realized, "Oh, let me guess, you've heard that from Chris. Did he really say 'beautiful women'? That doesn't sound like him."</p><p>"Well, I think more exactly he mentioned something like 'hot chicks' and 'drowning in pussy'."</p><p>"Now that does sound like him, alright." Wesker laughed, that dear Chris always had a way with words, "I'm afraid that this is grossly exaggerated. Unless memory fails me, he's only seen me with two different women at most."</p><p>He was a bit miffed to know that his conquests were so freely discussed. Not surprised, of course, but that still didn't make it appropriate of Chris to so crudely comment on his private life.</p><p>He would not make a big deal out of it. He would not even have a word with his coworker about the matter. He knew a lot of things were said behind his back at the station, for better or worse. What people didn't know was that he always ended up informed. Every word spoken. Every whisper exchanged. He knew everyone's dirty business. Every little secret.</p><p>It was his job to know everything.</p><p>And so, without a care, he smiled, "Chris and I have been out for drinks together on a few occasions. I guess he just didn't appreciate all the female attention I got. A man's ego is so fragile."</p><p>"So you do like women?" Leon asked, visibly confused.</p><p>"Of course. What made you think I didn't?"</p><p>It was a bit of a lie. Although Wesker found the female form pleasing to the eye, he couldn't say he was actually attracted to women. He did have sex with them from time to time. After all, a hole was a hole. But it was about dominance, not lust. A few tomboys had caught his eye before. He could sodomize them and pretend they were male. He mingled with the ladies so as to not rouse any suspicion. After all, a guy like him was expected to be straight and ought to have hot dates.</p><p>In the past, he had thought about marrying a woman out of convenience. One who would only care about his money and that he'd never have to touch. A trophy wife to parade around in public so no one would ever know he was actually gay. However, the risks far outweighed the advantages in his mind. And so, he had remained an eternal bachelor. Collecting a plethora of discreet boy toys. Only taking a woman home every once in a while to save face.</p><p>"But... you like guys too?"</p><p>For a moment, Leon began to fear he might look really effeminate and maybe that was the reason why his superior took an interest in him.</p><p>Wesker didn't really know how to react. Was the boy really that dense? Nevertheless, he took it with a bit of humour. It seemed that his little trainee, despite his age, was still a very pure and innocent child deep down.</p><p>How delightful it would be to initiate him.</p><p>"You've never heard of the wonderful world of bisexuality, have you? Why should I limit myself to only half of what this life has to offer?"</p><p>Leon's expression changed gradually, like he had just received the greatest enlightenment of all. A blessed knowledge descending straight from the heavens above and entering his head.</p><p>"Oooh..."</p><p>He felt dumb for not having even considered this possibility. Truth be told, he had been so overwhelmed by all the events, his brain wasn't functioning at maximum capacity.</p><p>"Shh, you have to keep this a secret." Wesker shushed him, putting his index finger over Leon's lips. Not that anyone would believe the impressionable little rookie, but he could go without a new rumour about him circulating all over the station. People were already busy enough with the mundane gossips and wondering who, between Chris and himself, Jill was fucking.</p><p>The answer was neither.</p><p>Still feeling playful, Leon looked his superior dead in the eyes and licked his finger with a mischievous smile. He bit the digit softly, a tiny moan escaped his throat while he worked his tongue over the tip.</p><p>Wesker's expression instantly turned serious. A jolt of pleasure shot to his loins as he saw him behave like this. He put his palm over Leon's mouth and frowned.</p><p>"Stop teasing me."</p><p>He had warned him. Had warned him twice. Something he never did. And still the naughty little boy continued to misbehave.</p><p>Undeterred, as soon as his face was freed, Leon leaned in and whispered in the captain's ear.</p><p>"Make me..."</p><p>Oh, this naughty little boy was in big trouble now.</p><p>A predatory grin deformed Wesker's features and Leon's confidence suddenly evaporated. He had never seen him so expressive before. He barely ever showed any emotion.</p><p>Now he was truly terrifying.</p><p>"Would you do me a favour, boy?" he asked, honeyed, but the danger was very discernible in his tone.</p><p>"O-of course, sir. Anything!" Leon tried his best not to show his fear.</p><p>Hold your ground, damn it.</p><p>"Anything, really?" Wesker purred as he pressed himself harder against him.</p><p>He had expected to play the waiting game, to carefully tease the rookie up to a boiling point, but things had escalated at a surprising speed. Even he was surprised by the turn of events, but he couldn't complain. He was pent up like he had rarely been before. Fucking that shy, awkward boy silly would be quite rewarding, he was certain.</p><p>Usually, his taste drew him towards shameless slut, but Leon had given him a craving to break a curious straight guy.</p><p>Those deep, dark blue eyes that admired him so, he wanted to see them lost in pleasure.</p><p>Leon felt his pants grow tighter around the crotch. His face was nearly squished against his superior's meaty pectorals. The warmth of his body washing over him. His scent invading his senses.</p><p>He felt the captain's hard-on pressing against his own.</p><p>"Y-yes..." his voice was nothing but a whimper now.</p><p>"Are you clean?"</p><p>Leon froze at the question, wanting to answer that he was, of course. He had showered at the station. His superior knew that. Why was he even asking?</p><p>But he quickly realized Wesker had meant the other kind of clean.</p><p>He had used the enema before leaving for work.</p><p>How long did it last?</p><p>"I… I was this morning, yes."</p><p>"Get that sorted out and meet me in my office afterwards."</p><p>Wonderful, Wesker thought. Leon had heeded his advice in record time.</p><p>He hoped the boy would pick up the good habit of keeping himself clean as he himself did. He placed a high importance on sex and quite often had urges to satisfy. The men's restroom as well as his office had witnessed such scenes of lust. The proud captain of S.T.A.R.S. with his entire hand up his loose hole, fucking himself silly. It was lucky that walls couldn't speak. His reputation wouldn't survive such a blow.</p><p>But he couldn't resist this feeling either.</p><p>In fact, Wesker was so used to playing with himself that he had grown perfectly in tune with his own body. He knew his digestion, knew what he should and shouldn't eat. Between his desire to have his belly full of food or his ass full of fist, the choice was easy for him.</p><p>"But… I… it's at home. I didn't know I should bring it to work. How am I supposed to hide it?"</p><p>Leon was so nervous, so ashamed of even talking about it. It wasn't something he could just carry in his pocket at all times. Why did sex have to be so damn complicated?</p><p>No way this would be worth it.</p><p>"If you have an emergency, you can get a water bottle from the vending machines. The ones with the no-spill spouts. Go to the bathroom, empty it and fill it back up with lukewarm water. Use it to get yourself clean. If things are to get more serious between us, I expect you to make an effort. However, I can reassure you that I would never shame you if you had an incident."</p><p>Well that sounded scary and uncomfortable. How the hell did Wesker even know about that? </p><p>Leon swallowed hard, suddenly even more terrified. He had gotten himself into big trouble again.</p><p>But he couldn't back out now.</p><p>It was happening.</p><p>It was finally happening.</p><p>"If you're not going to…"</p><p>"No. No… I'll… I'll do it." Leon cut in, his voice trembling.</p><p>Hook, line, and sinker, Wesker thought.</p><p>"Good. Take your time. I'll be in my office."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon finally succumbs to Wesker's charm.<br/>Warning : blowjob, fingering, humiliation, masturbation, anal, loss of virginity, orgasm denial</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending nearly half an hour locked in the men's restroom, Leon walked out with a slightly sore hole and a deep blush upon his face.</p><p>He couldn't believe he had just done this.</p><p>He didn't even need to either. The water came out clean right away. He still kept going, making sure he wouldn't have to worry about it at all.</p><p>It made him nervous regardless.</p><p>Look at yourself, you meet a guy who shows just a bit of interest in you and here you are sticking things up your butt for him.</p><p>He felt stupid.</p><p>He trashed the bottle on his way to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Every step he took seemed like a portent of doom.</p><p>Just tell him you've changed your mind. He'll understand.</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks in front of the door, gathering his courage to grab the handle.</p><p>It opened before he could do anything.</p><p>"I was beginning to think you had decided to go home."</p><p>Wesker smiled warmly as he welcomed Leon into his office.</p><p>The rookie returned the smile, a tad uneasy, unable to say anything.</p><p>As soon as he made his way in, he heard the door lock behind him.</p><p>His smile disappeared and nervosity gained him again.</p><p>This was such a bad idea.</p><p>Come on, be courageous.</p><p>No, you should run.</p><p>He felt so stupid to have not realized earlier what all that teasing had been leading to. He should have known better. It seemed so obvious to him now.</p><p>When the captain had asked him to join him in his office, that was the biggest, brightest red flag.</p><p>Like an idiot, he had walked into the lion's den.</p><p>"Do you know why you're here?" Wesker asked, looking at the boy from head to toes, devouring the sight of him.</p><p>The area around the S.T.A.R.S office was deserted at this hour of the night. They would not be bothered. He'd have all the time in the world to torment him now.</p><p>"You wanted me to do you a favour?" Leon answered tentatively. His assurance diminishing as he grew nervous under his superior's hungry gaze. He didn't know his eyes, but lord could he feel them on him.</p><p>He could feel them within his soul.</p><p>"Yes. I want you to be a good, obedient boy tonight, alright?" Wesker crooned in a dulcet voice, "You'll do as I say, won't you?"</p><p>Again with the teasing.</p><p>Leon would not let him win.</p><p>"I… I will." he replied, barely audible.</p><p>He knew he was sealing his fate.</p><p>But he felt like he could not say no to the man.</p><p>Leon was a bit hotheaded sometimes. He was not afraid to go his own way if something didn't sit right with him.</p><p>But Wesker.</p><p>Oh, Wesker just made him abandon all reason.</p><p>He could easily promise to behave for he knew he would not be able to refuse anything.</p><p>It terrified him.</p><p>But it also excited him.</p><p>"You know you've been very naughty today." Wesker remarked, more serious this time around, "You've paid for your foul language, but not for your transgression earlier. A good correction is in order."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." Leon had a coy pout as he looked down.</p><p>"You're going to strip for me."</p><p>"Sir... what?"</p><p>"That's an order. Take all of your clothes off. Right now."</p><p>Leon froze.</p><p>"A-are you going to do the same?"</p><p>"No." came a biting reply.</p><p>He had not expected that at all.</p><p>Was the captain trying to humiliate him? His attitude was quite mean right now.</p><p>This should be a happy time.</p><p>This wasn't how Leon had wanted things to go. He knew he was here for sex, but he thought he would be met with sensuality. That they would take each other's clothes off.</p><p>He had been warned that Wesker wasn't a nice man.</p><p>He knew exactly what he had been doing earlier. How he had played along with his game. He had teased him. Had even flirted back.</p><p>He had leaned into his touch.</p><p>God, he had even moaned. Moaned as he had his finger in his mouth.</p><p>You've done this to yourself, you idiot, he berated himself.</p><p>"Every second you waste making me wait is one more second I have to think about how I'm going to punish you, boy. You better hurry up." Wesker commented as he looked at his watch.</p><p>He already knew full well what he was going to do to his misbehaving trainee, but it was quite fun to put more pressure on him.</p><p>"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Leon whimpered, almost in tears now.</p><p>He should have gone home.</p><p>"Just be quiet and strip." he hissed, his eyes rolling behind his sunglasses.</p><p>"Sir, I'm sorry I've been fooling around so much today. I told you, I'm not... you know... I... appreciate that you think I'm handsome and all, but really, I... don't think we should do this. I don't like men."</p><p>"You don't have to like men. You just have to like me."</p><p>Flawless logic right there, Leon thought, halfway between despair and annoyance.</p><p>He wanted to protest some more, but he held his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to further aggravate him.</p><p>"Strip."</p><p>The order came again, cold and curt, startling Leon a little.</p><p>Red as a beet, he began to unbutton his shirt. His tired arms were heavy, his fingers clumsy. He tugged the fabric out of his pants and awkwardly took it off. One of his arms remained trapped inside of the sleeve for a few seconds due to how nervous he was. He tossed his shirt aside on a nearby chair.</p><p>Under any other circumstances he wouldn't have minded being shirtless. But under the stare of the captain, alone, locked in his office, knowing full well that his eyes were fixated upon his nudity.</p><p>It was terrifying.</p><p>"Don't stop there, it's only getting interesting." Wesker licked his lips as he gazed upon the rookie's sinewy physique. Hairless, devoid of any scars. A few lovely beauty marks here and there that just begged to be kissed.</p><p>He couldn't wait to do so.</p><p>Biting his bottom lip, his arms barely responding, Leon began to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. His heart was pounding. He couldn't believe he was doing this.</p><p>Why did he even obey? He didn't have to strip down. He could walk out. He could tell the chief things did not work out between Wesker and himself.</p><p>But he had played with fire and now he was paying the price.</p><p>It burned, yet for some reason, he just kept on putting his hand over it.</p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Leon pulled his trousers down completely, forgetting he still had his sneakers on. He cussed under his breath. Now in his underwear, pants around his knees, he fumbled with the laces, trying his best to undo them as fast as possible as to not remain bent over like this.</p><p>He was infinitely thankful that the captain did not take advantage of his vulnerable position.</p><p>His feet finally freed, Leon put everything away.</p><p>Now almost nude, he was shaking like a leaf, his blush deepening. He felt like all the blood in his body had gone to his head.</p><p>"Now, now, you're not done yet." came Wesker's voice. His tone remained cold, betraying none of his lust.</p><p>Leon almost wanted to cry. He had no idea why he complied. He had nothing to gain from it, but something inside of him urged him to obey. His superior had this commanding authority about him. Not to mention he was still very confused about his own feelings. Perhaps the only way to make these terrible thoughts go away was to actually take things further.</p><p>He had enjoyed teasing him earlier. He had even been convinced about wanting this. Why was he so afraid now? He knew very well what Wesker wanted when he asked him to clean himself up.</p><p>Did he himself not want more too?</p><p>Burning in shame, Leon pulled his underwear down and it joined the pile of his other clothes on the chair. He instantly used both his hands to cover his manhood and kept his eyes on the floor.</p><p>There he was, fully naked, while Wesker was still fully clothed. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life.</p><p>"Hands on either side of you. Don't be shy." ordered the captain as he moved towards the young man.</p><p>Leon obeyed reluctantly, but instinctively leaned backwards as he noticed his superior approaching.</p><p>"What the matter, boy? Are you afraid of me?"</p><p>"N-no, sir... it's just..." Leon stammered.</p><p>"Not so bold anymore now, are you?"</p><p>If he could have melted through the floor to escape, he would have.</p><p>He was not afraid.</p><p>He was terrified.</p><p>But, like a deer in the headlights, he couldn't move.</p><p>In fact, he didn't want to move. Though he dared not even abide the mere idea of it.</p><p>Like a predator closing in on his prey, Wesker walked in circles around him.</p><p>Slowly.</p><p>Deliberately.</p><p>Anyone would have sensed danger. Leon certainly did so. Yet he didn't move.</p><p>He was anxious.</p><p>He blushed.</p><p>But he didn't walk out. Something any sensible person would have done long ago.</p><p>Wesker smiled.</p><p>He was his.</p><p>So he promptly moved in for the kill.</p><p>"Don't be so nervous." he purred, suddenly a lot more affectionate. His gloved hands slid over the boy's form, savouring every muscle, every inch of supple skin. He trailed those lovely tan lines by fingertips.</p><p>With his blushing face, bronzed body, and pale rear, the boy looked like Neapolitan ice cream.</p><p>It was quite adorable.</p><p>Leon squirmed a little, a soft moan escaping his lips. He didn't even notice it. His eyes were shut, as if ignoring the outside world would somehow make everything disappear.</p><p>The caresses felt good. Reassuring even.</p><p>"Mmh, trimmed and neat, how cute." Wesker remarked on Leon's pubic hair. He had not expected him to keep everything this clean. He was not a fan of perfectly smooth, hairless people. Be it man or woman. But he certainly didn't mind a well-kempt bush.</p><p>Leon blushed at the comment. His mind going crazy knowing every minute detail of his anatomy was now under the scrutiny of his superior.</p><p>To be observed and analyzed by someone so flawless.</p><p>It was terribly embarrassing.</p><p>His eyes still closed, he startled a little when he felt Wesker's fingers trail over the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft mewl as a pleasant shiver coursed through his febrile nerves. Such intimate touches were brand new to him.</p><p>The fingers turned into hands as the captain cupped his face between both his palms. Thumbs softly pressing into his cheeks, holding him gently, yet firmly.</p><p>Leon trembled as Wesker's hot breath washed over his skin. He could barely stifle a moan when his lips began exploring the line of his neck. His respiration grew shaky as he squirmed to contain his pleasure. Teeth softly scraped against his eager throat, along the curve of his chin, followed by tiny kisses.</p><p>Then Wesker's mouth sought his.</p><p>Softly at first. Leon barely reacted. The advances rapidly became more insisting. He almost wanted to protest, but he could only gasp in response and the captain took this as a chance to deepen the kiss, slipping his warm tongue past the lad's chapped lips.</p><p>Leon grew a bit tense again, but soon melted against the older man.</p><p>It was smooth, sensual, and utterly delicious. Wesker's hands still wrapped around his face, tender yet demanding.</p><p>A few moments ago, Leon was shuddering with dread. Now he was shivering with delight.</p><p>Wesker devoured him, ravenous.</p><p>Leon moaned into his mouth. He couldn't believe how good it was.</p><p>When the captain finally broke their kiss, trailing his hands down to his shoulders, he was left completely breathless.</p><p>Wesker smiled to see him in such a state. His eyes travelled down and noticed the boy's erection pointed at him, "Well, someone sure is enjoying himself."</p><p>Leon's cheeks were only rosy now. His heart still pounded, both scared and thrilled at the same time. It took him a moment to come back to his senses. His eyes fluttered open and he was just at a loss for words. It shouldn't feel this good but oh it certainly did.</p><p>"I've... never been kissed before." Leon confessed with a short, shy laugh. He kept his gaze away from his superior.</p><p>Wesker grabbed his face again, staring deep into his eyes from behind his sunglasses.</p><p>"Really now? A pretty guy like you has never been kissed?"</p><p>Leon shook his head slightly, "Never lucked out."</p><p>He felt pathetic. Not that he had tried very much to get kisses from girls in high school. He was just too awkward to make any kind of positive impression. He always blew his chances before he even realized they had even presented themselves.</p><p>"So I'm to assume you never got laid either?"</p><p>Leon's blush came back, much to his own dismay, "It's ridiculous, I know."</p><p>He tried acting like it was no big deal, but he knew his voice was shaking and pitiful. It was especially shameful to admit it to a man who obviously had a lot of experience.</p><p>Wesker could hardly believe it himself, but he could tell the boy was not lying.</p><p>What a rare pearl.</p><p>He couldn't touch him.</p><p>"Go home, Leon."</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>"Sir…?"</p><p>"You'll always remember your first time. Do you really want it to be with a man? I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I wasn't aware. Get your clothes back on and leave. Let's just forget about all of this. We'll go out together someday, I'll hook you up with a nice gal."</p><p>Leon couldn't believe his ears. He had just recovered a tiny smidgen of courage only to be denied once it finally began to feel right?</p><p>This was finally his chance to walk out, sure, but he didn't want to anymore. What he wanted was more of those hot kisses from his superior.</p><p>"I don't understand." he whined, feeling shame creeping back into him all of a sudden.</p><p>"I thought you were just a bicurious guy. That you had at least gotten laid with women before. If you had told me you were a virgin right from the start, I wouldn't have touched you."</p><p>"Does it turn you off that I'm a virgin?" Leon asked, defeated, feeling completely helpless.</p><p>He didn't want to throw his first time away with some random chick. He didn't want to go around bedding a few girls only to get some experience just so he could come back and ask Wesker to finally bang him.</p><p>"It's true that I don't usually go for virgins. Inexperience is indeed a turn-off under normal circumstances. I would have made an exception for you, but you keep telling me you're not into men. I don't think you should do it with one first."</p><p>What a shame, Wesker thought. The rare time he was actually interested in a virgin too. The idea of training Leon, of making him into his perfect little slave for his pleasure, was quite alluring. To enjoy someone who knew him only. To perfectly mould his body to satisfy his every urge.</p><p>But a shy straight boy like him was too high a risk. Surely he would walk out on him at the first chance he had to get some good pussy. What he wanted was dedication.</p><p>"I gotta hand it to you, though." Wesker continued with a smile, "You have some serious balls. Giving yourself a ghetto enema and showing up in my office when you're nothing more than a blushing, bicurious virgin. I must have made a serious impression on you. I'm flattered."</p><p>To hell with that, Leon told himself. He had just spent this entire week pent-up and confused. He had cleaned his butthole and it had been super embarrassing. He wasn't walking out of here without something, damn it.</p><p>He grabbed his superior's annoying, smug face firmly and planted a kiss upon his lips.</p><p>Wesker had a few seconds of surprise before he reacted.</p><p>At this point, he could not be faulted for taking advantage of the boy if he kept insisting.</p><p>With a firm grip, he tugged on his apprentice's hair, pulling his head back while deepening their kiss. He felt the young man shuddering in his embrace, moaning into his mouth, drooling over his chin.</p><p>He was a terrible kisser, way too eager, too fast, with too much tongue.</p><p>"Slow down, don't kiss like a dog." he chided between two liplocks.</p><p>The rest of the action improved into a slow, sensual dance. A deep, passionate exchange further igniting that spark between them.</p><p>After nearly a minute, Wesker pulled away, breathless, licking Leon's swollen lips.</p><p>Maybe he's worth the risk after all, he told himself.</p><p>"Stroke that cute virgin dick for me." he asked in his most saccharine tone.</p><p>Leon froze again for a moment, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Go on, don't be shy now. Show me how you like it."</p><p>How far would the humiliation go, the young man began to wonder. First he had been forced to strip, now he had to masturbate in front of his superior.</p><p>He knew this was no big deal. Lovers did that, didn't they? But he had never done anything like this before. He was so awkward about his own body. He was so shy about being with another man. Especially a man as hot as Wesker.</p><p>He felt so inadequate.</p><p>One long, deep breath later, he wrapped his trembling fingers around his length.</p><p>You don't have to do this, he told himself mentally. You can tell him you're uncomfortable.</p><p>But still he did as commanded, fearing he might be sent home if he didn't.</p><p>His wrist felt like jelly. He was so nervous. In fact, he was amazed he even managed to keep his hard-on at all. His heart beat so fast his chest hurt.</p><p>Oh god, he's staring at me.</p><p>Leon didn't know if that turned him on or made him want to cry. A bit of both, probably. The captain was pretty much a stranger to him. They had just met for the first time a week ago. And now he was masturbating in front of him. How had things derailed so quickly?</p><p>You've done this to yourself.</p><p>You've done this to yourself.</p><p>You've done this to yourself.</p><p>He kept repeating in his head.</p><p>This is what you wanted… isn't it?</p><p>He couldn't even focus on his task. It didn't even feel good.</p><p>"Have you ever jerked off before?"</p><p>Leon startled back to reality, opening his eyes.</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>That came out way more assertive and louder than he had intended.</p><p>"Well, you're doing a piss-poor job at it." Wesker sighed at the pathetic sight of the trembling hand desperately tugging away without real pace or pressure, "I'll show you how it's done."</p><p>Swathing Leon's clumsy fingers away, he wrapped his own around the warm flesh and gave it long, firm strokes. From base to tip, rubbing his palm over the glans in a circular motion. From tip to base, squeezing, letting fingertips brush over the balls. Up and down, steadily, with a slight twist of the wrist.</p><p>He worked him expertly.</p><p>Leon couldn't suppress a small moan, his legs rocked by spasms of pleasure. Precome already began to leak from his dick as it was caressed so delightfully.</p><p>"You're much bigger than I thought you would be." Wesker remarked.</p><p>He had not expected the boy to be over average after catching a glimpse of him pissing on his first day. Quite the grower, he had a very nice cock. Firm, uncut, with a nice curve. Getting a better look at it, he could see he had a really bad case of pearly penile papules. Perhaps this was the source of his embarrassment.</p><p>Wesker certainly did not mind. He liked dicks with a little something extra. It felt wonderful in his hand and he knew it would feel even better in his mouth. To trail his tongue over those lovely little nubs. However, this was not a treat this naughty little rookie would earn any time soon. He had to learn to obey first. Then he might reap the rewards of his good behaviour.</p><p>Though he appreciated the praise, Leon was just so confused by it. He thought his member was repulsive. That no one would ever want him because of it.</p><p>"Y-you don't find it disgusting?"</p><p>"What, the PPP? On the contrary. It makes you special. I don't want you to be ashamed over something natural."</p><p>The young man pinched his lips, vaguely comforted. It was so weird to have someone telling him he was handsome. To feel wanted. Oh, how much he enjoyed it. Did he really not like men? Somehow, his convictions had grown weak. Perhaps this was the reason he had never gotten laid in the first place. But he doubted a complete stranger would know him better than he knew himself.</p><p>He found women attractive, but he had never felt this way for one of them.</p><p>He had to admit, he found men attractive too. He found himself drawn to them less often than towards the opposite sex, but it still happened. It had just been easier to deny. And, again, he had never felt this way for a man either.</p><p>Perhaps Wesker was right after all.</p><p>He didn't have to like men.</p><p>He only had to like him.</p><p>The captain certainly had quite the effect on him. In fact, he had never felt like this with anyone. He had small teenage crushes in the past, but he had never been in love. He didn't really know how it would feel, but the beating of his febrile heart certainly felt like love to him.</p><p>So, despite his apprehension, he hoped it would go further. He said nothing to get out of the situation. He didn't want to run. He looked down at his own member in Wesker's hand. Truly, it did not seem that impressive, dwarfed by the captain's size. He was just so tiny compared to him.</p><p>Just as his pleasure was beginning to build, Wesker stopped his ministrations and caught him with another kiss, even more passionate than the last.</p><p>This time, Leon had the wits to take it slow. He let Wesker dominate the action, of course. He didn't want his inexperience to ruin the moment so he merely sucked on his tongue a little. He even dared to wrap his arms around his superior's neck.</p><p>This felt like heaven to him.</p><p>Even Wesker had to admit he was quite enjoying himself despite the blatant lack of experience of his partner.</p><p>However, he now felt something wet upon his crotch.</p><p>With a frown, he broke the kiss and looked down. There was a sizable white stain over his black pants.</p><p>Taking a step back, he laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."</p><p>Leon looked down at his superior's bulge and felt so betrayed.</p><p>What was wrong with him?</p><p>He couldn't believe he had gotten that excited during the kiss. He hadn't even noticed he had ejaculated. He was still hard as a rock, ready for more.</p><p>He wouldn't last if he couldn't even resist the slightest hint of passion.</p><p>"Clean up your mess, boy."</p><p>Leon's legs almost gave way underneath him and he stumbled as the captain backed away from him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I'll… I'll get some tissues."</p><p>"Use your mouth."</p><p>Leon froze.</p><p>Had he just heard that right?</p><p>"Get down on your knees. Worship me properly." Wesker commanded as he leaned back against his desk. He pointed to the ground before him where he wanted his little trainee to be.</p><p>Leon's heart began to race again. His legs bucked seemingly on their own accord and, before even realizing it, he was already kneeling before his superior.</p><p>Was he really about to do this?</p><p>"That's a good boy." came a praise to commend his prompt obedience, along with a gentle pat on the head.</p><p>Leon didn't really know why, but being ordered like this made butterflies flutter in his stomach.</p><p>With a wince of disgust, he licked at the lukewarm, white stain. It was slimy and gross, the taste bitter. Plus, it was extremely embarrassing to be forced to taste his own come.</p><p>When Wesker judged his pants to be sufficiently clean, he purred, "A job well done deserves a reward." He unzipped his pants and pulled his member out, "I trust you know how to handle this."</p><p>Even in its half-erect state, the young man's eyes grew wide at its size.</p><p>"Now, don't be shy, give it a kiss."</p><p>Leon swallowed hard at the sight and placed a small, shy peck on the thickening flesh. It was even bigger than he had thought it would be when he had touched it yesterday.</p><p>"I think you can do better than that."</p><p>With a deep breath to gather his resolve, he pressed his mouth more firmly against the oozing tip. The musky smell of it invading his nostrils and making him salivate. He couldn't resist and licked the precome that had smeared his lips. It didn't taste like much, but his own erection bounced in excitement as he did so.</p><p>He wanted more.</p><p>More of that thick, meaty, and heavy cock with low-hanging balls. It was crazy to think that this huge thing he was currently licking would soon be taking his virginity. That was a mindfuck on its own and the anticipation was killing him.</p><p>Softly, he trailed his tongue all over the engorged flesh. So warm. The bulging veins swollen with blood. The skin was soft and delicate. Its taste faintly of salt with a hint of sourness. Much yummier than the stain he had left, for sure.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>More praises came his way and encouraged him to carry on.</p><p>He gently peeled the foreskin back. The smell now stronger, he almost wanted to rub it all over his face. He contained his excitement and instead opted to twirl his tongue over the head. Flicking it at the slit. Slobbering with delight.</p><p>Why did it have to taste so good?</p><p>That was wholly unexpected. He was so aroused. So hungry for more.</p><p>He trailed his mouth from tip to base, covering it in licks and kisses.</p><p>"Look me in the eyes." Wesker asked in a hushed, lustful tone, "Show me just how much you love it."</p><p>He had not failed to notice the sudden change in Leon. Giving head was obviously a huge turn-on for him. He was happy to see him finally grow a bit more confident. A hint of that personality had peaked out today when he had acted all playful around him. He had enjoyed it. That was the kind of boy he wanted to see.</p><p>Leon turned his gaze towards Wesker's face. He was so handsome.</p><p>He kissed his length some more, not forgetting his balls. He nuzzled the warm flesh, still resisting the urge to just rub his face against it like a cat against his owner's legs. He could feel his own erection leaking. He couldn't bear it anymore and let the tip of the shaft pass his lips.</p><p>He bobbed his head, taking more and more into his mouth, as if this was some erogenous zone that could somehow get him off. He sure loved to have his face stuffed full of hot, hard flesh like this though. He would have never thought he'd enjoy giving pleasure so much.</p><p>"Hollow your cheeks and use your tongue." Wesker cooed between two sighs of pleasure.</p><p>The rookie's eagerness pleased him greatly and almost negated his lack of experience. It was quite endearing in a way. He was a fast learner. And seeing his cute babyface with a big dick on it was absolutely sinful.</p><p>Heeding his advice, Leon put more fervour into his ministrations. There was nothing more gratifying than making his superior happy. He swallowed hard around his virility, keeping his eyes locked on his sunglasses. He just now realized he had no idea what Wesker's eye colour was. He had not seen them yet. But he didn't let that distract him too much. He focused his attention on the task at hand and tried his best to take as much of it as he could.</p><p>In his eagerness, he gagged and sputtered as the tip delved too deep within his throat. He pulled away and swiftly apologized, wiping his face of tears and drool.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to choke and make a mess." Wesker smiled as he ran his finger through Leon's soft hair as encouragement, "Be noisy. Be sloppy. Don't hold back."</p><p>Leon had a slight pout, but resumed his duty nonetheless. The captain was such a prim and proper man, not the kind he assumed would enjoy a guy turning into a slobbering mess while servicing his erection.</p><p>Still, he did as instructed. He craved him so much. He wanted to devour him. He swallowed his length until he choked again. His eyes teared up as his throat was invaded. Snot bubbled out of his nose, yet he kept on sucking hard. Moaning, slurping, drooling. He felt a bit embarrassed by his own actions, still he kept his eyes up. His vision blurred by tears, but staring at such a perfect face was the best kind of encouragement. He was too horny to let his timidity win now.</p><p>Wesker panted, greatly enjoying the kid's zeal. It required all of his self-control not to buck his hips and not to hold his head down and fuck him up completely. After all, it was his first time, he didn't want to go too fast with him. But the urge was certainly there. He wanted to hilt that pretty face and make a complete mess out of him.</p><p>But he kept his calm.</p><p>All in due time.</p><p>Training the boy would take a while. Luckily, he was infinitely patient.</p><p>His body, however, was now running out of said patience. His release grew ever nearer and he grunted in pleasure. The rookie was getting better at this by the minute. He was moaning shamelessly and the vibrations of his throat were immensely pleasurable.</p><p>Oh, how Wesker would have loved to completely ruin that cute little boy. At least this once shy virgin was doing a great job which helped him resist his darker desires. He was giving it his all. Sucking hard. Bobbing his head fast.</p><p>"You like my dick, handsome?"</p><p>Leon mumbled a 'hmm-hmm' of approval between two gurgles.</p><p>"Want me to come in your mouth?"</p><p>Another affirmative mumble. Leon quivered with the knowledge of what was about to happen. He was so excited.</p><p>Wesker felt the rookie's fingers twitch against his thighs. He could tell that he was eager to swallow his load.</p><p>"Be careful not to choke." he purred, feeling his balls tightening already, "And don't spill anything or I'll have you lick it off the floor."</p><p>With a shuddering sigh, Wesker reached his peak. His erection pumped the boy's mouth full of sperm.</p><p>Leon mewled as the pungent liquid coated the insides of his cheeks as well as his tongue. The taste was slightly bitter, the texture thick and slimy.</p><p>By all accounts, it should have been disgusting, just like his own come, but for some reason, if it was Wesker's, he loved it. Even though it didn't taste good, he swallowed every last drop, quenching his thirst. Somehow, he knew he would be craving it from now on. He was aroused like never before. His own dick bouncing almost non-stop as he savoured his meal.</p><p>He was almost sad that it was over now. Although his jaw ached from exertion, he would have continued all night if his superior had wanted him to.</p><p>Leon gave one last, long suck to the already softening flesh. He tugged on the foreskin between his lips. A few more sloppy kisses to those plump balls he had just emptied, then he stumbled back to his feet.</p><p>Wesker helped him up and gently wiped the spittle off his trainee's trembling chin.</p><p>"Enjoyed your first taste of dick, boy?"</p><p>Leon nodded, feeling like a complete mess. Shame crept back into his brain, nagging at his thoughts.</p><p>You were on your knees blowing another guy like a common whore.</p><p>And you loved it.</p><p>"Do you still want to play?" Wesker teased as he flicked Leon's hard-on with his index finger, making it bob up and down. A long tendril of precome stuck to his glove.</p><p>If the lad had enough, he would let him go. He didn't want to push him too far on his first time.</p><p>Leon was still breathless and oh so horny. He couldn't think straight anymore.</p><p>"Sure." he panted.</p><p>He hoped Wesker would return the favour. Getting his dick sucked for the first time was very enticing. Considering how good the handjob had been, he expected the captain to be an expert.</p><p>Wesker kissed him again and he let his mouth be ravaged. The older man was hungry and demanding. His tongue delved deep and he drooled plenty.</p><p>Leon accepted it in all eagerness. Perhaps it was due to his inexperience, but being kissed drove him crazy. He moaned against his superior. The fact that he was kissing him right now and probably tasting himself in his mouth. That turned him on so much. Desperate, he pressed his body harder into him. He was so huge and bulky compared to himself, so lithe and delicate, and that somehow turned him on even more.</p><p>Wesker's hand trailed down the boy's back and cupped his ass, kneading the soft flesh. He only broke the kiss to lick and bite at his elegant neck. His lips all over his throat, down his collarbones, his sternum.</p><p>Leon got momentarily excited as the captain seemed to be heading down on him. However, much to his dismay, this was not at all what his superior had in mind. Before he could truly rejoice, his heart skipped a beat as he was shoved face down to lay over his work desk.</p><p>Wesker had completely cleared its surface prior to the boy joining him in his office. Everything had been planned out.</p><p>In such a vulnerable position, Leon began to fear what was coming next. Deft fingers slid across his inner thighs, making him shiver.</p><p>With worried eyes, he followed the captain's every move around him. Gentle hands massaged his back. Kind words praised him.</p><p>"You've been such a good boy. I'm so proud of you tonight."</p><p>Feeling warmer and safer, Leon relaxed a little.</p><p>Not only would he finally be getting laid, but he'd be getting laid with the only person he had ever felt truly attracted to.</p><p>So what if it was another guy? He just had to accept it. There were plenty of cute ladies out there, but he didn't even care anymore. He had never been so awestruck by someone.</p><p>Was that love at first sight? He couldn't tell.</p><p>He knew it was a very serious crush, at the very least. He desired his superior so much, he could feel it in his bones.</p><p>"I want you to know : you're in control. It may not seem like it in this position, but you're the boss. I don't want you to feel hurt or uncomfortable. You have the power. Your submission is a given gift, not something imposed upon you. This has to be fun for the both of us. If you're ever feeling scared, the safeword is 'parasol'."</p><p>"The... safeword? Is that a password or something?"</p><p>Wesker sighed. Truly, the boy was impossible.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean."</p><p>Leon breathed. That was a bit weird. Why a specific word? Couldn't he just say no?</p><p>He was about to voice his concern, but then he felt a strong thumb drawing circles around his entrance.</p><p>"Nngh… wait. No... I..." he whined, almost sobbing.</p><p>Gliding a gloved hand over the lad's bare ass, Wesker hushed him, "Shh, come now, don't be shy. You're going to enjoy this."</p><p>For a second, he was almost tempted to stop. However, he saw how the boy, despite his complaints, made no attempts at defending himself nor even moving away. He was bent over the desk, not tied to it. He was not restrained in any shape or form. He had gone this far. Done everything he asked despite a bit of protest.</p><p>He began to wonder if he was turned on by saying no. Or maybe he said no to try and preserve his dignity. To try and convince himself he was not into this. Whatever it was, his words certainly did not match his actions.</p><p>Any other guy would not have even dared joining him in his office tonight.</p><p>Yet, here was Leon, laying helpless on his desk.</p><p>His mouth begged for a break, but his legs were spread.</p><p>That was a dangerous game to play. So far, his refusal had been pouty and whiny. Not anything truly convincing. Wesker knew how to tell a fake no from a real one, but he didn't want to get too presumptuous.</p><p>"I'll tell you straight up, I enjoy pain and humiliation. I enjoy dominating my partners. You probably have noticed that already. Of course, it's your first time, so I'll be gentle tonight. Nevertheless, if at any point you want it to stop, begging spurs me on, so use the safeword, otherwise I'll only be rougher with you."</p><p>Wesker grabbed some lube hidden away in a drawer. He prided himself on always being prepared. He never knew when he might get laid.</p><p>He coated his gloves with the liquid, warming it up, and then began teasing the boy's untouched entrance. A cute little pink pucker for him to deflower.</p><p>Leon's entire body shook as he was touched this way.</p><p>His mind raced. That revelation of what his superior was into, while indeed not surprising, was quite scary. Pain? Humiliation? Dominating?</p><p>He was in so much trouble.</p><p>Was he ready for it?</p><p>Things had escalated so quickly. He thought he would get away with only blowing Wesker. But now, here he was, bent over, offering his ass to another man.</p><p>Of course, you knew this would happen, he told himself. He asked you to get cleaned up so he could put it up your ass, you idiot.</p><p>You knew that.</p><p>You wanted it.</p><p>Didn't you?</p><p>But then an important reminder crossed his worried mind.</p><p>"Shouldn't we… get condoms or something?"</p><p>Well that had been awkward to ask, Leon bit his bottom lip, a bit shy.</p><p>Wesker shrugged, he had some in his desk if need be. However, he had thought of making a special exception after learning that his partner had never been with anyone, "If that would make you more comfortable. I always use one, but I thought, since you're a virgin, maybe you'd prefer for your first time to be more intimate. I promise you, I'm clean. I assume that you are as well."</p><p>Leon had to concede, if he was going to take a dick up his ass, he'd rather take it raw. Surely he could trust his superior on the matter. If what he said was true, it made him feel special that the captain would forego protection just for him.</p><p>"Yeah, forget it."</p><p>He shivered, embarrassment once again gaining him. He shifted uncomfortably upon the desk, soft whines escaping his parted lips.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Wesker inquired.</p><p>He didn't have much experience with virgins. He didn't want to hurt Leon, that might discourage him from trying more things with him in the future. Though, he had to admit, it was tiring to worry so much about his partner. He had expected things to be much kinkier when they would finally do it.</p><p>"I… never had anyone stare at my butthole before. This is awkward." replied Leon, grumbling, trying to veil his growing unease.</p><p>"If this can reassure you, it's quite lovely."</p><p>"Gotta admit, I don't know what counts as a 'lovely' butthole."</p><p>Wesker chuckled and, somehow, that made the lad a little bit more comfortable in the tense atmosphere.</p><p>"Most are quite lovely. But yours in particular is highly inviting. It helps that it's surrounded by a gorgeous ass too."</p><p>Before Leon could say anything else, Wesker worked his middle finger inside.</p><p>Slowly.</p><p>Ever so gently.</p><p>He drew soft circles around the twitching muscles. Then teased his way in again.</p><p>Just a little bit.</p><p>He gave the boy time to familiarize himself with this new feeling.</p><p>Gradually, he pushed his finger further in.</p><p>Past the first knuckle.</p><p>Then the second.</p><p>He kept at it diligently, being mindful of Leon's reactions to his moves.</p><p>Any slight wince of pain was met with caresses. Every soft, shy pants of pleasure with increased wiggling inside.</p><p>He had such a cute butt, it was a delight to play with.</p><p>"Are you okay? Do you want me to slow down?" Wesker inquired as he took his finger out and gave a few playful slaps to the glistening hole.</p><p>Leon shook his head ever so slightly. He couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment, but he sure moaned when, this time, two slick digits invaded him.</p><p>"Have you ever done this to yourself?"</p><p>Leon shook his head, blushing, "I tried a little bit once, but I didn't like it."</p><p>He wasn't going to tell him he had tried it this morning only.</p><p>"Is that so? Then, do you like when I do it? I sure do enjoy doing so. It really turns me on."</p><p>Indeed, Wesker was hard as a rock again. He always loved to use his hands. To touch his partners. To hold them. To pleasure them. That made him feel in control and he loved nothing more than that.</p><p>With his free fingers, he massaged the boy's perineum, making sure to stimulate all those bits he had most likely never explored by himself.</p><p>"It's… not so bad..." Leon admitted as he let his superior toy with him in this humiliating way.</p><p>Wesker's words had encouraged him. He liked knowing it turned his partner on to finger him. The initial sting had vanished. Now it only felt a bit unnatural. It was difficult to explain, in fact, other than feeling like he was going to shit. He had to keep telling himself that he wasn't. He was clean. He shouldn't worry about it. </p><p>He had never been touched this way before and the sensation was like nothing else. He felt stretched. The pressure on his muscle making him overly sensitive.</p><p>As much as he tried to remain calm, he was way too aware of every single move and detail. The feeling of leathered fingers going in and out of him like this. The spreading of his hole. The squelching noises that accompanied it.</p><p>He did his best to hold back his shameful moans. He felt so vulnerable.</p><p>And this feeling was the most frightening of all.</p><p>He stared at the captain's erection from the corner of his eye. God, he wanted it in his mouth again. He was drooling just from looking at it. A large bead of precome glistening at the tip. All those delicious details that just begged to be worshipped. The veins, the fragrant folds of foreskin, the heavy, sagging balls, the soft golden hair.</p><p>A needy whimper escaped his lips along with copious amounts of saliva.</p><p>Wesker had noticed the rookie's hungry gaze and smiled.</p><p>"You want that big dick inside of you, pretty boy?"</p><p>In my mouth, yes, Leon thought, but remained quiet. At this point, he didn't really know which hole he wanted stuffed. He'd let his superior decide for him. This was the best course of action. He'd teach him what he needed to learn.</p><p>Perhaps, if he did good, he'd be allowed to blow him again tomorrow. And the day after that. And hopefully forever. He couldn't believe how instantly addicted to it he had become. He didn't even feel ashamed about the fact anymore.</p><p>"Or perhaps you want to stop?" Wesker inquired, cautious, as he saw Leon spacing out. Maybe it was a bit much in one night for such an innocent little virgin.</p><p>No protests this time. Only silence.</p><p>"I'll let you walk out if you want. Your virginity intact and your dignity... well, almost intact." he had a small, sadistic laugh, "Just get your clothes back on and leave."</p><p>Despite his words, he continued to finger the boy. He had three inside now and they glided rather easily past his twitching anus.</p><p>He was ready.</p><p>Leon didn't move. Didn't make a sound. Part of him urged him to leave, but another begged him to stay.</p><p>Wesker tilted his head at the lack of reaction. If he truly wanted to stop, why wasn't he taking his chance to run?</p><p>"What's the matter, boy? Can't make up your mind?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Well, if you can't make the decision, I'll do it for you." Wesker commented as he positioned himself behind Leon and tapped his erection against his vulnerable rear.</p><p>"I'll give you to the count of three. After that, it'll be too late."</p><p>It would never be too late for the safeword, but Wesker enjoyed the sound of an ultimatum.</p><p>Leon grew nervous as the fingers withdrew.</p><p>He knew what his superior was going to decide.</p><p>Just let it happen, he told himself.</p><p>"One." Wesker began to count as he admired the view. He certainly hoped Leon wouldn't change his mind at the last second.</p><p>He sure didn't seem like he wanted to get away though.</p><p>"Two." he began to tease the boy's hole with his shaft, rubbing it between his cheeks as he dripped a generous amount of lube upon his length.</p><p>With a smile, he pressed the tip inside, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>Leon had a small whine and tensed slightly, but still no signs of protest came.</p><p>"Three."</p><p>Wesker gave a firm push. His length bent slightly, straining against the virgin tightness. Despite the hint of resistance, the untouched body accepted the penetration. If only for a few inches.</p><p>Leon mewled and squirmed. It was huge and painful.</p><p>"Ngh, sir... it... hur... t...s..."</p><p>Wesker pulled out slowly and played with the sore hole with his thumb. Relaxing it. Gentle, patient. He certainly did not want his little rookie to barely be able to walk tomorrow.</p><p>"You're alright. Relax for me, boy. Don't fight it."</p><p>Edging the tip in again, then pulling out, he gradually accustomed the muscle to penetration, easing the whole process with plenty of lube.</p><p>Leon panted, blushing. It was a lot more unpleasant than he had anticipated. Yet, somehow, he didn't want it to stop. The more he remained calm, the less it hurt.</p><p>Wesker began pumping his hips ever so slowly, gyrating them to insure the boy's body would adjust without much fuss. He never went deeper than half of his shaft.</p><p>He instructed Leon to try and squeeze his length as much as he could. Then he pulled out, gave him a few seconds of rest, before pushing back inside. The goal was to tire out his muscle so the pain would subside as soon as possible.</p><p>After a few times, Leon noticed it was working like a charm. It was still uncomfortable, but the burn was gone entirely. He was told to push as it entered next. He was worried about doing it, still dreading a mess somehow.</p><p>"Let's see what depth you can handle." Wesker purred, working his way deeper and deeper inside, "Tell me when it's too much. Where it begins to hurt inside."</p><p>An inch more, two inches more…</p><p>"Still fine?"</p><p>Leon nodded. It was his anus that hurt, not elsewhere.</p><p>Wesker kept pushing, slowly, until he hilted his partner, balls deep. His hips were now pressed firmly against the boy's soft buttocks.</p><p>"No pain?"</p><p>"Ngh… not inside, no." Leon whimpered between clenched teeth.</p><p>Why did it have to be so damn big?</p><p>"Some virgin you are. You've got a lot of room in there. I'm impressed. Most guys can't handle the whole thing."</p><p>"I swear it's my first time." came a plaintive reply.</p><p>Leon blushed. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Having a deep ass was a detail about his anatomy he would have been fine with not knowing.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not putting this into question. It's quite obvious that you've never done this before. I just appreciate how perfectly matched we are."</p><p>With the addition of yet more lube, Wesker's shaft just slid within effortlessly.</p><p>The friction was still very intense though and Leon could feel every inch of it being pushed inside, then pulled out, only to be shoved right back in even harder.</p><p>"Happy to kiss that virginity goodbye, boy?" Wesker had a cruel laugh, increasing his pace.</p><p>He wanted to make sure that lovely ass would be fucked properly. To give his little trainee a night to remember.</p><p>Leon grit his teeth, anxious, as the cadence increased. It didn't hurt so much anymore, but it certainly did not feel good either.</p><p>Though he was afraid and not particularly enjoying himself, his body temperature was rising up. He couldn't help panting and mewling. He felt the hard shaft plowing its way mercilessly into him. Wesker's pelvis now slamming against his ass.</p><p>"Sir, please. Don't be so rough."</p><p>"You best get used to it, boy, because that's the way I like it." Wesker grunted as he pounded him even harder in retaliation, "Besides, you know what to say if you can't handle it."</p><p>He knew Leon's pain had subsided now. He felt relaxed around him. The frown of agony had disappeared from his cute, innocent face despite the bumpier ride.</p><p>He took him even harder and was rewarded with plenty of rather obscene moans from the boy.</p><p>Though he did not feel so good, Leon enjoyed being utterly dominated by his superior. His insides rubbed relentlessly. He could sense the older man's gaze upon him and blushed at the thought of how lewd of a view he was displaying. Wesker's hands firmly holding onto his hips. The steady, strong rhythm of his penetrations. </p><p>Leon couldn't help but drool and mewl. He felt so full. So hot.</p><p>Without even realizing it, he was rocking his hips to match his captain's motions.</p><p>This gorgeous dick he lusted so much after was inside of him. The feeling was so visceral. So primal. He felt so close to his superior this way. Close in the most intimate sense. He was proud to have soldiered through it. He was glad that Wesker had realized his protests were that of fear and not an actual demand for it to stop.</p><p>"Look at you. From a shy little virgin to a depraved slut in just one evening. I'm one lucky guy tonight."</p><p>This made Leon's whole body quiver with pleasure. To know that he was making his superior happy, that alone made it worthwhile. He lived for his praises.</p><p>Wesker leaned over the young man's back, his thrusts as deep as possible. He trailed his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck and purred into his ear.</p><p>"And, seeing how much you're enjoying yourself right now, I'd say my lucky streak might carry on."</p><p>He wrapped one arm around Leon's shoulders, holding him close against his chest. The sweat pearling upon the boy's skin dampened his shirt.</p><p>Leon loved the warmth and proximity and voiced his appreciation. Despite himself, he felt excited that this was not going to be a one time thing between them. One of his fears being that Wesker was only interested in taking his virginity. It no longer seemed to be the case and he'd gladly offer himself again tomorrow, and the day after that, and even forever.</p><p>The sex was beginning to feel a bit more enjoyable now too. His body having abandoned its fight against the intrusion in his rear. It still wasn't particularly great, but it didn't matter.</p><p>Mostly he liked the idea of pleasing his superior. He also felt an odd sense of pride to be worthy of his interest. Having Wesker being his training officer was one thing, but he had certainly not expected this to be part of the program.</p><p>He had also never thought that this would be the way he'd lose his virginity. Not with another man and definitely not in a police station.</p><p>Though much quieter at this advanced hour of the evening, he knew there were still people milling about. Thankfully, the corridor before the S.T.A.R.S. office was seldom occupied.</p><p>But the sense of danger made this more exciting too.</p><p>Leon's brain was too foggy to even worry about it now.</p><p>Deep and hard, the captain's thick length filled him up, merciless.</p><p>It almost felt good now.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>The hotness of it certainly did.</p><p>It was all slick from the lube and his own juices. It glided inside of him, plowing his deepest recesses. Wesker's balls slapped wetly against his taint repeatedly and, every time, it sent a jolt of pleasure up Leon's spine. He couldn't tell if it was from the sensation itself or from the knowledge that, every time they met, it meant the captain was all the way in.</p><p>The idea that he was being penetrated, that his body was being subjugated in such a depraved manner, it drove him mad with desire.</p><p>More and more, Wesker thrusts increased in brutality and he grunted with every shove.</p><p>"Ah, sir, please..." Leon could hardly take it anymore. He had been pressed so hard against the desk and for so long, his entire being began to ache. His insides were rubbed raw and every push knocked the air out of his lungs. He felt like he was going to be split in half. His ass throbbed from being slammed into over and over.</p><p>Something was getting stimulated inside of him. Something that created a knot, pooling deep inside of his stomach. A feeling that threatened to take him over. It was scary and he did not enjoy it one bit. He feared he would piss himself.</p><p>He tensed up, stuck in a vice grip of the captain's strong arms.</p><p>"Stop... s-stop. please!"</p><p>No, don't stop.</p><p>But oh, did it turn him on to beg.</p><p>His superior had been right, he did enjoy pain.</p><p>Deeper, harder, relentless. A few more brutal plows and Wesker hilted his partner as deep as he could. Panting, drooling, he finally came. His dick milked dry by that deflowered hole constricting around it. He fucked his orgasm as deep inside of the boy as he could.</p><p>Leon whined, his rear red and sore from being pounded so hard. He felt the turgid flesh pulsating inside of him, pumping him full of warm sperm.</p><p>Oh god, he's coming inside me, Leon thought as he felt his gut being filled up.</p><p>He had made him come. He had managed to make his superior come. To pleasure him. To satisfy him. That aroused him tremendously and he felt so proud of himself too. To have such a man of high standing, handsome, respected, and successful actually care to have sex with him.</p><p>He had never felt more appreciated than in this very moment.</p><p>He mewled in a lecherous voice, drunk with lust. He ground his ass against Wesker as much as he could despite being stuck underneath his weight. His arousal had ebbed his shame away. Though he himself hadn't come, no matter how hard and dripping his erection was, he didn't mind.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Wesker's orgasm was a long one, making him weak in the knees, something which only rarely happened. The boy moving against him beckoned every last drop out of his balls.</p><p>He let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Breathing in deep of his partner's scent. His embrace unfaltering.</p><p>He had not expected it to be that amazing.</p><p>"God, that was good."</p><p>Normally, inexperience was a turn-off, but there was just something inexplicable about Leon. Something that drew him in. He wanted to perverse him. He could feel there was so much potential to turn this awkward little boy into a depraved slut. To train him to serve, to tend to his every need and urges. Teach him everything he liked, just the way he liked it. He could mould him into perfection if given the time.</p><p>He'd have to explore his sexuality to the fullest. Find out all of his weak spots and exploit them.</p><p>Such a delightful prospect.</p><p>Satisfied, he slowly pulled out of the abused hole, followed by a large amount of his own seed in a noisy, squirting fart as the lad shuddered.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Leon apologized for the disgusting sound, blushing deeply.</p><p>Wesker didn't care. He liked an ass that talked back.</p><p>"Well, isn't this a sight." he purred as he witnessed the mess, "Did you have fun, handsome?"</p><p>He trailed his hands on his apprentice's glistening back, massaging the soft flesh. What a rough day for this poor lad. First he had messed him up with more push-ups than he could bear and now he had fucked him stupid on top of his desk.</p><p>Leon felt completely debauched at the sensation of the older man's semen dripping between his thighs. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry.</p><p>"I... I guess, sir."</p><p>"Yes or no?"</p><p>Wesker did not like dismissive half-answers.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Leon admitted, averting his gaze.</p><p>He had enjoyed the rush of knowing he had pleased his superior. However, he had expected sex to feel a lot better considering how obsessed most people were with it.</p><p>He had heard first times were often disappointing. He intended to keep on trying until he felt good from being fucked. He was already enraptured by this feeling of submission he got from letting the captain take control over him like this. He had never realized how much he craved to be dominated.</p><p>Hopefully, next time would be better.</p><p>"Good boy. You're a real man now." Wesker smiled, helping Leon back onto his feet, "I'm so proud of you tonight, tough guy."</p><p>There was a wet spot in the shape of a twunk's chest upon the lacquered wood of the desk, along with a rather impressive puddle of drool.</p><p>Grabbing some tissues, he wiped the surface clean as well as the slimy drippings between Leon's legs.</p><p>"Would you be interested in doing this again?" Wesker then inquired, hoping the answer would be positive, "Or has your curiosity been satisfied? We can all put this behind us and never talk about it again. Don't feel compelled to continue just for my sake."</p><p>"You… you liked it, sir?" the rookie asked, filled with disbelief despite all the proofs he had before his eyes.</p><p>"For a virgin, you were great. You'll be even better next time."</p><p>Leon told himself to use his head for once. It wasn't time to make a rash decision. He had liked it, it had been good, amazing even, but maybe he would regret it come morning. He didn't want to give his superior false hopes.</p><p>"Can I sleep on it and give you my answer tomorrow?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Take all the time you need." Wesker smiled before throwing the soiled tissues away.</p><p>He played the lenient, understanding guy card. He knew he could easily manipulate his way between Leon's legs regardless of his answer. Of course, it would be so much easier if he just said yes. But if there was one thing Wesker knew, it was that he needed to give the boy some agency, an illusion that he had some control over the situation.</p><p>In truth, Leon was his, and he would play him as he saw fit.</p><p>Such a pure, unspoiled lad. So handsome too.</p><p>For him to remain innocent was a crime.</p><p>"I know I'm demanding, but I want you to make me a promise." Wesker said nonchalantly before pressing a small kiss to his partner's lovely lips.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"I want you to not masturbate anymore. Do that for me."</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Swear."</p><p>"Sir..."</p><p>"Swear it. If you decide that you don't want to do anything sexual with me anymore, I will free you of this engagement. However, since the situation is still unsure, I want you to take this condition into consideration as well. I'm your only source of pleasure now. Nobody else gets to touch you. You don't get to touch yourself. You're terrible at it anyway, it's only a mercy. Make me this promise."</p><p>Leon stammered, defeated. This would prove difficult.</p><p>"I promise, sir."</p><p>"Good." Wesker smiled, patting him on the head, "I'm warning you : don't ever lie to me about it. I can tell a liar like the time of the day."</p><p>"I won't lie, sir."</p><p>Leon wondered how the captain could even figure it out, but he certainly did not want to face the consequences for getting caught. He had been forced to do strenuous physical exercise for his language. He had been fucked senseless just for being a tease.</p><p>He could hardly imagine what he would get for being truly disobedient.</p><p>Not touching himself anymore though, this would be quite the challenge. Already, his untended erection was nagging him, begging for attention. He looked down at it. Bright red, leaking precome like it was crying for its release.</p><p>"Well, are you going to take care of it then?" Leon asked, hoping to be relieved of his painful and frustrating problem.</p><p>A huge mistake.</p><p>Wesker chuckled, a hint of cruelty in his smile, "Demanding now, are we? You'll get to come when you earn it."</p><p>"I just gave you my virginity, isn't that enough?" Leon did his best not to sound too whiny, but he was desperate.</p><p>How wicked of his superior to leave him unsatisfied.</p><p>"Don't beg." Wesker warned him, drawing closer, towering over him. His voice was cold as ice, "You weren't on your best behaviour tonight. You lacked honesty. Do better tomorrow and I might consider it."</p><p>Just for that, he'd leave him on edge for a few more days.</p><p>Leon immediately lowered his head and blushed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Tears he struggled to blink away.</p><p>He felt so miserable.</p><p>Wesker noticed how dejected the boy looked now. He reminded himself that he was not yet used to this kind of power dynamic between them. His inexperience surely made Leon feel entitled to rewards he had not yet earned.</p><p>With a small sigh, he embraced his little trainee. His touch gentle and comforting.</p><p>"Now, now. Don't be sad." he hushed him, "It's just a game. You'll grow into it soon. Do you want me to drive you home?"</p><p>"No, I'll be fine, sir." Leon spoke in a soft voice as he slowly moved away.</p><p>He knew the more time he spent close to the captain, the hornier he would be. Better leave alone now. The sooner his painful erection went away, the better.</p><p>He slipped back into his clothes. The fabric clung to his sweaty skin, making the process longer than usual. He worked his hard-on back inside of his pants. Just handling it like this made it twitch in despair.</p><p>It's gonna be a bitch and a half not to jerk-off tonight, he thought.</p><p>"You sure?" Wesker asked as he hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, he would have had his way and drove Leon back to his place.</p><p>But not tonight.</p><p>Tonight was different.</p><p>He preferred to let the boy decide for himself. After all, he needed some time alone to process all that had happened. Wesker felt it was better to give him a bit of space. To let him think things through. His night would surely be busy fantasizing about their next fuck.</p><p>Leon was a bit weirded out by his sudden mellowing of his superior. He was so kind and caring now. Strong hands gently massaged his shoulders and the captain purred against his nape, trailing his lips up his neck.</p><p>He shivered at the touch.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay, sir, really."</p><p>"Alright, you take care of yourself, then." Wesker softly whispered in the boy's ear, nibbling on the lobe a little bit, "Think about my proposition. And no touching yourself, mmh?"</p><p>There was a hint of menace in his sentence and he accentuated his threat by squeezing Leon's bulge almost painfully.</p><p>"Ngh... I p-promise, sir... a-aah." he had a small sob as he felt a large trickle of precome ooze out of him as his superior released his grip.</p><p>This was a nightmare. He had never felt so frustrated.</p><p>"That's a good boy. I'll see you tomorrow then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so... I feel like I need to put a warning here. If any of you were reading this hoping for just some lovely relationship stuff : you got your sex scene, you can stop here. This will quickly turn abusive and toxic. If you have a hard time handling this type of content, please do not keep reading just because you're invested in the pairing. There will be more sweet moments, of course, but Wesker is Wesker, he's not very good at being nice. He's only good at pretending. Always put your well-being and mental health over reading a fic. Thank you, stay safe. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon has some newfound cravings.<br/>Warning : sweat, pits worship, deepthroating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Leon woke up horribly sore.</p><p>His arms were killing him. It was worse than yesterday. They felt like they were pierced by bars of steel.</p><p>He didn't know whether he should be thankful for that pain or not because, by comparison, it made the ache in his rear seem like nothing.</p><p>He was able to walk and sit normally as if nothing had happened, but he could still feel it in his body. A constant reminder of how hard the captain had pounded his virgin ass the night before. Whenever he clenched his buttcheeks together, there was a twinge of pain. And said twinge of pain made blood rush to his dick. He had to stop himself from focusing too much on his ache, lest he'd accidentally get hard in front of everyone.</p><p>How embarrassing that would be.</p><p>He did not feel dirty nor ashamed today.</p><p>He certainly did yesterday night when he drove home and felt his anus leak plenty of come in his underwear as he got out of his car.</p><p>But this morning, after sleeping on these feelings, he was fine.</p><p>Serene even.</p><p>He was happy to have given his virginity to Wesker.</p><p>Well, rather, he had let Wesker take it from him.</p><p>There was a difference. He liked it better when worded this way. He was slowly coming to terms with the recent discovery that he loved being dominated.</p><p>Dominated by a man, no less.</p><p>He really couldn't see himself following a woman's lead.</p><p>He couldn't see himself with a woman at all now.</p><p>Had he even been truly attracted to them before? He still found them pretty, but he found many, many people pretty as well.</p><p>He had never really evaluated his sexuality before. He had always been a bit behind on those things compared to his buddies in high school. All had gotten laid except for him. They often joked about it and Leon had been quite embarrassed, but always tried to play it cool.</p><p>He had never felt ready and he did not want to let peer pressure force him to make rash decisions he would later regret for the rest of his life.</p><p>His first time had to be with someone he loved deeply.</p><p>A few girls had showed their interest in him before, but his obliviousness had killed the romance before it could flourish. He had only realized much later that they had been flirting with him. He had never noticed when it had actually happened. Even a particularly persistent one, who had a serious crush on him, had eventually ditched him to date his best friend instead.</p><p>And he had not really cared. He hadn't liked that girl anyway. Besides, he found it ridiculous that, if a person was interested, they would just drop vague hints rather than straight up tell him they wanted them to be together. His lack of self-confidence led him to doubt and misinterpret what a normal person might consider a romantic signal.</p><p>Over time, he had learned to conceal his failure to get laid under a veil of really bad pick-up lines followed by smugness and shrugs after getting turned down.</p><p>"Pfft, women." he would tell his friends.</p><p>He had chosen to focus on school and his future first.</p><p>Dating will come later, he used to tell himself.</p><p>He had never looked at guys though. Well, he had looked at his best friend a little. His 9th grade English teacher had been pretty cute too, now that he thought about it. And there was this guy in P.E. class…</p><p>Okay, maybe he had looked at guys a few times, but it had always been platonic interest.</p><p>Just like his interest in girls, now that he thought about it.</p><p>He had believed that maybe he just wasn't made for relationships. In fact, back then, even though he masturbated as every horny teenager did, he had not felt the urge to have sex at all.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Wesker had awoken something inside of him.</p><p>Something dangerous.</p><p>And he wanted more.</p><p>He felt like he had transformed into a different person overnight.</p><p>His main concern when he came into work today was not how others would look upon him. Though he felt different, he knew nobody would be able to tell he had just lost his virginity. Nobody would be able to tell the captain of S.T.A.R.S. had fucked him silly in his office.</p><p>It's not written on your forehead, he repeated mentally.</p><p>What had him a bit worried was Wesker himself. Though he had been told that there would be more fun to be had, he could only wait and see. He didn't know if he had been telling the truth. If his superior had only cared about his virginity and, now that he had gotten what he wanted, would he be disinterested in him?</p><p>Leon dearly hoped not.</p><p>Because he didn't want to stop. He was on a dangerous slope and it was all downhill from here on out. He wanted that dick and, by god, he would get it again.</p><p>He put his uniform on. It was freshly washed and felt nicer for it. He made sure his boots were shiny. That his shirt had no wrinkles in it. He wanted to look his best.</p><p>With a resolute face, he headed towards the briefing room, politely greeting some colleagues on the way.</p><p>It's not written on your forehead, he told himself again.</p><p>He sat down in the back corner, next to the wall and not next to the tables with the coffee machine. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He only wanted to get briefed and go straight to his superior afterwards.</p><p>He had gotten out of bed with a rather persistent morning wood and he was still reeling from all the built-up horniness from yesterday. He salivated at the thought of Wesker's hot dick in his mouth. That would be the best breakfast.</p><p>Branagh arrived. Everyone was seated.</p><p>The briefing began.</p><p>Usual assignments, nothing special. Some noise complaints due to rowdy teenagers. Some minor drug possession charges. A case of domestic violence. It was all very ordinary.</p><p>Leon was beginning to wonder when he would see some real action. His career so far had been more about fucking than enforcing the law.</p><p>"How are you feeling, handsome?"</p><p>A soft whisper straight into his ear practically made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>Wesker was sitting next to him. He had not heard him come in nor even seen him approach.</p><p>He blushed a little and murmured a soft "Fine, sir."</p><p>"Good, I was afraid I might have broken you." Wesker purred, so close, punctuating his sentence with a soft touch to the boy's nape.</p><p>Although they were at the back and no one paid any attention, he kept his advances subtle. He did not want anyone to know about what was going on between the two of them.</p><p>He was not worried though.</p><p>He knew the commoners would never be so clairvoyant. Nobody around the station even knew he was bi. They all probably assumed the same about Leon. They surely believed he was one of those teenage heartthrobs all the girls go crazy for. A guy like this was the type to have a cute girlfriend with whom he was building a cliché little life in suburbia. He'd have joined the police force to provide for his future family. She'd be studying to become a teacher. They'd have one or two kids. One or two cars. A swimming pool. A faithful dog. They'd grow old and fat together.</p><p>Yes, this was certainly what people thought when they saw Leon.</p><p>How boring.</p><p>Wesker had much grander plans for the boy if he proved himself worthy of serving him. If he could turn him into his perfect little slave, he'd definitely love to keep him around.</p><p>And, after everything was said and done, he even knew what to do when he'd grow bored with him. He'd let him join S.T.A.R.S. and, in due time, he would be out of his life for good.</p><p>He also had his plan in case Leon decided to betray his trust. He could not afford to have him babbling about their relationship to others.</p><p>Luckily, being an officer was a dangerous job. Tragedy struck so fast sometimes. He could easily make it look like an unfortunate accident. He would be so heartbroken and everyone would just gobble it all up.</p><p>It's so easy to dupe people when you're so much smarter than them, he mused with a smile.</p><p>But these options were all in the realm of worst case scenario for now.</p><p>The boy's behaviour had been satisfactory thus far.</p><p>Being his training officer was the perfect cover for all the perversions he desired to subject him to.</p><p>First, he had to see if he could live up to his standards. He had done well yesterday, but they had barely touched the tip of the iceberg.</p><p>When the brief ended, they walked out, and Wesker led his little trainee away from the crowd.</p><p>"Get back in your civil clothes, I'd like to go running with you this morning."</p><p>Leon just now noticed his superior was not in his uniform. He didn't even know one could even be allowed to enter the briefing room without being appropriately dressed. Then again, he was the captain of S.T.A.R.S., he could probably do whatever he wanted and no one would be able to tell him otherwise.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the proposal. Hopefully he wouldn't be forced to run laps around the track until he collapsed from exhaustion. And, for the love of God, no more push-ups.</p><p>Nevertheless, he agreed, and the both of them headed to the locker room.</p><p>At this hour, all the cops had been suited, there was nobody around.</p><p>As Leon began to change, he felt leather-clad fingers trail up his exposed back and shivered.</p><p>"Not feeling too sore?" Wesker inquired as he massaged the soft flesh under his palm.</p><p>"My arms hurt like hell, but I'll survive."</p><p>"I was wondering about down there."</p><p>"Ah… errr… I'm fine, sir."</p><p>"No pain at all?"</p><p>The captain got closer now, almost rubbing against the boy, and trailing his fingers further down.</p><p>"Well, it hurts a little bit, but it's really not that bad. It doesn't even bother me."</p><p>That was embellishing the truth, but it indeed was less painful than Leon had expected it to be. Perhaps it was truly just because his arms were aching so much by comparison.</p><p>"Good." Wesker purred, grinding harder into his protégé. He slipped his hand in the young man's pants, past the elastic of his boxers, and kneaded his perfect ass.</p><p>"Did you play with your dick?" he asked, his gaze sinking into the rookie's.</p><p>"No sir." Leon answered in all honesty.</p><p>It had been very difficult not to finish himself off after getting home. he had been hard for the whole ride back. Only a cold shower and a lot of willpower had managed to calm his ardour.</p><p>"I'm proud of you," Wesker praised as he teased the boy's hole, "I'm going to give you a break today so you can recover."</p><p>He kept toying with his entrance, but without ever attempting to slip his fingers inside. He wanted to get his body used to that kind of touch as early as possible. The sooner anal was no longer painful for him, the sooner he would be begging for it on a regular basis. He knew it would take a few rides for him to get used to being sodomized and even more for him to truly enjoy it.</p><p>Luckily, they had all the time in the world to play. All the time to mould his nubile body into the perfect sex toy.</p><p>Unless…</p><p>"Have you given my proposal some thought? Perhaps you would prefer if we stopped." inquired Wesker without any real concern. Of course, he would respect his apprentice's decision, but he couldn't pretend that, if the boy wanted to stop, he wouldn't try to sway him back into his arms.</p><p>Leon moaned softly against his superior. The fingers slightly flared his bruised nerves, but also turned him on. He didn't really know if it was because of the intimate touch or the ache they caused. The idea that pain might get him off still too scary for him to accept.</p><p>He didn't really know what to answer. In truth, he hadn't even thought about it yesterday night like he said he would. He had gone straight to bed instead.</p><p>He began zoning out, wondering how the captain always managed to find some peace and quiet for the both of them in this bustling station. He seemed to have a sixth sense to find empty rooms so he could torment with him without fear of being discovered.</p><p>Maybe he didn't care if they were discovered, but he greatly doubted it.</p><p>If someone had a reputation to preserve, it was Wesker.</p><p>"You don't have to answer right now." Wesker eventually said due to the lack of reply. He pulled his hands out of the lad's underwear and instead placed them upon his slender hips.</p><p>Leon found his tongue tied for some reason. He didn't know why he was hesitating. He wanted it, but he was still a bit scared too.</p><p>"Handsome guy." Wesker then commented, changing the subject, as he noticed the picture of Ark in Leon's locker, "One of your fantasies?"</p><p>"My best friend." the young man remarked, breathing in easy after being relieved of the pressuring question. He tried his best to keep changing despite his superior's hands on him.</p><p>"And nothing between the two of you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Oh, I beg your pardon." Wesker had a faint chuckle, "I almost forgot that you used to be a straight virgin. It just slipped my mind. It sure is difficult to remember after seeing what I've seen."</p><p>Leon shrugged, unfazed, "He's not my type, anyway." That was kind of a lie, but he didn't want to get into the subject, "I think it's pretty clear I'm into blonds."</p><p>That got a genuine laugh out of Wesker and the rookie smiled to see his reaction. He had just noticed how his superior had the faintest hint of crow's feet around his eyes. Somehow that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.</p><p>"I understand having a picture of your parents. But of your best friend? You two must have been very close."</p><p>"I'll have you know that I also have a picture of you at home." retorted Leon, proud to have some repartee for once. </p><p>"Do you now?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a newspaper clipping from last year, during S.T.A.R.S. early days. You sorta became my hero when I first read about you."</p><p>That should have been embarrassing to admit, but somehow it wasn't. Surely the captain loved hearing praises, Leon thought.</p><p>"You know what they say about meeting your heroes?" Wesker purred, giving his apprentice's ear a small nibble that caused him to squirm in his embrace.</p><p>"I know, I know. But I'm glad I've met you." Leon turned around, facing the man he was quickly falling for. He smiled, a bit mischievous, "Sure, you're not as nice as I hoped you'd be, but it doesn't bother me."</p><p>"I haven't even been mean to you yet." Wesker teased back slyly.</p><p>It was the truth. If that dumb lad thought yesterday's push-ups were 'not nice' as he put it, he had seen nothing yet. This had been the kindest, easiest punishment. A soft, gentle warning. A kindness really. Next time the boy slipped up, he'd have a whole new understanding of what 'not nice' truly meant.</p><p>After much struggle, Leon finally managed to get dressed into his jeans and t-shirt. He was hard, but thankfully, it was less obvious now than it was in his uniform. He could not afford to have an erection while on duty. The whole world would be able to tell.</p><p>He hated how good Wesker was at never getting hard at inopportune moments.</p><p>They both headed outside. The morning was cool, still a bit grey. It had rained quite a bit in the wee hours of the morning. The pavement was still wet. The grass laden with dew.</p><p>There were a couple other cops on the track, but they paid them no mind.</p><p>They began their jog, and Leon had to keep his mind focused on ahead. Otherwise he'd just stare at the captain and knew he would end up tripping if he did. The simple fact that he was next to him like this was already quite overwhelming. He could hear him breathing. He could smell him. He could almost taste him in the morning air.</p><p>"How many laps do you want to do?" Wesker asked, seeing how his young pupil struggled to concentrate on the track.</p><p>"I don't really know, sir. Until I'm tired, I guess." Leon tried to act tough, but inside he dreaded being forced to run more than he could bear.</p><p>"That's not very precise."</p><p>The captain always expected exactitude from people.</p><p>"What, are you afraid you won't be able to keep up, old man?"</p><p>Leon instantly apologized with a blush. That had just slipped him.</p><p>"Well, you've got some nerve today."</p><p>Wesker was amused by the familiarity. If they had been in front of others, he would have corrected the boy. Verbally, of course. This warranted no real sanction. It was just amusing. There was no one around to have heard that, so he let it slide. It was a sign that the rookie was finally more comfortable around him.</p><p>He smiled, devious, "If yesterday is any kind of indication, you'll be tired long before I am."</p><p>This only increased Leon's blush and he stammered, "I'm really, really sorry, sir. I don't know why I said that. I don't even know how old you are."</p><p>"I'm thirty-six." Wesker replied in all honesty.</p><p>Actually, he'd be thirty-seven quite soon.</p><p>His age was not something he was ashamed of. Even though he did not particularly look forward to becoming a decrepit husk of his former self in just a few decades. Mortality was such an inconvenience. But even the greatest men grew old and died.</p><p>He did his best not to dwell on it.</p><p>Leon swallowed hard, eyes wide. He had not expected such a big age gap between the two of them.</p><p>"You look much younger than that." he commented, trying his best to rectify his blunder, not even realizing that it was already forgiven.</p><p>"You already sound out of breath." Wesker teased.</p><p>He was right. After merely five laps, the poor kid was winded down, unable to continue. He himself was barely beginning to feel the burn.</p><p>"We'll have to work on that cardio, boy." he patted him on the back in encouragement.</p><p>Leon found himself envious of the captain's good shape. Not in a bad way. It made him motivated to better himself. He would be able to keep up one day. He wanted to prove that he was the best recruit around.</p><p>Most of all, he wanted to make his superior proud.</p><p>It was back to the lockers for the pair. Though the temperature outside had been mild, the high humidity had caused them to sweat quite a bit. Leon, who had struggled the most, was drenched. Wesker, on the other hand, only had a soft sheen upon his alabaster skin.</p><p>The two got changed in silence. Leon was still a bit afraid to speak, worried he might run his mouth again like an idiot. He didn't want the captain to be mad at him. He was so scared of getting scolded for his comment earlier.</p><p>He looked shyly at Wesker from the corner of his eye. He didn't look angry, but he was so difficult to read anyway. All he ever did was either frown a little or smile sometimes. Never a real, full smile though. He had only shown some teeth once and that had frightened Leon to see him suddenly so expressive. He much preferred the calm and cool Wesker, even if it was nigh impossible to determine whether he was happy or upset.</p><p>Like always, once the rookie began staring at his captain, he found himself unable to look away.</p><p>Wesker was down to his black pants and the white cotton tank top he wore underneath his uniform. It clung to his skin from the dampness of it.</p><p>Leon could see the fabric espousing his most intimate details. Those bulging pectorals now so well-defined. He breathed heavily with need as he deplored not having enough eyes to take in all the sights at once. Those strong shoulders. Those defined arms. How the golden hair shone upon their pallor. Those large hands, always gloved, so mysterious, but so pleasant.</p><p>He had never seen someone so ridiculously hot.</p><p>"Aren't you going to change, boy? We've got work to do." Wesker commented as he noticed the rookie's distraction. He was just standing there, motionless, mouth slightly agape.</p><p>Ogling him.</p><p>Again.</p><p>He eyed Leon up and down. There was a very obvious bump in his jeans now which drew a smile from him. How easily aroused he was.</p><p>He walked closer to his little trainee, pushing him against the lockers and pressing his body all up against him.</p><p>Leon's face was now resting on the captain's sweaty chest. The hair tickled his chin. The workout smell upon him. He was damp with perspiration, his skin burning from exertion.</p><p>That turned him on so much. Yesterday morning, when Wesker had wiped his sweat over his face, he had reacted in surprise. His first instinct had been to feel grossed out by it. However, he had found himself unable to stop thinking about it later. It had aroused him beyond belief.</p><p>And so, today, he wanted more.</p><p>He spied a small droplet trailing down Wesker's neck and pooling atop of his collarbone.</p><p>He couldn't resist and licked it.</p><p>He felt very bold for doing so and his superior did not fail to remark upon it.</p><p>"Did the run make you thirsty?"</p><p>Leon could only nod, but these words encouraged him to continue. He gave the captain's neck another lick. He let his tongue trail down over the exposed part of his chest, delighting himself of his taste.</p><p>Wesker was amused by his reaction and sudden lack of shame. He had not expected his little trainee to be so kinky. He knew it wasn't just the sight of him in a state of undress that compelled him to act in such an inappropriate manner. The boy seemed to be very sensitive to smells and tastes in the most delightful way.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>As the rookie was idly licking his chest, eyes closed, obviously relishing the taste, he put a firm hand upon his nape, massaging it.</p><p>Leon purred his appreciation, lifting his gaze, so youthful and innocent, towards his superior. His eyes so deep a shade of blue they were like ink.</p><p>Feeling a bit emboldened, he pulled the captain's undershirt up, revealing his amazing physique.</p><p>He bent over a little and trailed his tongue over his chiselled abs, over his happy trail, all the way back to his hairy pecs. Such a body no doubt required a lot of work to keep in its exquisite shape.</p><p>Leon almost felt like he was not worthy to even lick the sweat off of it.</p><p>Seeing his superior like this made his blood sing.</p><p>No, it was screaming actually.</p><p>He was so turned on, he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.</p><p>How's that for playing with fire, he thought.</p><p>Arousal always dimmed his shame and this time was no exception. With both hands, he massaged the meaty chest before him, running feverish fingers through smooth blond hair.</p><p>His lips sought a nipple to tease between them. He kissed and suckered happily as if nursing on it. He felt like he could spend all day like this.</p><p>All eternity even.</p><p>Wesker smiled to see him so eager. Grabbing the boy firmly by the scruff of his neck, he shoved his face into his armpit and headlocked him there.</p><p>Leon was taken aback by the sudden pull and struggled a bit, trapped as he was. His squirming only managed to elicit a cold laughter out of his superior.</p><p>Soon, his hassle died out and he mewled helplessly, feeling rank sweat running over his face. The taste of musk so strong it was intoxicating.</p><p>Leon was stuck, his face buried in damp, matted hair. It was yet another occasion where it should have been disgusting, but it only made him hornier. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was just crazy about the captain. He didn't even feel shame when he began licking the steamy, pungent pit he was held under.</p><p>A sweet "good boy" graced his ears as he did.</p><p>He just lost it. Slobbering and moaning, he tongued eagerly at the warm, damp skin. Salty and bitter.</p><p>He put his whole head into it like the filthy little slut he was. He was no longer Leon Kennedy. He was no one. A nameless harlot. An object whose sole existence was dedicated to his superior's pleasure.</p><p>He just couldn't get enough.</p><p>He felt Wesker pressing his thigh against his hard-on. The light pressure suddenly so tempting.</p><p>Hesitant, Leon gently humped the offered leg like a dog in heat.</p><p>Once.</p><p>Then twice.</p><p>No forbiddance to be heard.</p><p>He ground harder and his dick throbbed in eagerness.</p><p>He kept on worshipping the captain's armpit as he rubbed his painful erection against his strong thigh.</p><p>He sighed in pleasure as he pressed his face even more fervently into the wet, golden hair.</p><p>Wesker could feel him twitch against him now. So easy to read.</p><p>He was not about to let him come just yet so he pulled his leg away from the boy and released his grasp upon his head.</p><p>Leon's dick had a small spasm and he could swear he had leaked a tiny bit of come. He was so close. Just another small touch would get him off.</p><p>But said touch never happened.</p><p>"Don't spend yourself just yet, naughty boy." Wesker reprimanded with a sadistic smile, "Do you want your daily proteins now?" He had a low growl before licking the rookie's lips, giving the bottom one a soft bite. He could taste his own sweat upon them and loved how shameless the boy had been.</p><p>Leon was dazed, drunk on virile sudor. He would have protested in frustration had he not known what he would be worshipping next.</p><p>The pain of his loins could wait for now.</p><p>His mouth, however, couldn't.</p><p>He did not even let Wesker unzip his own pants. He was already down on his knees, rubbing his face against his underwear, black, and desperately inhaling his manly musk. He wanted nothing more than to lick that thick, sweaty dick clean.</p><p>He wetly mouthed his clothed reward before freeing it, watching in awe as it bounced before his face.</p><p>It was even more beautiful than he remembered.</p><p>Fuck it's so hot, he thought, but the words died in his throat. He only moaned obscenely as a long tendril of drool dripped from his lips.</p><p>He took things slow at first, licking Wesker's balls with adoration while he worked the shaft in his hand. He was worried his tired arms were not doing that good a job. Still he tried replicating those nice wrist tricks his superior had pulled on him yesterday. All the while he greedily sucked and slurped upon his plump sack, feeling the testes shifting within. He knew he had pubes in his mouth and he was swallowing them. He didn't even care. He licked the perspiration off his superior's skin like it was a divine nectar.</p><p>He idolized him like he was a god.</p><p>His god.</p><p>He trailed fevered kisses along the length, all the way to the tip. He tugged on the foreskin, milking the precome out. Letting droplets fall into his mouth like these were the first few drops of water he found as he was crawling through an arid desert. He was parched for this.</p><p>He then poked his tongue underneath the folds, twirling it around the glans, relishing the strong flavour.</p><p>He was drunk with lust. Enslaved by the taste of his superior.</p><p>He dipped the tip of his tongue in the slit. He was surprised by how far inside he could push it. He was tasting his meatus now and that felt so sinful. He loved it.</p><p>If Wesker was a god, he definitely was not a pure being of chaste virtues. He was a devil revelling in depravities and Leon had fallen head over heels for him.</p><p>He knew he was beyond redemption.</p><p>As such, his hunger grew. He was no longer satisfied with just teasing. He wrapped his lips around the bulging shaft and began to work towards his reward.</p><p>He moaned, unable not to do so. He was so aroused. He felt like he might come just from blowing him. The strain in his pants was unbearable, his dick leaked like a faucet.</p><p>Perhaps, this time, Wesker would grant him his release.</p><p>But, right now, it didn't matter to him.</p><p>He was not even thinking about his own needs.</p><p>Or, rather, he had a much more pressing need and that was to drain his superior's balls and swallow every last drop of that delicious morning load.</p><p>He hoped that, just like him, the captain had not tended to his early erection and thus he would be rewarded with a generous quantity of semen flooding his insatiable mouth.</p><p>He could hardly believe just how much he loved giving pleasure. Just how sensitive he was to the smell and taste of his partner.</p><p>He lived for it.</p><p>He lived for him.</p><p>He felt so depraved. He didn't even truly know the captain. He didn't know anything about him except for his name, that he was almost old enough to be his dad, that he had been an engineering officer for the U.S. army before joining the R.P.D., and that he somehow had a doctorate in microbiology. Other than those facts, he didn't know where he was born, what was his favourite colour, his favourite food.</p><p>All those little details upon which friendships are built.</p><p>Hell, he didn't even know what his eyes looked like. He could get an obscured hint of their shape through tinted lenses, but it was not much to go from. Were they blue? Green? Brown? Were they cold and cruel? Were they kind and compassionate?</p><p>He had no idea.</p><p>He felt like he should be more familiar with a person before scarfing down their cock and balls like a sex-starved slut, but it was far too late now. And he loved to go down on his superior way too much to stop.</p><p>He slurped and sucked harder, looking up at his face like he had been told yesterday. The view was so gorgeous from down there. The captain was so domineering and that turned him on like nothing else.</p><p>"You're really hungry today." Wesker had a mean snicker, enjoying just how much fervour the boy was putting into this blowjob, "Want me to fuck your face?"</p><p>Oh dear god, yes, Leon screamed in his mind, but he didn't even want to let the dick out of his mouth for one second in order to speak. He just nodded as best as he could, slurping happily.</p><p>"When you can't speak, the safeword is a peace sign." Wesker explained, showing two fingers, "You understand?"</p><p>Leon nodded, his mouth still full. His right cheek had a large bump into it.</p><p>The captain chuckled, "You're such a good boy."</p><p>He grabbed onto his apprentice's face and shoved his length all the way in with a complete lack of concern.</p><p>There was a lot of struggling and gagging. Many hits and slams from little fists against his thighs.</p><p>His grasp remained unfaltering. He began to pump his hips steadily while also keeping a careful eye on the pretty face he was currently ruining.</p><p>He loved feeling his spit-coated balls slapping wetly against the young man's chin. He loved to look into those swollen, tears-filled eyes. They were also filled with adoration.</p><p>Soon, the struggles died down and Leon just took it like a champ.</p><p>Every twenty seconds or so, he would let him breathe.</p><p>"Do you love getting your throat fucked, pretty boy?" he asked as he pulled out of the rookie's face only to slap it around with his hard, slimy flesh.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Leon coughed, struggling to speak. He then held his mouth open, eager to be invaded again.</p><p>Wesker did not leave him waiting. He shoved himself right back down his gullet until he felt those lovely lips pressed against his pubis. He held him there, let him squirm and gurgle. The boy swallowed over and over in despair, creating a delicious constriction around his shaft.</p><p>Leon's nose blew bubbles of snot that burst and ran all over his superior's length as he fucked him past his tonsils. Yesterday, he had been a bit embarrassed while being messy.</p><p>Not today.</p><p>He moaned and gagged as he was getting face-fucked into a new dimension and he loved it. At first, his gag reflex had scared him. However, he soon realized that, no matter how bad it got, he never felt the urge to throw up. He sure drooled a lot though.</p><p>"You're so good at this. I can't believe this is just the second time you've had my dick in your mouth." Wesker praised, breathless.</p><p>He would have never expected being able to take it this far this soon. Yesterday, he had barely brushed upon the fantasy of making a complete mess of the boy's face. Today, it was already a reality. He had thought he might get a deepthroat a month or two into their little sex games.</p><p>He couldn't complain, but he also couldn't deny how surprised he was by the turn of events. Some virgin this little rookie was. How had he managed to remain unspoiled when his body was clearly built to satisfy the darkest urges of man.</p><p>With a grunt, he pulled out of his mouth. Long strands of thick snot and saliva connected his glans and the boy's wide open lips. No matter how much he coughed and sputtered, he still stuck his tongue out, desperate not to remain empty for long.</p><p>"Rest up a bit, take a few deep breaths." Wesker hushed him as he cleared some of the mess on his trainee's face with one hand and stroked himself with the other. Throat mucus always made for great lube. He would love to one day fuck him using only this. He just noticed there was a considerable puddle of it at their feet now too. They could not have gone this hard had they been in uniforms.</p><p>"S-sir... please..." Leon gasped, pleading, as short hiccups swayed his frame. His tongue was still out, a lecherous invitation to defile him.</p><p>"Gather your strength and I'll give you what you want." Wesker said in a soft croon while his fingers played in the boy's gorgeous copper hair, "Tell me how much you want it."</p><p>He was stalling to make sure Leon would have the stamina to finish him off. He wouldn't pull out to let him breathe if he was close. He'd just have to take it.</p><p>"Please, sir, please come in my mouth."</p><p>"Mmh, I'm not convinced."</p><p>"Sir, I beg you." Leon was truly desperate, his voice shaking with need, "I want to swallow your come. Every drop of it. I'll do anything."</p><p>Wesker snorted, "Be very careful when you say this to me, boy. Your tiny brain cannot even begin to imagine what I might do to you."</p><p>Leon swallowed hard, but he still held his superior's gaze.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>With a smile, Wesker raised his eyes towards the ceiling.</p><p>This stupid little boy was just asking for it.</p><p>"Finish me off before you say something you might regret."</p><p>He pulled hard on the rookie's hair and hilted his impertinent mouth.</p><p>He almost wanted to punish him right now, but this was not the time and place. It would make too big a mess.</p><p>As much as he desired to ponder on what he'd do to him tomorrow, he could no longer think straight. His mind was blurred by pleasure. His legs shook as his peak washed over him. Again, he could hardly believe it. Not many people ever had the honour of making him weak in the knees like this. Especially not a blushing virgin.</p><p>What was it that was just so good about Leon?</p><p>"Don't swallow yet. Keep it in your mouth." Wesker panted as he ejaculated.</p><p>Maybe he couldn't punish his unruly rookie right now, but he could make him truly appreciate his reward.</p><p>Leon obeyed. It was difficult to keep everything in without either swallowing or having some trickle out. There was just so much. It was gooey, hot, and had such a strong, manly taste. On his first time, he had gulped it down so eagerly, he had not savoured it. Now he could fully enjoy the experience. He was thankful to his superior for forbidding his greediness.</p><p>After a long minute, Wesker pulled out with a low growl of satisfaction.</p><p>"Show me." he commanded.</p><p>Leon opened his mouth. It was flooded with creamy come and he swirled his tongue around in the thick mixture. A thin rivulet dribbled out from his overflowing maw which Wesker caught on one of his fingers.</p><p>He licked the white off his black glove with a smile. Then he held the rookie's face and spit into his open mouth.</p><p>"Swallow."</p><p>The boy drank everything eagerly. It took him a few gulps before it all went down his sore throat.</p><p>"Open up."</p><p>His lips parted again as he put his empty mouth on display for his superior.</p><p>"Stick your tongue out."</p><p>Leon promptly obeyed.</p><p>Wesker trailed his fingers over it, softly, and shoved them deeper and deeper down the boy's throat until he gagged. That got a cruel laugh out of him which he followed by a not so gentle slap to his messed up face. He just loved to see him ruined like this.</p><p>"Good boy." he purred, "You'll see, I'll keep training that lovely mouth of yours and, one day, your gag reflex will be nothing more than a bad memory."</p><p>Leon rubbed his reddened cheek. The blow had not been particularly hard, but it still stung quite a bit. Somehow, it had turned him on to get hit like that. He put the blame on his untended arousal. Surely his body no longer knew what felt good and what didn't.</p><p>"Did you have fun, handsome?" Wesker asked, always so concerned.</p><p>In truth, he just wanted his ego stroked. Of course he would heed his partner's complaints, if he had any. He cared a lot about being a great lay, but he had to be with someone who shared his appetites.</p><p>Vanilla just wasn't his thing.</p><p>"That was great." Leon nodded, nearly choking as his throat was still coated with come.</p><p>Sure, it had been great. He had really enjoyed this, no matter how messy.</p><p>There was just one little detail missing.</p><p>Once again, the captain completely ignored his needs and left him with a raging erection he was not allowed to touch.</p><p>Leon sighed as he slipped out of his wet clothes.</p><p>Another day without release, he thought bitterly.</p><p>He had to change underwear since these were soaked with sweat and precome now. His hard-on bobbed freely, flushed red with frustration, and Wesker gave it a flick with his fingers, smiling.</p><p>Expectantly, Leon looked up at his superior, hoping he would finally get to come.</p><p>No way this bastard would be so nice, he told himself.</p><p>And, much to his dismay, he was right.</p><p>"You're not pent-up enough just yet." Wesker commented, enjoying the denial, "You didn't answer my question earlier, but from your behaviour, am I right to assume you wish our affair to continue?"</p><p>Leon nodded, embarrassed despite himself. How could he refuse? He wasn't even able to resist those urges now. Just a taste of the captain and he instantly was on his knees deepthroating his scrumptious cock. Everything had happened so fast.</p><p>"Say it then."</p><p>"Yes. I want to continue, sir."</p><p>Leon wanted to add orgasms as terms and conditions to their sexcapade, but he thought he'd let it slide for today. Surely his superior had a good reason for keeping him on edge like this. His eventual release would be quite formidable. He just had to be patient.</p><p>He finished getting dressed and the rest of the day was all work and no play. They didn't even go for a ride in the city. Instead, Wesker drowned him in boring paperwork and even abandoned him to his own device in the afternoon when S.T.A.R.S. were called to negotiate with a barricaded suspect.</p><p>No amount of forms and writing could make Leon forget his frustration. If anything, it made it worse. He was no longer hard, but he could still feel the ache deep inside of him. Writing also made his tired arms cramp up.</p><p>This is what I get for calling him an old man, he told himself.</p><p>The hours went by at an agonizingly slow pace. The day felt interminable.</p><p>He hated being all alone like this.</p><p>In the evening, when he got to his locker, forlorn and dejected, he found a piece of paper folded within.</p><p>His name was on it.</p><p>As much as he wanted to open it now, he knew this was not the time and place. There were too many cops around. He couldn't afford to let anyone see it. He knew it was from Wesker. He recognized his handwriting.</p><p>Thus he changed as fast as possible. His regular clothes were still a bit damp and reeked of sweat and saliva. He'd be happy to wear something clean once he got home.</p><p>Bidding his compeers goodbye, he walked to his car, sat down, and opened the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for leaving you like this.</em><br/>
<em>We'll go on a ride tomorrow.</em><br/>
<em>I'll even let you drive.</em><br/>
<em>Make sure you're not sleepy this time.</em><br/>
<em>A. W.</em>
</p><p>Leon smiled as his heart fluttered. He hugged the paper happily. Suddenly, he did not feel so sad anymore.</p><p>His evening was spent wondering where the captain might bring him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Wesker and Leon go on patrol together.<br/>Warning : blowjob, anal fingering, rough sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another beautiful morning heated by a relentless sun.</p><p>Leon began to wonder if it wasn't always sunny in Raccoon City. Truly, this place was paradise. A scorching paradise, yes, but what a wonderful summer this would be for everyone.</p><p>In a good mood, he took a quick shower, cleaning himself outside as well as inside. He still felt a bit of pain down there, but he had skipped douching yesterday and he wasn't proud of himself. He wanted to be diligent, even if he might not have sex at all.</p><p>He began to think he should buy a second enema. Maybe a smaller one, more inconspicuous. Put it in a bag amongst other stuff in his locker, somewhere no one might accidentally see it.</p><p>He really didn't want to use a water bottle again. It wasn't comfortable nor practical.</p><p>Sure, it got the job done, but it was a hassle.</p><p>Not to mention the creaking of plastic was noisy. He had been lucky no one had walked into the public bathrooms while he had been busy.</p><p>Before leaving for work, he made a mental note to drop by the drug store tonight.</p><p>Leon drove to the station and was met with the same routine as every morning.</p><p>He got his uniform on and showed up to the briefing.</p><p>Nothing special aside from the fact that the Department of Treasury would soon release new fifty dollar bills that were more difficult to counterfeit. A money-laundering scandal from last year was brought up, something he hadn't heard of.</p><p>Seems like another slow day, Leon thought. Nothing more interesting than new dollar bills.</p><p>Big deal.</p><p>But then Branagh announced that the fourth grade class of Raccoon Elementary was visiting the station today and told everyone to be on their best behaviour around the kids.</p><p>Now that would certainly liven things up.</p><p>After the briefing came to a close, Leon chatted a bit with his colleagues before heading outside to meet Wesker.</p><p>He wondered what his superior would be like around children. However, his thoughts soon veered towards something less innocent as soon as he spotted him.</p><p>Watching Wesker run was always such a delightful show.</p><p>All those muscles, all that strength.</p><p>He was different from the other men.</p><p>Perhaps I'm just falling in love too, Leon thought, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>He didn't want to rush things, but he began to wonder if he shouldn't bring up the subject with his superior. What were they? Sexual partners? Would they ever be dating?</p><p>Become boyfriends?</p><p>Aah, this is so embarrassing, Leon told himself, squirming all alone while sitting in the tribunes.</p><p>He couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>He would wait a bit, but he definitely wanted to have a talk with Wesker about it.</p><p>He knew the occasion would present itself on its own. The subject would be brought up one way or another. He'd rehearse what he wanted to say in his head a few times too.</p><p>That would help.</p><p>He knew things were going very fast. One day he was certain he was straight. Then the next he was getting fucking in the ass by another guy.</p><p>Now he was thinking about dating said guy.</p><p>But he liked Wesker. That was undeniable.</p><p>He had refused to acknowledge his feelings since day one.</p><p>Not anymore.</p><p>He would be honest with himself and with his partner. That was the least he could do.</p><p>Sure, he didn't know him that well, but he felt like he had a chance.</p><p>And he had to take it, because there was no way someone so out of his league, who also wanted to bang him, would ever present themselves again.</p><p>And also, Leon couldn't deny that he found it super romantic to date his first love.</p><p>He didn't want to get ahead of himself, but he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Wesker. He didn't want to have to build up another relationship with someone else if theirs fell apart.</p><p>He wanted it to work out.</p><p>He wanted them to be together forever.</p><p>You're dreaming, idiot, he said in his mind. There's no way a guy like him would want to deal with you for the rest of their life. He can do so much better.</p><p>All you can do is enjoy him until he gets sick of your ass and dumps you for a prettier guy.</p><p>Or a girl. He's probably someone who only fucks men on the side without truly caring about them. You're a toy. A distraction. He'll grow tired of you soon.</p><p>Well, now Leon had made himself sad.</p><p>"Are you alright, boy?" Wesker asked, panting from the run, as he approached.</p><p>"Ah, yes, sir. Sorry, I was lost in thought."</p><p>"Troubling thoughts, it seems."</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>Leon forced a smile. It wasn't an opportune time to discuss such matters. He didn't want to trouble his superior nor come off as clingy.</p><p>"If there's anything wrong, you should be upfront about it. Don't let the issue grow, it'll only be more difficult to resolve."</p><p>Should he take this occasion to spill his heart about the situation? It was so early. He hadn't had time to properly think about what he wanted to say.</p><p>No, it might come out wrong.</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine. I swear."</p><p>Wesker knew the lad was lying.</p><p>Had he, perhaps, been naughty?</p><p>"Did you play with your dick?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>"Not even while I was away during the afternoon?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Leon blushed. Why was that question so embarrassing?</p><p>He hoped he'd get his masturbation privilege back soon. He loved jacking off. He was often horny and required relief. Especially lately.</p><p>It was like his superior purposely didn't allow him to come.</p><p>How long was he going to keep this up?</p><p>Did he have to report wet dreams too? Because he felt like he would begin having those regularly if he couldn't find release when he was awake.</p><p>Wesker grew a bit puzzled. That last answer had been honest, so this wasn't the issue. What could possibly be going on in his apprentice's head?</p><p>What was he not telling him?</p><p>He swore he'd find out soon enough.</p><p>They headed back inside and Leon was told to go wait in the S.T.A.R.S. office while Wesker got changed.</p><p>Weird, the young officer thought. They usually went out first thing in the morning. Not to mention he had been promised a chance to drive the police cruiser again.</p><p>Perhaps they were just sticking around to greet the kids.</p><p>He had to admit, he was looking forward to it. He too had visited his hometown's police station back in elementary school and had really enjoyed it.</p><p>Back then, he had wanted to become a cop.</p><p>And a veterinarian, and an astronaut, and a Formula One racer.</p><p>Then, in his teens, he couldn't have cared less about joining the police force. But that was exactly the time where the pressure from his parents began to be felt.</p><p>He had rebelled for a while, but had eventually caved in.</p><p>It was an honest career, he couldn't complain.</p><p>But he had to admit that was not the path he would have taken in order to fulfill his dream of helping people.</p><p>Yet, here he was now.</p><p>At least he had had the wits to move to a neighbouring town to get away from his family.</p><p>When Leon reached his destination and entered the office, Chris was there, sitting at his mess of a desk.</p><p>"Morning, Jill." he said, without even looking.</p><p>"Wrong person." Leon chuckled.</p><p>"Ah damn, from the footsteps, I was certain it was her."</p><p>"Are you saying I walk like a woman?"</p><p>"No, I'm saying Jill walks like a man."</p><p>They both laughed at the less than flattering remark.</p><p>"Don't tell her I said that."</p><p>"I won't. Don't worry."</p><p>They began talking about the incoming flood of children. Both of them shared their excitement. It would be a lively, fun day, if a little noisy. The two agreed that they loved children, but didn't really want any, feeling unfit for fatherhood. They also lamented the fact that they couldn't find a woman to settle down with.</p><p>Speaking of women, Jill finally arrived, accompanied by Wesker.</p><p>Leon couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous and it irked him.</p><p>They were soon joined by Barry and Enrico.</p><p>He had never seen the S.T.A.R.S. office so full. He and the captain were usually alone in there.</p><p>Too bad, this meant they wouldn't be able to have some quick fun together before work.</p><p>He followed his superior into his cubicle and they sat down to catch up on some paperwork.</p><p>"Weren't we supposed to go for a drive today?" inquired Leon, still dreaming of wild police chases.</p><p>"Later." Wesker sighed, "Chief insists S.T.A.R.S. be on the precinct for the kids. We'll talk to them, but as soon as we can, we're out, so get ready."</p><p>"Are you going to give them a heroic speech?" the rookie giggled, imagining how that would go. He might enjoy it even more than the class did.</p><p>"I'm a cop, not a teacher."</p><p>"Well, you're teaching me."</p><p>"You're not nine years old. Not physically, at least. Mentally is another story."</p><p>"Why do you have to be so mean?" Leon laughed, not offended at all. He'd rather be accused of being childish than being an old man.</p><p>They didn't have time to get much work done before the office was flooded by nearly thirty excited children.</p><p>As Leon had expected, the captain didn't do much talking. He just stood there, arms crossed, looking cool as hell.</p><p>Perhaps that was enough to leave a lasting impression.</p><p>It sure worked on him.</p><p>Wesker didn't need to say anything. Chris was the talkative one and praised him so much, had he not been full of himself already, it would have been embarrassing.</p><p>Even Leon noticed and tried his best not to laugh.</p><p>And he thought Wesker was his hero. He had nothing on Chris who not only enhanced his captain on the highest pedestal, but he also looked at him with stars in his eyes while doing so.</p><p>He had to be in love with him too, Leon thought.</p><p>It was ridiculous, he looked like a schoolgirl meeting her idol.</p><p>Soon enough, the kids were off with their little heads filled with dreams of military service and saving people's lives.</p><p>Leon was thankful he didn't have to say anything. He was very shy in front of a crowd, even if said crowd was comprised only of children.</p><p>"Bail." whispered Wesker as he leaned close to his protégé's ear.</p><p>And so, the two of them excused themselves to go on patrol.</p><p>The young officer didn't really understand why his superior didn't want to stick around. Or why he had barely said a word to the class. He couldn't be timid. He wasn't the type.</p><p>He had said he liked kids, but it didn't seem like he truly did.</p><p>Leon didn't want to pester him on the matter. Maybe Wesker was just cold when meeting strangers, even young ones. After all, he had completely blown him off the first time they had met.</p><p>Reaching the basement, they got their weapons from the armoury. Then they put the shotgun in the trunk, inspected the backseat of the cruiser, and Leon sat behind the wheel.</p><p>He wiggled his fingers giddily before touching it.</p><p>This was the best.</p><p>He was so happy.</p><p>As soon as he began driving out of the underground parking lot and into the sunshine, he smiled towards his superior.</p><p>"Why didn't you talk to the kids?"</p><p>"Chief expected me to. I let Redfield run his mouth instead."</p><p>Wesker wouldn't directly admit that he liked to spite Irons. In the grand scheme of things, he was on top at the station, but in order to give credence to his double life, he had to pretend to be subservient to the chief of police.</p><p>He didn't like that. Therefore, every little thing he could do to annoy Irons, he did. Every tiny occasion. Every reason to slight him. He never missed a single one.</p><p>Of course, the chief did the same.</p><p>It was a constant passive-aggressive war.</p><p>He hoped that, one day, he'd get to put a bullet in Irons' fat face.</p><p>Leon was oblivious to the feud, but laughed as he remembered that ridiculous speech.</p><p>"Do you think Chris may have a crush on you?" he asked, boldly.</p><p>It was none of his business and expected to be told as such, but he figured he'd risk it.</p><p>"Absolutely not. He looks up to me and he's too open about it, that's all. I also mistook it for interest in the past, you know. I made a move on him once. He might have been too drunk to remember, but not drunk enough to even seem tempted."</p><p>Not the answer that Leon had anticipated.</p><p>Interesting. Even though it was a bit scummy of his superior to try and take advantage of someone as they were hammered. That was a dangerous game to play.</p><p>"Oh, he's your type then?"</p><p>"Yes and no." Wesker shrugged with a smile, "I wouldn't say he's my type, but I also can't deny the fact that he's quite handsome. The thing with Chris is that he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic. I like that about him. I often find myself attracted to dumb hunks."</p><p>Wesker didn't care to explain that he was into those types because his one true love was the complete opposite. For some reason, it didn't feel like he was betraying him if he slept with guys who were completely different. Stupid, muscular, tanned. Nothing like his beloved, the meek, bland, permanently tired genius William Birkin.</p><p>"Oh... thanks." replied Leon, feeling mildly offended to be considered one of the so-called 'dumb hunks'.</p><p>I'm not even ripped enough to be considered a hunk, he thought, annoyed.</p><p>So that means I'm just dumb.</p><p>Charming.</p><p>"Unlike Chris, you're actually my type. I have a soft spot for redheads. And you're not as stupid as you look."</p><p>Oh sure, add a backhanded compliment on top of it too.</p><p>Maybe the captain was just showing his true colours.</p><p>"You're not very nice, you know that?"</p><p>"I've warned you about that before. I'm not a very nice man."</p><p>"You're not that bad. You're just rude. It's weird because you speak better than anyone I've ever met. One would expect you to be classy and polite. Yet you're constantly taking jabs at people."</p><p>"Maybe because those people deserve it."</p><p>"What have I done to deserve being insulted?"</p><p>"I'm just being honest."</p><p>Wesker laughed, which only annoyed Leon further.</p><p>"There's a difference between being honest and being a jerk."</p><p>"See, you're insulting me too. You call me rude. You call me a jerk. That hurts my feelings."</p><p>It didn't really.</p><p>"Sorry." Leon blushed, pinching his lips.</p><p>He was worried he had just messed up.</p><p>"Why are you sorry? I didn't ask for an apology. I'm just asking why is it okay for you to call me rude and not okay for me to question your intelligence?"</p><p>"Well… you started it."</p><p>"I should have left you with the children. You have the same level of maturity."</p><p>"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're really… like… you act like you're better than me."</p><p>"Condescending?"</p><p>"Is… is that the word?" Leon hesitated, but then frowned, "No, see, you're doing it again!"</p><p>Once more, that caused an outburst of amusement in Wesker.</p><p>"Stop laughing."</p><p>"You're cute when you're angry."</p><p>Leon's blush got deeper, suddenly destabilized by the compliment. His cheek received a quick kiss and he nearly drove through a stop sign because of it.</p><p>"You can't weasel your way out of an argument like this." he said, torn between annoyance and his own melting heart.</p><p>"You started it." Wesker smirked as he served his apprentice the exact same excuse, his tone dripping with spite.</p><p>"Where am I driving?" Leon asked, hoping to change the subject.</p><p>Even though he was a bit miffed by the conversation, he had to admit, he found it a little endearing that they were arguing like a couple.</p><p>"Anywhere, really. We're patrolling. Keep your eyes peeled for speedsters or disturbances. Otherwise, the radio will tell us where we're needed."</p><p>Leon nodded, dutifully following the city's main arteries.</p><p>"I'm sorry I called you a jerk." he apologized, feeling obligated to. Not that he had changed his mind on the matter, but he shouldn't insult his superior.</p><p>He was surprised he didn't get in trouble for it.</p><p>"Don't be. I know I am."</p><p>Wesker smiled, not offended in the slightest. He was way worse than a jerk. This dumb boy might find out one day.</p><p>"You said I hurt your feelings."</p><p>"I'm just messing with you, rookie. Lighten up, will you?"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Stop being sorry all the time."</p><p>"Sor- um… yes, sir."</p><p>That poor kid, Wesker thought, not actually feeling any pity for him. He just wondered what had caused him to be so prone to apology. The boy had not spoken a lot about his family, but he didn't seem to have had easy parents to deal with.</p><p>The rest of the morning went by with nothing to report.</p><p>And no further bickering either.</p><p>At noon, they grabbed lunch together, and then they were back on the road.</p><p>This was unusual. Normally, they always went back towards the station in the afternoon.</p><p>He must really want to avoid those kids, Leon thought.</p><p>He was about to question the captain about it, veiling it under the guise of casual conversation, but Wesker spoke first.</p><p>"Where are you going?" he questioned as he noticed they were headed out of town on the Makoba-Arklay Drive.</p><p>"I… don't know? I'm just following the road."</p><p>"Do you even know where this road leads?"</p><p>"Um… no. I don't think so."</p><p>Wesker smiled, leaning back into his seat, "Keep driving and you'll find out."</p><p>He certainly wouldn't mind taking a small break with his trainee in such an isolated area.</p><p>Leon gripped the wheel tighter. That almost sounded like a threat. What the hell was going to happen if he kept going in that direction.</p><p>The asphalt turned to dirt under the tires and the forest became denser around them.</p><p>"Maybe I should turn around."</p><p>"You're going to do a U-turn? That's illegal you know." Wesker teased.</p><p>He wouldn't even write him up for that. The only way they could legally get off this road was to keep driving for seven miles and then turn on the Raccoon Bypass.</p><p>"This isn't a deadend now, is it?"</p><p>"No, you'll be able to get back into town eventually. Just turn left on the next road."</p><p>Reassured, Leon kept driving for a couple minutes. They were in the middle of nowhere, deep in Raccoon Forest.</p><p>There were no houses around.</p><p>No signs of life.</p><p>Why is there even a road here, he wondered as nervosity gradually gained him again.</p><p>They were so far from civilization.</p><p>Wesker was overjoyed by this little detour. It couldn't have come at a better time. He really needed to wind down.</p><p>And he so loved the beautiful nature that surrounded Raccoon City.</p><p>"Stop the car, I need to take a piss."</p><p>Leon was a bit taken aback by this sudden honesty, but did as he was told nonetheless.</p><p>He parked the vehicle on the side of the dirt trail.</p><p>He couldn't say he was too happy to be stranded here, but surely this was nothing. He had just taken a wrong turn. He had nothing to worry about. If Wesker said this road would eventually reconnect, it would. He had no reason to get the both of them lost in the woods.</p><p>Leon even decided to surpass his shyness and relieve himself as well.</p><p>After all, it would be stupid to stop twice.</p><p>The two of them got out of the cruiser and walked closer to the ditch.</p><p>Without any embarrassment, Wesker took his generous member in hand and began to urinate.</p><p>Leon did the same, but had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself.</p><p>He couldn't stop staring at his superior's virility. Even flaccid, it was huge. Its flow abundant and uninterrupted. He could even smell it from where he was standing. The intense, acrid aroma of manly piss watering the flowers growing below.</p><p>By comparison, he might as well have been a child. His feeble little trickle finished long before the captain's steady stream.</p><p>All he had left to do was admire the spectacle, as nonchalant as it was obscene.</p><p>Wesker did not miss those big, dark blue eyes devouring him. In fact, he was quite happy that his impressionable apprentice had accompanied him to this calm and isolated place.</p><p>"Wanna blow me, boy?"</p><p>Leon turned bright red at the proposal.</p><p>After peeing? That's kinda gross, he thought.</p><p>But it was also difficult to decline such an offer.</p><p>"Like… right now? On the side of the road?"</p><p>"Nobody drives through these parts."</p><p>"But what if somebody does? What if they see?"</p><p>"Nobody will see us. Well, maybe a bunch of animals will, but I'm sure they won't tell." Wesker smiled, loving the sense of danger, even though there was little to no risk here, "Come on, get down on your knees. You know you want it."</p><p>Leon sighed. He hated to admit it, but his superior was right. He was already salivating at the idea of performing fellatio. He was enamoured with it. He knew that, as soon as it would be in his mouth, he'd forget about all of his worries.</p><p>And so, he obeyed, taking his rightful place, kneeling in front of the captain. There the summery smell of dry grass mingled with the musk of a man who had just marked his territory.</p><p>It was lovely.</p><p>Taking a deep breath of that intoxicating aroma in order to calm himself down, he grabbed his partner's member. It was still soft and a small droplet of urine pearled at the tip of its loose foreskin.</p><p>"The last drop is always the best. Enjoy."</p><p>Leon grimaced a little. He didn't want to taste that, but once again he felt compelled to obey. Especially when a gloved hand delicately pressed into his red hair, silently encouraging him.</p><p>With a timid lick, he lapped up the offering. Its intense taste caused him to shiver with disgust. Nevertheless, he busied himself and was soon rewarded with a "good boy" from his superior accompanied by the rapid hardening of the member in his mouth.</p><p>To feel it swelling with desire on his tongue was a newfound pleasure for the young man. He felt pride to know he was the cause of his beloved captain's arousal.</p><p>The bitter taste of urine was soon replaced by the irresistible taste of precome. Its viscous flow generous and delicious. The heat of the day had left a light flavour of salt upon his superior's immaculate skin.</p><p>Leon adored that.</p><p>Once his jaw became tired, he used his hands to stimulate the entire shaft while he gave attention to the testicles with his mouth. They were so good, heavy and full, tasting of tangy sweat.</p><p>He couldn't wait to empty them.</p><p>From behind his sunglasses, Wesker's gaze remained fixated upon his protégé. Such a handsome lad, especially when he had his dick on his face. He loved when someone took care of his balls. The boy had learned fast and knew how to polish them properly.</p><p>He took the occasion to give Leon's blushing cheeks a few slaps with his shaft while he was busy with the rest.</p><p>"You love that, don't you? Do you want your reward?"</p><p>Leon could only nod, not wasting a second to fill his gullet with dick again, sucking with renewed fervour. He was thirsty for sperm, desperate for its taste, to drink his fill of it. A new craving he intended on indulging as often as possible.</p><p>He couldn't believe, if he hadn't met Wesker, he might have spent his entire life never discovering the pleasure of giving blowjobs.</p><p>It wasn't long before he received what he had been working for. His mouth filled with thick, virile nectar, warm and succulent.</p><p>Breathless, he swallowed all of it while he massaged those big balls in his palms, feeling them throb as they pumped all that sperm directly upon his tongue.</p><p>Such a delight.</p><p>He too was hard as rock in his pants, leaking with desire. He said nothing about it, already expecting denial. Still, he wondered if he'd ever earn an orgasm from the captain one of these days.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was happy to serve his superior and to have the honour of being responsible for his satisfaction.</p><p>"Greedy boy. You suck my dick as if it were your last meal." Wesker chuckled as the lad let his length out of his mouth with a loud slurp, "Did you like it?"</p><p>"Oh yes, sir. It was delicious."</p><p>"Keep on being good and I'll feed you again soon." he playfully ruffled his apprentice's hair, warmed by the sun's rays, "Wanna bounce on it next? Or are you still too sore?"</p><p>"Tomorrow maybe. You really didn't go easy on me the first time. I can still feel it."</p><p>"I admit I got a little over-excited. I'll give you all the time you need. It's not an issue. You'll see, eventually, your body will get used to it and you'll enjoy being used daily. Let's carry on with your driving lessons for now, alright?"</p><p>"Sure." acquiesced Leon as he pressed one last kiss to the softening length he had just worshipped.</p><p>He put his toy back in its rightful place, having already memorized how his superior was comfortable in his pants. He zipped everything after rising back up and planted a quick peck upon Wesker's lips.</p><p>He didn't comment on what his superior had just said. Having sex every single day? He doubted he could survive such brutality. He didn't regret losing his virginity nor could he deny the fact that he had enjoyed himself overall.</p><p>However, he couldn't believe that his body would get used to accommodating something so big effortlessly. Not to mention, even if he did like pain and had not been too bothered by the intense burn of his first sodomy, two days later, he couldn't say he enjoyed being constantly aware of his sore hole.</p><p>The pair returned to the police cruiser and Leon took back his place behind the wheel after the captain had opened the door for him.</p><p>Such a gentleman, he thought as he blushed from being treated this way.</p><p>It was back to trying to get off this damn trail. It seemed endless. Perhaps because he couldn't drive that fast on a dirt road. He didn't want to mess the paint on the cruiser. They would already have to stop by a car wash in order to clean the dust off.</p><p>"You really turn me on like this. Driving with confidence, all dressed up in your uniform. So hot."</p><p>"You're too kind, sir." Leon had a small, timid laugh, flattered by the compliment. He had a hard time believing that his dashing superior was attracted to him despite the constant proofs.</p><p>He could still taste him in his mouth and smell him on his face. Combined with the feeling of being wanted. It was thrilling.</p><p>Finally, Leon spotted the reassuring sight of vehicles passing by on a perpendicular road ahead.</p><p>That had been a lengthy wrong turn. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there, but he hoped he would remember next time he drove in these parts.</p><p>However, he had to admit that it had been a fun little excursion. It had also been a perfect spot for some privacy. He still wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea of doing such things right outside, but the captain seemed to like it.</p><p>And whatever made his superior happy made him happy too.</p><p>As they finally turned on the asphalted street, Wesker spotted a car going way above limit and urged the lad to follow.</p><p>"Don't forget the emergency lights." he pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, right." Leon nodded, flipping the switch as he sped up.</p><p>He was a bit nervous, that would be his first arrest.</p><p>Is it obvious that I just had a dick in my mouth? He wondered.</p><p>He looked at his own reflection in the rearview mirror. He seemed normal enough.</p><p>He kept following the red car. It looked quite shabby. It had patches of rust here and there and was a bit dirty too. A hand-me-down, no doubt. The back windshield had a few tasteless stickers, one of them reading 'fuck the police'.</p><p>It seemed like they were about to run into a pleasant fellow.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it took a while before the vehicle finally pulled over.</p><p>Wesker showed Leon how to put the cruiser in run lock ignition before they both got out.</p><p>"Let me handle this." the captain said, "Watch and learn."</p><p>Had the situation looked more benign, he would have let the rookie try his hand at ticketing someone. However, given how long the suspect had taken before coming to a halt, and the look of their vehicle, he didn't want to risk it.</p><p>As he walked over, it didn't look good already as he had to actually knock on the driver's side window twice before the man finally rolled it down.</p><p>Man might not even have been the word for the suspect. He looked quite young. Perhaps old enough to drive, but definitely not old enough to know better.</p><p>Wesker could already smell the alcohol combined with the stench of cigarettes and sweat.</p><p>"License and reg-"</p><p>"I ain't paying shit, pig." the inebriated teen barked.</p><p>"License and registrations please, sir."</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>Wesker repeated again, his voice full of patience despite the intense urge he felt to just smash that guy's face into his steering wheel.</p><p>Grumbling, the suspect complied, half-heartedly fumbling through the mess of his vehicle only to find absolutely nothing.</p><p>"I don't have 'em. Looks like you can't arrest me." he smiled as if his logic made any sense.</p><p>"Get out of the car, sir."</p><p>Again, it took a few tries before Wesker's demands were met with compliance.</p><p>He tried to get the teen to walk in a straight line, which he completely failed to do so. He was really drunk. It was amazing he had only been speeding and hadn't crashed anywhere.</p><p>It was a good thing they had managed to intercept him before he had caused an accident on this busy street.</p><p>Leon just looked on admiratively as his dashing captain laid down the law. So much so that he was not at all on his guard when the suspect walked next to him on his way to the cruiser and pushed him.</p><p>"The hell you're looking at, uh? Fuckin' pig." the belligerent teen spat, looking for a fight. He wasn't smashed enough to not realize that he couldn't take Wesker on. But much smaller Leon was a prime target for his anger.</p><p>Luckily, Wesker reacted fast and slammed the suspect against the hood of the police car.</p><p>"That's enough, sir." he said, still perfectly calm and collected.</p><p>He handcuffed the guy under a slew of insults. Unfortunately, the right to remain silent seemed to fall on deaf ears.</p><p>Once he had securely sat the suspect at the back of the cruiser, he turned towards Leon.</p><p>"Are you alright, rookie?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's nothing." the young officer answered, a bit shaken. His sternum ached from the violent shove, but at least he hadn't stumbled into the nearby traffic.</p><p>"Be more attentive next time, okay?" Wesker said, putting a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. It wasn't a reproach, he was genuinely concerned for his well-being. No one broke his toy and got away with it.</p><p>He then called for a towing truck, which promptly arrived to take the culprit's car to the pound.</p><p>Finally, they were on their way back to the station.</p><p>Wesker left the irate youth in a cell to cool off. It was useless to try and talk to him in this state. They needed valuable information out of him and, most of all, they needed him in a cooperating mood.</p><p>After everything was settled, the two officers retreated to the S.T.A.R.S. office to write their report as usual.</p><p>Wesker was happy to have missed most of the class visit. Not that he hated children, quite the contrary. He just didn't like seeing them. Each an example of wasted potential. Born to inadequate parents and brainwashed by the school system to become nothing. As if the planet wasn't overpopulated enough already.</p><p>He didn't want to have children of his own. Anyway, he already viewed himself as a father to his niece. She was the daughter of two geniuses. He knew she would greatly contribute to humanity one day. That was someone he could be proud of.</p><p>The report was wrapped up in no time given how little details they had to go on.</p><p>Wesker rubbed his forehead, still feeling tense after the altercation.</p><p>Luckily, he had someone to make him feel better right now rather than having to wait until he got off work later in the evening.</p><p>"Want to work your magic on me again, boy?"</p><p>"My what? Oh…" Leon realized as he was speaking, "Hang on, I'll go lock the door."</p><p>He felt butterflies in his stomach as he rose.</p><p>When he came back, mere seconds later, he was ordered to strip.</p><p>That still made him very self-conscious, but he obeyed anyway.</p><p>This time, he did not forget to take his boots off first.</p><p>He felt some reassurance by telling himself that the captain found him attractive. That he loved to watch his naked body.</p><p>Still, he wondered when he would get the privilege of seeing Wesker in the nude too. Maybe he wouldn't be so worried about taking his clothes off if his superior did the same. The imbalance of power between them was made even greater by him being bared before a man in uniform.</p><p>He had to admit, that turned him on quite a bit as well.</p><p>Without wasting any time, he approached as Wesker cleared his desk and commanded him to lean over its surface.</p><p>Leon did as he was told and was instantly rewarded with a hot bulge rubbing against his face.</p><p>He licked the black cloth upon his lips. Pressed kisses to that delicious firmness. He was already salivating so much and even moaning for it.</p><p>He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his superior's erection out and began slurping all over its length. He still couldn't believe how addicted to it he was. He took it in his mouth, as deep as he could, remembering to look up at the man he was worshipping as he did.</p><p>"Yes, just like that. Suck it good, pretty boy." panted Wesker, purring in pleasure.</p><p>Truly he had struck gold when he had decided to take this awkward little rookie under his wing. He had not been able to receive relief on demand like this ever since he had left the army.</p><p>And Leon was constantly showing signs of amazing potential.</p><p>Grabbing his protégé's hair, he forced him to choke on his rod.</p><p>Such a good dicksucker, it was a real treat to train his throat. Obviously, the lad loved it as much as he did.</p><p>What luck to have an apprentice so receptive to his needs.</p><p>Leon coughed and slobbered all over, fighting his gag reflex. He so loved getting his gullet filled. Knowing that his entire face was full of his superior's dick did unspeakable things to his brain. It made him feel like a hot slut. It made him feel desirable.</p><p>Two blowjobs in a day, he was spoiled rotten.</p><p>While his mouth was busy, he felt the captain's lubed-up fingers teasing his sensitive entrance.</p><p>The touch was delicate, massaging the muscle, barely penetrating past the rim.</p><p>It wasn't unpleasant nor painful. It gave him the drive to suck harder, to be more shameless.</p><p>He became so taken with it that he barely noticed when the two fingers actually slipped inside of him to explore his rectum, stretching its tightness.</p><p>The hint of pain only accentuated his pleasure. Without even realizing, he was gyrating his hips, inviting a more rigorous penetration.</p><p>He was obnibulated by the sensations. The taste of dick in his mouth turning his brain into mush. He swallowed everything : precome, pubes, sweat.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>He loved to feel those big balls slapping against his wet chin. Although he had emptied them a few hours prior, it felt as if they were filled to the brim again.</p><p>And those fingers inside. Oh, they drove him crazy.</p><p>He couldn't resist anymore.</p><p>He had said tomorrow, but in the end, he wanted it today.</p><p>Desperate for air, he pulled away, Wesker's meaty dick leaving his o-shaped mouth with a loud pop.</p><p>"Sir, please…" Leon was about to say 'fuck me', but he didn't know if he could even use that word in a sexual context. Could he even say the word 'ass'? He didn't know and didn't want to risk it, "I want it inside me. I can't take it anymore."</p><p>"Are you sure it won't be too painful for you to enjoy?"</p><p>"I don't care… I like the pain too."</p><p>Wesker smirked, feeling his heart beat faster, "Do you now? Is that something you'd like to explore?"</p><p>That was a spooky proposal. Leon didn't really know what this might entail.</p><p>But the idea of kinky pain had such a dark allure to it.</p><p>"Promise you won't hurt me too bad."</p><p>"Set your limits and I promise to respect them."</p><p>"I… I don't know what my limits are."</p><p>"Want me to find them? There's the safeword if you ever feel like I'm pushing you beyond what you can handle. You do remember the safeword, do you?"</p><p>"I do yes, it's parasol."</p><p>Leon felt both scared and excited about the idea of exploring his sexuality. He never had fantasied much beyond just having regular sex. That was enough for a virgin like him.</p><p>But now that he got a taste of it, he wanted more.</p><p>He received a firm, stinging spank to his raised ass and shivered all over. His superior was strong and it hurt pretty bad, but he loved it.</p><p>Another hit had him whining in pained ecstasy.</p><p>So much for asking the captain not to hurt him too bad. Those were some very mean blows. His rear throbbed, burning hot.</p><p>And yet he felt like he could take more. Scaring himself a little with this thought.</p><p>How much pain would be too much pain?</p><p>"Good boy. I'll have more appropriate ways to correct you next time you misbehave." said Wesker, joyful to discover that his new plaything shared his more unusual desires.</p><p>He wondered just how far he could push the boy. More often than not, he had ended up sorely disappointed by his partners' pain threshold in the past.</p><p>He'd put this one to the test.</p><p>Leon bit his lip as he received another hard spank. The intense sting made his eyes water, but his cock twitched with arousal, leaking plenty on the desk below.</p><p>As he was panting, reeling from the hit, his mouth was stuffed with dick again, finding his superior harder than before. Fingers slipped back inside of his twitching hole, flaring his pain again as they worked him with more force.</p><p>It was obvious he was dealing with a real sadist. It was scary and exciting. That turned Leon on like nothing ever had before. He had never fantasized about being dominated, especially not by a man, yet he felt like he had just found his calling.</p><p>When not busy with messing his hole up, those strong, gloved hands spanked his ass cheeks red. Fingers gripped their tender flesh, sinking into them, before running up his back, leaving inflamed welts of agony over its surface.</p><p>To Wesker, this was the most vanilla pain he had delivered in a long time. It would have been boring had he not known that his partner was experiencing those feelings for the first time.</p><p>To Leon, this was an overload of sensations. A thrilling adventure full of forbidden pleasures.</p><p>He coughed a bit after his mouth was finally freed. His face had been fucked into a mess and he loved it.</p><p>He was so happy.</p><p>He breathed in deep as he watched his superior move behind him. He expected to be spanked some more, but the pain he was subjected to next came in a different form as he briefly felt cold lube on his hole before being sodomized in one hard push.</p><p>He muffled a wail into his trembling palm. He was allowed no time to adjust. He was forced to take it deep and rough on the spot. Thankfully, he had been properly warmed up by a lengthy fingering session, but it still hurt pretty bad.</p><p>How long would it be before he could take it easily as the captain had previously mentioned? How many times would they have to do it before it truly felt good?</p><p>"You're fighting the pain now." said Wesker, feeling how tense his apprentice was all of a sudden, "Let go. The sooner you welcome it, the sooner it'll disappear."</p><p>Leon did his best to calm down. It wasn't easy given the situation. Sex was still new to him. He was still nervous about it. Not to mention the constant slamming of hips into his bruised rear made him twitch. It was difficult not to involuntarily constrict around the big dick plowing him mercilessly.</p><p>"You're so rough." the boy whined, breathless.</p><p>That only resulted in his superior fucking him harder.</p><p>The burning pain slowly turned into a dull ache. He didn't really know whether he was aroused or agonizing. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that he liked feeling all that strength. Those big hands firmly gripping his hips. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The soft grunts of Wesker above him.</p><p>It was so hot.</p><p>Leon's sobs became gentle mewls as he began enjoying himself. He had finally relaxed and was taking it even harder than before. He liked it rough. It turned him on so much. His cock dribbled non-stop. His balls were tight, on the verge of orgasm, yet he couldn't be tipped over the edge from anal alone.</p><p>Perhaps tonight, he would finally be allowed to touch himself and come.</p><p>After all, he had been a good boy.</p><p>Deeper, harder thrusts had him gasping now. The pounding had become desperate as Wesker was chasing his peak, fucking with wild abandon.</p><p>He always turned into a beast in his final moments. Sweat pearled upon his brow and rained down upon his young partner's perfectly tanned back.</p><p>Leon felt his superior throbbing inside of him, shooting his load as deep as he could. Fingers sank painfully in the flesh of his hips, bruising them, as teeth scraped against his right trapezius.</p><p>A sudden bite had him yelping, both aroused and scared.</p><p>It hurt, but he loved it.</p><p>Especially since, after the flare of pain, gentle licks soothed everything away.</p><p>"Did you enjoy yourself, handsome?" inquired Wesker as he pulled out, winded after such an energetic session. He had not expected he would get to fuck his apprentice again today. </p><p>What a nice surprise.</p><p>Leon nodded, unaware of how unsure and pitiful he looked. He was on cloud nine, but still had involuntary tears in his eyes from the pain and how on edge he was.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." he tried to sound as convinced as he actually was, but failed to do so.</p><p>"Do you still want to continue our affair or are you having second thoughts? You would tell me if you wanted it to stop, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Oh yes, sir. Don't worry. I can't see that happening any time soon. I'm enjoying myself way too much."</p><p>Leon rose from the desk in order to appear more confident. He truly meant his words. Even though he found himself frustrated yet again from the lack of orgasm, he just loved having fun with his captain.</p><p>"That's wonderful to hear. There's so much more I want to do to you." replied Wesker with a smirk. He was usually excellent at reading people, but he had to admit he wasn't so sure when it came to his apprentice.</p><p>His judgement couldn't possibly be clouded by feelings.</p><p>Now that would be ridiculous.</p><p>Still, he didn't understand how such an innocent and earnest boy could still retain a certain air of mystery about him.</p><p>Leon smiled, throwing his arms around his superior's neck, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Pressing a kiss against the lad's perfect jawline, Wesker had a small chuckle, "Craving some affection, are you?"</p><p>"Yes. In fact, I'm... beginning to take issue with this whole... errr… 'thing' we have going on. I don't know what we're supposed to be."</p><p>Well, the beans were spilled now. Leon couldn't back down. It was now or never. The door was opened and, even though it was still very early to discuss such matters, he would take this chance.</p><p>Too early is better than too late, he told himself.</p><p>"You're my lovely boy toy, nothing more."</p><p>This was getting emotional and Wesker didn't like that.</p><p>"Any chance I'll ever be your boyfriend?"</p><p>That got a big laugh out of the captain and Leon instantly felt hurt.</p><p>"Pfft, no. We're just having fun together. Don't get emotional on me."</p><p>"But I think I love you." he blurted out without thinking, instantly regretting it.</p><p>What the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell him that! Are you nuts?</p><p>He was terrified that Wesker would push him away and tell him to get his dumb, romantic ass back home. Instead, that further increased his superior's hilarity.</p><p>Leon didn't know which one hurt the most.</p><p>"What do you even know of love, little virgin boy?"</p><p>"I just know that I feel something for you. And it's not going away."</p><p>"Too bad for you."</p><p>Ouch, the young man thought.</p><p>Well, that was his own damn fault. He should have rehearsed what he wanted to say before. He should have given it more time. He had been impulsive and that served him right.</p><p>However, it made him wonder if this wasn't a habit of the captain to just fuck his colleagues and dump them. How many more people working here had actually been laying naked on top of Wesker's work desk before himself?</p><p>"Do you do this with all of your trainees?"</p><p>"You're my first and probably last trainee, so no."</p><p>"With your coworkers then?"</p><p>"Again, no. You're an exception. You should feel special about that, but not special to the point where you begin to think this is ever going to lead to anything more than sex. It's a mutual relief of tension. We seem quite compatible physically, it would be a shame to pass such a momentous occasion."</p><p>Leon squinted suspiciously. If they fit so well together, then why not date too? It could be fun. They could get to know each other better and that might make their playtime even more arousing. He really didn't understand how the captain seemed to be so much into him, yet had no actual feelings for him.</p><p>That was weird.</p><p>Best drop the issue, he thought.</p><p>"Why did you decide to take me as your trainee?"</p><p>Ah, this question again. Wesker had plenty of reasons, most of which he couldn't reveal. So he fished a bogus one out of his bag of lies.</p><p>"You looked like you'd be fun to break."</p><p>Leon scoffed. What kind of answer was that?</p><p>"You're not gonna break me."</p><p>"You're a really stupid boy, you know that? You're never going to come out of this on top."</p><p>"Watch me."</p><p>Had it not been so late, Wesker would have slammed this impetuous little rookie back over his desk and fucked him until he couldn't even walk anymore. Bratty bottoms were his one weakness. He prayed his lovely pupil would always be this rebellious.</p><p>Despite having been so thoroughly drained before, he felt himself hardening again and had to mentally urge his own body to calm down. He wanted to punish the boy further, to hear him scream and beg for mercy.</p><p>Had he no self-control at all, he would have brought him back home tonight and fucked him for hours on end. His passion had not been set aflame like this in a long while.</p><p>"Let's go check on our prisoner before I let you off for the evening."</p><p>Leon acquiesced, reassured that the conversation had gone much better than he had expected. Of course, it had not gone in the direction he had wanted. He had hoped for his feelings to be mutual. But then again it was his own fault for falling in love after a little over a week.</p><p>It seemed like his superior was determined to be a perpetual bachelor. He didn't let anybody in. Didn't allow himself to have feelings for anyone.</p><p>All I have to do is seduce him, Leon told himself with a satisfied smile. I'll make him fall in love with me. I can do this.</p><p>He had no idea how he would, but he believed he could just be himself and hope it would work out. After all, even when he was impetuous and snappy, it didn't seem to upset his partner. In fact, he seemed to like him that way.</p><p>Leon was tempted to ask the captain if he had somehow annoyed him with his insecurities, but began to worry that always needing reassurance would only make it worse. So instead he said nothing. He just kept his smile as he put his clothes back on.</p><p>Despite the fact that he had just been relegated to the mere rank of 'boy toy' on top of already being one of the 'dumb hunks', he was happy. He felt a surge of motivation from within.</p><p>Maybe he was still just high on endorphins after some rough and intense sex.</p><p>Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He would do everything in his power to make his superior happy and show him that it was good to love someone and be loved back.</p><p>On their way towards the cells, they ran into chief Irons.</p><p>Leon hadn't seen him again since his first day. He usually wasn't at the station, but had showed up today to flaunt his status in front of the visiting children. Unlike the captain, he seemed to be fond of kids as he also ran the local orphanage in town.</p><p>"Ah, officer Kennedy, long time no see." Irons greeted the rookie, shaking his hand, "How are you liking your job so far?"</p><p>He asked only out of politeness, he couldn't have cared less.</p><p>"It's great. I'm learning so much and I'm proud to keep this beautiful city safe."</p><p>"Been punctual, have you?"</p><p>Leon had an awkward laugh, "Ah, yes, I have. I'm always on time usually."</p><p>"I hear you've made your first arrest today."</p><p>The rookie's eyes lit up to recall the event, "Well, captain Wesker did. It was awesome. We followed the guy for like two miles on the highway. He even tried to attack me, but we threw that son of a bitch in a cell, that should calm him down. We're going to try and talk to him now, actually."</p><p>He spoke too fast, being far too excited that the chief took interest in him. Not noticing it was just mundane small talk that he should have answered simply with a "yes, sir."</p><p>"What language." Irons chided, falsely offended. He himself said much worse on a regular basis, and wouldn't even have mentioned it at all under normal circumstances.</p><p>But Wesker was present, making this the perfect occasion to stick it up to him.</p><p>"Really, captain Wesker. With your reputation and all, I expected better of your trainee. You haven't been embellishing your reports for his sake now, have you?"</p><p>Leon hadn't even realized what he had said wrong. He had been way too overjoyed to just share his experience with the chief.</p><p>"I'll see to it that he's disciplined, sir." answered Wesker, internally fuming.</p><p>If there was someone in this place calling everyone "sons of bitches" all the time, it was Irons. Such hypocrisy made him livid. He knew the chief was only reprimanding him out of sheer spite.</p><p>Out of all the times Leon had to slip up with the language, why oh why did it have to happen right in front of the one person who could annoy Wesker for it.</p><p>Irons left, smiling to himself once he was out of sight. He knew he had pissed the captain off and that brought such joy to his heart. He also knew of his temperament. That annoying little rookie wouldn't be so lucky today.</p><p>If only he could have been a fly on the wall. He would have loved to see what Wesker would do to him.</p><p>Maybe he'd get a resignation letter from the stupid kid on his desk tomorrow.</p><p>Now alone in the corridor with his superior, Leon grew pale.</p><p>He was in so much trouble.</p><p>"Sir… I'm… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't even know what I said. I just…"</p><p>It was too late to apologize.</p><p>Wesker already saw red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon gets in big trouble for running his mouth.<br/>Warning : punishment, crying, humiliation, domination, soaping</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was motivated by RE2make Leon's potty mouth.<br/>Hated that game, but at least it got me to write some kinky stuff. ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unceremoniously, Leon was dragged by the arm to the nearby restroom by Wesker.</p><p>He kept trying to plea for mercy. That he hadn't meant to speak out of line.</p><p>It all fell on deaf ears.</p><p>He was shoved through the door before hearing it lock behind them.</p><p>"You nasty, filthy little brat. You think it was funny to use such language in front of the chief?" Wesker hissed as he pocketed his keyring again.</p><p>"N-no, sir. Please. It just slip-" Leon's voice was trembling. Nothing more than a miserable whine as tears began to fall from his terrified eyes.</p><p>Being trapped in a room with his angry superior was the most nerve-wracking experience in his life. The captain didn't look angry, but he sure sounded like he was. He wasn't shouting nor cursing, but there was something dark and menacing to his biting words.</p><p>"Don't talk back to me. I told you to mind your manners. You're trying to make me look bad in front of my superior, is that it?"</p><p>"No sir. I swear."</p><p>"Not another word." Wesker snapped as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck, "I'll teach you some manners."</p><p>"Please sir. Don't hurt me!" Leon begged, panicked. He tried fighting against being dragged towards one of the stalls, but his superior was way too strong for him.</p><p>Before he even had time to further protest, he was shoved head first into the toilet bowl. He was thankful it was clean, but it was still disgusting. The cold water stung his face. He hadn't had time to breathe in, so already he was choking, fighting to rise back up. Unfortunately, Wesker kept him firmly pinned there with a foot on his head.</p><p>Leon fought as much as he could, trying in vain to move the weight above him. Doing all in his power to just rise above to water so he could get some air.</p><p>The more he struggled, the more he grew dizzy, the less strength he had to fight.</p><p>He was drowning.</p><p>Then the toilet flushed and, for a brief, wonderful instant, he was able to breathe again. He choked in despair, trying to beg for his life inbetween strangled sobs.</p><p>But then the water quickly rose back up in the bowl to submerge his crying face once again.</p><p>Wesker admired the spectacle with a cruel smirk.</p><p>Yes, he was being unnecessarily harsh, but it was so much fun to see his apprentice in distress. He kept him there for a little while, flushing whenever the boy began to falter. He was tempted to let him pass out and resuscitate him, but that would be taking it too far. He just wanted to teach him a good lesson.</p><p>Hopefully this would correct him.</p><p>Otherwise he'd have to be way more cruel with his next punishment.</p><p>Or perhaps his dumb protégé would never learn.</p><p>That would be fun too. After all, Wesker was not particularly offended by his language. He just didn't find it attractive. It showed a lack of class and self-control. He didn't mind a few expletives in a dire situation. But in casual conversation, he would rather have a well-mannered plaything.</p><p>He began to notice how poor Leon was tiring out. He was shaking, with little to no strength left. He kept fighting, sure, but he was weak now.</p><p>Wesker grabbed a fistful of the rookie's hair and removed his foot pinning him down. He pulled him out of the toilet bowl with cold laughter.</p><p>Leon gasped desperately, choking and wheezing. He couldn't even speak to try and reason with his superior.</p><p>He knew he had been warned that he would hate him the next time he messed up, but he had never expected to be punished so horribly. What the hell was his problem?</p><p>He was left there, reeling from the lack of oxygen, unable to think. He remained slumped over the bowl, kneeling on the bathroom floor, panting and crying like a child. He was wet all over, his struggling having splashed water everywhere around him.</p><p>Wesker was not done. Far from it. He went over by the sinks and picked up the biggest bar of soap there. They had this hard, brown, and aged soap at the station. Dry and cracked. It didn't smell that great, but it got the job done.</p><p>He pulled his Swiss knife and began to carve it over the nearby trash can, the shavings falling like snow.</p><p>Once he was done, he returned to grab Leon, who was still crying, limp like a stringless puppet. He dragged him out of the stall to kneel in the middle of the restroom.</p><p>Wesker towered before him, still greatly amused by the situation.</p><p>"Here, I've carved it into your favourite shape." he chimed with a smirk before presenting a crude soap phallus.</p><p>Leon was still coughing and retching, desperate for air. Through his tear-veiled vision, he saw the object and his heart sank. He couldn't believe his punishment was only beginning.</p><p>"Suck on it. Get that potty mouth sparkling clean."</p><p>He froze in fear for a few seconds which Wesker interpreted as refusal to obey. He pulled his unruly apprentice's wet hair and stuffed his yelping mouth full of soap, forcing him to deepthroat it.</p><p>"Go on, suck it as good as you suck mine, you dumb brat."</p><p>Leon was screeching despite his full mouth. The caustic taste of soap was numbing his tongue. It was disgusting. He was gagging, his saliva bubbling, his eyes red and swollen. Strangled whines escaped his throat every time the soap hit the back of it.</p><p>He prayed for it to end.</p><p>Did his superior even have the right to treat him like this?</p><p>Somehow, he doubted it.</p><p>"If you throw up, you're cleaning this entire floor with your tongue." Wesker threatened.</p><p>Now that would be fun to watch, if perhaps unnecessarily harsh.</p><p>He noticed there were marks of teeth scraping against the soap. That simply wouldn't do.</p><p>He pulled harder on the rookie's hair as he leaned closer to hiss into his ear, "Don't use your teeth, you idiot. How come I never feel them despite being bigger than this? I know you can do better."</p><p>Terrified and resigned, Leon did his best to be careful despite the tension and the horrible taste making him sick. Time slowed to a crawl. His jaw was aching. His throat hurt to the point where he felt it inside of his ears. He had cried so much his whole face felt numb.</p><p>"There you go. Just like that. Get that filthy mouth nice and clean."</p><p>Wesker kept fucking his apprentice's face with the soap until it had melted by half. Now too small to be any fun, he discarded it in the trash and admired the mess he had left the boy in.</p><p>Leon was kneeling in a puddle of saliva, snot, and bubbles. His innocent eyes were swollen red, so were his trembling lips. He was a total wreck.</p><p>As Wesker's gaze drank in the beautiful display, it stopped upon an unexpected detail. A sizable bump in the boy's crotch.</p><p>Hilarious.</p><p>Laughing, he ground his boot against his pitiful little trainee's clothed erection. Not hard enough to truly hurt. He just wanted to humiliate him.</p><p>"What a masochist you are."</p><p>Leon couldn't believe how his body would betray him like so. He had not felt aroused by any of this, so why was he in such a state?</p><p>Disheartened, he attributed it to being too pent-up these past few days. His brain no longer discerned between sexy experiences and horrifying ones.</p><p>He didn't even have the guts to say anything about it. He was also worried that, if he tried to speak, only soap bubbles would come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Go get changed and meet me in the library." Wesker commanded, looking at his watch, "You have ten minutes. Don't be late."</p><p>That last sentence had been a clear threat.</p><p>He didn't know what he'd do if this stupid boy didn't show up on time, but he'd come up with something on the spot. He was quite imaginative when it came to devising punishments.</p><p>Leon didn't dare being disobedient. As soon as Wesker left him, he rose to his feet, his legs wobbling. He nearly slipped on the wet floor, but managed to grab a hold of the nearby counter.</p><p>He stared into the mirror. He looked terrible.</p><p>He washed his face, the feeling of warm water a blessing upon his skin. There would be no hiding the fact that he had been crying. Nor that he was wet all over. He removed his shirt. His undergarment had not been spared, but it was less soaked.</p><p>He tied the shirt around his waist in a way that would hide most of the stains as well as his erection. He then did his best to comb his hair with his fingers, squeezing the water out as much as he could. He slicked it to the side so it wouldn't drip into his eyes anymore and look less like a mess.</p><p>He prayed he wouldn't run into anyone on his way to the locker room.</p><p>But he did, of course. No one he knew personally, just a group of three officers chatting as they were walking down the corridor. They all went silent as they passed the rookie and, as soon as they felt they weren't within earshot anymore, began whispering amongst themselves.</p><p>Leon heard them. He did not understand what they were saying, but he knew they were talking about him.</p><p>What had started as a beautiful day was now completely rotten.</p><p>He hurried to his locker, got changed in a flash, then bolted to the library.</p><p>He hoped he was on time.</p><p>He spotted Wesker sitting at one of the tables in the back.</p><p>With his heart pounding in his chest, Leon joined his superior, sitting in the chair facing him after being pointed to it.</p><p>There were several sheets of lined paper laid down before him.</p><p>The first one had the sentence 'I will not use such foul language.' written down on top in Wesker's penmanship.</p><p>Leon couldn't believe he wasn't done yet.</p><p>"Sir… I've learned my lesson." he whispered in a tiny voice. He was exhausted, he was cold, his throat ached. He just wanted to go home.</p><p>"I'm the one who decides when you've learned your lesson, filthy little brat. Write." Wesker punctuated his sentence by putting a pen down flat before his apprentice, right on the sheet of paper.</p><p>Disheartened, the boy took it and began to copy his line.</p><p>I will not use such foul language.</p><p>I will not use such foul language.</p><p>I will not use such foul language.</p><p>I will not use such foul language.</p><p>Over and over.</p><p>He dared not stop. He dared not complain. The punishment had been harsh enough already. He doubted he could stomach much more abuse.</p><p>He had never expected his superior to be so creatively cruel, so shame-oriented. He who had thought the fifty push-ups had been rough. He would have gladly done it all over again even though he still felt a bit of pain in his arms because of it.</p><p>After a couple minutes, Wesker left, warning his pupil that he better have copied his line a satisfying amount of time when he'd be back.</p><p>Leon didn't respond. He just kept at it. He didn't even dare to look at the clock when his hand began cramping. He kept writing and writing and writing.</p><p>For over two hours.</p><p>In the meantime, Wesker had sorted things out with the delinquent they had arrested. The guy looked young and he actually was. An officer at the station had dealt with him before. A frequent runaway, constantly in foster care, in and out of juvie hall.</p><p>That was exactly where this unruly teen would end up again.</p><p>Wesker finished up the report, helped by the details about the suspect they had in the computer. He then wrote his daily report about Leon. This time, he couldn't gloss over his minor slip-ups. He mentioned that he had been properly disciplined for his language. That ought to put a smile on Irons' face.</p><p>Once again, Wesker swore he'd kill him one day. There would be a time when Umbrella would see no use in him anymore. He was disposable, old, and easily influenced by gifts. He was a coward.</p><p>Wesker always viewed him as a weak link. The sooner he'd be out of the picture, the better.</p><p>Who knew, perhaps he'd be the next chief of police after that fat bastard's well-deserved death.</p><p>As long as he could keep covering up for William, he'd take the position happily.</p><p>After everything was settled, Wesker stretched himself, leaning back into his chair. He looked at the time, it was nearly 10 p.m.</p><p>He decided to wait a little bit more before going to check on his dear trainee.</p><p>He began thinking about how his body had reacted to the punishment. Aside from carving the soap into a dick, he had not done anything sexual to him. Besides, the shape had been to humiliate him, nothing more.</p><p>It seemed like the boy got off on those things. Maybe because he was a sensitive virgin.</p><p>Still, Wesker found it rather special that he would be aroused in such a situation. He wondered just how far he could push him.</p><p>After all, he had not heard the safeword at all during his punishment. Normally, he would have just made him copy the same line for his transgression. Everything else had been extra fun for his own sadistic entertainment. He knew he could do it with Leon and no one else.</p><p>Nearly half an hour later, he decided he had unwound enough and that it was time to send his apprentice back home.</p><p>Thus, he headed towards the library, enjoying the quietude of the station so late at night.</p><p>Even though he thrived amongst people, especially when he had a team to organize and order around, he liked being alone too.</p><p>As he entered, he saw Leon, still sitting at the back of the room, looking miserable as he wrote.</p><p>Wesker took his seat back in front of him with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"You can stop now." he said in a gentle voice.</p><p>He then took the small pile of sheets that the boy had filled. He had copied his line an impressive number of times. No doubt he had learned his lesson now.</p><p>He wanted to reward him, but it was getting a bit late for that, plus the poor rookie looked dead tired.</p><p>"Did you have fun?" Wesker inquired as he pondered what he might offer his apprentice tomorrow.</p><p>Leon couldn't believe his ears.</p><p>Fun?</p><p>He had just been shamed and hurt like never before in his life. He had suffered an unfairly harsh punishment for such a minor transgression.</p><p>"Is that even a real question?"</p><p>Wesker did not like that answer at all. If the boy had not liked his sanction, he should say so and not try to further antagonize him</p><p>"Oh, you're still going to give me some attitude? Do I have to keep you here all night long?</p><p>Leon recoiled, looking down into his lap, hurt and ashamed, "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>"You took your punishment admirably. I'm only asking so I know what to do to you the next time you disobey."</p><p>Why does he even care about my opinion? Leon thought, failing to understand that work-related discipline was now part of their sexual play as well.</p><p>"Not that again, it was just plain mean."</p><p>"I've warned you that you would hate me if you kept being unruly."</p><p>Leon was deeply hurt by this. He who thought they might have something going on. Why was his superior so adamant about making himself unlovable?</p><p>Was this his true self? Was he the type of person to put up a front solely to obtain favours from others?</p><p>Had he inadvertently fallen in love with a complete asshole?</p><p>"So you were only nice to me so I would sleep with you? Now that you got what you wanted, it no longer matters, is that it?"</p><p>"You were a foul-mouthed, cocky little brat in front of the chief of police. If you expected me to let it slide, then you're even more stupid than I thought. I've warned you numerous times to keep your language in check, because I knew you'd slip up in front of someone important eventually. And you did. I've warned you I would make you regret not correcting yourself on your own. Don't come whining that I'm 'not nice' when you clearly deserved to be put in your place. Accept your punishment like a man and move on."</p><p>"I still think you used to be nicer to me before."</p><p>Wesker could hardly believe what he was hearing. The boy was still going at it.</p><p>Was he really dumb to the point he didn't see when it was time to stop? Or perhaps he was simply encouraging him to be harsher still.</p><p>Maybe he liked being punished and wanted more.</p><p>He'd be sure to deliver until Leon was properly broken.</p><p>"And here I was thinking about getting you a present tomorrow to congratulate you on being such a tough guy."</p><p>Leon was utterly confused by his superior's mercurial personality.</p><p>But a present did sound nice.</p><p>"So… you're not angry with me?"</p><p>"You messed up, you were punished. It's over now. We both move on. Hopefully you've learned your lesson."</p><p>"I have. I really have."</p><p>"Good. Now stop whining like a beaten dog and get back home."</p><p>"Yes sir." Leon nodded, trying his best to appear strong.</p><p>He felt broken inside. He needed someone to hold him and tell him he'd be alright.</p><p>He desperately needed a hug from his superior, but there were people in the library.</p><p>He hoped the captain would follow him to his car, they might have some privacy in the underground parking lot, but no.</p><p>He walked down there all alone and miserable.</p><p>He managed to keep it together until he got back home. There he broke down in tears. It seemed like he still had some to shed. This time, they weren't cries of fear and distress, but cries of loneliness.</p><p>He felt trapped. He felt hopeless.</p><p>He didn't know what to do.</p><p>Why was the man he loved so cruel to him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Wesker has a gift for Leon.<br/>Warning : sex toys, public humiliation, orgasm denial, cbt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, when Leon arrived at work, it was as if nothing had happened. No one looked at him funny, his superior seemed to be in an excellent mood.</p><p>All was good.</p><p>Even himself had recovered from crying his heart out all evening. He was still a bit shaken by the punishment, but he was quick to forgive.</p><p>How could he stay mad at someone so darn charming?</p><p>Especially when that charming someone announced that he had a special present for him.</p><p>"You have something for me?" Leon cooed happily, wrapping his arms around his superior's waist.</p><p>He was so excited to discover what his present would be.</p><p>He dearly hoped it would be an orgasm.</p><p>Now that would be amazing. It might even make him forget yesterday's ordeal.</p><p>Or perhaps it was cologne. The captain had mentioned he would buy some for him.</p><p>Whatever it was, Leon could hardly contain his joy. He was like a kid on Christmas day.</p><p>"What is it? What is it?"</p><p>"Be patient, handsome." Wesker commanded, "First, I want you to tell me : did you play with your dick?"</p><p>That question again. The young officer was tempted to say he had been way too busy crying to masturbate.</p><p>"No sir."</p><p>Wesker smiled. His little trainee wasn't lying.</p><p>He knew, one day or another, he'd catch him red-handed.</p><p>And that day, there would be hell to pay.</p><p>"Alright, you've been a good boy. And good boys deserve presents, don't they?"</p><p>Wesker fished for something out of his pants' pocket.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Leon had a small laugh and did as he was told.</p><p>"Put your hands in front of you."</p><p>Again, he obeyed, both palms upturned.</p><p>He felt something a tad weighty and cold being placed in them.</p><p>Something smooth and metal.</p><p>He opened his eyes. A frown of confusion replaced his gleeful smile.</p><p>It was barely an inch long. Shaped like a cylinder, but with no edges, kind of like an egg. It was all smooth and silvered. He could see himself in its reflective surface.</p><p>"What the hell is that?"</p><p>Barely had he formulated his question that the thing began vibrating.</p><p>Vibrating really hard. The sound of it was surprisingly soft for the insane power it had. His palms grew numb almost instantly.</p><p>"Oh... oooh. Okay. You got me a vibrator." Leon laughed, a wee bit uncomfortable. He tried his best not to blush, "Does this mean I'm allowed to use this to come?"</p><p>He really did not like the sensation in his hands, but at this point, he'd take anything.</p><p>Wesker had a short chuckle as he turned the little bullet off, "Of course, as long as you don't let it touch your dick."</p><p>Leon now noticed his odd present was remote-controlled.</p><p>And he was not the one in possession of said remote.</p><p>He grew anxious.</p><p>"You... you don't mean..."</p><p>Wesker took the vibrator back. He turned the boy around, bent him over his desk.</p><p>"Oh no, please, sir... no."</p><p>He slicked the bullet with saliva, slipped his hand right down Leon's pants and pushed it inside of him. His body accepted the intrusion without any resistance.</p><p>How delightful.</p><p>With swift moves, he turned his little trainee around and looked him straight in the eyes with a devious smile.</p><p>"Sir. Don't." Leon gasped, panicked, as he watched Wesker's thumb trail over the buttons on the small black remote.</p><p>He pressed the first one.</p><p>A low, buzzing sensation began to spread deep within him.</p><p>Oh how he hated that.</p><p>"So, how does it feel, handsome?"</p><p>Leon threw his superior a dark glare, clenching his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"Horrible."</p><p>"Good." Wesker purred, turning it back off and slipping the remote in his pocket, "Carry it inside of you. Cherish it."</p><p>Leon felt so betrayed. So let down. Anything would have been better than this. What had he done to deserve such a cruel joke played on him? That thing was not fun. It was not arousing. His hands still throbbed from just barely holding it for a minute. He didn't even want to imagine what kind of ravage it could do inside of him.</p><p>Not to mention, even while turned off, he could still feel it in there. Of course, Wesker just had to angle it against that spot.</p><p>That one spot inside of him that made his knees shake and his stomach tie into a knot every time his superior's dick had rubbed against it when he had taken his virginity.</p><p>Just walking made tiny little jolts shoot through his nerves and he had to use all of his willpower not to get hard.</p><p>Focus, Leon. Concentrate. Don't let him win.</p><p>Without a word, he followed the captain outside of his office and accompanied him wherever he was going.</p><p>First they got coffee. For one so lean and fit, Wesker sure took a lot of sugar and cream in his. To the point where one might wonder if he actually liked coffee at all.</p><p>Then Branagh came to talk with him about yesterday's arrest that had involved S.T.A.R.S.</p><p>While they spoke, Wesker subtly slipped his hand in his pocket and Leon's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>But nothing.</p><p>After a few seconds. He breathed easily. Listening in on the conversation.</p><p>Apparently the suspect had been high on drugs, blasting heavy metal in his apartment, and had armed himself with a knife. It took all afternoon and evening before the police had managed to convince him to come out. He had been hospitalized rather than thrown into a cell.</p><p>And just as Leon had completely regained his calm, his mind focused on that crazy story, he felt a strong vibration inside of him.</p><p>He choked on a moan and held onto the nearby table not to fall over.</p><p>"You okay, kid?" Branagh asked, instantly lending his arm to prevent the rookie from sinking to the floor.</p><p>Leon leaned against the man, shaking. He didn't know what to say. He shot a panicked glance at Wesker who, in turn, just smiled.</p><p>"Sit down, Kennedy. I'll go get you some water, alright?" Branagh ran out of the room while also asking the captain to keep an eye on the kid.</p><p>"Will do." Wesker crooned as he sat right next to Leon.</p><p>Poor little thing couldn't even talk. He whined and squirmed in his chair.</p><p>"It's not even set on maximum." the older man had a mean chuckle as he watched how the boy suffered. That turned him on so much. Those shivers. Those desperate gasps. He would have pinned him to the floor and fucked him senseless right here and now if he could.</p><p>As he heard Branagh coming back down the corridor, he turned the vibrator off.</p><p>"Hide your hard-on." he whispered.</p><p>Leon pulled on his pants in shame and tried to sit in a position that would make it less obvious. In just under a minute, he was already covered in sweat, his eyes flooded with tears.</p><p>He took the styrofoam cup that was handed to him. The coldness of it felt so soothing. He pressed it to his forehead for a few seconds before drinking a little bit.</p><p>"You wanna go home, rookie?" Branagh asked, visibly concerned, "Is it the heat? Did you walk here this morning?"</p><p>Leon shook his head. He really didn't know what kind of excuse he could make up. He was not a very good liar. He just sipped on the water and panted.</p><p>Going home sure was tempting just so he could get away from Wesker, but he knew this would only be a temporary fix. He'd find a way to get back to him tomorrow and the sanction might be far worse than what he was getting right now.</p><p>He really didn't know what he was getting punished though. He who had been so thrilled at the idea of receiving a gift from his superior. Again, he felt like he should have known better. Did Wesker secretly hate him? Why did he want to humiliate him like so? His cruelty was so uncalled for today.</p><p>"Maybe he's a bit tired." the captain spoke softly, patting his apprentice's back in sympathy, "It's rough being the new guy."</p><p>"You haven't been pushing him too hard now, have you Wesker?" Branagh inquired, giving him a suspicious glance.</p><p>"Did I push you too hard, boy?" the captain simply turned the question towards the rookie in all of his faked innocence. Of course he had been pushing him too hard, but certainly not in the way one would think he had.</p><p>Granted, if the boy hadn't needlessly antagonized him, he wouldn't be in such a sorry state right now. He who was constantly defiant. Deliberately stoking the fire of his desire.</p><p>That was his own fault. He had no one to blame but himself.</p><p>Leon shook his head once again, "No. I'm fine. I'll be fine... really. Don't worry about me, Marvin."</p><p>Still, Branagh was not convinced. The poor boy seemed nervous. Scared even. On the verge of tears too.</p><p>He really did not like that.</p><p>"May I speak to him alone for a moment?" he asked Wesker in a stern tone, motioning towards the door.</p><p>"Of course." the captain politely bowed his head as he saw himself out.</p><p>He closed the door behind him and sloped his back against the green wall of the corridor.</p><p>This was the moment of truth.</p><p>He was not anxious about it. If one had to be worried right now, it was Leon.</p><p>The things he would do to him if he had the audacity to betray his trust.</p><p>No one would ever be able to identify what little would remain of him. Not even his poor mother. Only his dental records would tell who he was. That is if Wesker deigned to leave any teeth in his stupid, traitorous mouth to begin with. He wondered how many he could pull out before the boy would pass out. He was a pretty tough guy, after all. Maybe he could even stay conscious for the whole ordeal.</p><p>How fun that would be.</p><p>Branagh took a seat next to Leon and placed a warm, reassuring hand upon the boy's forearm.</p><p>"Kid, you okay, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>"You can talk to me, you know. He's gone now. He won't do anything to you. I can get him off your back."</p><p>Leon pinched his lips, looking at his feet.</p><p>The buzz restarted inside of him. Very low this time, but still there.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>"Me and Wesker get along fine. He's been a wonderful teacher and I feel so lucky to have him as my FTO. I'm just... a bit nauseous this morning. I'm sure it'll pass."</p><p>Branagh was still doubtful. Though he himself had no quarrel with Wesker, he knew he did not have the most flattering reputation outside of his deeds as the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Everyone praised him for his work, but he had heard rather scary things behind closed doors.</p><p>He dearly hoped poor Leon here was telling the truth. He would hate for him to be in trouble. He should have been his training officer, not Wesker. He had abdicated in favour of his more experienced superior, but he had not been entirely comfortable with the decision. Wesker did not like anyone, why did he suddenly want to train the newbie? He had not even cared to shake hands with him on his first day. Talk about rude.</p><p>"You sure?" Branagh frowned, desperate for the kid to just give him a sign so he could put an end to whatever was going on.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, Marvin. Wesker is such... such a kind, patient man. He would never hurt me." Leon was lying through his teeth and he hated himself for it.</p><p>He was not scared of telling the truth.</p><p>He just didn't want to do it.</p><p>He didn't want to be taken away from his superior. He didn't want him to get in trouble.</p><p>All he wanted right now was to run back into his arms.</p><p>And beg for him to turn this damn thing inside of him off.</p><p>"Alright kid, I trust you." Branagh finally sighed, defeated, "I just want you to know, if there's ever something going on that you feel is not right, you come and tell me. Okay?"</p><p>"Sure." Leon nodded, "Can I go now? I'm feeling much better."</p><p>"Alright. Come along." Branagh replied kindly as he rose up along with the rookie.</p><p>They both headed outside together.</p><p>In the corridor, the senior officer apologized to Wesker who assured him it was nothing.</p><p>Leon knew the captain would probably begrudge Branagh now for being suspicious.</p><p>Or perhaps it would all fall upon him and he'd pay the price for making such a scene.</p><p>As dreadful as that prospect was, he would gladly endure a harsher punishment if this meant that Branagh would not get into any kind of trouble.</p><p>Finally, Leon was alone with his captain again. The vibrations died off and he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Wesker pat the rookie on the head, knowing he had not spilled the beans about their little game.</p><p>"Good boy." he praised, honeyed, "I spoke with Burton while you were having your little tête-à-tête. We'll meet him in the armoury. He wants to show you some guns."</p><p>Leon could only tremble in fear. He knew he would get tortured and would have to try and keep a straight face.</p><p>He had never been so scared of his superior before.</p><p>That power he had over him today. It was unfair.</p><p>As much as he loved to submit, this was just plain mean.</p><p>He followed the captain to the basement. Every step they took made him shudder in fear. He saw how he purposely kept his hands in his pockets today. What a cruel game to play.</p><p>He never knew when the vibrations would come. How strong they would be. The lowest setting he could handle. But the medium was already way too much.</p><p>He did not even want to think about the maximum. He might faint at the sensation.</p><p>As they neared their destination, they ran into both Chris and Barry in the weapon storage near the shooting range.</p><p>Wesker smiled, oh so happy today.</p><p>Let the fun begin, he thought as he pressed on the remote.</p><p>Too bad his two coworkers did not share his appetites. Though he did not like others to touch what was rightfully his, he would have enjoyed the spectacle of Leon getting spitroasted senseless all morning.</p><p>But he sure could enjoy the sight of the poor, blushing boy hounded by both men explaining every minute details about every different types of guns used on the force.</p><p>Chris gave advice on how to become a better shot while Barry went on and on about various magnums.</p><p>All the while the rookie struggled not to squirm.</p><p>Not to moan.</p><p>His skin glistened with sweat. His cheeks were flushed. His breath panting.</p><p>"Are you alright, lad?" Barry inquired, his voice concerned and paternal.</p><p>"I-I'm okay..." Leon's answer was soft and shaky, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather today, is all."</p><p>The vibration suddenly increased and he had to suppress a moan into his palm. He could feel himself leaking almost continuously, not knowing if it was precome or semen.</p><p>"Ah, captain, you're working the lad too hard." Barry commented with a hearty guffaw, "Poor kid looks really exhausted."</p><p>Wesker approached, a smile of fake virtue upon his face. He put both his hands on Leon's stooped shoulders and squeezed them hard enough to hurt.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, Burton. He's fine. Aren't you, boy?"</p><p>Leon could only nod weakly, also using his palm to hide the wince of pain provoked by his superior's cruel fingers.</p><p>The vibrations instantly died out and he was infinitely thankful for this moment of reprieve.</p><p>Chris chuckled at the rookie's misfortune. He was certain his captain had just made him run laps like he had done to him. Perhaps push-ups until he collapsed of exhaustion. That had happened to him more times than he could remember. Or maybe he had taken him into a quiet room and ranted at him endlessly about the importance of keeping a tidy work desk.</p><p>Yeah, that was probably it. Poor little baby looked like he was about to cry. He'd have to develop a much thicker skin if he hoped to survive against Wesker.</p><p>Giving Leon a good slap on the back, Chris laughed at his misfortune and told the boy not to let the captain intimidate him like this, "Come on, grow a pair, he's not that scary."</p><p>Wesker could only smirk at his coworker's comment.</p><p>"You more than anyone should know how scary I am, Redfield. Or do I need to refresh your memory?"</p><p>Chris instantly became stiff as a board at his superior's cold, menacing tone.</p><p>"No captain!"</p><p>He didn't even dare to move for a few seconds afterwards. He stared into the void and awaited for Wesker's veiled gaze to no longer be on him.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was a punishment.</p><p>Barry laughed at his compeer.</p><p>Poor Chris.</p><p>He knew just how bad Wesker had been towards him. There was quite a bit of animosity between them at times. Though they were extremely efficient while on mission together, they were polar opposites in terms of personality. Leaving them together in the same room for too long was a recipe for disaster. Chris never came out on top in the verbal sparring. Wesker was too smart, had too sharp a tongue.</p><p>Barry simpered before turning towards Leon, showing him his sweet Colt Anaconda, "Come on, kid, let's go shoot this beauty. You'll see how powerful it is."</p><p>Certainly not as powerful as that thing in my butt, the rookie thought bitterly.</p><p>With a sigh, he followed along to the shooting range.</p><p>He was allowed to practice his accuracy without any further torment.</p><p>Wesker was cruel, yes, but he knew it would not be very safe to have the boy constantly at risk of dropping his gun. He also did not want him to miss all of his shots. People might think he was drunk on the job or some other crazy idea.</p><p>Then Leon would have to have a word with the chief.</p><p>Then he would need to sort things out on his end.</p><p>Far too much of a hassle.</p><p>Branagh's suspicion was more than enough for now.</p><p> They would be playing again soon enough. He was a patient man.</p><p>In the meantime, he could still entertain himself with his fantasies. The mental image of Leon caught between both Barry and Chris was rather delicious.</p><p>Or perhaps it would be even better if Chris were to be in the middle.</p><p>Leon in a dominant position. Quite an interesting idea, he thought. The boy currently lacked the self-assurance to be a good giver. But, perhaps, in a future not so distant.</p><p>This was an amusing prospect for Wesker. If he could teach his little trainee to be a good bottom slut, surely he could teach him to be an amazing top as well. He just had to wait and see, but this sounded like a fun challenge now. A challenge he would not be afraid to tackle.</p><p>It would at least be less challenging than trying to bed Chris. Wesker had never truly gotten over how this lovely, dumb hunk of a man had turned him down. He'd get him one day. If only once.</p><p>He knew he would.</p><p>When Barry had finally stopped gushing over magnums and target practice was over, Leon was so glad to get out of there. His arms ached like crazy from shooting more powerful pistols and he could not wrap his head around all he had just been taught.</p><p>The rest of the morning passed, uneventful.</p><p>He almost managed to forget that sneaky little bullet inside of him. He began to feel better. Less on edge. Even his annoyance towards his captain had begun to wane away.</p><p>He even ate take-out with the rest of S.T.A.R.S. with absolutely nothing unpleasant happening in his guts.</p><p>Then, after lunch, Wesker decided they should head out.</p><p>"We'll go around with the radar and issue some speeding tickets. We might run into something more serious too, we never know."</p><p>Energized by his meal and the extended reprieved, Leon felt a bit more confident. He gathered their weapons, put the shotgun in the trunk, inspected the back seat.</p><p>Then he headed towards the front of the cruiser.</p><p>"Can I drive, sir?" he dared ask, a little bit shy, yet determined to keep his head high before his superior.</p><p>His demand was met by a sudden vibration inside of him and he bent over with a gasp.</p><p>"You're in no state to drive." Wesker laughed, flicking the switch back off.</p><p>Leon groaned, his arousal mixed with resentment.</p><p>This was going to be a long afternoon.</p><p>As he took place next to Wesker inside of the patrol car, his anxiety began to rise again. He knew he was in for one hell of a ride. He just hoped he could get away with as little public humiliation as possible.</p><p>First, they took their dusty cruiser to the automated car wash. It direly needed a shine.</p><p>Afterwards, the captain drove around town with complete nonchalance. He only had one hand on the steering wheel, looking more like a leisuring man on vacation than an officer on duty.</p><p>Leon was the complete opposite. He was rigid, scared, and dared not speak much.</p><p>He listened to the music that barely rose above the engine's noise. His superior had put a cassette in the player earlier. He had no idea what band this was, but it certainly did not sound like anything from this decade.</p><p>Or even the last one.</p><p>From what little of the lyrics he caught between the loud broadcasts over the closed-circuit radio, he felt like this was highly inappropriate too. Something about shiny boots of leather and some poor guy getting whipped until he bled. The instruments were slow and droning. The vocals deadpan, barely alive.</p><p>Why are we even listening to this, he wondered.</p><p>Suddenly, his attention was caught by a black car passing in front of them at high speed.</p><p>"Really now. A hundred in a sixty miles zone?" Wesker chuckled as he activated the siren and accelerated.</p><p>Leon's heart instantly fluttered, forgetting all about his worries again.</p><p>A chase. A real chase. Filled with much more adrenaline than when he had followed the speedster on the highway yesterday.</p><p>He wondered what had happened to the guy, he had not been told anything.</p><p>Still, he didn't have a mind to worry about that right now.</p><p>The speed was exhilarating. Their target did not slow down for quite a while.</p><p>How he wished he had been the one driving. But watching the captain do so was quite nice too. Those lovely, toned arms. His gloves gripping the steering wheel. Even now, he was still so calm and confident.</p><p>Leon sighed amorously. He looked so cool.</p><p>Even if he was quite mean to him lately, it didn't matter. He was just so dashing right now. A proud defender of the law. Incorruptible and valiant. He just wanted to hug him tightly and tell him how wonderful he was.</p><p>Finally, the speeding vehicle came to a halt on the side of the road.</p><p>"Come on, boy." Wesker smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside.</p><p>He slipped his hand into his pocket as soon as Leon slammed the door shut and set the vibrator to maximum.</p><p>The rookie instantly froze dead in his tracks and nearly fell over. He slumped against the patrol car, desperately trying not to sink down to the pavement. Every passerby could see him.</p><p>He blushed so deep a shade of red, one might mistake him for a stop sign.</p><p>Wesker smiled, but paid no heed to him as he walked towards the vehicle they had just intercepted.</p><p>A black-haired woman in her forties, attractive, the trophy wife type, rolled her window down with an innocent smile. As innocent as Botox-filled lips painted baby pink, a shade too light for her fake tan, could look.</p><p>"In a hurry today, ma'am?" Wesker asked, leaning over the roof, looking inside of the car. The lady's perfume was overbearing and downright offensive to his nose. At least she did not look drunk nor high.</p><p>She just looked arrogant.</p><p>The culprit eyed him up and down, noticing the few buttons undone upon his shirt and his rolled up sleeves.</p><p>What a hunk, she thought.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, officer. I didn't notice at all. I'm running late, you see, I'm going to m--"</p><p>"Licence and registrations, please." he asked as he began filling a speeding ticket up.</p><p>"Officer, please. My sister is in the hospital. I'm really worried."</p><p>"I've heard that a million times, ma'am." Wesker kept his smile, but his eyes were rolling behind his sunglasses, "Papers."</p><p>The woman exhaled, still determined to get out of this with only a warning, "Surely there's something I could do for you to just let this one slide."</p><p>She winked at him, her voice languorous, making sure to put emphasis on her breasts as she spoke. Obviously she was going to try and seduce her way out of a ticket.</p><p>"Sorry ma'am, I'm already married." Wesker was growing impatient now, but kept his calm. He knew her type. The kind of people who just weren't used to being told no.</p><p>He glanced over to Leon. Poor boy had both hands upon his mouth and was struggling not to hump the patrol car.</p><p>"What your wife doesn't know can't hurt her." came a flirtatious purr.</p><p>"I'm married to the law, ma'am. She knows everything." Wesker stated with a devious smile, "Let's make that two hundred for attempt at corruption."</p><p>The woman's face went from lecherous hunger to a frown of anger. She reached for her purse in frustration and finally handed her papers. Muttering a barely, just barely, audible "pig" under her breath.</p><p>"Leave those poor animals out of this and make that three hundred for lack of cooperation." Wesker was just so gleeful right now.</p><p>He gave the lady her ticket as he lowered his sunglasses and winked at her, "Have a very nice day, ma'am. And do give your dear sister my regards."</p><p>She bluntly snagged the papers away and drove off.</p><p>He could see how angry she was and he just loved it. With a satisfied sigh over a job well-done, he headed back towards his trainee and turned the vibrator off.</p><p>Leon gasped, trembling. His blue eyes, glassy from exhaustion, shot his superior a gaze of betrayal.</p><p>"You b--"</p><p>"Now, now, don't make me write you up too, naughty boy." Wesker cut in, "Get your cute little ass back in the car."</p><p>He could see the poor rookie's hard-on in his uniform, painfully obvious. They both sat down and resumed their duty.</p><p>Leon was still shaking and wiggled in his seat.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Wesker teased, knowing full well he wasn't.</p><p>He cupped the boy's bulge with his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He noticed the fabric had gotten damp as he saw a wet smear upon his glove. He licked his palm with delight.</p><p>"You sure are horny today."</p><p>"You're not helping." Leon answered bitterly. His underwear was soaked with precome and felt horribly uncomfortable now. The chafing against his member drove him crazy. He would have humped the car's seat in despair if allowed to.</p><p>"Bet you want to stroke that hot dick, mmh?" Wesker leaned in closer, putting his hand back over Leon's crotch, but without any pressure this time, "How good that would feel. It's been a few days now. Your little balls are probably so full they might just burst."</p><p>"Sir, please." Leon broke down as he felt his superior's hot breath upon his dewy neck. It made his hair stand on end.</p><p>He had to use all of his willpower not to buck his hips against the hand between his legs. The warmth of it only accentuated his arousal.</p><p>Wesker pressed the middle button of the remote and, instantly, the boy began to squirm uncontrollably.</p><p>"Do you want to come? Uh? Do you need it badly now?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Yes! Please!" Leon was almost screaming.</p><p>That feeling was horrible. He hated this cursed little bullet inside of him. How could something so small be so damn powerful?</p><p>"Go on. Come for me." Wesker laughed as he gave a good slap to the rookie's crotch.</p><p>Leon bent over and closed his legs with a loud yelp of pain.</p><p>"F-fuck!"</p><p>"Language." the captain chided as he forced Leon to lean back into his seat and gave another slap to his sensitive virility, harder than the last, "I thought you would have learned by now? Do I need to actually let you drown in a toilet bowl before you correct yourself?"</p><p>Again, the young man was bent in two, sobbing and slobbering.</p><p>"Can't come?" Wesker laughed coldly, "Then you don't need it badly enough."</p><p>He turned the vibrator back off.</p><p>With a shuddering breath, Leon remained slumped over. He closed his eyes, tears running down his reddened cheeks. His loins ached horribly, yet throbbed in an agonizing pleasure. Those hits were the only real stimulation he had gotten these past few days.</p><p>He remained like this for a couple minutes until he finally had the strength to lean back into his seat.</p><p>When he least expected it, Wesker hit him again. Harder than before. A powerful slap followed by a crushing grip.</p><p>Leon's flushed face turned pale as a sheet and he suddenly felt nauseous. He couldn't even scream. White hot, searing pain coursed through his entire body. He felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>Wesker released his grasp, but still kept his hand between the boy's legs, preventing him from holding his own bruised manhood.</p><p>"Oh, did I crush your little balls now? Are they leaking in their sack?"</p><p>Leon couldn't even speak. He couldn't even breathe. He was paralyzed by pain and his eyes were shut tight. He was in the dark and all he knew was suffering.</p><p>A menacing voice soughed in his ears.</p><p>"Don't ever cuss in front of me again."</p><p>Then a kiss brushed Leon's tear-stained cheek. A soft hand trailed in his hair. A warm hug enveloped him.</p><p>He was so hurt and sad, he couldn't help but lean into the comforting embrace, even if it came from the one who had put him in such a miserable state.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>He felt like such a wuss for apologizing.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again."</p><p>A soft kiss to his forehead. So gentle. Leon snivelled against his superior's chest. His sudden kindness was the most wonderful gift of all at the moment. He so desperately needed this.</p><p>And with that, Wesker resumed their little ride around the city. He dearly hoped they would catch someone else speeding because the next arrest would be on Leon.</p><p>Oh he couldn't wait to see him writhe in agony as he desperately tried to have some authority.</p><p>Nearly an hour went by without anything to report.</p><p>This really was a peaceful place to live.</p><p>He looked over at his little trainee. He was so miserable in his seat. Looking out the window with tearful eyes. Both hands between his legs, cupping his bruised manhood.</p><p>So cute.</p><p>Wesker's day was finally made when they did not catch someone speeding, but rather someone driving at twenty miles per hour in an eighty zone.</p><p>"I'll let you handle this one." the captain smiled, salivating with delight.</p><p>"Oh sir, please, don't..." the boy whined with panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Should I report you for insubordination, Kennedy?"</p><p>The sudden use of his last name, completely unexpected, scared him with how serious the threat sounded.</p><p>"N-no... just..."</p><p>"Then go and do your duty."</p><p>Mortified, Leon stepped out of the car, followed by his superior. He felt like his legs weighed a ton. It was like he had an iron bar in the pit of his stomach. He could hardly walk straight due to the pain from being slapped in the balls earlier. They still felt so tender. The captain had been quite heavy-handed.</p><p>Just as he was halfway to the vehicle, he felt that awful, buzzing sensation spread deep within him again. It hurt so bad now. His body could not take it anymore.</p><p>He took a few more steps, straining with effort.</p><p> He leaned against the car, trying not to cry.</p><p>A kind-looking, elderly gentleman rolled his window down.</p><p>"Can I see you license and registrations, please?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" the old man inquired, visibly concerned, as he searched for his papers. He was so worried about the poor kid's look, he didn't even care to try and justify his mistake on the road.</p><p>"He's a rookie and he's having a rough day." Wesker said as he gently pat his little trainee on the back with a compassionate smile.</p><p>His other hand, however, was in his pocket, and turned the power up a notch.</p><p>He saw Leon's pen make a sudden scribble on the ticket.</p><p>"No, no, no. Start this over. Don't be sloppy, take pride in your work." he scolded, tearing the messy ticket off and pointing at the blank one underneath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>Wesker looked at the old man with an amused shrug, "Kids..."</p><p>"Oh, don't ya be too mean to him. We all have bad days sometimes."</p><p>"That's the truth, but as a man of the law, he must learn to get over himself."</p><p>Panting, Leon handed the nice gentleman his papers back along with the ticket. At that price, it was more of a warning than anything else.</p><p>"Have a nice day, mister." he whined, barely able to stay on his feet.</p><p>"Take it easy, lad." the old man put everything neatly away in the glove compartment, still very much worried, "I hope it gets better for you."</p><p>"Don't worry about me." Leon had a fake smile as he backed away from the car, "Just drive a bit faster next time."</p><p>"Will do. Have a nice day, officer."</p><p>The vehicle departed at a more appropriate speed and, at long last, the vibrations died off.</p><p>"You did great." Wesker purred, savouring that wonderful expression of despair upon the boy's face.</p><p>Just as Leon wanted to speak, he put his index finger over his lips and shushed him.</p><p>"Let's finish our round and I'll make it up to you."</p><p>The rookie could only shudder in fear and hold on for what was to come.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon went by without any more incidents and therefore no more torment.</p><p>After stepping out of the cruiser, they ran into some members of S.T.A.R.S. who were on their way out, their shift over.</p><p>Leon just remained behind Wesker, a bit hidden. He was so exhausted. So humiliated. He feared if he talked to anyone, he would feel the vibrator turned on inside of him as punishment.</p><p>He just wanted for this day to end as soon as possible.</p><p>After a few interminable minutes, they were alone again.</p><p>He inspected the car as per protocol.</p><p>They returned their weapons to the armoury. Deposited their tickets. Then retired in the S.T.A.R.S. office on the second floor.</p><p>As always, Wesker locked the door behind him.</p><p>He looked around, frowning as he noticed Chris had not yet tidied his desk up.</p><p>What a nightmare.</p><p>He could really use a distraction right now.</p><p>A nice little boy to relieve all of his tensions.</p><p>He sat in his leather seat, leaning back comfortably into it.</p><p>He stretched, his back emitting a few pleasant cracks. He could also use a massage as well, he thought. But that was not his trainee's duty. He knew a nice place where he could get just that from a very lovely Chinese girl. He'd stop there after his shift.</p><p>He deserved a reward for working so hard.</p><p>He took his sunglasses off, setting them aside, and rubbed his eyes with a long sigh. His sleepless nights were beginning to catch up with him. He felt exhausted, which was not something he was used to.</p><p>He hated it. Such a weakness.</p><p>Working two jobs on top of leading a double life was beginning to take its toll on his energy.</p><p>Nevertheless, he still felt very capable of having a bit of fun with his handsome pupil tonight.</p><p>That ought to cheer him up.</p><p>He opened his eyes, staring at Leon who just stood next to his desk, as if awaiting orders.</p><p>For a moment, he wondered why the rookie was looking at him with such an incredulous face.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" he laughed.</p><p>Leon could not even find his words.</p><p>Those eyes.</p><p>Those terrifying eyes. Paler than the morning sky and far colder than his heart of ice. His long lashes, golden and delicate. A soft veil that dared to shield a gaze as piercing as it was pitiless.</p><p>He was so beautiful, yet oh so frightening.</p><p>"I've... never seen you without your sunglasses, sir."</p><p>Wesker had a soft chuckle. It's true he did not take them off very often.</p><p>"Strong light gives me a migraine."</p><p>He looked upon the rookie for the first time without tinted lenses obscuring his vision.</p><p>He was even more beautiful now.</p><p>Especially when he was so flustered. His little gift had taken its toll on him. There was nothing more beautiful than someone who had just went through a long and humiliating sexual ordeal.</p><p>And now was the perfect time to take him even further. To push him beyond his limits and make him into a gorgeous martyr of perversion.</p><p>With humiliation as his crown of thorns, edging would be his cross to bear, and denial his crucifixion.</p><p>"Strip for me, handsome."</p><p>Leon obeyed, still a bit shy about getting naked in front of his superior. He peeled all of his clothes away until he was bared and vulnerable. He felt like a human sacrifice before a cruel pagan deity.</p><p>Wesker gazed upon the young man. He was a work of art, the sight of which would inspire poets and painters alike.</p><p>Sadly, he was neither, but he could still appreciate it in the flesh.</p><p>That slender, sinewy body. Those lightly toned limbs. He barely had hair anywhere. What little he grew was trimmed. His bronzed skin was so smooth, like a peach begging to be devoured. Those tan lines drew sinful attention to his tight waist and perky bottom.</p><p>Yet, as gorgeous as the boy was.</p><p>He was nothing more than a toy.</p><p>His toy.</p><p>With a smile, Wesker turned the vibrator on.</p><p>Leon almost fell over, but held himself up by leaning on the captain's desk.</p><p>He watched as his superior rubbed the bulge in his black pants. The sight alone made him hard as well.</p><p>When finally, the large erection was freed, he couldn't help but lick his lips. He had not had the chance to taste it today and craved its delights.</p><p>"Sit on my dick." Wesker ordered as he slicked his shaft with lube.</p><p>Leon approached, cautious. He looked upon the engorged flesh for a few seconds before turning around. He held it in one hand, angling it against his hole, tingling from the vibrations, before lowering himself onto it. He winced as the flared head stretched him, but he was so aroused, he needed it inside of him right away.</p><p>"Take your time, adjust at your own pace." Wesker smiled as he saw the boy's fervour.</p><p>He handed him the lube, "Use more if you need it."</p><p>Leon nodded, rising up as he grabbed the offered bottle. He poured a bit of it in his hand and wet his entrance with the liquid. He then used the method his superior had taught him during his first time in order to quickly relax his body around the intrusion.</p><p>His legs shook and he couldn't help moaning every time he sat back down upon the hot length. That pesky vibe inside of him was also driving him crazy and it was pushed further in the deeper he took it.</p><p>He could feel buzzing inside of his stomach now.</p><p>A horrible sensation, but he was happy to have sex with Wesker again. No matter how rough the previous sessions had been. His whole body had been desperate to be filled up like this once more. He thought it was weird that he would have such an intense craving for something he had not truly enjoyed.</p><p>Perhaps what he craved was to be close to Wesker and this certainly was the closest they could ever be.</p><p>So although anal did not feel that great, Leon was way too horny to care at the moment. All he wanted was to hurry up and satisfy his superior so he would finally turn that damn thing inside of him off.</p><p>"Oh... sir..." he mewled lewdly as he sank down all the way to the base. His sore balls pressed hard against the captain's. He held it there for a while, enjoying the warmth and intimacy. He then rose back up until he was empty again.</p><p>He had not entirely recovered yet. He still had experienced a prominent twinge in his loins when he had gotten up this morning. Because of this, his anus throbbed in pain now, yet somehow this too increased his arousal.</p><p>"That's a good boy." Wesker praised him as he increased the vibrator's power. He was happy to see just how fast his little trainee had adjusted to his size. On his third time, no less. That ass was certainly capable of great prowess.</p><p>Leon had a lecherous moan as he trembled from the increased buzz deep inside of him. He impaled himself earnest, taking it balls deep again. A few more squeezes and releases and he was finally feeling comfortable enough to move. The burning stretch having turned into a tolerable pain.</p><p>He began bouncing on his partner's hard-on. Slowly at first, but horny as he was, he couldn't wait to pick up the pace.</p><p>"Stop." Wesker commanded as he put both his hands on Leon's hips and halted him right there.</p><p>"W-what... why, sir?"</p><p>The rookie squirmed, trying to get some rubbing against his inner walls. The vibrator caused a constant itch that only the captain could scratch now.</p><p>"Don't fidget, naughty boy. Sit still."</p><p>With a devious smile, Wesker set the remote on full power and, instantly, his poor trainee keeled over with a shudder.</p><p>He loved how sensitive he was.</p><p>To him, the vibrations against his dick were merely a pleasant addition. It would take much more before he grew distracted by pleasure.</p><p>"Sir, please... please stop it." Leon begged with tears in his eyes.</p><p>It felt unbearable. He could feel it spread from his balls to his stomach. It made him numb from overstimulation. His loins full of itchy pinpricks, both inside and outside. He desperately wanted to move.</p><p>"I'll turn it off once you finish filling the report for that ticket you gave today." Wesker commented, a sadistic glee in his voice. He took a form out of one of the drawers of his desk and put the paper in front of the boy.</p><p>He then handed him a pen.</p><p>Leon could hardly even hold the thing in his trembling hand.</p><p>"Go on, you know how to do it." Wesker continued, "Mind your writing. Make it look tidy or I'll have you start over. You don't want that now, do you?"</p><p>The young man grit his teeth in frustration. His superior held him firmly so he wouldn't move his hips. He felt the tip of his immense shaft push so deep inside of him. That pressure, combined with the incessant buzz within, was just unbearable.</p><p>He wanted to scream in despair.</p><p>With a stuttering sigh, he began to write. He could hardly see the paper let alone concentrate on his task.</p><p>Now he began to understand why people told him he would hate Wesker. He definitely did today.</p><p>He had to rack his brain to remember everything he needed to report. All those little details he had to fill in. He looked at the carbon copy of his ticket, the license numbers seemed to dance. It took a while before he could see them in the correct order. His head was heavy, dazed and distracted. All he felt was that continuous pulse inside of him along with that very, very large intrusion stretching his rear.</p><p>Normally, this should have taken five minutes, tops.</p><p>It took him almost twenty.</p><p>"I... oh... oh god... I'm... ngh... I'm done, sir. Aaah..." Leon collapsed as he finished signing the report.</p><p>He couldn't bear it anymore. The sensation was infernal. He thought about clawing his stomach open to wrench that heinous thing out.</p><p>"Good boy." Wesker praised as he grabbed the paper away, "Let me review this now. I have to make sure there are no mistakes."</p><p>Leon wanted to yell in anger, but he remained silent. He sat patiently in his superior's lap, doing his very best to keep his shaking under control. He could hardly feel the huge erection deep within his guts anymore. He was so numb.</p><p>There was only this burning, tingling pain left.</p><p>Wesker purposely took his sweet time reading the report. The boy's hand writing had a few minor slip-ups from his numerous twitches, but nothing too noticeable. And no mistakes too. He had done a great job, all things considered. Not perfect, but he had exceeded his expectations.</p><p>"All is in order. I'm proud of you, boy." he praised with a kiss to one of his shoulder blades. He so loved the elegant lines his bones drew along his backside.</p><p>"T-thank you, sir. A-aah, please... please turn that thing off now. I can't take it anymore." Leon pleaded, his voice breaking every few words. His whole body was rocked by gasps and sobs of misery. It was torture and he could no longer bear it.</p><p>"Make me come first." Wesker crooned, malicious, as he put the papers aside.</p><p>Pushing the rookie was just so much fun. Tormenting him brought such joy to his stone cold heart.</p><p>"Oh, sir... please..." Leon burst into tears.</p><p>What was the safeword again?</p><p>He searched through his foggy brain for a few seconds before it finally came back to him.</p><p>Parasol. Such a weird choice.</p><p>Should he use it?</p><p>"I'm very close, if it's of any encouragement." Wesker purred, wiping the boy's tears away with gentle, leather-clad fingers, "And you may get me off any way you want."</p><p>He felt so generous and benevolent to give him such options.</p><p>He continued, still oh so honeyed, yet oh so devious, "You've lasted this long, surely you can last a little longer."</p><p>Another kiss, this one on his cheek.</p><p>"Don't you want to make me proud?"</p><p>Leon grit his teeth and weighed his options. It was almost impossible to think with the incessant vibrations inside of him and Wesker's sweet voice in his ears. It never failed to win him over. The bastard knew he could use praises to get anything he wanted from him and he hated himself for being so weak.</p><p>And so, he held his tongue and did not use the safeword, no matter how tempting.</p><p>Gathering his resolve, he rocked his hips. A slow undulation to wake his muscles and get them back to work.</p><p>When he felt a bit more energy coming to him, the strength of despair, for sure, he increased his motions.</p><p>Determined, he set both his hands on the desk to leverage his weight up and bounce vigorously in his superior's lap. Dead set for it to be over as soon as possible, he rode him hard. His frustration gave him the drive he needed to finish this.</p><p>"Well, you're on fire tonight." Wesker laughed as the boy just kept slamming again him. The impacts creating hypnotizing ripples in his fleshy bottom. He had never been ridden so aggressively by anyone before and he loved it.</p><p>"It sure pays off to frustrate you." he added with a growl of pleasure, "And that vibe in your ass feels amazing."</p><p>Leon wanted to retort with an insult. Or to simply tell the captain to shut up. He knew either would get him into serious trouble and he had already suffered enough as it was. Thus, he kept silent, safe for his mewls and pants.</p><p>He was just so bitter and angry at his superior tonight. He used that as motivation to keep riding that dick as hard as he could. He almost hoped he could hurt him this way, but this only seemed to increase his pleasure.</p><p>Soon, his moans were met with Wesker's own.</p><p>The older man grabbed his hips, sinking his fingers hard into his tender skin, bruising it. He plowed him even faster and harder.</p><p>Leon wailed and collapsed upon the desk. God, this guy is so ridiculously strong, he thought. No matter how hard he had tried to give the captain an intense fuck, it had been nothing compared to what he was getting now.</p><p>The painful vibrations were met by the burning friction of such a brutal and relentless pace. It was a nightmare. He had thought his first couple times hurt, but he now realized he had seen nothing yet.</p><p>He couldn't help but scream and Wesker put his palm over his mouth, shutting him up.</p><p>"Shh, someone might hear if you're so loud."</p><p>He held his face hard and fucked his ass even harder. Having watched him suffer all day long had made his blood boil with lust. He could feel his glans bumping into the vibe with every thrust and he loved that. The boy was so tight, so warm. His lovely little body felt like it was made just for him. His hole desperately clung to his shaft, sucking him in like it didn't want to be empty.</p><p>Leon just kept wailing against the leather. His everything burned. He was in hell and he just wanted it to stop. The slamming against his rear seemed to be even louder than his voice. It hurt so bad and he cried and cried. Snivelling, his nose running all over his superior's glove.</p><p>He tried to shake himself free, but he just couldn't.</p><p>He was infinitely thankful when, finally, he felt Wesker hilt him deep and ejaculate.</p><p>It's over, at last, he thought.</p><p>But, again, the older man deliberately took his time to prolong his suffering. He kept on fucking his hole for a couple of minutes afterwards until his member was too soft to do much.</p><p>Leon was so furious. He wanted to cuss. He wanted to snag the remote from the captain's pockets and smash it.</p><p>He wanted to punch his smug face until he was not so pretty anymore.</p><p>This was horrible and he felt like he had done nothing to deserve this. Wesker was such a sadistic bastard and he hated him so much right now.</p><p>When he finally pulled out, Leon eagerly awaited for his torture to come to a close.</p><p>But no.</p><p>Of course not.</p><p>Every extra minute that monster could milk out of this session, he happily would.</p><p>"Push it out." Wesker ordered as he held his hand under Leon's twitching hole.</p><p>It was engorged and red. Despite just being its third fuck, it already had a slight gape.</p><p>What a marvellous display this was.</p><p>He'd make sure to mess it up real good tomorrow as well. He couldn't wait to see such a pretty ass completely wrecked open and dripping with his come.</p><p>Leon was still shaking and crying. He barely even had the strength to rise up anymore. He tried pushing, but he could hardly feel his bottom half now.</p><p>"God, I hate this thing." he sobbed, powerless.</p><p>"Then get it out of your body." Wesker snickered before giving the boy's rear a hard spank. The noise of which resonated all over the room and probably in the corridor too.</p><p>Leon grunted in pain. He lifted his shoulders and pushed, desperate for it to be finally over.</p><p>Wesker smiled as a stream of his own gooey seed splashed into his gloved palm, soon followed by the heavy vibrator. It nearly travelled out of his grasp by itself due to its strong buzzing.</p><p>That little thing sure was powerful. No wonder it had agonized the boy into such a wreck. All in all, a great purchase he certainly did not regret. He shut it off and wiped all the slime it was covered in.</p><p>Leon shuddered in relief, finally freed from the infernal sensation. He never wanted that thing inside of him again.</p><p>He laid listless upon the desk, wheezing. Even his thighs had grown numb from the vibrations.</p><p>That had been just plain cruel from his superior to force him to carry this thing inside all day long. The maximum setting on it felt like an earthquake within his guts.</p><p>"You've managed to impress me tonight. You showed a lot of endurance." Wesker praised his little trainee in all sincerity.</p><p>He had roughed him up quite a bit. He was fully aware of how hard he had given it to him by the end and how difficult it must have been to withstand this kind of stimulation for so many hours.</p><p>He certainly had not gone easy on the poor guy despite him still being new to sex. Such inexperience should warrant tenderness, but that gorgeous, tearful face just begged to be abused.</p><p>Said gorgeous, tearful face had a bright red imprint of his hand over its mouth and cheeks right now. To Wesker, this was the most beautiful sight in the world. He gently caressed the mark with a low growl of delight.</p><p>"Did you have fun, pretty boy?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." a weak, almost soundless whimper.</p><p>He had not expected that answer at all.</p><p>"Even though you hated the vibe?"</p><p>Leon nodded, defeated, "There's nothing I can't handle."</p><p>As shameful as it was, he knew it to be true. He just wanted to please, no matter how painful. He had endured tonight. He had been strong. It had cost him everything, but he had managed to pull through.</p><p>He would not let this handsome blond devil win.</p><p>"Oh, dear boy, what did I tell you about playing with fire?"</p><p>Wesker licked his lips, his head full of salacious ideas. It seemed like he could push his little trainee even harder now.</p><p>"Try me..."</p><p>Leon held his chin up defiantly and looked his superior straight in the eyes. He knew he was just fanning the flame at this point.</p><p>He didn't care.</p><p>He wouldn't lose this fight.</p><p>Wesker smiled.</p><p>A challenge.</p><p>He loved that.</p><p>He would enjoy finding the boy's breaking point.</p><p>What will finally force the safeword out of him? He wondered.</p><p>He could think of many depraved scenarios. He'd have a difficult time waiting to experiment further now. Not only was exploring his nascent sexuality a lot of fun, but discovering his limits and pushing him beyond them might prove to be even better.</p><p>Leon didn't really know why he had answered his superior in the affirmative. In his resentment, he had opted for rebellion rather than capitulation.</p><p>He did not want to admit defeat.</p><p>This had been a horrible day through and through. He had been publicly humiliated. He had gotten hit in the crotch. And, just now, the sex had been nothing short of barbaric.</p><p>The pain had yet to subside and he was still twitching uncontrollably.</p><p>But the worst thing of all was that he had not come yet.</p><p>This was the fourth day in a row now. It was terribly frustrating. Even more so since the ache within his body somehow aroused him further with each passing minute. The more he thought about how much he had been messed up, the more he yearned for release. Such callous treatment should have turned him off, yet it had the opposite effect.</p><p>He who loved being dominated. He now frightfully discovered just how much abuse he could endure and still be hungry for more afterwards.</p><p>He knew, no matter how much he hated his superior right now, tomorrow he would gladly get down on his knees and welcome whatever devious torture his twisted mind had cooked up for him.</p><p>As he felt Wesker's hands upon his back, gently easing his pain away, he dared to ask.</p><p>"Please sir, please, let me come. I've been a good boy." he panted, "I've been... such a good boy. Please, I beg you..."</p><p>"Good boys don't beg." came a cold reply.</p><p>"Please sir, it's not fair. You can't leave me like this. I've had a hard-on for the past four days now. It's unbearable."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Even colder.</p><p>"I did everything you asked. Just... please... at least just let me finish mys-"</p><p>Leon was almost thrown against the nearby wall. Wesker had his large, strong hand around his neck, not quite strangling him, but still hurting a whole lot with its vicious grip. The fingers trailed up, sinking hard into his cheeks.</p><p>"Don't you ever dare touch your tiny little prick." Wesker hissed, his teeth bared, "If I learn that you jerked off without my permission, I'm going to make you regret ever being born male. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Y-yes, sir." Leon sobbed, his face smushed in his superior's painful grasp.</p><p>Ice-filled eyes pierced through his soul. He felt so terrified and helpless.</p><p>Wesker let go of him with a brusque, scornful push.</p><p>"Get out of my sight, I've got work to do." he ordered dryly before sitting back behind his desk and focusing his attention on some papers. It was like the rookie no longer even existed to him now.</p><p>Leon got his clothes back on in awkward silence. The atmosphere was so tense it could be sliced with a knife.</p><p>Without a word, he left the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>He had messed up.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Two days in a row now.</p><p>He had messed up so bad and now he hated himself for it.</p><p>He got into his car in the basement and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel.</p><p>This time, he didn't manage to get back home before breaking down.</p><p>He cried his heart out right then and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Wesker pushes Leon further and further, curious to see where his limits are.<br/>Warning : blowjob, car sex, outdoors sex, handcuffs, insertion, watersports</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the very first chapter of this fic back when it was just a couple of one-shots.<br/>It changed a bit over the years, but the smut is still pretty much the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another beautiful day ahead.</p><p>Beautiful in terms in weather at least.</p><p>Leon woke up sore. His pillow still damp from having cried himself to sleep.</p><p>He dreaded coming in to work this morning.</p><p>He had only been on the force for ten days now and he sure had learned to fear his superior.</p><p>What he had done to him yesterday had been unspeakable.</p><p>He dared not even imagine what he might do to him today. What horrible new scenario he had concocted in his devious mind.</p><p>But, above all, he worried he would enjoy it.</p><p>He put on a strong face, trying his very best to not appear weak before the captain.</p><p>Wesker greeted him as if nothing had happened.</p><p>As if nothing was going on between the two of them, actually.</p><p>He questioned the boy about masturbation like he did every morning.</p><p>But that was all.</p><p>Leon was suspicious. There were no inappropriate touches. No devious tricks.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Did you bring your dress suit?" Wesker inquired while they were in the middle of paperwork.</p><p>"Ah… no, is it today? I completely forgot." Leon felt terribly guilty.</p><p>Mr. Marshall's funerals. It had slipped his mind completely.</p><p>"So much for insisting on attending."</p><p>"I'm so sorry. So many things happened lately. I've been distracted."</p><p>Wesker smiled with faked compassion, "It's alright, boy. We'll leave a bit early so you can drop by your place and change."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>And so, they finished their work before heading out. The captain got changed while Leon waited in the cruiser.</p><p>His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw his superior dressed to the nines. He was perfect. So perfect.</p><p>Why did he have to be such a humongous jerk?</p><p>Without even asking about his home address, Wesker drove to his apprentice's apartment, already knowing where he lived.</p><p>That weirded Leon out, but he didn't say anything about it.</p><p>He hurried up to his place, got changed as fast as possible. He was getting quite good at it given how many times he had to put clothes on in a flash due to having an erection at work.</p><p>In no time at all, he was climbing down the four flights of stairs back to the exit. His uniform tucked in a bag on his shoulder.</p><p>He sat down next to his superior, leaving his quarry at his feet.</p><p>Just like that, they were off to the cemetery.</p><p>They showed up mere minutes before the service began. A priest, an undertaker, and the two of them. It was really depressing.</p><p>Owen Marshall was interred under a shabby monument. No poetic quotation on it, no embellishment, just his name, his date of birth and that of his death. The other tombstones nearby read different names so he was not even buried near family either.</p><p>Wesker was bored. He didn't know why his trainee had insisted they show up to a stranger's funerals. It was pointless. A complete waste of time. Especially since the boy had actually forgotten about it.</p><p>He regretted reminding him. Had he realized, he would have said nothing.</p><p>Leon looked at the coffin being lowered into the ground with a heavy heart. He hated himself for not remembering. In fact, he didn't even remember the horrible scene either. His memory had completely blocked it.</p><p>But he was glad to be here. This poor man had been all alone when he died. At least he would be laid to rest with a bit of company, even if it was from strangers.</p><p>He told himself that Mr. Marshall would be grateful.</p><p>However, deep in his heart, he prayed that he would never come across another dead body. His superior was right on the matter. He would never survive if he felt sad for every single departed soul of this world.</p><p>As the service came to a close, they thanked the other two men there for their work before returning to the station.</p><p>They got back in their uniform. Leon wondered where Wesker changed since he was not with him in the locker room. Was he shy? No way such a hot guy would be self-conscious about his physique. Unless he had something to hide.</p><p>Leon couldn't figure out what it might be. He had gotten quite the hint of his superior's chiseled physique through his sweaty clothes. He didn't seem to have any scars or blemishes that he might desperately want to keep secret.</p><p>They spent the rest of this quiet day together, entertaining casual conversation.</p><p>Wesker was mellow, completely relaxed, in a good, passive mood.</p><p>Somehow, that scared Leon. This normalcy was of the most abnormal kind. His superior had never been this gentle towards him. He helped him filling out forms. He brought him coffee. He was patient and sweet.</p><p>Leon couldn't complain. Perhaps he was offered a day of respite, but it still felt strange to him that they did not even discuss anything sexual.</p><p>Maybe he's sad after the funerals, the young man thought. He himself was feeling better. His emotions had petered out. He felt relieved this was over. The lonely dead was peacefully at rest.</p><p>Or maybe he's being nice to me because he thinks I'm the one who's sad. That was Leon's second idea regarding the captain's unusual kindness.</p><p>What the boy didn't realize was that it was all on purpose, of course.</p><p>True, Wesker did feel quite serene today. He had gotten his stress sorted out yesterday after work and had gotten a full night of sleep for the first time in a while.</p><p>However, going easy on his trainee was all part of his plan.</p><p>He had everything figured out, knowing exactly what he wanted and how he would get it.</p><p>Later though. There was a time for everything.</p><p>What he had in mind did wonders to his mood. He spent all day fantasizing about it and that just made him want to be nice to the boy. After all, he had been a tough guy these past couple days. He had proved that he could handle quite the harsh treatment.</p><p>He deserved some appreciation.</p><p>Oh all the fun they would be having tonight.</p><p>Wesker could almost taste it.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you, you know?" he purred as he softly ran his fingers through the rookie's hair.</p><p>He intentionally distracted him from his work. He had spent the better part of the day with his nose stuffed in papers.</p><p>Leon smiled, having grown accustomed to the comfortable atmosphere between the captain and himself.</p><p>"You flatter me, sir." he blushed a little.</p><p>The gloved hand slipped from his hair to his face, gently cupping his cheek.</p><p>Tenderness, at last.</p><p>He leaned into it and closed his eyes.</p><p>"My handsome boy."</p><p>Leon's heart missed a beat at the praise. The tone was so kind and sincere. So soft to his ears.</p><p>He sighed with delight. All of the past couple days' pain forgiven in an instant.</p><p>A gentle kiss brushed his smiling lips.</p><p>He melted instantly.</p><p>He returned his superior's affection in earnest. He was so happy, feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He had been in hell the evening before and now he was in heaven.</p><p>"Wanna come along for a late night drive with me?" Wesker purred against the boy's mouth, licking his trembling lips.</p><p>Instantly, the warmth inside of Leon vanished into thin air.</p><p>That tone. That devious, perverted ring behind sweet, innocent words.</p><p>He recognized it. It had only been a few days, but he had always heard that tone before pain was inflicted upon him.</p><p>He could sense the danger.</p><p>Just say no.</p><p>Just get away.</p><p>It's not that difficult.</p><p>He always told himself that.</p><p>But, like a fool, he lowered his gaze, blushed slightly, and acquiesced.</p><p>There was something about this tall, blond man that enticed him despite his better judgment.</p><p>The charisma, the authority, the raw sex-appeal.</p><p>Leon just couldn't resist. Even though he had never been attracted to men before. Had never thought of being with one. He did not even look any differently at other men around him. No one caught his interest. No matter how handsome.</p><p>Only Wesker was able to make him weak in the knees. To have his heart thumping with both lust and fear.</p><p>As he got into the patrol car, he knew he was doomed.</p><p>Now sitting next to the captain silently, Leon could only wait, nervous.</p><p>The radio played softly in the background, kitsch synth music from the past decade, occasionally drowned by louder police transmissions.</p><p>Truly, his superior had questionable taste.</p><p>He stared out the window at the scenery. He was surveilling, vigilant as can be, seeking to do his job right, but he knew this wasn't the reason why his superior chose to go out tonight.</p><p>"I've got your assignment for the evening right here, boy." Wesker spoke, emotionless, as he rubbed the growing bulge between his legs with one hand, his attention focused on the road ahead.</p><p>Leon's eyes grew wide as he blushed. Staring at the captain's crotch. How inviting.</p><p>He glanced around. So many cars. So many people.</p><p>"Sir, someone might see us." he whispered, his breath short, as he gazed at the passing street lights.</p><p>His heart raced and he was already growing hard himself just at the thought of what he was about to do.</p><p>"The windows are tinted, boy. No one will see anything. Don't make excuses and put that mouth to good use."</p><p>Leon pinched his lips, his blush deepening. He looked down at his knees, fists clenched against the blue cloth of his pants. A uniform he was so arduously earning.</p><p>He took a deep breath, then a second, desperately trying to find the power within himself to go through with this. He found it difficult to convince himself that they would not be seen.</p><p>What would people think? Two officers on duty doing something like this.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a firm hand upon his nape that urged him downwards.</p><p>"You need to learn to stop wasting so much time when I give you an order." Wesker's voice was cold, laced with a thread of annoyance.</p><p>Now with his face pressed against his superior's warm erection, twitching within its confines, Leon sighed softly in resignation.</p><p>With a shudder, he pressed kisses and nibbles to the taut fabric. He could feel how hot and hard it was through the layers. His own member jumped and he mentally berated himself for it. How could he be so weak?</p><p>So pitiful.</p><p>"Don't just drool on my pants like that. Go ahead, open your present." Wesker remarked, half-amused.</p><p>Leon did as he was told, reluctantly, but still compelled to obey. Slowly sliding the black zipper down and reaching in to pull out his prize. The engorged flesh sprang out and bounced against his nearby cheek, smearing a droplet of precome upon his soft skin.</p><p>"Nice and hard, just the way you like it." Wesker smiled and gave the young man a few playful slaps in the face with his member. His other hand still on the steering wheel, casually driving around town.</p><p>Leon admired the captain's focus in such a situation. Despite his arousal, he was not distracted at all. Whatever went through his mind was indiscernible upon his features. The sunglasses certainly helped making him impassive.</p><p>The rookie wondered how his superior could see anything at night.</p><p>He envied how cool and collected he seemed to be. Unlike himself whose thoughts grew hazy at the slightest hint of sexual tension. Just being near the older man was enough to blur his mind in a fog of confusion.</p><p>His gaze lost, idly admiring Wesker, Leon was momentarily mesmerized by his physique. He looked so dashing in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform. It was a perfect fit and it seemed like he knew just how to entice by showing a tasteful bit of skin. His sleeves were always pulled back, exposing toned forearms, creamy, flawless, adorned by delicate golden fuzz, bordered by his eternal black leather gloves.</p><p>He had never seen him take them off.</p><p>Yesterday, he had finally discovered his eyes for the very first time. His hands, however, remained a mystery.</p><p>"I'm waiting, boy." Wesker commented sternly.</p><p>His little trainee sure was taking his sweet time tonight. He made a mental note of edging him to agony as punishment.</p><p>As if this wasn't already part of the program.</p><p>But now, he was determined not to reward even the best of behaviour in the slightest.</p><p>Leon swallowed hard before licking the offered length from base to tip. It felt so hot on his tongue. He could taste the saltiness of it, smell its virile musk. He loved giving oral after a long day. It was so much more delicious.</p><p>Salivating, he pressed his entire open mouth against his balls. Teasing, fondling, burying his face in his crotch, rubbing it all over.</p><p>He couldn't help moaning as he did so. He forgot all of his worries. All he cared about was pleasuring his superior. Intoxicated by his authority and charisma. The way he so nonchalantly ordered him around, yet still managed to be threatening.</p><p>Leon knew he had better comply.</p><p>Wesker had made that very clear these past couple days.</p><p>He resented himself for it, but he was completely trapped in this situation now. His only way out was to push through and endure whatever was coming to him.</p><p>After all, who would believe his story? The revered captain of S.T.A.R.S. being such a duplicitous pervert.</p><p>That was simply impossible.</p><p>Trembling with need, Leon swallowed the whole length, purring softly, the tip of his nose buried in soft, blond curls.</p><p>How he loved that taste.</p><p>Wesker rested one hand gently upon his head. Not urging him downwards, not forcibly holding him there, just idly playing with his hair.</p><p>A silent praise.</p><p>Leon knew that obedience was appreciated and he loved being made to feel like he did good.</p><p>He sucked eagerly. Hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head. Working his tongue against the veiny skin. Cupping the full balls in his palm and massaging them.</p><p>He was rewarded by hearing Wesker's deep, steady breathing becoming increasingly shaky. His legs occasionally twitched in pleasure.</p><p>He knew he was close. And he was so proud to be able to tell.</p><p>"Don't spill anything, boy." the captain ordered in a hushed voice.</p><p>Leon had no intention to let a single drop go to waste. He felt the erection throb against his tongue. Creamy seed gushing in spurts, coating his mouth with its tangy taste.</p><p>He swallowed everything, parched for its delights. He kept on sucking until he felt his partner grow limp in his mouth.</p><p>After one final lick, he put everything neatly back in place and zipped his pants back up. Softly brushing the bulge inside.</p><p>He wanted more.</p><p>When Leon rose back up, he realized they had left town.</p><p>His heart sank.</p><p>Now driving down an old country road, he had no idea where Wesker was taking him. So far away from sights, he began to fear what he might do to him.</p><p>As the captain parked the car near a forested area and ordered him to get out, he grew even more anxious. His legs barely carried him. He was both curious and apprehensive.</p><p>Aroused as he was after servicing the other man, his lust got the best of him. He was convinced he would regret it, but he refused to turn back.</p><p>He scolded himself in silence.</p><p>How stupid he was.</p><p>He had a weapon. He knew how to defend himself.</p><p>He just didn't want to.</p><p>Barely had he slammed the door closed, Wesker grabbed a hold of his apprentice's collar and and threw him face down upon the cruiser's hood.</p><p>Bent over, feeling the engine idly rumbling deep within his chest, Leon braced himself for the inevitable. Arms forcefully pulled behind his back, he heard handcuffs click and felt metal tightly biting into his wrists.</p><p>His pulse soared. He was now completely powerless against his superior.</p><p>"You're under arrest for dallying in your duties." Wesker spoke, seemingly elated by the situation, "You have the right to remain silent." he sighed, licking his lips, "But I'd much rather hear you scream."</p><p>Soon after, Leon felt his pants roughly lowered to his shaking knees. The captain's thumb, wet with saliva, drew circles around his vulnerable hole.</p><p>He struggled against the handcuffs for a bit, but they hurt too much for him to continue his endeavour. He let his ass being toyed with. The finger teasing. Rubbing. Nudging.</p><p>Wesker dripped a bit of lube on Leon's rear from a small bottle he kept on himself at all times. It was important to be well-prepared in any kind of situation.</p><p>He worked his thumb in and out of his lovely ass. After so much abuse, it was abandoning itself to penetration quite rapidly.</p><p>The boy was a natural.</p><p>He could definitely handle something bigger.</p><p>Grabbing the nightstick from his belt, twirling it in his free hand, a wicked smile distorted his alabaster features.</p><p>"But, sir, that's..." Leon stifled a whine as the tip of the shiny black baton was pressed against his entrance.</p><p>Wesker poked over and over with a firm hand, adding more lube here and there, until the object slipped inside, ever so slightly.</p><p>"Ngh, n-no, sir, please." Leon panted, his reddened cheeks ablaze with shame. This was so degrading, he could hardly bear it.</p><p>Slowly, the hard plastic was eased into him in a slight circular motion, opening him. Pulled out completely, then pushed back inside, a bit further every time. Repeatedly opening his anus, a feeling still so alien to him. Filling him up, only to leave him empty a second later. It felt cold and sleek against his inner walls.</p><p>Such a cruel punishment. Forlorn of any warmth and tenderness.</p><p>Leon shivered and zoned out after a little while. He still felt the nightstick being mercilessly pushed deeper into his gut as Wesker fucked him with it. He didn't want to think about it. He would have rather been taken on the spot.</p><p>Get it over with as soon as possible.</p><p>He instead focused his attention at the nearby forest standing in the headlights. The branches swaying softly in the breeze. A few moths fluttering about.</p><p>Further away, Raccoon City, bustling with nightlife, so reassuring. His gaze lost in the luminous display.</p><p>"I'm impressed by how much of it you can take."</p><p>That had not been an empty compliment, Wesker was truly amazed to see just how deep that inexperienced ass was. It had swallowed a whopping ten inches of nightstick like it was nothing.</p><p>The mocking voice sent a jolt through the young man and snapped him out of his trance.</p><p>More than halfway inside, the baton was slowly pulled out of him, and he was ordered to turn around.</p><p>"Clean it." Wesker ordered as he presented the object to him.</p><p>Leon's blush came back full force and he shook his head.</p><p>A hard, gloved slap took him completely by surprise. Before he even had time to feel its full sting, he was forcefully pushed down on his knees.</p><p>He hissed at the gravel digging through his pants.</p><p>His red cheek throbbing, he looked up at Wesker with tears in his eyes.</p><p>The tip of the nightstick was pressed against his mouth.</p><p>"Suck." Wesker ordered, firm and threatening.</p><p>Reluctantly, Leon's lips parted and he began fellating the lukewarm plastic, tasting himself upon it. The lube made his tongue grow numb.</p><p>He felt so disgraced.</p><p>His gaze met the captain's sunglasses. Impassive. Unreadable.</p><p>Were his eyes cold and cruel?</p><p>Or were they enamoured by the view of him performing such depravities?</p><p>Leon dearly hoped for the later.</p><p>"What a good boy." Wesker cooed before shoving the hard intrusion into his cheek in order to also squeeze his erection in.</p><p>Leon choked, now stuffed way too full. His jaw aching.</p><p>Leathered fingers gripped into his silky hair, as Wesker crammed his member, balls deep, within his already occupied mouth. Keeping the nightstick lodged between his teeth so it would remain open as wide as possible.</p><p>The lad's throat was fucked vigorously, punishing his misdemeanour.</p><p>Saliva bubbled freely out of his mouth, dripping down on his uniform, as he groaned. He knew he deserved to be punished for his insubordination.</p><p>No matter how much pain and humiliation his superior put him through, he just wanted to serve.</p><p>No matter how sadistic this was, he just loved pleasuring him with his mouth.</p><p>His torment was soon over. Wesker pulled away before throwing him onto the car's hood once again.</p><p>Kicking his legs apart, he hilted him in one swift, merciless push.</p><p>"Oh god, sir, please wait." Leon begged in fear just as he felt himself spread apart from the intrusion. He was much bigger than the baton he was previously abused with.</p><p>He whined in pain, his ass wide open around the thick shaft. Only saliva and whatever lube remained between his buttcheeks eased its entry.</p><p>It felt unbearably tight.</p><p>While waiting for him to adjust, Wesker gave the rookie's rear a few hits with the nightstick. Not hard enough to bruise, but certainly hard enough to hurt.</p><p>Leon sobbed in misery, yet he craved more.</p><p>His legs shook. The assault urged his body to move on its own accord.</p><p>Slowly, he began to gyrate his hips, working the dick inside of him, squeezing it, then relaxing around its girth.</p><p>Though he was not able to derive much pleasure from such a sensation yet, he still loved it. After the initial burn had subsided, he enjoyed feeling stretched out.</p><p>But he dared not admit it.</p><p>He began bouncing his ass against the captain's hips. His hard-on flailed freely between his legs, flinging precome to and fro.</p><p>He knew he wasn't allowed to touch it, though he desperately yearned for it. His hunger for pleasure led him to do things he would never have dared.</p><p>"Having fun, boy? I'll show you real fun." Wesker panted.</p><p>Hooking the nightstick under Leon's chin, lifting his upper body up. He used it as leverage to quicken his pace. His heavy balls slapped wetly against his pupil's taint  from the brutal motions.</p><p>Leon gurgled, strangled, his head bent backwards uncomfortably. The pounding was violent, beating his ass raw.</p><p>He could feel it in his stomach.</p><p>His anus burned from the friction, growing swollen and tender. His rectum stretched out and mercilessly abused, rubbed so hard and fast.</p><p>He couldn't hold back his screams. His teeth grit together inbetween wails of anguish.</p><p>Wesker kept going until he was out of breath. Gasping and laughing at his little trainee's suffering. He had excellent stamina and managed to hammer him for several minutes before being exhausted.</p><p>His pelvis grew numb from repeatedly slamming into his rear. He grunted in effort as he resumed a much slower pace, releasing his headlock.</p><p>Swallowing hard, his throat now so sore, Leon collapsed upon the car's hood, trembling in weariness. His instincts urged him to rub his neck, but his hands were still bound tightly behind his back.</p><p>Admiring the puffy red lips that encircled his erection, Wesker worked his gloved thumb gently around the tired muscle.</p><p>"You're always so beautiful after I mess you up." he sighed in contentment, "Let's make you even more beautiful, shall we?"</p><p>Leon's blood froze. He wondered just how much more he could take. As tempting as the safeword was, he held his tongue just like yesterday, determined to take his punishment until the very end.</p><p>He really wanted the captain to be proud of him.</p><p>He had kissed him today. Had caressed his face so gently.</p><p>Perhaps, if he was a really, really good boy, he could get more of this kindness he so desperately yearned for.</p><p>Slowly, Wesker pulled out and worked the nightstick inside of the rookie's ass again.</p><p>He wiggled it around, stretching his sloppy, abused anus. He only pulled it out every now and then to deliver a hard, biting blow to his reddened cheeks. He knew how bad it hurt to be beaten with this thing.</p><p>Leon whined, feeling ruined and utterly violated. He bit his bottom lip as tears streamed from his blue eyes.</p><p>He was so turned on and he hated it.</p><p>When Wesker penetrated him again, the poor lad had been on edge for so long now, he met the captain's strength with what little remained of his own. His ass had been beaten raw, every slap of pelvis against it flared his pain, but it didn't even matter to him anymore.</p><p>"Sir, please, I wanna come."</p><p>"Then come, boy."</p><p>"I can't, sir. Please, let me--"</p><p>"What did I tell you about begging?" Wesker cut in, using the nightstick again to deliver a hard hit to the young man's rear, his relentless pace not faltering one bit.</p><p>"Either you come from being fucked in your hot little ass or you don't come at all."</p><p>Leon sobbed in despair, teeth clenched, "I can't... I... can't."</p><p>His voice broke. His dick leaked like a faucet. No matter how intense it got, he couldn't find his release without masturbating. His balls throbbed from being too full.</p><p>He cursed the cuffs binding him.</p><p>He knew if he could touch himself, it would be over in a second. But he also knew the captain would probably break both his hands with the nightstick if he did.</p><p>He had no idea just how cruel he could get and he was too mortified to find out.</p><p>Wesker kept on pounding. Grunting, panting. He felt his peak approaching and cared not if Leon reached his. If he was unable to achieve orgasm without help, then he wasn't on edge enough and he'd just have to wait until he wouldn't be able to hold back.</p><p>With one final push, he let pleasure wash over him and came hard, emptying himself deep within the rookie's ass, now a nice shade of purple from taking so much abuse.</p><p>He was good.</p><p>So damn good.</p><p>If only he could stop whining so much.</p><p>If only he could come from bottoming.</p><p>Feeling the ruthless erection growing soft inside of him, Leon had a small sigh of relief.</p><p>A sigh which Wesker noticed, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet." he chuckled cruelly.</p><p>He had the final touch to put to this beautiful portrait of depravity.</p><p>A mean punishment to put an unruly little boy in his place.</p><p>The young man tensed up again. He feared a round two and truly doubted he'd be able to take it.</p><p>His sanction, however, was much more wanton and spiteful.</p><p>Warmth flooded his insides and it took him a moment before realizing what was going on.</p><p>Taking castigation to the extreme, his superior used his defeated body to relieve himself.</p><p>"Why...?" Leon could only sob while his rectum was filled up with hot piss.</p><p>He felt it dribble along his legs and clenched his ass as best as he could despite its sorry state.</p><p>He knew it was useless.</p><p>He would make a complete mess of himself.</p><p>But he was just too flustered by how far his victimization went.</p><p>Perhaps it was the result of being overstimulated for so long. Perhaps his mind was too clouded by lust at the moment. But he could not bring himself to feel repulsed by it. No matter how abashed he was, his untouched length shuddered with desire.</p><p>"You're mine, and mine only." Wesker whispered ominously in his ear as he claimed him in the most primal way.</p><p>His voice sent a shiver down Leon's spine. Aroused beyond belief, he almost came just from feeling his hot breath upon his nape.</p><p>His loins inundated.</p><p>His body possessed.</p><p>He felt fully dehumanized. He was but a mere toy in the hands of a perverted madman. He abandoned himself to this feeling. The captain could do as he pleased with him, it no longer mattered.</p><p>One long, satisfied sigh later, Wesker pulled out and wiped his flaccid member with the hem of his apprentice's shirt before making himself decent again.</p><p>The boy was a complete mess, gaping wide, his legs no longer supporting his weight. He laid limp upon the car. A mix of urine and come gushed out of his ruined hole and splashed upon the dry dirt despite his best efforts to hold back and keep everything inside.</p><p>It was impossible, of course.</p><p>Wholly humiliated, Leon wanted nothing more than to disappear completely.</p><p>"You're gorgeous like this." Wesker purred happily before grabbing the handcuffs key from his vest and freeing the young man's hands.</p><p>His wrists were bruised red. He softly caressed them before rolling the long sleeves of his uniform down to hide the marks. He trailed his fingers along his back, against the tough fabric.</p><p>"In fact, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes upon." he almost drooled as he spoke, "So sexy and completely debauched. Just for me."</p><p>The compliments surprised Leon. He felt so disgusting and worthless.</p><p>How could he still find him desirable?</p><p>If he loved him so, why did he feel the need to debase him like such?</p><p>Despite his shame, his heart fluttered at his words. They seemed sincere. And he craved nothing more than to be appreciated. To be praised.</p><p>If he had to endure all sorts of vile depravities to make his superior happy, he gladly would. But he knew he shouldn't be getting ahead of himself.</p><p>How could a man who had everything and everyone he wanted truly care about him?</p><p>He who was so insignificant in the world.</p><p>"Can you stand up?" Wesker asked, mildly concerned.</p><p>Trembling, Leon gathered what little force he had left deep within himself and rose up, leaning against the vehicle.</p><p>Head hung low, embarrassed, he tucked his cranky erection back into his pants and wiped the tears off his face. He could already feel whatever fluids left inside of him dripping out of his abused hole, soaking his underwear.</p><p>"You're a tough guy, aren't you?" Wesker chuckled as he wrapped one of his arms under Leon's shoulder, "I love that."</p><p>With a soft kiss to his forehead, he escorted him back to his seat, opening the door and helping him in.</p><p>"You were great tonight. Did you have fun?"</p><p>Always that question. Leon never really knew how to answer.</p><p>On one hand, he was horribly hurt and tired. His release completely ignored and even denied. He had been shamed, degraded, abused in unspeakable ways. Yesterday's torture had been nothing compared to tonight. His body still reeled from the intensity of it.</p><p>On the other hand, despite his pain and frustration, he felt no resentment, no hatred. His ego shattered, his pride snatched away.</p><p>He had never felt so vulnerable. A feeling he both feared and yearned for. His febrile nerves screaming in unison to experience this rush again.</p><p>He could only look forward to their next encounter.</p><p>So, despite his untended erection and the throbbing ache of his rear, he nodded. His heavy-lidded eyes admiring the captain's immaculate features.</p><p>Through the haze of exhaustion, he seemed almost divine.</p><p>He still had his full composure. One would never be able to guess he had just been fucking him silly mere moments ago.</p><p>Himself, however, was a complete wreck.</p><p>A soft caress of approval graced Leon's cheek, still blushed from the slap it had been inflicted.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Wesker walked around the car and settled back in the driver's seat. He took a moment to stare at the young man, half-asleep by his side. Such a lovely sight. They had only been acquainted for a few days now, but he felt himself growing ever fonder of him. He knew he had pushed him quite beyond his limits tonight.</p><p>He would make it up to him soon.</p><p>Without a word, he drove the boy home.</p><p>Leon was too dazed to question how the captain knew where he lived. He had wanted to ask this morning.</p><p>In fact, he still wanted to.</p><p>But he was so exhausted, it didn't even matter anymore.</p><p>He just wanted to sleep.</p><p>As they arrived, Wesker walked around the patrol car and opened the door for his little trainee.</p><p>He even helped him out.</p><p>"Take good care of yourself, alright?" he spoke softly as he caressed the poor boy's tired face, "Drink a lot of water. Take a hot bath. Wash your uniform. Get a good night of sleep."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Leon could barely even talk anymore. He felt burnt out and disgusting and wanted nothing more than to wash himself and go to bed.</p><p>"Do you want me to walk you up to your apartment?"</p><p>And fuck me until I pass out of the kitchen floor? Leon thought bitterly.</p><p>"No thanks, sir. I'm okay." he sighed, walking away with a slight wobble each step.</p><p>He prayed he wouldn't fall and make a fool of himself.</p><p>Wesker smiled to see him go.</p><p>So tough.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow then." he purred, waving the rookie goodbye, "Again, you were absolutely amazing tonight. The best you ever were."</p><p>Leon simpered. That praise made him feel both happy and gross at the same time.</p><p>He got into the building and eyed the staircase.</p><p>In his current state, it looked more like a mountain.</p><p>Gathering up his resolve, he took a deep breath, and began a gruelling ascension towards his apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Forbidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon breaks his promise.<br/>Warning : piss, anal fingering, masturbation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon sat in the shower, hunched over, letting the warm spray fall upon his back. The skin of which turned red from the rising temperature.</p><p>The bathroom was filled with steam. He usually didn't like for the water to be this hot, but he believed it was the only way he'd ever feel clean again.</p><p>His ass throbbed in pain. Not so much from the sex, more from the hard spanking he had received from the nightstick.</p><p>He wondered if Wesker realized just how strong he was.</p><p>That hurt so bad.</p><p>Yet, every flare of agony also sent a jolt to his still very erect member. It was almost purple from neglect. It would not stop bobbing with a desperate need.</p><p>He dared just poking the tip lightly and a few white droplets weakly dribbled out. It was semen. Not precome. His balls were so full they were now overflowing.</p><p>He just wanted to cry.</p><p>He who had jerked off almost daily since his teens was now forbidden to do so.</p><p>And for what reason anyway?</p><p>What did Wesker even gain from not letting him come?</p><p>Was is just for his own sadistic pleasure?</p><p>If so, that wasn't fair. As much as he lived to satisfy his captain, it had to be a two-way street at some point.</p><p>If he wanted to hurt him. Fine.</p><p>If he wanted to do gross things like force him to lick his armpits or pee inside of his ass. Fine.</p><p>But, by god, he deserved to come too.</p><p>Leon poked his hard-on again, watching bitterly as more seed trickled out. He didn't even know he could ejaculate without having an orgasm.</p><p>He hated everything about this.</p><p>He sighed, pressing his back against the cool ceramic of the shower. He still reeked of piss and sweat. He felt disgusting. And his butt tingled so much it was unbearable.</p><p>Tentatively, he rubbed his sore hole. Urine and come still oozed out of him along with his own juices.</p><p>He had been fucked so good tonight. Never before had it been so intense.</p><p>Curious, he slipped his index finger in. He had not yet dared to play with his ass at all since he had begun exploring his sexuality with Wesker.</p><p>He didn't have the lube handy right now, but thankfully, he was still very slippery from the previous session. His anus had remained loose and pliable.</p><p>He made a mental note to purchase more though. Wesker always seemed to have a bottle of it laying around everywhere. He wanted to be prepared as well and keep some both in his bedroom and in his pharmacy. He should also make a habit out of carrying a small tube with him from now on.</p><p>He also needed to get that second enema. He had consistently forgotten about it despite douching every morning.</p><p>One finger soon became two. Plenty of hot liquid trickled into his palm as he opened himself up. It felt even hotter than the water that poured on him.</p><p>"God, how much did he pee inside of me?" he whimpered.</p><p>His furious dick bounced at the thought and he grumbled.</p><p>"Come on, that was gross."</p><p>He tried his best to convince himself that he hadn't enjoyed it.</p><p>In truth, despite being genuinely put off as it had happened, he just couldn't stop thinking about it now. Feeling how much of it was still inside of him, dribbling out. He was turned on regardless of his aversion.</p><p>This had been the most animalistic and debasing act he had ever been subjected to. Wesker had marked him like a dog marked his territory.</p><p>He belonged to him now.</p><p>He had been completely degraded and oh did he love this sensation. It made his face burn with shame, but he would take everything his superior had to give all over again if he could.</p><p>Leon was desperately fingering his hole now, imagining it was the captain's hand that worked him like this. His was certainly not as big nor as expertly trained, but he was far too horny for it to matter now.</p><p>He stroked his dick, knowing full well it was forbidden.</p><p>Fuck the rules, he thought.</p><p>He didn't even care anymore. He had endured truly horrible things these past three days.</p><p>He deserved this reward.</p><p>How bad could his punishment be? Surely it couldn't get any worse than what he had gotten already. How would Wesker even manage to tell he had jerked off anyway?</p><p>He was way too aroused to care about the consequences now.</p><p>Despair was his master.</p><p>He needed to come so badly. He felt like his balls would explode if he waited any longer.</p><p>He couldn't bear it.</p><p>Drunk with lust, he worked his fingers within his hole. Three of them, playing and pushing, searching desperately for that sweet spot Wesker always managed to find while plowing him.</p><p>"Oh sir, please, harder." he moaned, lost in his fantasy, as he built himself towards his peak.</p><p>Come poured out of him with every stroke, but he still hadn't peaked. He just kept on ejaculating. Milking his engorged erection at long last. It felt so good to relieve that insane pressure within his balls.</p><p>The fingers inside of him moved erratically now but still attempted to pound his hole. Desperately trying to replicate the sensation of being fucked. It wasn't exactly the same, but it still hurt so good.</p><p>His weak legs shook.</p><p>His vision blurred.</p><p>"Sir... sir... I'm..." he panted, tongue lolling between his lips.</p><p>The most powerful, mind-numbing orgasm of his entire life crashed over him like a tidal wave.</p><p>A shameless moan escaped him throat. So loud the neighbour came banging on the party wall a few seconds later.</p><p>His wrist grew limp and all he could do was desperately hump his own palm as semen just gushed out of his bouncing erection like a continuous stream.</p><p>He was breathless. Completely dazed. He didn't even know on which planet he was anymore.</p><p>In which galaxy even.</p><p>All he knew was that he had just experienced the best orgasm of all time and it was all that mattered.</p><p>His abundant release swirled down the drain along with the hot water.</p><p>Leon panted, almost crying. This had felt beyond amazing. He couldn't even catch his breath.</p><p>He whimpered a weak "sir" as he trembled in the afterglow.</p><p>How he wished Wesker had been there to grant him this pleasure. How good it would have felt had he been taking him as he had come.</p><p>Three weak, trembling fingers were still inside of him, motionless. He could still feel urine leaking out of his ass. He could smell it, the manly musk of his gorgeous captain, pungent in his nostrils.</p><p>He pulled his hand away from his rear and sat more comfortably. He let his hole drip, allowing most of the liquid to flow out of him.</p><p>He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.</p><p>He shivered, but after the suffocating heat, the low temperature felt oh so purifying.</p><p>He crawled out and wrapped himself in a soft, plush towel.</p><p>He felt clean on the outside, but certainly not on the inside. He just couldn't shake this feeling that he had been full of urine. He felt so stupid for having mistaken Wesker for a prim and proper man. He was repulsive.</p><p>And yet, he knew, deep down, he would be running happily into his arms the next morning.</p><p>He missed him.</p><p>He hated himself for this sudden realization.</p><p>He actually missed him right now.</p><p>Barely dry, he collapsed onto his bed. He didn't care if his hair was still wet. He was too tired now. He'd just have put his pillow outside to dry tomorrow.</p><p>The night was hot.</p><p>Too hot for him to sleep with the covers on.</p><p>Instead, he bundled them together and hugged the heap tightly, imagining it was Wesker's body he slept against.</p><p>He even found himself lazily kissing the fabric as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon gets put in his place.<br/>Warning : physical abuse, crying, facial, sex toys, chastity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steadfast, Leon presented himself before his superior after the briefing. They were alone together in the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>He was not afraid.</p><p>Wesker rose to stand in front of him, merely a few inches away. He fixed the collar on the boy's uniform. Adjusted his hair a bit. Made sure he looked absolutely perfect.</p><p>"Have you played with your dick?"</p><p>Always that question. At this point, it was more like a greeting.</p><p>Leon kept calm and looked him in the eye. Or rather, in the sunglasses.</p><p>"No sir."</p><p>Perfect lie, he thought. Sleek, confident, absolutely no itch in his voice. No nervous batting of his eyelashes.</p><p>Flawless.</p><p>He saw the captain smiled at him and so he awaited the usual reply of "good boy" along with a pat on the head.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Not what he had expected. But Leon did not let himself be destabilized. He couldn't afford to grow nervous.</p><p>Come on, this is just a coincidence. He told himself. There's no way he knows. He's just testing me.</p><p>"I swear, sir."</p><p>Wesker just kept on smiling. He remained calm, but inside, he was fulminating.</p><p>The boy was lying.</p><p>He could tell. It was clear as day. The way he had insisted on looking him in the eyes before answering. The very subtle hint of fear when questioned further. The way he had just sworn on his innocence.</p><p>He was betraying himself at every turn.</p><p>That foolish child.</p><p>He was such a poor liar. One of the poorest who ever had the misfortune of lying straight to his face.</p><p>Wesker was downright offended.</p><p>Yet, he kept on smiling.</p><p>"You wouldn't lie to me now... would you?"</p><p>"Never, sir."</p><p>That insolent little brat.</p><p>Wesker began walking in circles around him.</p><p>Slowly.</p><p>Oh so slowly.</p><p>Leon felt tiny. His superior's presence looming over him, so intimidating. Cold sweat ran down his back. He was steadily losing his composure, no matter how hard he tried to keep a straight face.</p><p>He had to remain strong, but his knees were weakening with every passing second.</p><p>How could the captain even tell he was lying? What was his trick?</p><p>This is ridiculous. He doesn't know. He's just trying to scare me.</p><p>Sure enough, panic began to rise within Leon as he remembered how terrifying his superior was when angered. The last thing he wanted was to nearly drown face down in a toilet bowl again.</p><p>Wesker put both his hands on his misbehaving protégé's shoulders from behind and leaned in closer to his ear, soughing almost eerily now, "Nothing to confess?"</p><p>"N-no, sir. I swear. I didn't do anything."</p><p>He's in for one hell of a correction now, Wesker thought.</p><p>The more his apprentice lied, the harsher his sanction would be. If he had just confessed straight away, he would have gotten away with a slap on the wrist.</p><p>That stupid child.</p><p>He'd teach him a lesson for being so brazen. He'd make him regret touching his worthless little prick.</p><p>He had warned him. He had told him not to lie to him. Not to break his promise.</p><p>The boy had dared cross the line.</p><p>And he would make him regret it.</p><p>"I know you're lying to me." he hissed against Leon's shivering skin, his voice almost a low growl now. He sounded exactly like the bloodthirsty predator he was.</p><p>"N-- sir... I..."</p><p>"Tell me." Wesker ordered dryly as he walked back in front of his disobedient trainee. With a finger under his chin, he lifted his glassy eyes to meet his own, frozen. He even took his sunglasses off to look at him directly.</p><p>Leon swallowed hard in fear. He was paralyzed. The captain had the gaze of Medusa and he could feel himself turning into cold, dead stone. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He dared not even breathe.</p><p>He couldn't even speak.</p><p>In shame, he lowered his head with a small, culprit nod.</p><p>He didn't need to speak.</p><p>Wesker already knew everything.</p><p>A scornful scoff came, the breath of which slightly disturbed Leon's copper hair. He was so terrified he recoiled a little as it hit him.</p><p>"Get out of my sight."</p><p>"But... s--"</p><p>"Out!"</p><p>Wesker raised his voice, something he had never done to him before, as he pointed towards the door.</p><p>Dejected and ashamed, the young officer scurried out of the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>All he could do now was to go around the station and see if anyone needed help with something.</p><p>For the very first time, he was entirely on his own. It wasn't like those few occasions he had spent filling paperwork. This had been a set task for him, keeping him occupied in his superior's short absence.</p><p>Now, he had no goals. No orders to follow. He had to go out there and do his job on his own.</p><p>He opted for going on patrol all by himself.</p><p>It should have been a happy moment. He always loved to drive the cruiser and feel like a real cop.</p><p>However, under the current circumstances, it was merely an escape.</p><p>He went around town, his mind not focused on his duty at all.</p><p>They should have been together. Wesker should have been there to compliment him. It was a beautiful summer day. They could have spent it on the road together, listening to that weird, stoner music the captain liked. They could have gotten takeout again and ate together while making jokes.</p><p>Leon so wanted to go back to those early days they had spent together. Those had been magical. </p><p>He desperately yearned for a hug from his superior right now too.</p><p>After a little while, he had to park somewhere quiet and cry. He was so ashamed. So angry at himself.</p><p>He ranted under his breath, unable to stop his tears.</p><p>Of course you were going to get caught. What the hell did you expect, you idiot? You've gone and disappointed him. I hope you're proud of yourself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.</p><p>He leaned back into his seat, bawling his eyes out.</p><p>"Sir, I'm so sorry." he whimpered.</p><p>Leon did not get much done during his long patrol. He only returned to the station after sundown. He had not eaten anything nor made any arrests. He had just cried, miserable as he was.</p><p>For his part, Wesker had let the day pass in order to regain control of his emotions. He could not have punished Leon right after his confession. He would have sent him straight to the hospital. He hated nothing more than a liar.</p><p>Which was ironic considering how he himself lied to everybody around the station.</p><p>He had the right to lie to those fools.</p><p>But no one had the right to lie to him.</p><p>He was still very upset, but he had let his anger stew silently inside of him until it had cooled down a bit. He had carefully planned a sentence in his devious mind.</p><p>Said sentence had required him to go out during the afternoon to grab a few things from his home.</p><p>The lad would not get away with merely a punishment, he would have tasks to fulfil to atone for his misdeeds.</p><p>He'd put him on a strict training regimen.</p><p>Earlier, Wesker had heard his dear protégé had gone out on his own. This was good. He would not have been able to bear the sight of him had he ran into him in a corridor. At least that was one smart move from this dumb brat.</p><p>After Wesker returned with all the necessary items, he felt a bit calmer.</p><p>And, after much reflection, he decided he would not be too harsh on the rookie.</p><p>He was stupid. He liked to play with fire. He had to get burned in order to know that he should not put his hand in it. He had to try to lie at least once to learn that this was not acceptable at all.</p><p>That he had masturbated, he could overlook. Of course, discipline would have been in order. Nevertheless, if the boy had immediately confessed to his crime, he would have gotten away with a very mild sanction.</p><p>Most importantly, he would not have made him angry. Disappointed, but not angry.</p><p>Masturbating was not a big deal.</p><p>Lying was.</p><p>Of all the emotions Wesker could feel, anger was the one he hated the most.</p><p>Anger was irrational. Anger pushed one to act without thinking. Whenever he felt it swell up inside of him, he was swift to wrestle it under control. He prided himself on never losing his composure.</p><p>No one had ever seen him truly angry. Annoyed, yes. Tired, certainly. Out of patience, rarely, yet it still happened every now and then.</p><p>But never angry.</p><p>He always made sure to get away from sights if he ever felt on the verge of explosion. Some peace and quiet to recollect himself and hatch a revenge plan.</p><p>Anyone who had ever dared to rouse his ire always faced harsh consequences for their actions.</p><p>And, tonight, a certain disobedient rookie would learn this lesson the hard way.</p><p>Finally back at the station, Leon parked the patrol car back where he had found it.</p><p>He looked at his face in the rearview mirror. His eyes were no longer swollen. He just looked exhausted. No one would ever be able to tell he had spent all day crying.</p><p>He got out. Walked away for a few steps, then turned around, opened the back door, and inspected the seats. Just like the captain had told him.</p><p>"Hey, Leon! Just the guy I was looking for." Chris came towards him with a slight jog as he was leaving the parking lot, "Wesker wants to see you in his office asap."</p><p>The rookie's heart sank in terror and even Chris noticed how pale he suddenly turned.</p><p>"Ouch, you're in trouble, eh?" he pat the newbie firmly on the back, "Look, the best way to go about this is to apologize and do whatever he says. Don't talk back to him, just listen to whatever he tells you and nod, even if you don't care."</p><p>Leon rolled his eyes. His friend had no idea how bad it was going to be. He didn't need his advice.</p><p>But he still thanked him anyway, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. He knew he'd get teased for being scared of Wesker otherwise.</p><p>He bid Chris goodbye and began his walk towards certain doom.</p><p>Luckily for him, the S.T.A.R.S. office was on the other side of the station. Yet he still deeply deplored arriving at his destination.</p><p>But he knew the captain would be in even worse dispositions if kept waiting for too long.</p><p>His heart pounded even harder than on his first day. He turned the doorknob and entered the room in silence, keeping his head low. Maybe, if he looked as miserable as he felt, his superior would not be too cruel to him.</p><p>He was ready to repent. Ready to cry his little heart out in the sincerest apology. He so wanted to be in his warm embrace and beg for forgiveness.</p><p>Surely his superior was capable of sympathy. He could understand that he had made a mistake.</p><p>The frightened lad closed the door behind him and even had the wits to lock it too.</p><p>Wesker was sitting behind his desk. Not paying attention to him. He was reading a book on what appeared to be virology.</p><p>Leon took a deep breath, as silently as possible. Then he walked a few steps to stand right before his superior work space.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>Ten long minutes. Without a sound to be heard safe for the quiet turning of pages.</p><p>He just remained motionless. Daring not even to just fidget. Despite this silence, the atmosphere was horribly tense. His heartbeat had not decreased one bit.</p><p>"Strip." finally came an order, breaking the quietness and startling him a little.</p><p>Leon obeyed without wasting a second. Given the current situation, shame was the least of his worries. His clothes were off in no time.</p><p>Fully nude, he remained motionless in front of his superior. Head hanging in shame, staring at his own feet. He fought back the tears that dared come to his eyes. He knew he'd be given plenty of reasons to cry soon enough. He could afford to postpone his breakdown.</p><p>However, as fear neared its paroxysm, it began overflowing out of him. His nerves were strung like wires and, of course, in this tense moment, one of them snapped.</p><p>He panicked a little and instantly blurted, "I'm so sorry, sir. I won't do it a--"</p><p>"Silence!"</p><p>Leon recoiled in terror at the cutting order. No kindness to be found in his superior's voice. No patience for him to justify himself.</p><p>He was so desperate to apologize from the bottom of his broken heart.</p><p>Wesker inhaled deeply as he put his book away.</p><p>Then exhaled slowly as he rose to stand before his disobedient apprentice.</p><p>"I had a lot of time to think about what I was going to do with you." he commented, emotionless, "So many ideas."</p><p>Another long, drawn-out breath.</p><p>He continued, still very calm.</p><p>"I thought about bribing security while I threw you in a cell with an unruly prisoner.</p><p>I thought about burning your filthy, lying tongue with a lit cigar.</p><p>I thought about strangling you until your pretty face turned blue and your eyes became all bloodshot.</p><p>I thought about sodomizing you dry to make you bleed and squeal like a stuck pig."</p><p>Every scenario elicited a small cringe of fear from the boy. Wesker loved that, but his face remained impassive.</p><p>"Then, as the day went on, I thought of less extreme punishments. Washing your mouth with soap. Having you copy the same sentence a few hundred times. We've already done that and it still didn't seem like it gave you any manners. I thought perhaps I should have you run laps outside or do push-ups until you collapse from exhaustion again. It usually works on Chris, but not for very long. Maybe I should treat you like a child and have you stand in the naughty corner for a few hours. After all, you hate being bored. However, since you repeatedly lied to me, I don't believe this would drive my point home effectively."</p><p>A faint smile rose one of his lips corners now.</p><p>"So, in the end, after much deliberation, I settled on this."</p><p>A hard, thundering slap hit Leon square in the face. So strong he fell to his knees.</p><p>"Get back up." Wesker commanded as he gave a slight kick to the boy's sides.</p><p>Leon was too dazed to react.</p><p>Then a harder kick met his ribs.</p><p>"Get. Back. Up."</p><p>As the dizziness cleared away from his head, the pain began to settle in and it was absolutely horrible.</p><p>Again, the boy failed to obey, Wesker grew impatient and grabbed him by the forearm.</p><p>Desperate, Leon reached out to him.</p><p>"Why are you hurting me like this? I just made a stupid mistake. I promise it won't happen again. I regret it so much."</p><p>He was trembling, holding desperately onto the captain's hand, pleading for his mercy. He would have taken any kind of sexual punishment over this. Even the damn vibrator on the highest setting. He was getting physically abused for his blunder and he had never felt so miserable. He was convinced that his superior hated him and that was the last thing he wanted. After spending the entire day chastising himself, he really did not need this kind of cold, sadistic treatment.</p><p>He had apologized.</p><p>He was ready to make amends.</p><p>He just wanted to feel appreciated.</p><p>To be forgiven.</p><p>"You're seriously wondering why I'm hurting you?"</p><p>The boy weakly nodded.</p><p>"Because I love it." Wesker smiled briefly, but said smile soon vanished just as fast as it had appeared, "Also because you deserve it, you lying brat. Out of all the things you could have done, lying is by far the worst. Do you take me for an idiot? That I would fall for your lies? You look me straight in the eyes and betray my trust. How could you do this to me?" </p><p>"I'm so sorry, sir. I'm so sorry. I'll never lie again. It's not against you. I was stupid and I regret it. There's nothing I regret more in the world right now." Leon cried helplessly. He had never felt so miserable in his life before.</p><p>"How can I be sure you're not just lying some more to try and avoid facing the consequences for your lack of respect? I'm the one who gets to decide when you truly regret it. Stand up."</p><p>He pulled the boy back onto his feet with a harsh tug to his arm. He righted him by holding both his shoulders. Then he held his face between his fingers like a vice grip, digging their tips deep into his flesh. Had he not worn gloves, his nails would have caused Leon to bleed.</p><p>"You belong to me. Your orgasms belong to me." Wesker hissed, his nose nearly pressed against the young man's, "You will stop defying me. The only way you're allowed to assert yourself is through your desire to serve. If you're not honest with me, I'll never be able to trust you, so there's no point in investing any time in our affair. Now say you're sorry."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." Leon answered, his voice barely a whimper. His panicked eyes, full of tears, desperately avoiding his superior's petrifying gaze. His toes curled under his feet.</p><p>Another slap, on the other side this time, just as hard.</p><p>He managed to remain standing, but barely.</p><p>"Look me in the eyes when you speak. Say you're sorry." another command, dry and cruel.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." he was sobbing now, but still rose a shy gaze towards his superior.</p><p>The captain's large hand met the cheek it had previously hit once again. The pain grew even more unbearable.</p><p>"Speak clearly."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>Warm tears burned on his reddened skin.</p><p>Wesker kept slapping him, alternating from one side to the other, forcing him to apologize loud and clear after every hit. He knew exactly how to slap without leaving a permanent mark. Using his palms against the softest part of the cheeks. No hard bones to create bruises. Just a sharp, biting sting that he could build up over time.</p><p>He wondered if that might finally cause the safeword to grace his ears.</p><p>The pain quickly reached an atrocious level. Leon's sobs turned to cries turned to wails. Up to a point where he yelped every time a merciless, leather-clad hand met his poor face.</p><p>This time, the captain seemed to have no care in the world if the whole station could hear him. Hopefully, no one would. The area around the S.T.A.R.S. office only saw the janitor in the morning unless someone needed something and, at this hour, everyone around the station knew Wesker was either gone or not to be disturbed.</p><p>Leon screamed and screamed and screamed. It was torture. He almost began to fear he might die. It seemed like it would never end. He repented in a strangled voice after every loud, agonizing cry torn out of his throat.</p><p>It continued until he no longer had a voice to scream.</p><p>He lost track of time. He lost track of everything. His entire head was ablaze. He was nothing more than a deep red and snivelling mess. His ears rang from the loud, steady sounds of palms against cheeks.</p><p>His superior no longer said anything. The only words to be heard were his own, apologizing every single time pain coursed through his nerves.</p><p>He was just so tired now.</p><p>Another violent slap nearly made him lose his footing.</p><p>He had no more tears to shed. He slowly righted himself, looking the captain in the eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." his voice was hushed. No longer a sob. He didn't have the strength to cry anymore.</p><p>Another slap.</p><p>Another calm apology.</p><p>Wesker saw the change in him. His hands ached from the punishment, he could only imagine how much pain the boy was in right now.</p><p>Nevertheless, he slapped him once more.</p><p>And again, Leon politely apologized.</p><p>There was a tranquility about him now. He accepted it. Welcomed it even. No more fear to be found in his eyes. No more fight in his heart.</p><p>He had understood his lesson.</p><p>Gently, Wesker cupped his little trainee's abused face in both his throbbing palms. He could feel how hot his cheeks had become from all the hits he had endured.</p><p>"You won't lie to me again?"</p><p>"No, sir. I won't."</p><p>A soft kiss to his lips. Leon had a tiny sigh of pleasure. He was so dazed from all the hits he had taken. Thirty minutes of slap after slap after slap. His flesh felt swollen. His mouth had run dry. He was ready to collapse.</p><p>"One last to make sure you don't forget." Wesker said as he presented his upturned hand.</p><p>Leon nodded before raising his chin a little, ready to take his final correction.</p><p>That one slap was much harder than the previous ones. This time, he truly lost his footing and the captain had to hold him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir." he sobbed without tears against his superior's shirt, pressing his burning cheek to his strong chest.</p><p>"I forgive you." Wesker replied, so gentle now.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him in a soft embrace. He tenderly caressed his hair and allowed him to remain against him to his heart's content.</p><p>He dearly hoped his little trainee understood the amazing gift he had just been given.</p><p>His forgiveness.</p><p>His true and sincere forgiveness.</p><p>That was not something he squandered. He was a spiteful man. Full of old grudges and dark thoughts of revenge. But he did forgive sometimes. And he forgave Leon for his misdeeds.</p><p>But, if the boy dared lie to him again, he would probably break some bones.</p><p>No one betrayed him twice and got away with it. This might have been nothing more than a game, but a liar was a liar. If Wesker ever needed to make this stupid brat disappear for running his mouth, no one would ever find his remains.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers through those lovely, soft auburn locks.</p><p>"I'll live." Leon replied, his voice hoarse and feeble. It felt so good to rest in his superior's embrace. He hugged him tightly and his affection was returned. Such blessed comfort as his pain slowly waned away.</p><p>It had been horribly rough. The kind of abuse he knew was illegal.</p><p>But he didn't care. He had messed up and he deserved to be punished. He knew he should hate Wesker for what he had just put him through. Anyone else would have not gotten away with hitting him like this. Yet, all he felt was love and happiness.</p><p>He did kind of want to resent him for being so harsh, but he couldn't fathom ever being away from his superior. He felt too good with him.</p><p>After many long minutes, Leon took a step back, wiping what little tears remained in his eyes as he sniffled.</p><p>"You're a really tough guy. You make me proud." praised Wesker as he admired his handy work before offering a tissue to his snivelling pupil. Such a lovely shade of purple those inflamed cheeks were now.</p><p>However, something was amiss in this beautiful portrait of pain. A small detail that should not have been painted.</p><p>A bobbing, dripping erection between the boy's quivering legs.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be turned on right now." Wesker commented, mildly amused.</p><p>Another prompt, submissive apology from the young man. Like music to his ears.</p><p>Leon couldn't believe it himself. He had not felt particularly aroused during his punishment, but the aftermath was another story. To feel comforted in his superior's arms. To know he was forgiven. To be praised for having endured the pain.</p><p>That got his blood running hot.</p><p>"You enjoyed jerking off yesterday? Surely that felt really good after so long." the captain asked, very calm, if not oddly amused.</p><p>"Y-yes sir." Leon answered honestly. He was far too scared to ever try to lie again.</p><p>"Well, you're in luck, because I need you soft right now. Since pain does not seem to calm your excitement, I'll allow you to masturbate."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Yes, you have my permission. You won't be scolded." Wesker assured the boy, "After all, I missed the show yesterday, so you owe me."</p><p>He was not playing a trick on him. He didn't want to edge him or deny him at the last second. He just wanted this pesky erection out of the way.</p><p>He had never expected him to get hard from taking so much abuse. This was just ridiculous. The poor lad was a complete masochist and he didn't even seem to realize it. How could one spend his entire teenage years not discovering that pain turned him on?</p><p>It was mind-boggling.</p><p>Even himself, who had remained a virgin for many long years, still knew what he was into long before actually bedding someone.</p><p>Wesker had a small shrug at his own thoughts. Truly, this stupid little boy was a mystery.</p><p>"Lay down on the floor." he ordered as he pointed downwards.</p><p>Leon did so, still completely obedient. Nevertheless, he was a bit apprehensive when he spread his body supine upon the cold linoleum though. He expected to be stepped on.</p><p>Wesker grabbed his hips firmly and lifted him up in a candle position, but with his legs bent towards his chest. His lower body was up in the air, his weight supported by his upper back and neck.</p><p>He then sat upon the boy's upturned rear like he was a chair. He did not put much of his weight on so as to not hurt him. He merely served as an anchor so he wouldn't fall to the side.</p><p>"Go on, play with your dick. Make it worth my while." commanded Wesker.</p><p>Leon felt weird in this position, but he did as he was told.</p><p>He was much more confident than the first time he had masturbated before his superior and he was so tremendously aroused too.</p><p>The view was not bad either. With Wesker sitting on him like this, that made him feel completely objectified and, for some reason, he loved it. The captain also sat with his legs spread, giving an enticing view of his bulge, so perfectly espoused by the fabric of his pants.</p><p>Leon was sure he did it on purpose.</p><p>What a tease.</p><p>Suddenly, a small, warm droplet landed on his cheek. And he now realized why Wesker had put him upside-down like so. He would force him to give himself a facial. Angled as he was, it would be impossible for him not to ejaculate all over his own face.</p><p>Oh, that sick bastard, he thought.</p><p>He had no choice now, so he kept on rubbing his erection with a firm hand. He hated how the pain he had previously been subjected to somehow made him even more receptive to pleasure now.</p><p>Precome rained upon his face as he stroked himself. His breath grew shallow. His mind foggy.</p><p>"Are you going to come soon?" Wesker purred.</p><p>Leon didn't appreciate how easily he could tell he was close. Nevertheless, he nodded, a wee bit ashamed of himself for not lasting very long.</p><p>How could pain arouse him so much?</p><p>Leather-clad hands began to gently massage his balls, fondling them expertly.</p><p>He bit his lower lip. That felt amazing.</p><p>"Let's see if those accuracy tricks Redfield taught you during target practice paid off. Try to shoot all of your load into your mouth."</p><p>As soft whine got stuck in Leon's throat. That was way worse than he had expected. A facial was one thing. But drinking his own come? That was disgusting. He had tasted it before after accidentally ejaculating over Wesker's pants.</p><p>He did not wish to reiterate the experience.</p><p>Yet, despite his repulsion, he had no choice but to comply. He wasn't about to fuss and aggravate his superior again. Especially not now that his mood seemed to be brightening. Surely releasing all that pent-up anger on his poor cheeks had helped him feel better.</p><p>Leon was close now. So close. The hands playing with his balls felt too good, he wasn't able to hold back. He kept stroking himself until a strong shudder coursed through him as he came.</p><p>He mewled, mouth open, eyes closed, as he felt his own semen splashing all over his face. Plenty of it landed on his tongue, but most of the liquid just sprayed everywhere. It was impossible to aim.</p><p>He grimaced. It was thick, slimy, and certainly did not taste as good as the captain's. That was so humiliating.</p><p>But he knew he deserved it.</p><p>Reeling from his climax, Leon had a soft whine of shame as he felt his own hot load upon his face. The deep red of his abused cheeks almost disappeared under the thick white strands. There was so much of it, now he truly looked like a candle that had just melted.</p><p>Wesker rose up and let the boy lay back down comfortably on the floor.</p><p>"Quite a jolly mess you've made." he chuckled as he knelt down and diligently collected the fluid upon his fingers and shoved them in the boy's mouth, making him eat all of his come that had gone astray.</p><p>"You need more practice on that accuracy though. What a poor performance."</p><p>He trailed his index over the last few droplets of semen on Leon's chin. This little treat he reserved for himself and licked his glove with delight.</p><p>The taste of it stirred his loins.</p><p>He really had to blow him one day, he thought.</p><p>Acting on his urges, he bent over to kiss his apprentice deeply, licking the insides of his mouth with a ravenous hunger.</p><p>Leon was surprised by the sudden, demanding kiss. He moaned as his superior's tongue caressed his own with a passion he had not yet experienced.</p><p>That reassured him somehow. His own taste no longer seemed so repulsive. Swallowing it no longer so distasteful. It was obvious it had turned Wesker on a whole lot if he reacted like this. And whatever turned Wesker on, Leon was always happy to do.</p><p>He began to ponder these thoughts as he wrapped his arms around the captain's neck when it became quite clear that he would not stop claiming his mouth any time soon. He caressed his back as he mused. Surely, Wesker would never have him do something he did not want to see. He would never do anything to him he didn't want to do. Everything he had done so far, no matter how brutal or disgusting, surely he had enjoyed all of it.</p><p>Otherwise, what was the point?</p><p>This was such a comforting realization for Leon. He needed to stop being so reticent. If Wesker demanded him to do something, it was because he found it arousing to see him perform such depravities.</p><p>Now, wouldn't it be even better if he were to be excited and willing to perform said depravities?</p><p>He had to make an effort. He had to keep an open-mind. He had to try everything at least once to figure out whether he liked it or not. He had to trust Wesker on this. He would teach him everything.</p><p>When his superior finally broke the kiss, he was breathless. The older man had to untie his arm from around his neck because he just didn't want to let go.</p><p>"Get up, handsome."</p><p>Wesker then asked him not to move as he went and fetched something from his desk just a few feet away. He hid something behind his back and returned before him.</p><p>"Even though you've been a very, very bad boy, I still got you some presents today."</p><p>Leon's heart sank in fear at those words. What a roller-coaster he was on. One minute he was being kissed, feeling great. The other he feared for the safety of his own ass.</p><p>What horrible torture device had the captain gotten for him?</p><p>Not another vibrator, he prayed.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p><p>Now, that was truly terrifying. He did as he was told, but he felt tears welling behind his lids again.</p><p>He was not asked to hold his hands out. Instead, he felt the captain's hot breath between his legs.</p><p>Odd.</p><p>Surely, he was not planning on giving him a blowjob right after he had finished masturbating. He understood that he had quite liked the taste of his come, but this seemed a bit too early to try and get him hard again.</p><p>Also, he just remembered how Wesker had mentioned he wanted him soft.</p><p>He startled a little when he felt deft, gloved fingers touch him intimately. Then something cold on his limp member. Something hard that encircled the base as well as his balls.</p><p>Then he heard a click.</p><p>When the captain let go of him, he felt just how heavy that thing was.</p><p>"Tada! You can open your eyes now."</p><p>Leon's gaze instantly shot towards his virility.</p><p>There was a cage around it. A metal cage with a padlock.</p><p>"What the hell is this thing?"</p><p>"Something to help you control those selfish urges of yours."</p><p>Leon was at a loss for words. His poor penis was in prison like a lowly criminal.</p><p>"How do I take this off?" he dared asking, truly weirded out by it.</p><p>"You don't. I have the key." Wesker smiled, parading the small object before his little trainee's incredulous eyes, "And if you're naughty again, who knows, I might just accidentally lose it."</p><p>"Can... can I even get hard with this thing on?" Leon's voice was growing distressed now.</p><p> The older man had a condescending scoff, "You really think that you still deserve an erection? How arrogant. You can still do everything else, but you better bid farewell to being hard for a while. That is, if I even care to free you one day."</p><p>"B-but..."</p><p>"No buts. And you better not try to pick that lock."</p><p>Leon had a resigned whine as he eyed the cage, defeated. That thing was so uncomfortable. He hated it. He didn't even know stuff like this existed.</p><p>Who invented these things?</p><p>And who were the sickos who enjoyed them?</p><p>As it turned out, his beloved captain was one of those sickos.</p><p>Leon reminded himself of his previous introspection. He just had to give it a try.</p><p>Perhaps he could even regain his power through acceptance.</p><p>With a resigned sigh, he looked up at his superior, "Well, does it look good on me, at least?"</p><p>Wesker had a wide smile. Now, that question was wholly unexpected. It filled him with a sudden, uncontrollable happiness.</p><p>"Very." he growled into the boy's neck as he trailed hungry kisses along his throat.</p><p>Leon smiled too. He had cheered him up with his comment. That felt like such a victory. And he was instantly reaping the rewards by being shown some affection.</p><p>"I have other things for you, but right now, I'd like to have some fun with you." Wesker purred, currently feeling much tighter in his pants. The taste of the boy's come in his mouth, along with the sight of him, caged and helpless, had gotten him quite aroused. He could hardly contain himself, "I liked you in that position earlier, with your cute little ass in the air. Do that again." he added.</p><p>Leon obeyed with a chuckle, setting himself back on the floor and raising his legs up.</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to hold me, otherwise I'm probably gonna fall."</p><p>"Coming, just give me a second." Wesker replied as he grabbed the bottle of lube from his desk.</p><p>He unzipped his black trousers and released his eager erection.</p><p>Leon always found it to be a glorious sight just to see such a large thing spring out. He wondered how any trousers even managed to contain such a monument.</p><p>It was even more glorious when it was glistening with a copious amount of lube. The light created a myriad of gorgeous effects upon its wet surface. All the veins and details so amazingly accentuated. And seeing leather gloves playing with it made for such a spectacle.</p><p>Wesker turned around, his back towards Leon. He sat down upon his offered rear and pressed his erection down inside of his hole. A wanton moan came from behind him and he smiled. After roughing him up so much in the past two days, his anus offered little to no resistance to penetration tonight.</p><p>Still, he waited, giving him some time to adjust.</p><p>He could have taken him right away without caring for his comfort, but he didn't. Slapping him around had really calmed his nerves. And he had forgiven his misdeed. He had no reason to hurt him more than necessary. He knew he had learned his lesson.</p><p>"Sir, please... give it to me."</p><p>Well, it seemed that this naughty little boy was eager too.</p><p>Wesker put both hands on top of his desk to pick up a strong rhythm. He gave it to his trainee as deep and hard as he could. His balls slapped violently against the boy's taint and he used his own weight to accentuate their impact.</p><p>From where he was, Leon had a marvellous display before his eyes. His superior's amazing, toned ass, clad in the tight, black fabric of his uniform.</p><p>If he hadn't been convinced of his attraction before, that sight alone would have converted him. It was downright sinful. He could also see his plump, wet balls bouncing as he took him. Listening to the sound they made against his own skin was just as good as watching them sway.</p><p>It felt amazing. The burn that always accompanied the initial penetration had barely dared to persist tonight. His body was already numb to it and only pleasure remained. For the first time, he could honestly say that it did feel good to get fucked.</p><p>His superior was so deep inside. So heavy on top of him. Leon was helpless in this position. All he could do was take it as rough as the captain would give it to him and moan his approval.</p><p>Wesker plowed him with long, steady strokes, nearly pulling all the way out.</p><p>Leon could feel the slight flare of the glans rubbing against his stretched hole, stimulating it. Then, as the captain hilted him in one push, he almost lost his breath. That huge hard-on spread his rectum wide open. Feeling like a battering ram in his stomach. So damn good.</p><p>And that ass.</p><p>Oh, that ass.</p><p>Leon grabbed it with both hands, feeling quite bold for doing so, but he just couldn't resist. He played with the captain's rear, holding onto it as it bounced up and down. Rubbing his palms over its perfect roundness. He hoped, one day, he'd get to see it out of those pants.</p><p>Such an ass had to be a marvel in the flesh. The most beautiful ass on the planet, for sure.</p><p>Oh, would I ever get to fuck it?</p><p>No, that's ridiculous, he instantly thought to himself.</p><p>His superior would never allow his worthless virgin cock within the vicinity of such perfection. Especially now that it was caged. He couldn't even do anything with it. Couldn't get hard. Couldn't penetrate. He had already demonstrated just how submissive and pitiful he was. He would never be allowed to put it inside of anyone.</p><p>Wesker smiled, but from this angle, the boy couldn't see it. He was happy to have him be a bit more active this time around. He enjoyed those shameless hands upon him. His apprentice seemed to have quite a bit of fun toying with his rear. </p><p>He made a mental note to sit on his face eventually. He could use a good rimming. A treat he had not offered himself in a long while. Surely Leon would be just as good at this as he was at sucking his dick.</p><p>He'd probably have to do it to him first though. After all, that was his role as his training officer to show him how to get the job well done. He wasn't about to settle for some sub-par salad tossing.</p><p>Or perhaps he could trust him with this. After all, the lad was a fast learner and so eager to please.</p><p>But today was not the day for this.</p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself?" Wesker asked, not really able to get much of a look at his pupil's face as he had his back turned.</p><p>"Aaah, yes sir." Leon mewled, drooling in pleasure, "Just wish I wasn't trapped in a cage right now."</p><p>He suddenly felt like he had been a bit arrogant to complain and pinched his lips.</p><p>Wesker had a small laugh under his breath.</p><p>"Oh, my dear boy. Your dick is not where your true pleasure lies. It's the quick and easy release, but I can take you so much further."</p><p>His naughty little rookie still had some nerve in him.</p><p>He needed to be put in his place. Of course, he was enjoying himself right now. Being hurt, humiliated, and dominated did not even work as punishments.</p><p>That was a problem for which he had to find a solution soon. Maybe the cage would prove to be the thing that made him fall in line.</p><p>Only time would tell.</p><p>Wesker turned around, facing him, still pounding without mercy. His little apprentice moaned in such an erotic way as he did so. A noise he had not yet made thus far.</p><p>Leon was crazy for this angle. Not only was his prostate heavily stimulated, but he could see everything. That huge, veiny dick gliding in and out of his ass. How his hungry hole desperately clung to its swollen length.</p><p>It was obscene.</p><p>He had not realized his body reacted like this to penetration. It looked as if his anus just didn't want to let go of the intrusion that was currently defiling it.</p><p>No wonder the captain thought he was good.</p><p>Feeling more courageous, he grabbed his own rear with both hands, spreading himself for his superior. It felt so amazing to be rubbed this way and to see it happening too.</p><p>He had a small shudder as he realized how depraved he looked. He had turned into such a slut in such a short amount of time. He began to wish he had gotten laid earlier. It was great.</p><p>But, then again, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. If only they could have met back when he had been fourteen or fifteen.</p><p>Leon blushed at the thought, reminded of their seventeen years age-gap. It didn't seem so bad now that he was an adult. But, back then, it would have been wholly inappropriate.</p><p>Wesker noticed how the boy's already quite red cheeks turned a shade darker. With a cruel smile, he pressed his boot to his face, pushing it to the side. Not hard, just putting enough pressure so he would feel pinned down.</p><p>"Having nice fantasies, handsome?"</p><p>This only resulted in Leon's face growing even deeper in colour under his sole, which widened his smile.</p><p>He put a little more weight into his leg.</p><p>"Feel me inside of you. Feel how I move. How I possess you. Let go of your inhibitions."</p><p>"Sir, please... oh god." Leon mewled, his tongue hanging limp out of his mouth. That commanding voice did things to him. Wonderful things.</p><p>The sex was amazing. He could almost feel the hard member in his stomach. The pounding was relentless, maintained perfectly. He felt like he was going to be mashed into a pulp.</p><p>And how gorgeous was the captain while dominating him like this.</p><p>Even though he couldn't get hard, Leon leaked plenty of precome which came raining down upon his face. Even if he had already come before, he just couldn't get enough.</p><p>Of all the punishments he had received so far, this was simply the greatest.</p><p>The slapping from earlier, he could have gone without, of course. However, the burning throb in his face aroused him beyond belief. And his ass felt too good for him to worry about anything else. His body had grown used to his partner's roughness.</p><p>That boot pressed against his aching cheek. How that turned him on right now.</p><p>He just felt so submissive after being so harshly mistreated. As much as he had hated the slaps, they had put him in a very different state of mind. He had no fight left in him.</p><p>The cage was also tremendously degrading. Taking his masculinity away. It urged him to learn his place.</p><p>And his place was below his superior. Serving him.</p><p>His own needs and emotions were unimportant.</p><p>Wesker also noticed the change too. Not only was the boy's body so much looser and smoother to penetrate. He also participated a bit more during sex now. He was a lot less whiny and no longer so damn nervous.</p><p>They were making excellent progress.</p><p>He had finally begun to break. It had taken a bit of effort. Especially considering that he had been a virgin. Wesker had expected him to be an easy lay. A submissive little boy toy. He had greatly underestimated his combativity.</p><p>Though he did not mind a bratty bottom with a bit of attitude that begged for playful correction, he did not appreciate straight up defiance. And although he did not mind a challenge, the sooner the rookie would abandon this foolish fight, the sooner they would have some real fun together.</p><p>He looked forward to that.</p><p>He was a tough cookie though, he had to give him that much.</p><p>And, right now, he felt just as good as he looked. His face inflamed and dewy, pinned to the ground. His ass wide open around him. His naughty little dick imprisoned.</p><p>"You're so handsome like this." Wesker voiced his appreciation. After all, the poor guy had been through some intense stuff lately. He deserved to be praised, "You're going to be a good boy from now on, won't you?"</p><p>"Yes sir. I promise to do my best and.... aaah... and make you proud." Leon panted, still rocked so hard by his superior's relentless rhythm. It made the metal on his member jingle with every shove.</p><p>"I'm sure you will."</p><p>Wesker was grunting now. So close.</p><p>For his degree of arousal, he was surprised by how long he had managed to last. Seeing such a cute boy all beaten and battered had been extremely sexy. So difficult to resist. He had been wise to turn his back to him in the beginning. Otherwise, his performance would have been tremendously pitiful.</p><p>Earlier, when he had devised his punishment, he had no intentions of actually having sex with the lad. But he had gotten carried away somehow.</p><p>That was not like him. He was the kind of man who laid down a plan and stuck to it religiously.</p><p>But there was just something oh so tempting about this naughty little rookie. Almost like he had put him under a spell.</p><p>Even though he sometimes had awful thoughts about disposing of him. Thoughts like these, he entertained about many people without reserve. He wouldn't mind making a few unsightly faces disappear. He would not feel the tiniest bit of remorse about it. But he knew, if he somehow had to get rid of Leon, he would not be able to sleep well for a while afterwards.</p><p>That troubled him somehow. How could someone he had only known for such a short amount of time suddenly become so dear to his heart? What was so special about him anyway?</p><p>He didn't have time to dwell on his worries as pleasure overtook him and scrambled everything in his brain. He who prided himself on being organized. He knew how good a fuck was when it managed to prevent him from thinking when reaching his peak.</p><p>He didn't even have time to decide whether he wanted to come inside the boy or on his gorgeous, abused face. He simply pushed his erection deeper and seeded him with a growl of ecstasy.</p><p>Leon could feel semen travelling inside of him as gravity helped its descent. It was so warm and the captain had worked up a huge load just for him.</p><p>He trembled. That was so fulfilling. So arousing. He lived to be bred like this.</p><p>After all that come had been deposited into his guts, his superior laid him back down on the floor and returned towards his desk. Unlike the previous occasions where he had ejaculated inside of him, it was so deep right now that nothing came out of his gaping hole but a thin trickle of his own juices.</p><p>"Since your sad little pecker will no longer be an issue for you, I have to keep you busy with something else." Wesker smiled as he presented a silver buttplug to his little trainee.</p><p>It was quite large and intimidating.</p><p>"What do you say?" he added, awaiting an acknowledgement.</p><p>"T-thank you, sir?" Leon stammered, flustered.</p><p>"We'll lock all that good stuff inside. Can't have you leaking everywhere."</p><p>Wesker pressed the object firmly inside of the boy who couldn't suppress a moan when he felt it pop past his engorged anus. It was almost as thick as his superior's erection, but it had absolutely no give whatsoever.</p><p>It felt cold at first, which he hated, but thankfully, it warmed up quite fast.</p><p>And now, every drop of sperm was trapped inside of him. He loved the idea, but he wasn't really fond of the sensation of being constantly stretched like this. Having something inside of him outside of a sexual context was definitely not his cup of tea.</p><p>With a few soft slap to the young man's rear, Wesker ordered him back onto his feet.</p><p>Leon disliked how big that thing felt inside of him as he rose. His ass spread, the plug heavy, creating a constant pressure against his prostate. He was way too aware of its presence now that he was standing up.</p><p>"You'll wear this everyday from now on. Put it inside in the morning before coming to work. I'll be checking. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes sir." Leon whined, dismayed.</p><p>At least it didn't vibrate.</p><p>Next, Wesker showed him a large, black dildo.</p><p>Unlike the plug, that thing was certainly thicker than his member. By quite a lot too. And far longer as well. It was textured, spiralling, a bit similar to a screw, but with much tighter coils. It even came with a handle, making it almost look like some kind of blunt weapon.</p><p>It was a frightening sight.</p><p>He did not want that inside of him, ever.</p><p>"Every night, I want you to practice with this." said Wesker, his tone more mellow than authoritative despite this clearly being an order.</p><p>Leon's eyes grew wide. Every night? On top of having sex with him during the day?</p><p>He could hardly handle his superior to begin with. That thing was monstrous. No way it would fit inside of him.</p><p>"Won't that make me too loose for you, sir?" he deplored as he eyed the toy with disdain. He really didn't know what to say to get out of this.</p><p>Wesker had a soft laugh as he gently pat him on the head.</p><p>"That's not how it works, handsome. It'll make you stretchier, which is a good thing. You have to train that hole of yours. I want to see progress. It may take a few months, but once this one feels comfortable, I want you to tell me. I'll get you something larger then."</p><p>Leon shuddered in horror. That size already seemed impossible for his rear to take. How could the captain already think about giving him something even bigger? And why?</p><p>Perhaps it was his thing to watch him use toys. But then he could have picked something about the same size as he was. How could such a large object not make him feel like he was lacking?</p><p>Not that he was.</p><p>Perhaps, when your tool is more than adequate, you don't feel so self-conscious about it, Leon pondered. Therefore oversized dildos are more of a fantasy and less of a cause for concern.</p><p>He still didn't want to sit on this.</p><p>But he knew his superior would question him about it from now on. Just like he had questioned him about masturbation, instead he'd ask if he had his plug in and if he had practised with his toy.</p><p>And he had absolutely no intention to lie ever again.</p><p>"Are you scared of it?" Wesker asked as he saw how unsure the boy looked.</p><p>Leon nodded, speechless. He knew complaining would avail him nothing.</p><p>"It looks worse than it actually is." the captain explained, trailing his fingers over the toy in the rookie's tiny hands, "It's all about progression. I don't expect you to take the whole thing in one go. The tip is smaller than me, but the base is quite larger. Every night, you try to work it deeper inside of you. Never push it too far. Never hurt yourself. Just relax and have fun."</p><p>"I'll try, sir."</p><p>"You can also bring it along here if you want me to use it on you sometimes." he winked at him before planting a kiss on his red cheek, "That's all I got for you tonight. Well, I got you some more lube as well. You're going to need it."</p><p>He handed the boy a huge bottle of the stuff, heavy duty and specifically made for anal play. Plenty to last him for quite a while. </p><p>Leon thanked him, embarrassed. He already had lube at home, but more of it was always welcome, so he didn't complain.</p><p>At least his superior had brought an inconspicuous box along for him to carry all of those things to his car. What a scene he would make, walking around the station with a huge sex toy and lubricant.</p><p>"So, did you have fun tonight?" asked Wesker with a smile. He himself certainly did.</p><p>"Aside from the slaps, yes, it was great." Leon answered in complete honesty, even though he felt like it was purposely threading on thin ice to mention he had not liked being punished.</p><p>The captain's smile vanished, replaced by a slight frown, "What about the slaps? Tell me what you didn't enjoy."</p><p>"I… um…"</p><p>The last thing Leon had expected was to be questioned further. He was certain he'd be told to stop whining or to toughen up. That was odd.</p><p>"It… was way too rough. It hurt so bad. I couldn't wait for it to be over. I thought you were going to knock me unconscious."</p><p>"Why didn't you stop me then?"</p><p>"Stop you?" now Leon was just confused.</p><p>"Did I slap you so hard you forgot the safeword? There's no shame in using it, you know."</p><p>There was a hint of concern in Wesker's voice.</p><p>"I… no… I…"</p><p>Wait, had he just been playing around with me?</p><p>"It was a punishment and I deserved it. Could… could I really have told you to stop?"</p><p>"Of course. Are you that dense?"</p><p>The captain was incredulous.</p><p>What a stupid boy. He had just endured with absolutely no concerns for his own enjoyment. It was endearing, but that was quite dangerous to just let Wesker do as he pleased.</p><p>"It's just a game. If you don't like it, you have to say something. Words like 'stop' and 'no' will only make me hurt you more. I explained this to you, Leon. I explained it many times because I know it's difficult to get anything through that thick skull of yours. Why didn't you tell me you were not enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"But… I… I thought it was serious. I lied to you, so you had to correct me. I felt really bad for lying too, so of course I was going to accept whatever you threw at me." Leon was on the fence between laughing and crying, "I feel so dumb right now."</p><p>"Come here, you idiot." Wesker chuckled as he took the boy in his arms for a firm hug, "You're lucky I like dumb guys. But please don't do this again. If you don't like what I'm doing to you, say the safeword, it'll stop right away and we'll talk about it."</p><p>"I thought you hated me. I thought you were truly upset."</p><p>"Oh, I was upset. Don't lie to me like that, it's very rude and you're a terrible liar too, which makes it all the more insulting that you would do it straight to my face with such confidence. However, just because I'm upset about something doesn't mean I go around slapping people for it. I like to give pain, but the one on the receiving end has to enjoy it too. You getting hard from it convinced that you were into it."</p><p>"I mean, I was, but it could have been a little bit less rough. I had learned my lesson just from you casting me out of the office this morning. If I had arrived tonight and you had told me 'I want to slap you around a bit just for fun' I would have been happy to let you do it and told you how hard I like it."</p><p>Wesker sighed, he had to concede, the boy was right, "It's my fault. I tend to forget how new you are to all this. I'm used to this kind of play, I'm used to taking the initiative in such relationships and I trust my partners to be transparent about their feelings. I was too harsh on you and did not take time to make sure you were truly into it. For a pitiful liar, you are actually very difficult to read when you get emotional. You're intense and I often see you as a very talented actor rather than someone who's truly in distress. You also completely ignore your own limits and you aren't even aware of what you like or dislike sexually. You got hard from something you hated, that's a dangerous reaction, especially since you have no control over it. I cannot stress how important it is for you to tell me as soon as you're uncomfortable. How many times before have you been unhappy and said nothing?"</p><p>Wesker cupped the young man's face, looking him in the eye with compassion and patience. As much as he had enjoyed slapping his apprentice to hell and back, he didn't want to scare him away. It was insanely hot how his body had betrayed him, getting an erection from such a high level of pain.</p><p>He was something else.</p><p>A rare pearl.</p><p>If he could just train him properly, mold him into a perfect slave. The boy could take an insane amount of abuse and still enjoy it. They'd be a perfect match. His lust to cause pain was insatiable and, like a moth to a flame, this foolish lad seemed to long for destruction.</p><p>Leon righted himself, feeling ridiculous as he tried to recall the occasions where he felt like things had gone too far, "A few times. Nothing major. I'll tell you next time I'm hurting too much. I forget this is supposed to be a game. I just want to make you proud, so I do my best to be tough and to please you."</p><p>"I'm really touched by your efforts, but please establish and respect your limits before I end up doing something that will make you hate me."</p><p>"Yes sir. I will."</p><p>Much to his surprise, Wesker found himself rather shocked by the lad's revelation. He now knew he had hurt him without realizing it. That his tears were often real and not the weeping of a happy masochist.</p><p>He saw how the boy had been very stupid since the beginning. Having withheld the safeword in situations where he should have used it.</p><p>That had led Wesker to push him way harder than he normally would have. This dumb little rookie had unconsciously defied and encouraged such harsh treatments to be inflicted upon him. All those daring stares and those 'I'll do anything' and 'I'm not afraid of you' and 'make me' combined with how submissive he was.</p><p>In the end, Wesker had forgotten that Leon was just an awkward virgin who didn't know any better. Stupid boy had unwittingly pleaded for torture he did not actually wish to receive and had gone through the undeserved consequences without even trying to put an end to it.</p><p>That poor dumb child.</p><p>He was infinitely thankful to have taken notice before it was too late.</p><p>He usually didn't care who he hurt or stepped over, but somehow he didn't like the idea of having wounded the boy. He hated to admit it, but he had developed quite a soft spot for him, especially since they had become intimate with one another.</p><p>It wasn't soft enough to prevent him from considering how to get rid of him once he'd grow tired of playing, which he was certain would happen one day. Still, no matter how much sadistic pleasure he derived from putting his trainee through ordeal after ordeal, he wanted Leon to enjoy himself as well.</p><p>He liked him.</p><p>What an awful realization that was.</p><p>He didn't like liking him.</p><p>He needed some time off, some time to recollect himself. To cool off his head. He had grown weak. He couldn't allow himself to be so fond of someone.</p><p>His heart was already claimed and he was faithful.</p><p>He needed to distance himself, regain his composure, his detached attitude.</p><p>Perhaps a day off was in order.</p><p>One of the many advantages of having the chief in his pocket was that he could pretty much come and go as he pleased. His job at the R.P.D. was nothing more than a cover. Sure, he had helped people. He upheld the law. He milled about and kept himself busy like anybody else. But he could leave in the middle of the day if he wanted.</p><p>And if he wanted not to show up for an entire week, he could too.</p><p>"I'll be out tomorrow." Wesker admitted, "If you need anything, see Branagh or Burton. I trust you'll be able to handle yourself."</p><p>"You're leaving, sir?"</p><p>"Not for long, sweet boy." he gave Leon another soft kiss, to his forehead this time, "While I'm away, I want you to do everything I've told you. Train with your toy. Wear your plug. And don't try to take the cage off."</p><p>"I'll be good, sir. I'll do everything you say."</p><p>"Wonderful." another kiss, like a silent praise, "I want you to do something else for me. Next time you're out shopping, buy yourself a few jockstraps."</p><p>"Um... alright, sir."</p><p>"Have you ever worn one?"</p><p>"No, sir. It seems a bit embarrassing."</p><p>"Oh, come now. Don't you want to give me easier access to that lovely ass of yours?"</p><p>Leon blushed, but a soft kiss upon his lips eased his worries away. He could do it. He would be good this weekend. Though he loathed to be without his superior, he would remain obedient so Wesker would be proud of him when he came back to work.</p><p>With another soft slap to his rear, he was ordered to get dressed.</p><p>He did as commanded, getting back into his uniform.</p><p>As he zipped his pants up, he noticed that the cage was still a tidbit obvious through them. People would probably just think he was more well-endowed than he actually was, but he didn't like the attention it drew towards his crotch.</p><p>Hopefully, no one would be looking that way.</p><p>Now that he was decent again and ready to leave, he grabbed his box of dubious presents and stared longingly at his superior. He knew he would miss him. He should be hating him right now for what he had done to him. But he didn't. In fact, he'd take another round of slaps if this meant he'd see him again tomorrow instead of on Saturday.</p><p>That seemed so far away.</p><p>Embittered from the thought of being abandoned, he dared to ask, "Can I get a kiss goodbye?"</p><p>He tried not to sound too pathetic.</p><p>A soft chuckle rocked Wesker. Asking for affection. How cute.</p><p>He cupped Leon's still very red face and gave him what he sought. A deep, languorous kiss. He bent the boy's neck backwards a little, towering over him, dominating the action completely. The rookie just melted between his hands, moaning into his mouth.</p><p>Wesker sucked upon his tender lips, trailing his teeth against his chin, before resuming their kiss with a ravenous passion. He made sure that he would leave fully satisfied.</p><p>Indeed, Leon was trembling in happiness. The captain was such an amazing kisser. Of course, he had no prior experience to compare his technique to, but he couldn't dream of anything better. From firm and demanding to soft and sensual. His kisses went through a wide array of sensations and he couldn't get enough of them.</p><p>When they finally parted, he was completely blown away.</p><p>Wesker winked at him, "Hopefully this will last you until I come back."</p><p>Leon had a wide, dumb smile on his face. So happy and fulfilled. It was going to be a long day, but this would definitely give him the courage needed to get through such a lonely time.</p><p>Hugging his box tightly, he unlocked the door and walked out.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you sir. Good night."</p><p>"Good night, handsome." Wesker smiled as he regained his seat.</p><p>Who knew, he might miss the boy too.</p><p>But hopefully not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wesker spends quality time with a lovely girl.<br/>Warning : no smut, but Wesker is kind of a creep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A quiet day was on the horizon for Wesker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been on break for a long while. So long in fact that he was now faced with the depressing reality that work was all he knew. He had to stop himself from calculating viral sequencing when he couldn't find anything else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxing was not his forte, so he decided to work out instead. But he knew he couldn't spend his entire day off like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no Leon to distract him, which was the point. He needed to clear his head and taking some distance from the boy would help him to regain a foothold in this intense affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he direly needed a distraction. Otherwise Leon was all he could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not in the mood to have a lady friend over. He was not in the mood to fuck anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Leon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamn it, stop thinking about him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker certainly missed having company. As much as he enjoyed peace and quiet, he loved having people to boss around. Making sure everyone was doing their job right was a great way to keep himself busy and felt very rewarding too. He prided himself on being a great leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the mood to talk as well as in the mood for some physical activities. He'd love to have a companion to go on a long walk in the woods with. Someone with whom he would not be conversing about work with. Someone who was smart enough to keep up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the afternoon, out of options, he decided to drop by the underground lab below the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one lady friend he wouldn't mind spending his entire weekend with and he firmly intended on returning home with her tonight for a wonderful evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would require a bit of legwork, but he knew he could weasel his way into picking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker hadn't been to the lab in a few months. The place had never become familiar to him. He had transferred to the information branch of Umbrella shortly after its inauguration, feeling like he was not smart enough to be part of the advanced bio-weapons development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result, he had never worked here. But many of his coworkers did now. Not that he had many friends amongst them, but they were familiar faces who still had a lot of respect for him. Many deplored his departure. Things had not been the same without him apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though always flattered by their concerns, he knew it wasn't his absence that had resulted in a stalling of research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the whole useless, stupid drama over Alexia Ashford that had caused this turmoil. It had been fifteen years now and the effects could still be felt within the workforce. It was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was not present anymore for damage control, his specialty, but he truly felt like there was nothing he could do to avert the disaster now. This ship was sinking and its employees were desperately trying to keep it afloat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only friend, the only person he deemed smarter than him, was sadly the cause of all this. He was also the chief researcher here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William Birkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never taken kindly to no longer being the child prodigy. He took even less kindly to the fact that Umbrella did not recognize his brilliance either. Though his research was generously funded by Spencer himself, poor William had never received the promotion he so desired. That had embittered him greatly over the years and Wesker was happy to no longer be around to witness his daily decline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still cared for him and desperately wanted to save him. But he knew it was useless. William was on a path where he could not follow. He had tried his best to reason with him, but it had proved useless. Wesker was not the kind to continuously attempt to right one's wrongs. Although he had held his best friend together for many long years and had been infinitely patient, at some point, he had to face the facts : he was not listening and there was nothing to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, William stood before him with a wide smile on his tired, gaunt face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albert, it's been forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will, how are you?" Wesker replied without expression as his friend took him into his arms. The one thing he had hoped he wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated his proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew stiff and awkwardly patted him on the back, waiting for him to finally release his embrace. He absolutely abhorred when William would get up close and personal like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he couldn't stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of his body. The smell of his skin. How dare he torture him like this? A mere tease of affection when all Wesker craved was for him to be his and his only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, he had used to live and breathe only for him. From the very first day, the first time he had laid eyes upon him back when he was only eighteen, until this very moment, he had been madly in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had learned his lesson eventually. As painful as it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just the limitation of his own genius that had led him not to take part in the development of the Golgotha Virus. It was the fact that he could no longer bear the suffering that William's presence inflicted upon his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still dropped by the laboratory every once in a while, but they certainly were not as close as they used to be in their teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once William finally let go of him, they talked a bit about the most mundane subjects. How their life was going. Their health. Their family, not that Wesker had anything worth mentioning in this specific subject. Even the weather became a conversational piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly, they had nothing left to say to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There used to be a time when they could be up all night talking. William had the craziest ideas and it was so engrossing to hear him talk about viruses and zombies and mutants. He was the one behind many of the less orthodox experiments back at the Arklay laboratory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker himself had been more interested in documenting the effects of prolonged infection. However, most of his work was overseeing prisoners, moving them from point A to point B when they were selected as test subjects, and then disposing of the evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many people, when they saw him and William together, would refer to them as brain and brawn. Wesker had never really appreciated those comments. Yes, William was smarter than him, but he himself was smarter than any of those lowly employees. Needless to say, many blabbermouths had work-related 'accidents' while he was on shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he and his friend ran out of subjects to chat about, Wesker inquired about the progress of the G-Virus. That should get his favourite genius talking for a while. Anything to avoid those long, awkward silences that were now so common when they met one another now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, William showed him countless diagrams and simulations. He detailed the entire sequencing like reciting a prayer. G was his magnum opus. A work of art. Capable of granting physical immortality at the cost of one's humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a small price to pay, he believed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Wesker, it was obvious his friend had lost it. He wondered why Spencer was even funding this. The goal had always been to research a virus that could wipe out the entire human race. The T-Virus had proven satisfactory with its measly 10% survival rate. They had engineered many creatures to eliminate what little remained of the population in case of a global outbreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potentially, all of humanity could be annihilated in as little as six months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The immortality granting G-Virus differed so much from Spencer's demands. That made Wesker suspicious. Was the old man planning on eliminating everyone on the planet and ruling alone in the remaining wasteland for all eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed like quite a depressing future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker was desperate to elucidate the mystery of Umbrella's founding father. What did he want? And why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept pondering all those questions without answers while his friend showed him video footage of a G-infected mouse getting torn apart over and over until it was nothing but a gross amalgamate of hair and limbs, all distorted and wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William seemed enthralled, "It may not spread infection, but G will mutate the host in response to physical trauma. It has nearly infinite regenerative capabilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happens when the subject is nothing more than a mass of flesh?" Wesker asked, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor rodent was barely able to crawl around with tentacle-like appendages. It had lots of sharp teeth, lots of eyeballs, but the grotesque display bordered on ridiculous. It looked more like a pathetic creature waiting to be put out of its misery than a fearsome immortal mutant poised to conquer the Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I think it's really, really cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker chuckled, "Quite the scientific description. I don't think we can militarize a virus for coolness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not finished yet. I just need a little more time. More money. More test subjects. More..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, the test subjects. The human test subjects. William had gone through so many, the city no longer had any homeless people that they could make disappear inconspicuously. No entire poor families no one would miss. They had to get their guinea pigs from neighbouring towns and people were growing suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This reminds me," Wesker cut into his friend's rambling, "We've been receiving increased reports of shady activities near the chemical plant. Please tell your guys to be more subtle. I can't cover your ass in case someone important decides to snoop around only to end up eaten by your bloated flesh mice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William shrugged, "Bah, if only I could infect this whole city. That would solve all my problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, Will. If Umbrella notices that you've been slipping up, they'll take actions and y--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment, William's wife and fellow researcher came into the room with a full strolling cart of samples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello Albert."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annette." Wesker put on his best fake smile as he greeted the woman. Or rather the bitch who had stolen his best friend from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never said anything. He had never tried to dissuade William from dating her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't even know how much he hated her. Not that she liked him very much either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he hated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't hate anyone in the world more than Annette Birkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought of killing her. Multiple times. He had at least a dozen different plans, intricately detailed, in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought about strangling her to feel the life slipping out of her. He had thought of beating her to death. Her demise would be all the sweeter if prolonged and tortuous. But he also thought of more expedited methods. Like sniping her in the head as she came back home from work, right in her driveway. Watch from afar as she collapsed upon the pavement, her brilliant brain spilling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, she was a brilliant scientist. He had to give her credit. But that didn't make him hate her any less. He had so wished to infect her with the virus she had helped create. To watch her rot. To see the realization upon her outrageously boring face as chunks of her flesh necrosed and fell off. She wasn't even attractive. He really didn't know what William saw in her. He deserved so much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, Wesker prayed that misfortune would befall this repulsive woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How happy that would have made him. So happy he would have framed her corpse in his home. Here lies Annette Birkin. Rest in peace, you insufferable cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he would have danced on her grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew it would have devastated William. His handsome, gifted William. Depression brought on by the death of his wife would have surely stalled his research. He was an emotional fellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could not afford such setbacks. Especially not after the Alexia incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Wesker knew, even if Annette was somehow out of the picture, that would not make his friend magically in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to accept the fact that men were not William's thing. At all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in their teens, they had shared a dorm room at the Umbrella training facility, but nothing had ever happened between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear William was much more interested in experimenting with viruses than experimenting with his sexuality. Wesker had waited and waited, but never confessed. The very few times they had discussed the subject, they had talked about girls and nothing else. Much to his dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Annette happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back when Wesker was a young man, during his long sleepless nights, fantasizing about murdering her was almost as arousing as fantasizing about making love to his best friend. It was only his deep affection for him that had halted his hand. No matter how jealous he was, William just seemed so happy with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, for all those years, Wesker had remained silent. Had buried his feelings deep within and hardened his heart. A smiling victim of unrequited love. He had been the best man at their wedding, screaming internally throughout the entire thing. This had been the worst ordeal of his entire life. He had been broken about it for months afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they had been none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid his emotions so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withheld his murderous urges so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had learned to be as impassive as can be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after their union, Annette was pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And little Sherry was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Wesker had given up entirely on the idea of murdering his friend's wife. He would never deprive the most wonderful little bundle of joy from a mother. Even if she was far from an adequate parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he still dreamed of Annette disappearing somehow. Like she had never even existed. Just him and William raising their daughter together and living a quiet life. If one might turn Wesker into a family man, it certainly was Sherry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was that lady friend he wanted to spend his weekend with. He had not seen her in a while now. It was always a pleasure to babysit her and he knew it was merely a few years before she'd be able to look after herself now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to enjoy what little time he had left before she entered her teenage years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew what would happen then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until Annette was out of the room. He knew she would disapprove and William would let her walk all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to pick up Sherry after school? I'm taking the day off. I could look after her. Give you and the wife some time together. I'm sure you could use it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have better things to do than take care of a child?" William questioned, now analyzing all the samples Annette had brought for him. One by one. Diligently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes me happy. I'll go grab some stuff for her at your house and drop her off tomorrow before work. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker withheld a sigh. His friend was barely listening. Too obsessed with his dear G.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bid him goodbye, praising his endeavours with his best faked sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told William to call him if anything, but he knew he probably had not heard a single word. He was used to it. Even back then, no matter how close they were, viruses always came before friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his encounter with his beloved had left him quite disappointed, Wesker was filled with joy at the idea of seeing Sherry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the secret laboratory, always a lengthy process of security clearances and identification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty gruelling minutes, he finally regained his car and drove to William's house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike himself who lived in a penthouse, his friend had opted for a humble bungalow on the outskirts of town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had totally different tastes in terms of housing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was little things like this which lead Wesker to tell himself they would not have made a happy couple. That it was much better this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he could encourage himself with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where to find the spare key to William's modest homestead. Not that it was that well hidden. It was underneath the flowerpot next to the door. Last time he had been here, the begonias within were in bloom. Now, they were dead, having not been watered for so long in the persistent heat. They really had an exceptional summer this year. No wonder it had been a conversational piece earlier, Wesker mused bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He preferred winter anyway. William hated it. Another one of those little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like the flowers, the interior was not in a much better state either. The house was a mess. Dust bunnies gathered in some of the less frequented corners. The plants were all dead or dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the cat had been fed. However, judging from the smell, the litterbox had not been tended to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker wrinkled his nose. The whole place smelled musty from the lack of care. All the windows were shut tight. The atmosphere was suffocating. He understood perfectly the fact that, busy as they were, the couple did not have time to clean up their home. But, with both their salaries, they could easily afford a maid to keep everything in order for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's certainly what he himself had done to tend to his apartment. He hated disorderliness. Everything had to be squeaky clean and in its rightful place at all time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping over some old newspaper that had fallen to the floor, he made his way to Sherry's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy to find that, aside from the dust, this was the only tidy room of the house. He knew it wasn't thanks to her parents that he found it so well-kempt. She too enjoyed when everything was in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor child. It just wasn't fair for her to live in such squalor. She was a princess and deserved a palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He delved through her drawers. At least the clothes within were clean. He grabbed a few things for her along with some pyjamas. He was used to coming here and packing her stuff. He knew where everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had a lot of things just for her at his place. He had toys and even a toothbrush. A few years ago, she used to stay over at his apartment much more often. He spent all of his freetime with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, eventually, Annette objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he was a bad influence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he was a bit more rock n' roll than what parents would like their babysitter to be, but he didn't believe he ever had badly influenced the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they listened to weird music together. Yes, they watched horror movies together. She had never been scared. She found monsters to be, in her words, pretty cool. An expression she had learned from her father and used often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had explained to her the wonders of cinema and how special effects worked. He had many books about it and so, from a very young age, little Sherry understood that creatures were either animatronics or men in rubber suits. That cut limbs were just a mix of latex and fake blood. That pain and terror was just acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, somehow, that made him a bad influence on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't believe in sheltering children during their upbringing. And, because of that, he knew many secrets that little Sherry had never even told her own family. She had confided in him. Her deepest questions and worries. He had always listened attentively and explained everything concisely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It certainly wasn't thanks to her parents that she knew where babies came from or why the sky is blue or how fish can breathe underwater or why people came in different colours. She was interested in everything and never judgmental. He adored her inquisitive mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had gathered everything she would need to spend the night at his place, he made a detour by the bathroom where the washing machine was. He wasn't going to leave the place without a little something for himself as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished around in the laundry pile. One of the many advantages of always wearing gloves was that he didn't have to worry too much about combing through it. He hated touching things with his bare hands. They were precious, he didn't dirty them. It had been years since he had felt someone's skin against his fingers. This was far too intimate a touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some searching around through women's clothes, he found stuff that belonged to William. With a bit more delving, he finally grabbed a hold of what he sought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of underwear. Grey, dull boxer shorts. Obviously well-worn. The elastic had grown loose and the fabric had become a bit see-through. He really didn't understand the desire to hang onto clothing in such a state, but it didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, to him, this was even better. His friend had worn those a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were his now. Busy as he was, William would probably never notice they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the first time Wesker stole clothes from his best friend. From shirts to socks, he had masturbated using his clothes since he had first met him. Back then, as they shared a room, it had been easier to steal. He did it all the time. He could even put it in the wash afterwards and poor William had been none the wiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many times Wesker had laid in his best friend's bunk and humped his mattress while smelling his pillow. Then, he would act innocently, cleaning both their sheets, claiming the room stank because it hadn't been tidied in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, every article of clothing he could get was like a rare treasure. He didn't use them as much. He had to make them last. Get as many orgasms as he could out of them without ruining the smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath of his prize and shivered in pleasure. He was so desperate to be with William he could cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he folded the boxers and stuffed them into his pants pocket. He should have been ashamed of his behaviour, but he had long stopped caring. Like a starving, stray mutt erring the backstreets, he had to settle for scraps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure he had not forgotten anything and headed back outside. Locking the door behind him. Leaving the key where he had found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, he took time to drop by his place, leaving Sherry's belongings in the guest room and having a little bit of me-time with his new acquisition before heading off to pick her up after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited outside the establishment along with a few other parents. He looked quite out of place, all dressed in black, classy and sleek as he always was. The other adults around either seemed tired or sloppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amongst the petty rabble, he almost seemed to be a bodyguard. Just from a glance, all could tell he was rich and successful. He loved feeling superior while out in public. He loved to know the common folks were looking at him with envy. Just what he wore was probably worth more than what they could make in a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, a throng of children poured out of the double door to the school, happy to finally go home for summer vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a feeling Wesker could relate to. He had never had a real vacation. His entire upbringing had been about studying and training to hone both his mind and body. He did not feel envious whatsoever of those with a normal life surrounded by siblings and friends. The fewer people he had around him, the fewer he had to lie to, the easier it was to hide what he was doing. He had no idea how William and Annette managed to go through family parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, everyone believed they were actually working on vaccines to save lives. After all, this was how it had begun, so many years ago. Both him and William used to be well-intentioned young men full of grand ideas of ridding the world of illness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How things had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no time to dwell on how he had gone from saviour to executioner. Amongst the crowd of babbling children, he spotted the one little girl he was so eager to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway down the concrete stairs, she noticed him as well and beamed from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Albert!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to him and threw herself into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker lifted her up, amazed by how much she had grown. Time was going by so fast. He feared that, one day, he just might blink and suddenly she'd be a woman. He'd be an old man then. And all those wonderful years would be behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you and I spend the rest of the day together?" he asked as he put her back down and took her schoolbag so she wouldn't have to carry it herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? How did you manage to convince mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't." Wesker winked at her slyly, "I've convinced your dad, now that's his problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both laughed, knowing full-well William was not the one wearing the pants in their relationship. Even young, innocent Sherry was aware of it. And she knew her mother did not appreciate Wesker. A fact which she lamented. Her dear uncle was her favourite person in the entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her hand, Wesker walked her to his car and helped her get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he drove back to his apartment, he asked Sherry about her day, what she had learned this year, how her friends were doing. She always seemed so happy that an adult was interested in what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once home, he made her favourite meal for dinner, mac and cheese. Not something he himself was particularly fond of, but it made him happy to see how much she enjoyed it. She always loved eating at his place because he made food with fresh ingredients. Her parents did not take time to cook. It was always boxed or frozen meals, day in and day out. Sometimes, they got delivery, but fast food could never compete with homemade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Annette had put restrictions on the amount of time Wesker was allowed to spend with their daughter, he used to pick her up from school for lunch almost every day so they could eat together. He missed these little outings, just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Sherry helped him with the dishes, always so serviceable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was tidy, they sat in the living room to play with the few toys Wesker had for her at his home. Most of them he had purchased back when the girl was a toddler. As such, they seemed a bit childish for her age, but she still enjoyed them a whole lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was reassuring to him, somehow. It made it seem like she was not growing up too fast. He loved how pure she was. Despite her parents not being the most caring, she had somehow been sheltered from all the evils of this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, they were having a tea party. Sitting on the floor with pink plastic dishes between them. He was glad that Sherry still cared to play with these despite the downright offensive colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't like pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always did his best to purchase neutral toys for her. One Christmas, she had asked for a tea set. He had done his very best to find one that was at least either white or purple, but all of them were pink. Because toy manufacturers somehow thought that only little girls threw tea parties and that all little girls loved eye-burning hot pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she had been delighted by her present nonetheless. Even if it wasn't her favourite colour, she didn't care. She had toys of all kinds anyway. From the extremely frilly and girly dolls to the space robots with big lasers to the plastic dinosaurs. She liked everything and even came up with some strange ideas for all those eclectic things she had at her disposal. One of her dolls was married to a T-Rex and together they had a robot child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really enjoyed her imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As of late, Sherry often pretended to be a prince. A new phase of her. She played masculine roles. She wanted to be a noble hero. It didn't surprise Wesker at all. She had always been a bit of a tomboy. So many times they had watched action movies together, full of explosions and machismo. Afterwards, she would always pretend to be a valiant soldier protecting the innocents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you care for more tea?" she asked as she raised her toy teapot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, your majesty." Wesker smiled as he handed his pink plastic cup for the girl to fill up with the imaginary beverage. He was the prince's guest of honour. The illustrious captain of the guard, charged with protecting his liege's life with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly blew on his pretend tea and took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's delicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sherry put the teapot down and dramatically rose up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you've been poisoned!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him, eyes wide and serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had to hold back a laugh. He couldn't break character. Not in such a climactic moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his throat with both hands, faking a strangled noise, "Oh, woe is me. Slain by arrogant fools."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell on his back, eyes shut, and faked a death rattle before laying motionless on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Sherry went and grabbed her toy medicine kit nearby and pretended to ride on a horse towards her uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fear not, for the brave prince went on a quest and brought back the magic medicine that will save your life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had a faint smile. Sherry often killed him in her little games, but she always brought him back, one way or another. It always involved a convoluted mix of science and fantasy, and required pretend vaccines. Truly, the apple had not fallen far from the tree. He was certain she'd make a brilliant scientist one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even knew how to put a tourniquet on and where to give the imaginary injection with the big, blunt, plastic needle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Wesker opened his eyes, feigning dizziness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've saved me, your majesty. How could I ever repay you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry rose up solemnly, looking at him with presence befitting a queen. Or maybe a king, since she was a prince right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you could help me with my homework later." she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was part of the class for gifted children at Raccoon Elementary. As such, she had plenty of things to do over the summer. She was even obligated to do community service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker put one knee on the ground before her, still trying not to laugh, "It would be an honour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Sherry burst with such joy. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always did her homework alone. Sometimes, she struggled, but no one would help her. Or she'd receive dismissive advice. Even on the rare occasions they were home, her parents had no time for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More often than not, she was all by herself with only cartoons for company. William and Annette had the bad habit of using the television as a babysitter. Something which Sherry found particularly scandalous considering how her uncle could be the one watching over her during those long evenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish mom and dad played with me like this." she pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They work really hard. I know it's not easy, but you'll understand when you're older."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he was all about telling her things how they were, he would never tell her that some people were better off never having children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I'm older, can we get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker chuckled. It wasn't the first time the child had asked him this question. It was always purely innocent, of course. She was just desperately searching for a father figure. William was not at home often enough to give her the attention she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Wesker wasn't actually a member of the family, he knew Sherry considered him more like a second father than an actual uncle. When she was younger, she had often called him dad by mistake. He had always corrected her, of course, but he had been deeply touched by her words. He longed for it to be real, but he would have to get Annette out of the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the girl had realized Wesker couldn't be her father, she had changed his role in her life as a future husband instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm way too old for you, sweetie. But don't worry, when you're big, you'll meet your prince charming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry raised a quizzical eyebrow at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... I'm the prince charming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomboy to a fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather meet a princess then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked suddenly pensive, taking a few seconds to ponder her options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can two princes get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not really, but he wasn't going to burst her bubble. He too wished that two princes could get married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, then... which one of them gets captured by the bad guy and which one goes to rescue him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker smiled. If only relationships were that simple in real life. If he could just ride on a noble steed and rescue poor William from the claws of the evil Annette. They could get their well-deserved happily ever after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if they both get captured? But manage to escape and defeat the bad guy together because they make such a great team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherry smiled, suddenly intrigued by this new perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! But then one of them dies during the final battle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone always has to die, it seems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well of course, because the hero has to sacrifice himself to kill the bad guy. But then, because the hero's heart is pure, he comes back to life. The bad guy stays dead because he's evil. That's the lesson at the end. You told me good stories have to have a moral."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker smiled, amused. She had this weird obsession with people coming back to life. There was no doubt she was her father's daughter. Or perhaps they had just watched too many movies together. In real life, seldom did the so-called good guys claim victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did good guys even truly exist anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her innocence was so endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he didn't lead such a dangerous, busy life because he would love to spend much more time with her. He would love to raise her as his own daughter. Her parents were not doing a great job as they are working all the time. It was amazing she was so well-behaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a wonderful, smart child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have been his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He so wished to just leave with her. Change both their names. Move to another country. Dye her hair so no one would recognize her. Have her learn a new language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could rebuild their life far away and be a happy family, just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was not meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go do some of your homeworks now. Then how about we go to the park afterwards?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That'd be really cool, uncle Albert."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon spends a day at work without Wesker.<br/>Warning : sexuality crisis, underwhelming masturbation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday dawned clear and warm for Leon.</p><p>His face still ached from yesterday, his cheeks were a bit rosy, but not to the point where it would arouse suspicion.</p><p>His usual morning routine was hindered by the cage around his cock. Sleeping in it had been hellish. He woke up a bunch of times, realizing how often he got hard during the night. That thing was painful if he got aroused.</p><p>Otherwise, it was just uncomfortable. So heavy and clunky. It made pissing more of a chore. Not to mention Leon felt like everybody could tell it was there. It made his bulge bigger, which he should have been happy about, but he felt like it was obvious he was locked up.</p><p>He dreaded changing with the other cops. If it wasn't too apparent when he wore pants, it left absolutely no doubt when he was down to his underwear.</p><p>He prayed no one would look at him.</p><p>Such an asshole Wesker was to have left him like this on top of abandoning him today.</p><p>Leon realized he wasn't so eager to get to work knowing that he wouldn't be with his superior.</p><p>If only this meant he didn't need to douche. But no, oh no, he had to wear his plug today.</p><p>What a nightmare.</p><p>He couldn't get aroused, yet he was forced into arousal by that damn thing in his guts. Just like the cage, there was no way he could ever forget it was there. He felt it as he walked. He felt it as he sat.</p><p>It would be a long day.</p><p>Despite all this, he got to work as usual.</p><p>Got changed without any incident.</p><p>Got briefed.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>He felt wholly unprepared to tackle an entire shift without his training officer.</p><p>Maybe he should still show up at the S.T.A.R.S. office and see if Wesker had left some work for him. Maybe a to-do list.</p><p>It was his only hope.</p><p>Otherwise, he might as well hop in the cruiser.</p><p>But what if he came across a dangerous criminal this time? There was no way he could arrest them all by himself.</p><p>Luckily for him, he ran into Jill who took pity on how lost he seemed to be without Wesker.</p><p>Not having much to do herself, she decided to tag along.</p><p>"Poor guy, barely two weeks in and Wesker already ditches you." she teased before offering to go on patrol with him.</p><p>Leon was happy to acquiesce. It was weird having a woman being so casual with him.</p><p>They got into the car and headed out.</p><p>He didn't even need to ask permission to drive. He felt much less nervous in her presence. She wasn't as intimidating as Wesker.</p><p>Nobody was.</p><p>They ticketed a few speedsters. Everything went so well, despite Leon being unable to forget that he was locked and plugged like a sex slave. It wasn't so bad when his mind was busy on something important, but he couldn't focus as well as he usually could.</p><p>He almost wished Jill had been his superior instead. She was kind, patient, laidback, and he could say whatever he wanted without fear of punishment. He also didn't have to worry about her touching him inappropriately at the most inopportune times.</p><p>It felt strange to him, being able to remain next to someone while also being comfortable.</p><p>Although he was in good company, he still found the day interminable. Not only was he horribly pent-up and unable to find release, but he missed Wesker dearly.</p><p>Maybe talking about him would help make this morning a little bit more interesting.</p><p>Hopefully he could learn some juicy anecdotes from his unlikely partner of the day.</p><p>"So, how did you meet captain Wesker?" he inquired, feeling emboldened by Jill's gentle yet cool attitude.</p><p>"I was in the Delta force when he became a commissioned bioengineer for the army. I was already working with Chris and Barry back then. We began hanging out with Wesker too. I think he saw a lot of potential in us."</p><p>Jill had a nostalgic smile, reminiscing about the past. She had many happy memories of her time in the military.</p><p>"So you guys have been friends for a while?"</p><p>"Yeah it's been five years. S.T.A.R.S. is our new thing. Wesker picked the best of the best and we all came together with a common desire to make good ol' Raccoon City an even better place to live."</p><p>"And there's never been anything between…" Leon cautiously asked, instantly regretting every word that came out of his mouth. That was far too bold for such a casual conversation.</p><p>He didn't know what came over him.</p><p>"What? Me and Wesker?" Jill chuckled, giving the boy a quizzical look halfway between curiosity and disdain.</p><p>"I shouldn't ask personal questions, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Everyone asks that, you know. Either I'm with Wesker or I'm with Chris. That's what you get being the only woman in a team full of men."</p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that you two seem really close. Like, more than just friends."</p><p>He desperately tried to correct his blunder, masking it as genuine curiosity rather than a childish attempt at knowing more about the mysterious captain of S.T.A.R.S.</p><p>"We've just known each other for a long time. Besides, I'm sure you've noticed by now that the guy is a bit touchy-feely. I understand why people assume we're dating. If anything, one day, people will ask if there's something between you and Wesker." Jill laughed, being one of the rare people who knew her captain was bi, it wouldn't surprise her at all if he had a fling with the little rookie.</p><p>Leon blushed a deep shade of red, all the way up to his ears.</p><p>How could she know?</p><p>No wait, she doesn't know. She's just joking.</p><p>Come on, Leon, keep it together.</p><p>He babbled, trying to defend himself, but too flustered to form a single coherent word.</p><p>This only amused Jill even more, "I'm just kidding. Don't get so worked up, Kennedy."</p><p>Through his gibberish, Leon managed to blurt out one thing, "I mean, he's really handsome and all, but…"</p><p>The rest was just stammering. He couldn't concentrate on the road and his defense at the same time.</p><p>"Oh he sure is a dish." Jill laughed, "But he's a bit stuck-up, you know? He's too perfect. No one can ever have a chance with a guy like that. The only person perfect enough for Wesker is Wesker himself."</p><p>"I'm not gay."</p><p>Finally, that's what he wanted to say.</p><p>"He isn't either." replied Jill, telling the same half-truth her captain told everyone too.</p><p>Leon breathed in more calmly. So she didn't know either?</p><p>Good.</p><p>Excellent.</p><p>He was safe.</p><p>Perhaps her answer was a subtle hint that they might have had an adventure together. He wouldn't question her further about it, but he realized she had not actually answered his question on the matter.</p><p>Instead, he decided to try and steer the subject away from Wesker's sexuality to his professionalism.</p><p>"He's been a wonderful training officer so far. I have no complaints. People warned me about him, but I really don't see what they meant." he lied, not proud to do so, but he had no choice. Wesker had dragged him into awfully personal things he would never dare uttering out loud.</p><p>"He's a great captain." Jill nodded despite knowing exactly why people had given words of caution to the rookie regarding his new superior, "If S.T.A.R.S. are the best around, it's thanks to him. He pulled us through many difficult situations. He held us together despite our disagreements. He's a man like no others."</p><p>She sighed, not wanting to sound too alarmist, thus she weighed her next words, "You might come to notice that he doesn't have much empathy though. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. After all, he still selflessly helps those around him regardless. If anything, that lack of empathy allows him to keep his cool when faced with atrocities. He saves lives even though he doesn't care about them. That's commendable. However, people didn't warn you for nothing, so be careful around him. If he turns on you, don't ever expect to mend broken bonds, just be thankful he doesn't get you fired out of sheer spite."</p><p>Even though she liked and admired Wesker, she knew his nature. He was a callous man. He had no tolerance for mediocrity. Small mishaps were utter failures in his eyes. It was quite stressful to work under him sometimes. She understood that they were an elite team, that innocent lives were in their hands, but expecting perfection every time was simply unreasonable.</p><p>And she had seen many poor people who had lost their jobs for the most minor of details. Quite often it boiled down to whether or not Wesker liked them upon first impression. Every single curriculum vitae that arrived at the R.P.D. went through Wesker before landing on the chief's desk. So many times she had seen her captain just take a mere glance at the papers without even reading and instantly trashing it without a second thought. As if he could judge a person's character simply by their name.</p><p>In fact, she was impressed that the tardy rookie was still on his way to becoming a cop.</p><p>She wondered whether he was sugarcoating his experience with Wesker or not. There was no way someone so nervous and awkward didn't get on the captain's nerves. There was no way that this poor little boy never got his ass handed to him just for making a single mistake on a report.</p><p>Maybe he was better at holding his ground than she was giving him credit for. More often than not, Wesker would not be as harsh if someone was headstrong. That was probably the sole reason Chris was still in S.T.A.R.S.</p><p>He was sloppy, he was a mess, he was lazy sometimes. But, whenever Wesker chewed him out for it, Chris would always clap back.</p><p>She had witnessed many a tirade, almost expecting punches to be thrown. However, their fire always died down and Chris always got away with a slap on the wrist.</p><p>Jill knew for a fact that Wesker omitted all of Chris' outbursts in his reports to Irons. He was protecting him because he knew the chief hated him and wouldn't hesitate to fire him if given the chance.</p><p>Despite his temper, Wesker was a pragmatic man. Chris was too valuable to S.T.A.R.S. to be let go so easily. They had all been as carefully selected as the disciples of Christ and put through rigorous training to be here. Wesker was very proud of his team, perhaps to the point where he might refuse to admit certain of its flaws.</p><p>Nevertheless, she once again stressed the importance of holding one's ground in his presence, "All I'm saying is a guy like that won't hesitate to crush weaklings. Anyone he's not tasked to protect, anyone that won't make him look good to protect, he'll walk over without remorse. That's how he rose to the top. A man, regardless of how great he is, does not access such a prestigious position by worrying about others' feelings."</p><p>Leon had sighed at her words. He had completely failed to stand strong before his superior. Otherwise he wouldn't be locked in chastity.</p><p>It was probably too late to do so now. But he could try to have a bit more spine when he'd see him again.</p><p>It was so difficult to remain courageous in front of such an intimidating person. Not to mention how scared he was of disappointing him.</p><p>All he wanted was to make him proud.</p><p>"I'm doing my best." he said, uneasy, "He doesn't seem to hate me so far, so I guess I'm okay."</p><p>Jill noticed his discomfort, "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"</p><p>She knew corporeal punishment was illegal, but she also knew Wesker couldn't care less about the laws. If he knew someone would not speak out when abused, he would utterly destroy them.</p><p>"No. No, he's been really nice to me. Very patient." Leon lied, again, much to his shame.</p><p>He couldn't admit he had been hurt. Not only was he embarrassed about it, but he also didn't want to be separated from Wesker. As much as he appreciated the casual atmosphere of his outing with Jill, he couldn't deny the fact that he'd rather be with the captain right now.</p><p>The lack of 'good boy' praises were beginning to sadden him.</p><p>Shrugging, Jill smiled, somewhat reassured, "Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to turn him around."</p><p>She was still puzzled by this unlikely situation. Either Wesker was going soft or Leon was lying to save face.</p><p>Or they were fucking.</p><p>She knew her superior went for manlier guys than this scrawny little ginger twink. Sure, he was cute, but even herself wouldn't throw a pity fuck his way. Both she and Wesker shared similar tastes in men : absolute beefcakes they could scale like mountains.</p><p>Although she would never admit to having an affair with her captain, she had seen the utter bliss on his face when sandwiched between her and a big buff dude. He was a slut in bed. His sex drive way too high for her to keep up with.</p><p>She had put an end to it when she noticed she was beginning to develop romantic feelings for him. She knew he would never stop sleeping around, especially considering she couldn't satisfy him. He liked men way more than women, it was obvious.</p><p>She didn't want to get hurt.</p><p>They had remained close friends, as if nothing had ever happened. She had moved on, so had he, and she was happy.</p><p>After a busy morning, Jill and Leon grabbed takeout together before returning to the station, eating in the S.T.A.R.S. office.</p><p>She stuck around to help with paperwork until Enrico showed up, requesting an inordinate meeting with all the team members.</p><p>"Will you be okay without my help?" she inquired, wishing she could stay. She knew these meetings were only an occasion to talk while Wesker wasn't around. A way to ask him things with all of S.T.A.R.S. being on the same page so they could pressure him into agreeing.</p><p>She didn't feel like attending, but perhaps with a bit of luck she'd manage to convince her peers to care about the shady activities going on around the water treatment plant.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine, no problems." Leon nodded as he continued to write. He had filled reports alone before. He was getting quite good at it.</p><p>He would need them reviewed by a superior, but he knew he could count on Branagh for this in the absence of Wesker.</p><p>It took him a while to finish as there were quite a few reports.</p><p>Once finally done, he went over them himself at first. He didn't want to present some sloppy work. It would not only bring shame to himself, but to Wesker as well.</p><p>Satisfied, Leon headed downstairs and found Branagh in his office, asking him to review his papers with a big smile.</p><p>He looked at the lieutenant as he attentively read them. He who would have been his training officer had Wesker not intervened.</p><p>Leon had to admit, he wouldn't mind getting it on with Branagh instead. He was so dashing and also wonderfully sweet. A real treasure of a man. Definitely not the kind who would lock him up for masturbating and slap him around for lying.</p><p>However, Leon had no intentions of sleeping around. Even though he wasn't in a relationship with Wesker, he intended on remaining faithful. Plus, he didn't know how to flirt and was convinced he'd be abysmal at it.</p><p>Not to mention that he had no idea how to give someone a hint without basically coming out to them. He wanted to keep his sexuality a secret. He was deeply ashamed of it.</p><p>It still didn't prevent him from looking at what was available.</p><p>Damn, if anything, I have a crush on anyone that's nice to me, he realized.</p><p>How pitiful.</p><p>Am I desperate or is it just the cage that's making me abnormally horny?</p><p>Even on the off-chance that he did have a fling with Branagh, how the hell would he explain said cage?</p><p>Ah, yes, I've been naughty, so my superior locked me up.</p><p>That would be ridiculous.</p><p>However, it would be a good proof to convince the lieutenant that Wesker was abusing him.</p><p>In fact, the more time went on, the more Leon realized he could easily get out of this situation by confessing.</p><p>No more pain. No more humiliation.</p><p>He might not even see Wesker again. He'd probably lose his job on the spot.</p><p>But then who would unlock the cage?</p><p>Maybe I can do it myself with the bolt cutters? I'm sure they can get that padlock off.</p><p>But what if I slip?</p><p>He shivered at the thought. Maybe using a lockpick would be smarter.</p><p>No, the smartest thing was to wait for Wesker to free him.</p><p>Leon didn't want to know what would happen to him if he took the cage off by himself.</p><p>He certainly wasn't about to confess that his superior had been abusing him. After all, whenever he thought of the various ordeals he had been put through, he felt an uncomfortable tightening around his crotch.</p><p>He resented himself for being aroused. He realized his love for Wesker didn't wane away when he wasn't around, but he did feel a strange kind of hurt.</p><p>Perhaps he was just upset from being left alone.</p><p>Am I really that petty?</p><p>He wondered what the captain was up to today? All alone. Without him.</p><p>Was he faithful too?</p><p>Probably not. Surely a guy like him had plenty of people to toy with.</p><p>Were they all locked in chastity too?</p><p>Perhaps it should be the guy who sleeps around being caged.</p><p>Branagh handed the rookie his reports back, praising his meticulousness.</p><p>Leon thanked him for his help before leaving. He deposited the reviewed papers at the archives. Then he got changed into his civil clothes and headed back home.</p><p>He arrived feeling miserable. After such a long day, the loneliness was crushing him.</p><p>How he missed his dear captain.</p><p>If only he could talk to him. He wished he had his number.</p><p>Desperate, Leon grabbed the phonebook, not knowing if he'd even have the courage to call. He browsed through the very few surnames that began with the letter W.</p><p>No Wesker.</p><p>Of course he would have a private number.</p><p>With a sigh, he abandoned his quest for reassurance and instead made himself some food.</p><p>As much as placing a T.V. dinner in the microwave could be considered making food.</p><p>He ate without enthusiasm. It didn't taste good, but it was all he could afford. The rent alone was bleeding him dry. He'd earn more once his probation was over.</p><p>He was looking forward to that.</p><p>Just a little more. Hang in there. He told himself.</p><p>Barely was he finished eating that his phone rang, making his heart skip a beat.</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>He sat down on his couch as he answered in earnest, overjoyed.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>But he was met with a familiar woman's voice on the line.</p><p>"Leon, hi, how come you never call us?"</p><p>Disappointment.</p><p>"Hi mom. Sorry, I've been kinda busy."</p><p>It had completely slipped his mind to call his family. He had more or less ran away from home by finding himself a job in a neighbouring town. He had finally earned his freedom. He wasn't about to burden himself with calling his parents every night.</p><p>He had had many other things on his mind these past couple weeks.</p><p>Nevertheless, he entertained his worried mother, telling her how things were going at the station.</p><p>Though he mentioned his appreciation for his training officer, he did not utter a word about their relationship. He was not ready to tell his parents that he liked men.</p><p>He still wasn't even sure he did.</p><p>He had yet to be attracted to anybody other than Wesker. He didn't like him because of his gender. That was incidental. He liked him because he was wonderful.</p><p>But he knew there would be no explaining that this wasn't about loving another man.</p><p>His father would disown him if he ever learned his only son was homosexual. His mother would probably not be able to look him in the face anymore either.</p><p>He could never come out to them. Even if things got more serious with Wesker, he would never be able to introduce him to his parents and share his happiness.</p><p>Even shortly before Leon moved away, his father had not even been impressed that he had been offered a job in arguably the most prestigious station statewide. He probably wouldn't even care that he was now trained by someone who had once been in the army. He who had the utmost respect for those who served their country.</p><p>Leon was doing all of this for his father despite knowing there would be no pleasing him.</p><p>He was never good enough.</p><p>He felt like it would be a million times easier to make someone like Wesker proud instead.</p><p>Perhaps he should tell them he was gay. It would be a good way to get them off his back and avoid having to show up at family dinners he so hated.</p><p>But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to face the drama. Instead, he kept making smalltalk with his mom, not caring much about what she had to say. Nevertheless, he was happy that his parents and the dog seemed well.</p><p>He still loved them.</p><p>In small doses.</p><p>From a distance.</p><p>He did his best to cut the conversation as short as possible, claiming he was exhausted. He promised he'd call more often, knowing full well he wouldn't.</p><p>He wondered if he should give Ark a call. Talking to his best friend would be better than talking to his mom. He so wished they had both moved to Raccoon City together. At least he'd have someone to hang out with in the evening.</p><p>Maybe he should ask for Chris' number and see if he'd be down to go out sometimes.</p><p>Leon dialed Ark's phone, but got his answering machine instead. Of course he would be busy, after all, he was on his way to becoming a detective.</p><p>Perhaps he was also spending a nice evening out with his girlfriend.</p><p>Lucky guy.</p><p>Leon had never liked her much. She was nice, but she rubbed him the wrong way somehow.</p><p>Thinking about her again, he still felt annoyed. And with the recent events, knowing himself better, he now realized he had been jealous.</p><p>Not because she was hogging his best friend, but because she was with him.</p><p>He buried his face in his hands, feeling such deep shame when the obvious dawned upon him. Throughout the entirety of high school and even at the academy, his feelings towards Ark had been more than merely innocent.</p><p>He just thought they had been really close friends.</p><p>That he valued his presence so much.</p><p>He had always denied his romantic crush because he wanted so badly to be straight.</p><p>Heterosexuality was so reassuring and comforting. A sense of normalcy in his life. That he was just like every other guy. That he fit right in. He couldn't be labelled a deviant and face public ridicule. Worse still, be considered less virile for it.</p><p>Not that he was particularly virile to begin with.</p><p>Such humiliation to fail at the simplest of tasks set for him : being a man.</p><p>Even now, he was ashamed of himself for loving Wesker who obviously didn't reciprocate his feelings.</p><p>It wasn't just the label he'd earn from dating another guy. But what kind of future would he have? They couldn't get married. They couldn't have children. They could hardly be seen in public together. He'd never be a husband. A father. He'd disappoint his family. He'd have nothing but himself and his secret lover.</p><p>How was he supposed to feel accomplished in life?</p><p>He would have to love someone so insanely much in order to be able to make such a sacrifice for them.</p><p>"Goddamn it." he cussed under his breath, before wincing at the memory of being dunked headfirst into a toilet bowl.</p><p>He wondered if he could ever tell Ark that he liked men. Surely he would lose him as a friend. Who would want to associate with someone like that?</p><p>"Why did I have to have sex with him?" Leon lamented to himself, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>He could have just pretended his crush was never there. Could have let time gradually erase it into platonic feelings.</p><p>He needed to get himself a girlfriend asap and leave Wesker. He just had to forget. It would be like nothing ever happened. Surely his superior would understand that he had made a mistake. That he had to try it out in order to realize he wasn't gay. He'd unlock him out of his cage and wish him luck with the gals.</p><p>Leon pinched his lips, swallowing a sob back.</p><p>It would break his heart to end it with Wesker.</p><p>"You're not even dating, dumbass." he whined, face down on his couch and miserable.</p><p>He wasn't sure about what to do. However, one thing was certain, that decision would not be taken tomorrow.</p><p>Therefore, he had to be a good boy tonight and do as the captain had instructed.</p><p>He didn't feel like it, not in this mental state, but he thought he should get it over with. He didn't want to worry about it all evening. Perhaps it would clear his mind of worries as well.</p><p>Annoyed, he wiped his eyes and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>He douched again as a precaution. He found his body rather easy to clean up, which he was thankful for. He hated when it took longer than normal to get the water clear.</p><p>Usually, the chore of cleaning up was at least rewarded with good sex. Even though he was always denied orgasm, he still felt like it was worth it.</p><p>Now his only reward was what essentially boiled down to homework for his ass.</p><p>He eyed the shiny black toy Wesker had gifted him. It didn't seem particularly inviting. However, he had no choice but to obey and use it.</p><p>He didn't have much issues lying to Jill today, but he sure wasn't going to try that again with Wesker. He was far too perceptive.</p><p>Leon wanted to settle on his couch, but the patio doors made him feel too exposed. He knew he was on the fourth floor and no one could possibly see him doing anything, but he still didn't feel comfortable.</p><p>His windowless bedroom would have to do. He laid a spare blanket, folded in two, on top of the mattress. He didn't want to sleep in a puddle of lube tonight.</p><p>He started slowly, teasing his hole with wet fingers, poking inside a little. He didn't understand why stroking his cock was off-limits, but this was allowed.</p><p>It was as if Wesker wanted to strip him of any masculinity.</p><p>What's the point of loving men then?</p><p>Maybe it's a powertrip, Leon thought, biting his lower lip as he fingered his hole. Wesker wants to be the alpha and won't allow anyone to challenge him.</p><p>He began easing the toy inside, letting its increasing coils stretch him further.</p><p>Well, I'll show him. One day, I'll be the one fucking him and there's nothing he'll have to say about it.</p><p>The idea turned him on. He would get out of that cage. He would top his superior. Make him his bitch. He'd reclaim his manhood, his power, his pride. Everything Wesker had taken from him. He would get it back.</p><p>He could do it.</p><p>He fucked himself with the toy, adding more lube to ease its entry. Finally, it was warming up to his body. He hated the initial coldness of it. Just like the plug. Nothing felt better than the hotness of a real dick.</p><p>He hated this fake silicon thing. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't rub him right. It tired his arm to fuck himself. The coils were kind of nice, stimulating his hole into a pleasant numbness. Other than that, he wasn't impressed.</p><p>Even less impressive was his performance. He looked on bitterly as he could barely shove half of it inside of him. It was way too big.</p><p>Why does he think it's a good idea to stretch me out like that?</p><p>I hope it won't irreversibly damage me. What am I gonna do if I end up loose down there?</p><p>Leon sighed, he couldn't even concentrate. The absence of pleasure was appalling. If he could stroke himself while also playing with his ass, maybe it would be enjoyable.</p><p>Right now, he was just going through the motion. His heart wasn't into it, neither was his head.</p><p>Even his ass didn't seem that much into it. Normally, it would quiver at the feel of Wesker's cock pounding it.</p><p>Not knowing how long he should be playing, Leon decided to call it quits after merely fifteen minutes. That was enough subpar sex for tonight.</p><p>He found himself more frustrated than before. His insides throbbed. His soft cock leaked.</p><p>He really needed to put an end to this dumb game they were playing. It was no fun.</p><p>He wanted his freedom back.</p><p>He wanted to go back to the oblivious normalcy of being a straight man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon takes the initiative.<br/>Warning : angst, underwhelming sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday came.</p><p>Overall, Wesker had not spent a good Friday at all.</p><p>Late in the night, an irate Annette dropped by his place to drag a sleepy, crying Sherry back home. William had been there too, a silent witness to the whole ordeal.</p><p>Colourful insults were exchanged and the woman even threatened to call the cops on Wesker. Not a very smart move considering he was a cop too. He suspected she had a few glasses of wine too many. This also explained William's reluctant presence. He was the designated driver.</p><p>Wesker didn't care about anything Annette said to him. He was not scared of her. But he was heartbroken to have Sherry taken away. She obviously was as well. She trashed and protested so much, her mother had to carry her to the car over her shoulder.</p><p>The child begged for her uncle to save her and he could only apologize as he contended with the urge to say rather inappropriate things to Annette.</p><p>So much for his plans. The rest of his night was spent in bitterness. He missed his little girl. He craved his best friend. Overall, this had been a terrible idea to see both of them again since it had only resulted in frustration. He was no longer in the mood to see anyone.</p><p>Leon, on the other hand, had a much better time despite his loneliness.</p><p>Finally, he was going to see Wesker again. He had longed for his presence.</p><p>He had never been so eager to come into work than today. As much as he wished he could resume a normal life, he had an intense craving to satisfy first.</p><p>He wanted the strongest, tightest hug. He wanted the most passionate kiss. He wanted to gag on that marvellous cock. He wanted to be fucked silly on top of his superior's desk. He desperately craved him. All of him.</p><p>Becoming a straight guy again could wait.</p><p>It could always wait.</p><p>"Good morning, sir." said Leon as he entered the S.T.A.R.S. office, cheerful.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Wesker was sitting at his desk, his nose buried in a book.</p><p>The rookie was not used to being ignored so early. Up until now, his superior had always been in a good mood when greeted at the beginning of a long day.</p><p>Also, under normal circumstances, the captain rose up to fix his uniform. Just a way to show him he cared. It was something Leon deeply appreciated. Wesker was all about the little details. The tiny, subtle displays of affection.</p><p>Not this morning, it seemed.</p><p>Resolute, he did not await the question he knew was coming, "I did everything you asked of me yesterday. I wore the plug. I used the toy. I can take half of it for now. And I didn't try to get out of my cage. No matter how horrible it is to wear that thing."</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>"I've missed you a whole lot too, my dear captain." he cooed, blushing a little.</p><p>The only reply was the sound of a page being turned. Wesker did not even raise his eyes towards him.</p><p>"Is... is something troubling you, sir?"</p><p>"Leave me."</p><p>Finally an answer, definitely not the one Leon was hoping for. And definitely not the tone he was used to. That was entirely different.</p><p>Something was horribly wrong.</p><p>There was no life to his superior's voice. He had just issued an order, but it had no bite to it at all. No authority. No coldness.</p><p>Only fatigue.</p><p>That tone tugged at Leon's sensitive heartstrings. His dear captain was obviously quite morose today.</p><p>"Sir, please allow me to cheer you up. Even if all you need to do is talk. Please don't send me away."</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>"Sir..."</p><p>Wesker finally looked at him with tired, annoyed eyes.</p><p>Leon gave up, struck with a sudden grief. After such a long day apart, he didn't even get the affection he so desperately yearned for. That wasn't fair.</p><p>Perhaps his superior would be in a better mood later. He could be patient. He'd come back in the evening.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I'll leave you alone now." he said as he quietly walked out and closed the door behind him as softly as possible.</p><p>What now?</p><p>He talked some motivation into himself and decided to go out on patrol once again. After all, this was what he truly enjoyed. Not to mention the fact that the plug inside of him was a whole lot less annoying when he was sitting.</p><p>Unlike yesterday, no one tagged along this time.</p><p>He went around town, laying down the law, issuing parking tickets, speeding tickets. He even arrested a man for disorderly conduct. All by himself. He felt so accomplished, but his joy was always overshadowed by Wesker's absence.</p><p>One day, he'd be making his superior proud.</p><p>One day.</p><p>At least he didn't let sadness get the best of him this time. He took care of himself. He didn't sulk around and cry. He would cheer his captain up somehow. He knew he could. Whatever was troubling Wesker, he'd make him forget.</p><p>He returned to the station in the evening. Inspected the backseats of his cruiser. Filled the necessary paperwork on his own like the resourceful young officer he was. His job was well-done. If Wesker wasn't around to be proud of him, he could be proud of himself all alone.</p><p>Well Branagh, who reviewed his report once again, was proud of him too.</p><p>Once his shift was over, Leon got changed into his civil clothes before going to see his superior. He was sick of sweating in his uniform and sick of changing at his locker while either in pain or still leaking come in his underwear. Someone was bound to notice eventually. He had been lucky so far, but had to be more careful. Especially now that he had a cage to conceal. That thing wasn't particularly subtle when he was in a state of undress.</p><p>He prayed to be freed from it soon. This was far worse than the vibrator. Every day, it was a nightmare. It was heavy. It was clunky. There was no way to ever forget he wore it.</p><p>He could sometimes forget the buttplug despite its size.</p><p>But the cage.</p><p>The god-forsaken cage.</p><p>Not only did he always feel it, he was constantly reminded of its presence as well. A testament to his failure. Whenever he used the bathroom. Whenever he showered. It was there. Taunting him. It was such a hassle to try and clean his privates with this damn thing on too.</p><p>Needless to say, while at work, he could no longer use the urinal, shamed as he was.</p><p>But worst still was the complete emasculation. Being completely forbidden from having an erection. From pleasuring himself. It left him constantly on edge. This was as debasing as it was frustrating. He truly felt like the sentence for masturbating just once was grossly disproportionate to his crime. Especially after the harsh punishment he had endured. His face still ached today, but only if he strained his cheek muscles too hard.</p><p>For now, however, he let go of all his worries. He was going to see if his beloved Wesker was in a better mood. He had a craving only a certain part of his anatomy could satisfy.</p><p>Leon rejoined his superior in his office. He was happy the place was always empty. Other prominent members of S.T.A.R.S. also had their own desk in the room, but they were not often present. In fact, Leon had never seen all of them in there at the same time. Only the occasional Chris or Jill working away. But he knew, judging from the ever-changing mess, that they all did appear sometimes.</p><p>He found his superior, still reading. Still so sombre.</p><p>"Good evening, sir." he greeted him tenderly as he locked the door and took his usual place before the captain's desk, awaiting his orders.</p><p>"Go home, boy. I've got nothing for you tonight."</p><p>Leon was speechless for a few seconds, completely taken aback.</p><p>Nothing?</p><p>Really?</p><p>Wesker couldn't already be sick of him, could he?</p><p>"You don't want to play with me, sir?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Inside, he was breaking.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>He hated this damn silent treatment.</p><p>Although he only wanted to cry, he remembered that he had to be strong.</p><p>He had to be assertive.</p><p>So he did what his superior always told him to do under normal circumstances : take his clothes off.</p><p>The captain wasn't even looking at him and, somehow, that made Leon a wee bit miffed. He deserved attention. He deserved to be appreciated. He was doing his best. All he wanted was to make him happy.</p><p>How dare he ignore me like this?</p><p>He stood, fully naked, for a whole minute. When it became painfully obvious that he would not be acknowledged. He took matters in his own hands.</p><p>He sat on the desk, in front of his captain, and pulled the book away from his hands.</p><p>"I told you to leave." Wesker sighed.</p><p>"I wanna have sex." Leon purred, leaning in closer, trying not to let his superior's dismal mood get to him.</p><p>Come on, Leon, you can do it. You're charming as hell. You can cheer this big, grumpy old man up tonight.</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>That seemed so ridiculous to the rookie. How could someone like Wesker not be in the mood?</p><p>"Don't tell me you have a headache." he joked, leaving the desk to climb in his lap instead, rubbing his bulge with both hands.</p><p>"Get off of me." Wesker asked, without any emotion if a faint hint of discontent.</p><p>"No." Leon replied with a frown, his hands still busy.</p><p>It didn't take long for his superior to grow hard.</p><p>It took even less long for the boy to pull what he sought out of its confines.</p><p>That didn't even get a reaction out of the captain.</p><p>"Do you know how horny this damn thing you've left me locked in makes me?" Leon whined, tugging slightly on his cage.</p><p>He couldn't bear it. He had waited all or yesterday and today as well. It had been so senselessly cruel of his superior to abandon him like this.</p><p>"You're gonna give me what I want, sir." he added, determined to get at least a little bit of affection. He couldn't take care of this himself. A dildo did not do the trick, no matter how hard he tried. It was so cold and impersonal. He needed the real thing. He needed the body attached to the tool. He needed his captain.</p><p>A long sigh from Wesker. He really wasn't in the mood. He couldn't get William out of his mind. He was embittered by the sinking realization that, nearly twenty years later, he still wasn't any closer to being with him. If anything, he was even further now. Back then, when they had first met, William had still been single. Now he was married and a father.</p><p>Wesker refused to admit that he had no chance. A part of him knew it for a fact, but denial was still far stronger than reason.</p><p>"Fine." he muttered in resignation, but then all he did was fetch the bottle of lube from the drawer and hand it to his apprentice, "Get it over with."</p><p>Well, that wasn't very inviting, Leon thought. But he wasn't going to let this stop him. He pulled the toy from his rear, set it aside on the desk. He then slicked the captain's length and straddled him in earnest.</p><p>If the plug had one advantage, it was to make him always prepared. He didn't need time to adjust. He could go to town on that big dick without any worries.</p><p>As such, Leon rode desperately. The cage jingled as he bounced with all of his strength. It did not feel fulfilling to be doing all the work while Wesker did not participate at all, but he was too desperate to stop.</p><p>He knew he wouldn't be able to get himself off. It didn't matter. He'd make his superior come and maybe that would cheer him up. If not, well, at least he would have been intimate with him.</p><p>Wesker did not react. He let Leon do as he pleased. If the young man had such an intense need, he'd lend his body to satisfy it. Even if he wasn't in the mood at all. He did not focus on the action. He did not really look at the boy. He did not try to delay his end.</p><p>He would not last very long. It didn't matter. The sooner it was over, the better. All he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts.</p><p>All he wanted was William.</p><p>He couldn't even pretend he was with him now. This would only frustrate him further.</p><p>Leon was not William. Never would be.</p><p>Leon's frame was lithe and sinewy. The touch of his skin was soft, its sunkissed beauty almost glowing, not the pallor of a man who never stepped outside. No, it was the tender flesh of someone young who ate healthy and drank a lot of water. His smell was clean and fresh. His voice smoky, a tad more masculine than one would expect when seeing his delicate features. His eyes sharp, deep blue like ink, and full of hope. Not the sunken in, black-bagged gaze of a tired scientist.</p><p>Yes, Leon was entirely different from his best friend.</p><p>And this was not what Wesker needed right now. Not what he wanted.</p><p>He would never get what he wanted. He would forever feel this deep, dark void inside of him. Starving. An entire existence wasted. Loveless.</p><p>He had everything he wanted in the world.</p><p>Everything.</p><p>Except for William.</p><p>And William was the only one he truly cared about.</p><p>The only one he truly wanted.</p><p>He would trade everything if this meant they could be together. It had been nearly two decades now and he still felt the agony within his heart. No matter how much he had tried to steel himself against all emotions, they always returned. And they always hurt. They made him feel powerless and he couldn't stand himself when he was like this. Any attempt at cheering him up only made him sink further into despondency.</p><p>With barely a noise, he ejaculated. He was not even really aware. His body had enough and that was it.</p><p>He felt absolutely nothing.</p><p>Leon could tell Wesker's seed was spilling inside of him, but he didn't seem to be having an orgasm. There was no throbbing, no moaning. It was like he was just responding to stimulation.</p><p>That felt extremely unfulfilling for the young man. Since he was always denied pleasure, the only way he truly enjoyed sex was through satisfying his partner. He wanted to feel accomplished. To feel appreciated. If he couldn't even get that, then there was nothing for him to enjoy.</p><p>Thus the ride had left him even more disheartened than before. How tremendously cruel of his superior to deny him this way. How did he even do it? Finishing without actually peaking? Either this was a coincidence or he had amazing self-control solely for the sake of spiting him.</p><p>Now Leon was bereft of both his own pleasure and the captain's.</p><p>This was the most empty, miserable feeling of all.</p><p>Disappointed, he rose up. His legs weren't even tired. The whole thing had barely lasted more than ten minutes. How pitiful. Before, Wesker had always fucked him like a beast for over half an hour at the very least.</p><p>He looked at his superior, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>The captain stared back, still looking oh so empty. His eyes used to be like sharp blades of ice. Now they were a vague, dull grey landscape.</p><p>"You got what you wanted. Leave me now."</p><p>Leon did not have the courage to say anything. He just pressed a soft, sympathetic kiss to his superior's cheek.</p><p>What the hell had happened to him yesterday?</p><p>He thought he had been scared of Wesker back when he was a dangerous predator on the prowl around him. But he was far scarier now. He was hollow. He didn't even get angry at him for being so pushy.</p><p>He didn't do anything.</p><p>It was awful and Leon couldn't figure out what to do.</p><p>Perhaps this was his chance to reclaim his previous life.</p><p>But it hurt. It hurt so horribly, deep inside of him.</p><p>With a heavy heart, he recovered his plug and then slipped back into his clothes.</p><p>Still, the captain didn't do anything. Didn't look at him. Didn't acknowledge him. He just sat, staring into nothingness, completely lost.</p><p>"Goodnight, sir. Please take care of yourself." Leon said with a mellow, caring voice before leaving the office.</p><p>He prayed for Wesker to feel better tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The good smut will finally return next week.<br/>Thank you for your patience. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Leon snaps and Wesker tries not to.<br/>Warning : face slapping, belting, erotic asphyxiation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T<span>wo days had gone by.</span></p><p>
  <span>Wesker had taken Leon a few more times throughout, but without real passion. It almost seemed like a chore to him now. All he cared about was emptying himself and having it be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, the only pleasure the young man could derive from it was being close to his superior. Before, he had the satisfaction of feeling like he had pleased him, but this too was gone now. Wesker was nothing more than a machine, not taking him because he enjoyed it, but only because he could. Or perhaps because he felt like he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was sick of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, more than anything, he was sick of the damn cage that further suppressed his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he would stand up to him, no matter the cost. As much as he loathed conflict and usually did all in his power to avoid it, he was certain he had no other choice now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this relationship was still barely blossoming. He ought to set things perfectly straight right away. Sooner was always better than later. He wished for nothing more than to be with Wesker, but he would not let himself be treated like such. He lived and breathed only for him, he expected a little bit of affection in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, he knew that this was the perfect way out as well. Even though he couldn't deny he had fallen for his superior, the sacrifice of a normal life was far too great for someone who didn't share his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he'd give him an ultimatum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he got punished for speaking his mind, so be it. Getting beaten up within an inch of his life would at least make him feel something after days spent in limbo. As he had discovered, there was nothing more agonizing than being ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not go and greet his superior in the morning. He knew how it would be anyway. He'd be unceremoniously turned down like his feelings didn't even matter at all. No kindness, no sweet attentions. He'd be told to leave without so much as a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got changed. Got briefed. And then went out and did his duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, he made sure to drive near the water treatment plant that had so many people worried about. He wanted to see it for himself. The place looked like it had been deserted for years, yet the padlocks on the fences were brand new. From what little he could see, those on the doors seemed to be as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd, but nothing alarming. Mostly the place looked haunted more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit disappointed to find no real mystery to be solved, he drove away to lay down the law in town. Not that there was much for him to do. Yet another quiet, sunny day in Raccoon City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to the station in the evening. Deposited the proper forms and files at the administration. Then changed back into his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly ten. Night-shift had started. The place was quiet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He walked alone down the west wing corridor.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Up the wooden stairs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Past the statue holding the virgin heart, a remaining piece of the old museum.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then another corridor, this one so dark and austere. It always felt quite foreboding to go through it on his way to meet Wesker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he arrived at the S.T.A.R.S. office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. He was a little bit nervous, but he was adamant on not losing his composure before his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered with his head up high. He locked the door behind him, not knowing whether he was trapping himself into a chamber of suffering or into a cozy, quiet room where he could be intimate with his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like all those days prior, Wesker did not acknowledge him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, we need to talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, he stood before the captain's desk. Unlike the previous days, however, he was full of fearless determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Wesker did not even care to say anything, Leon took it as the perfect occasion to speak his mind. Even though his superior made it seem like he was ignoring him, he knew very well he was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First things first, he demanded his freedom back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want out of this cage, sir. It's so uncomfortable. I really don't like it. Why is it so important that I don't touch myself?" he pleaded, but still managed to sound confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If, at the very least, the captain appreciated his efforts to remain in chastity. Or if he could get a day off from it every once in a while. But no. He was stuck in the world's tiniest prison : his own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't mind it so much if he could actually orgasm in any other way. But sadly, he couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the only one who can give you pleasure." Wesker stated dryly, not even caring to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't. You never bother to get me off." Leon felt very daring for saying such a thing, but it was the truth, a truth he had difficulty to admit himself, "And what am I supposed to do when you're not around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I'm not there, you don't get to come. It's that simple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon frowned. Now that was wholly unacceptable. He didn't even get to come when he was there to begin with. This damn cage left him so horny. So desperate for touch. All he had to satisfy himself was a sex toy and it did not work for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's my freedom in all this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your freedom is within the boundaries I set for you. Not a single step further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did not appreciate all of this talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this sudden defiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose up from his seat and came to stand before his disobedient trainee. He had better fall back in line soon lest he desired to see him truly angry. After all of this sadness and frustration he had been through, which he somehow failed to wrestle back into submission, he was just about ready to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon did not let himself be intimidated by the dark, looming presence in front of him. His superior was nearly a head taller than him and far bulkier, but he did not want to be afraid anymore. He was going to hold his ground. Jill had told him to do so. He had seen how she was not at all afraid of her captain. He wanted to be like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not an object, sir." there was a tiny shake in his voice. He felt a lump in his throat. He just wanted to cry. But he would not stand down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker scoffed, amused, "Indeed you aren't. Objects have their use. You're worthless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not worthless!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dry sound of a harsh slap resounded throughout the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was wide eyed, suddenly horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand throbbed in a burning pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had a red mark on his cheek. A strand of gelled blond hair dangling before his forehead. His sunglasses crooked, exposing one of his pale eyes, livid with furor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon panicked, holding both his hands before his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hit him. He had hit his superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm so dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so, so, sooo sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reaction from the captain. He was completely taken aback by the hit and paralyzed by sheer fury. He had to use all of his strength to prevent his imminent explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't lose it in front of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he opened his mouth to speak a single word, it would be an aggressive yell. That was inadmissible. He could not yell. Emotions were a weakness. A fatal flaw in humanity. They made everyone so irrational. But not him. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only hope the boy would make the smart decision of promptly removing himself from his presence so he could have his breakdown in complete privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do, Leon nervously fixed his superior's sunglasses and hair. Continuously repeating an apology as he did so. He even kissed his bruised cheek better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no reaction. Only a very deep, very measuring breathing from the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was furious. Why the hell did he hit him? He hadn't meant to. It just sort of happened. He had snapped all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That word hurt worse than anything the captain had ever done to him so far. But how stupid he felt right now. He wanted to stand his ground, not slap him. He had done so really hard too. His palm was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Wesker was seeing just as red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dumb little brat had hit him square in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worst still, he stayed in front of him, apologizing like an idiot. Touching him. Touching his hair. His sunglasses. That was strictly forbidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no issues with the pain. He had a very high threshold and even loved it under the right circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about disrespect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever hit him like that before. He resisted the urge to grab a hold of his gun and put a hole through the rookie's head right here and now. After all, dear William had mentioned the need for more human test subjects. Perhaps it was time to introduce his apprentice the dark secrets underneath Raccoon City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, do something." Leon whined, growing increasingly nervous at his superior's lack of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What should he do? Should he leave? Should he hit him again? Should he get down on his knees and pray? Poor man hadn't deserved to be hit like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the sanction for raising a hand to a superior?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew all too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His career was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'm fired now." he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he was truly worthless after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing else mattered now. He abandoned himself and embraced Wesker tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like hugging a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care. He held him close. So close. Desperately. If he was going to never see him again, he'd enjoy this final moment with him to the fullest. To hell with his anger. To hell with the hierarchy. He wanted to be with him in this instant without a single worry about the consequences. The future no longer existed. Only the present. Only the comforting warmth and enticing smell of the man he so adored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, sir." Leon sobbed, pouring his heart out, "I would have been by your side forever if you had let me. I would have given up everything for you. All I ever wanted was to see you happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no reaction from his superior. It wasn't important anymore. In fact, it was much better. After everything he had gone through, Leon was over it. He was finally given a chance to speak his mind and by god he was going to make the most of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed deep, stifling his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden calm gained him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it back. I'm not sorry for hitting you. You deserved it. You deserved it for not realizing how loyal I could be if you'd have just given me a chance to prove myself. I would have gladly worshipped the ground you walked upon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tightened his embrace, snuggling his face against the captain's strong chest, listening to the steady thumping within. It seemed like he had a heart after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not worthless." Leon said, his voice assertive for the first time in a long while, "I can be your boy toy if you want me to, but I'm not worthless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began crying again, but not from sadness this time. Rather, he cried from relief. His hug remained unfaltering. He was so desperate to be loved. To be appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did not interrupt him. In spite of his ire, he listened attentively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I'm not how you want me to be. All I want is for you to make me stronger, more confident. I wanna be as good as you are. I know my place is below you, and I'll do everything you ask of me, but this doesn't mean I have to lose my identity, does it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused with a pout. He was already so attached to his superior, he couldn't believe he might lose him for good. He felt like he had met his ideal partner. The one he had always dreamed of. That person had always been more of a concept than an actual, clear image. Of course, his brain had assumed the person would be female, but he now realized that this was just a minor detail. He knew he would eventually come to terms with his sexuality. It was the individual that mattered, the fact that he loved and admired them, not their gender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, now that he thought about it, he liked it better for his ideal partner to be male. That gave them more things in common and a better understanding of one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd do anything for Wesker. He'd sacrifice his chance at a normal life in a heartbeat if only this cold bastard would love him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He so wished they could just get along. Why did it have to be so damn complicated? He could understand if the captain did not like talking about his emotions. However, that didn't mean it was okay to make him suffer because he was feeling upset about something which did not concern him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm willing to admit I can be a bit hot-headed sometimes." Leon had a soft chuckle, "You can punish me if you wish, but please don't punish me with hopes of changing me. I'll always be stubborn. If you don't like me as I am, perhaps you should find yourself a different guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last part had been so difficult to say. He really didn't want his beloved captain to abandon him. He didn't want to be fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he ever forgive him for his mistake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker was still stiff as a board, outraged, but he didn't snap. He let his apprentice touch him. He listened to what he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such nerve to justify himself like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever spoken to him this way. No one had ever demonstrated such courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage or foolishness? He couldn't really tell, but the boy sure had a lot of nerve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, no one had ever offered themselves in all sincerity like this either. As much as he loathed to admit it, the confession was heartfelt and oddly touching in a way. Perhaps he was just weaker emotionally because he had seen William recently and old wounds had been reopened. But the embrace had such a reassuring effect on him somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rookie's inner fire had yet to dim. No wonder he had no fear of playing with it, regardless of burns. Wesker knew he had struck a very sensitive chord by calling him worthless. He didn't even mean it. Leon was clumsy, he was a fool, but he was not worthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been unjustifiably cruel to him. He wanted to hurt William, but he couldn't, so he hurt someone else instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he began to realize how terribly he had behaved lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to apologize. That wasn't his style. At least not with sincerity. He didn't have the pretension to believe he was always right, though he knew he was most of the time. But he hated to say he was sorry unless it was nothing more than a form of politeness for a very minor offense. He was never truly repentant. After all, if Leon wasn't happy, it was his fault for falling in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After such a short time too. It was quite pitiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, although Wesker believed he had the right to go through difficult times, he knew it hadn't been fair to let the boy suffer because of it. Instead of unenthusiastically having sex with him, he should have been more lenient and freed him. He had thought he could just overcome his dreary mood. That it would pass. That simply letting Leon take whatever he wanted from him was adequate in the meantime. That it was all the boy wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, he had been wrong. He could admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his little trainee cared about was affection. Of course he was going to bite eventually. All things considered, he had been patient to tolerate his bullshit for this long. And Wesker hated it too. How could he be so weak and let his sadness get the better of him like this? It was pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, he had someone fun to play with. Someone he could mould into an obedient sex slave. Such a fun project he nearly threw away without real justification. He really needed to stop seeing William. It never resulted in anything good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to concentrate on playing with Leon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps a different approach was in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy lived for praise. He was young and impressionable. Wesker already knew he could have him do anything he wanted just by using kind words. A tiny show of affection and the rookie would move heaven and earth for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, relaxing a bit in the suffocating grasp. He could hardly believe how this dumb lad had just soothed him by hugging him like this. It seemed like it worked both ways for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they truly had something special between them. A connection Wesker had never had with anyone before. He wasn't ready to admit it, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I don't want a different boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon breathed in relief. Finally, his superior had spoken. His heart suddenly felt so warm and beat so fast he feared it might explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then you'll have to accept my flaws, sir. I'm not perfect like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not being ironic. He was not teasing him. His praise had been one hundred percent sincere. He idolized his superior and knew he would never achieve that level of greatness regardless of how hard he tried. It didn't bother him. Being allowed to serve him was the most amazing honour he could ever hope to receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker almost smiled at the compliment. No matter how rebellious he could be sometimes, that little boy sure knew how to rub him the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had even managed to defy all odds and hug his way out of certain death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker should have been upset about this. Or, at the very least, he should have loathed his own weakness for going so easy on someone who had hit him in the face and had the gall to touch his hair and sunglasses afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all he felt was an odd sense of calm. Happiness even. Inexplicable as it was. Perhaps the boy had somehow managed to slap the sadness out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't kill him. He couldn't fire him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sure could punish him though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very unruly today." he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, sir. I so want to be good. I swear I'm doing my best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you should know that respect is the sincerest display of affection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon felt a sudden twinge of guilt at his superior's words. Of course, by disobeying, he was showing no respect for his authority. Like he was not appreciating all the efforts he put into his upbringing. He should know better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never meant to disappoint you, sir. It's not against you. It's just me being stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You understand that disobedience requires discipline, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir. I accept my punishment." Leon said, serene, as he humbly lowered his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to take whatever was coming to him. Finally, the captain's true self seemed to be peaking through this shroud of despondency which he had burdened himself with as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If hearing him scream could bring joy back in his superior's heart, he'd be happy to oblige, no matter how painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me my belt." Wesker asked, motioning at his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes... sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon swallowed hard, trailing trembling fingers over the metal buckle, undoing it. He pulled on the leather, watching as it glided through the black pants' hoops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly, he handed the captain his possession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Wesker took it, folded it in two, and made it snap in a loud noise that startled the rookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was afraid. Getting hit by this would certainly hurt way more than getting hit by hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he deserved it for being so naughty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had prepared for this eventuality. After feeling nothing for so long, suffering seemed almost tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker sat back into his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pants down. Come lay in my lap." he commanded as he pointed to where he wanted his little trainee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon obeyed, surprised he was not ordered to strip as usual. He pulled both trousers and boxers down to his knees and settled across his superior's strong thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten hits should be enough." Wesker smiled with a purr as he caressed the boy's exposed rear, its pristine white flesh begging to be bruised, "I want you to count them for me. Don't mess up, otherwise we'll start over. Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Leon replied, gathering his resolve and bracing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten lashes didn't seem that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's begin then. You know what to say if you can't handle it. " the captain crooned before making the belt sing against the rookie's rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor boy sang too. A much different melody. Like the litany of a martyr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One." Leon whimpered after a loud yelp of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly ten transformed into a huge, monstrous number. That hurt so horribly bad. The bite sank so deep it just wouldn't go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to dissolve into tears when a gentle, leather-clad hand trailed over his screaming skin, easing his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered. It felt like such a blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His superior asked if he was ready to continue and he nodded, encouraged. The captain had never shown kindness during punishment before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comforted, Leon felt like he might be able to endure after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second hit, just as painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two." he sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, a soft caress put him at rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker waited a little before delivering the next blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was crying now, but he did not feel miserable unlike the previous times he had been abused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his tears, Wesker gently caressed his hair, "Shh, you're doing great, tough guy. I'm so proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon mewled softly and snuggled in his superior's lap. He felt like he could withstand anything. He had not been spoken to so kindly in a while. Some of his tears were of joy amidst those of agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another vicious lash came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Followed by a caring hand along with more praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain increased with every hit. Each leaving a deep, dark red streak upon Leon's soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did not hit at full strength, but he certainly wasn't going easy either. He witnessed how the simple act of encouraging the rookie led to amazing results. He was crying, but he was holding it together very well for the degree of suffering inflicted upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention he could now clearly feel how wet his thigh under the boy's cage had become. He was leaking abundantly. How delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost done. You've really impressed me tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon smiled as he sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cruel leather of the belt chastised again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft leather of the glove eased again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, one last note of torment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaah... ten."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sighed in exhaustion as his frame became limp in his superior's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Wesker praised, setting his belt on the desk before leaning in to plant gentle kisses upon the inflamed welts he had left in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin was burning up. It was such a beautiful, abstract work of art. Burgundy lines upon white skin, the only part of Leon's body untouched by sunshine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had corrected a lot of naughty slaves in his life, but this was by far the most beautiful scene he had ever created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made it so special was how much the boy had taken pleasure in it. Even now, he was squirming and mewling over his thighs as if in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really love pain, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only because you're the one giving it to me, sir." Leon panted, reeling from the high of endorphins caused by the correction, "But also it's that thing inside of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker paused for a moment, "You mean the plug?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he thought. Every hit against the boy's rear was bound to send a jolt straight to his prostate through the toy. Combined with how his body clenched around the intrusion every time. It was no surprise he had grown so aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if, perhaps...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you done for tonight or do you want me to fuck your hot little ass too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sir... yes." Leon pleaded, breathless, as he raised his rear a bit, "But... first... g-give me one lash... so... I don't... forget my lesson, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demands made his superior grin widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's heart fluttered. All that pain had been worth it. He had made him smile. He was happy again. He could also feel his hard bulge against his slender stomach. Punishing him had obviously turned him on quite a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man grabbed a hold of his belt again, laying it to rest upon his apprentice's bruised rear, waiting for his signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon sank his teeth into the captain's shirt, bracing himself for the hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a heavy whip, the leather met flesh in a sharp, lashing sound. Wesker had put a bit more oomph into this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His little rookie jumped at the sudden intensity of pain that ran up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaah! Ooh... oh... oh god. Ah... th-thank you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome, handsome." he purred, discarding the belt once more and using both his hands to comfort the courageous boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained like this for many long minutes, not talking, just appreciating each other's presence. Over time, the burning sensation became a dull ache that begged to be flared by deft fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Wesker began to toy with the plug inside of the boy's rear, making him eager to receive his treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon tried to stand to get into position, but immediately the numbing pain caused him to collapse. Luckily, his captain was there to hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My legs are asleep." he both smiled and cringed from the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How embarrassing to be unable to rise afterwards. He had always enjoyed the small victory of still being able to walk after his superior was done with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker gently laid his little trainee face down over his desk, next to his belt, urging him to rest. He then pulled the toy out of his hole, giving it a long lick. Warm and delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your mouth." he ordered and then stuffed the boy's face with the plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon mewled, his lips open wide around the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't spit it out." the captain snickered as he gave his cheek a few light taps with his erection after freeing it from his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rookie nodded. He doubted he would be able to do so. It was huge and his jaw already ached. He couldn't even speak around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker positioned himself behind, lubed up his eager member, and thrust the whole length of it inside with a single push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon couldn't suppress a whine when his superior's hips met his sore rear in a slam. The pain combined with the pleasure of being stretched. Oh that was blissful. After days of subpar, passionless sex, he was convinced tonight would be amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fervour renewed, Wesker was merciless. He used all of his strength to pound him good. He was bursting with energy. He even grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt to speed up his pace. Making sure to erase his poor performance of late from memory. It was improper to have let emotions win him over. He was better than that. And the poor rookie was truly doing his best. He could tell. The lad didn't deserve all he had put him through lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon moaned around the plug, slavering like a hungry animal. The pain burning with every thrust only accentuated the delightful rubbing of his insides. It was no longer uncomfortable at all to have sex. At long last, he could say anal felt amazing and he adored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker spanked him hard over his bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that pain, boy?" he growled as he noticed just how much his little trainee was into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, he did. Leon had a lecherous purr, using all of his own strength, what little remained of it, to accentuate the rhythm. He met his superior's powerful shoves eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Wesker stopped moving, allowing the boy to fuck himself on his dick. His dedication was amazing. He really went for it. It was obvious he truly enjoyed laying with him now. Surely, he would soon be able to find his release this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon desperately slammed his sore rear against his captain's pelvis. It was so good it was almost unreal. The burning ache, the big meaty dick plowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave himself a spank, the pain so delicious. His teeth clenched around the toy in his mouth as he groaned with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't get enough, I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker smiled deviously as he resumed his movements. He was rewarded with more depraved moans. Such a wonderful sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fetched his belt nearby and wrapped it like a noose around the boy's neck. He then bent both Leon's arms behind his back and firmly held his wrists in one hand. The lad was so slender, he had no trouble doing so. With the other, Wesker pulled on the leather and strangled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until his lovely face turned a nice shade of red. Then released the pressure and allowed him to breathe deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeated the process a few times. Always delighted by how tight Leon suddenly became when choked. His gorgeous body felt so amazing around him. By far one of his best lays regardless of inexperience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker knew the boy was a rare find. So much potential. With just a bit more training and confidence, he might actually become the very best. A slave like that was worth keeping around, even if he was a little bit feisty from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon grew dizzy. His ability to breathe constantly taken away by the belt around his neck. That felt so dangerous, but it turned him on so much. He couldn't even fight. He was pinned down and helpless. He was completely dominated on a whole new level. His life was in his superior's big, strong hands now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wanted to kill him, it would be so easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just deprived him of air for a few seconds at a time and even inquired about his well-being every now and then. All the while he still kept on pounding his hole with renewed vigour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all Leon had ever wanted. All he had ever cared for. An iron fist in a velvet glove. For his superior to be firm and dominant, but to ease his worries away with kindness. He wanted the pain he received to make him feel loved. He wanted to feel that the captain loved to give him that pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he sure could feel it tonight. It was even better than he had ever dreamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all worth it in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for wanting his old life back. He was happy to bury it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to voice his approval, but could only mumble with his mouth full. He had drooled so much from pleasure, his face now rested in a puddle upon the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker was leaning over him, fucking him so deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close. Leon knew, proud to be able to tell. Before, the fact that the captain could read him so easily almost seemed like a superpower. But all it required was a bit of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he could do it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His superior's cadence grew erratic. His breath shaky. He grunted more, slammed harder into him, eager for his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon adored this moment. It used to be far too rough for him near the end, but now it was just right. He was used to it. His ass felt fantastic as it was rammed so violently into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain's raspy breath blew against his nape, making him shiver. He looked up at him, Wesker's gaze lost in a blur of lust. His flame was no longer extinguished. His face no longer so gloomy. He was his beautiful, sovereign self again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made the rookie so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had cheered his superior up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, in your eyes, that's the look I want to see : complete devotion." Wesker panted as he leaned closer to the boy, kissing his cheek, then trailing his tongue over the base of the plug held between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon moaned, still staring at his captain reverently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker's mouth moved over the curve of his ear now, making him quiver with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you were there for me." he whispered before gently nibbling and suckering on the offered lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's eyes rolled under his lids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost came right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker did though. His climax so powerful he collapsed on top of the boy. After so long spent feeling nothing, the intensity of his pleasure was inordinate. It didn't just make him weak in the knees. He was completely drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned just as lewdly as Leon did previously. Something the rookie had not yet heard from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon felt so immensely proud to see his superior in such an intense state of euphoria. This was better than any orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most satisfying part, however, was feeling that long, engorged erection pulsating inside of him. Pumping him full of hot come. He had missed this sensation dearly. Being ejaculated inside just wasn't the same without that intense throbbing. That was the sign of a job well-done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had pleased his captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How gratifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, relieved growl later, Wesker pulled the silver toy out of Leon's mouth and popped it right back in his hole just as he pulled his softening member out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted Leon's shirt up and began kneading the damp flesh of his back, massaging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have fun, handsome?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon was so very happy right now. So relaxed. Anything bad that had happened these past few days was forgiven and almost forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, yes sir. It was amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not hurting too much?" Wesker smiled as he looked upon the mess of lashes on the boy's rear. He'd be feeling those for a week, that was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine." Leon said, confident. He truly was. Yes, it was painful, but it was tolerable, "You can hurt me as much as you want if you're going to be sweet while doing it. I liked the correction tonight because you encouraged me through the whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. Excellent even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker was deeply satisfied to have been right. Just a little bit of praise went a long way with the boy. He kept massaging his back without another word. His lovely protégé truly deserved a treat tonight and he was happy to deliver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was probably the first time they shared a comfortable silence together. Not that the older man was ever uncomfortable in anyone's presence, but he could tell his apprentice was at peace right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, seeing how the boy was almost falling asleep on his desk, Wesker broke the quietness of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been unjust towards you." he sighed, sitting back into his chair, "It wasn't right of me to treat you the way I did lately. I'll make it up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon lazily rose back up and made himself decent again while Wesker looked pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not going to apologize. Simple words could not correct his misdeeds. He wanted to make concrete amends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we go somewhere, just you and I, on your next day off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere like where?" Leon asked as he zipped his pants, tucking the cage back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had not been freed like he had hoped, but he wasn't even thinking about it now. That fuck had been way too good and he was way too happy to care about anything else in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywhere. We can spend the entire day together. Go to a restaurant. Or go see a movie. Or both. Whatever you want to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'll come and pick you up in the morning and I'll stay with you for as long as you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's eyes grew wide as he blushed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like... a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wesker had a short chuckle, "That may be a bit of a strong word, but you may call it that, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's blush deepened. Was this really happening? Seeing his superior outside of work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a few days before he finally had some time to himself, but he was so excited. At least this would give him a while to think about what he wanted to do. Not that he even cared. They could spend the entire day sitting on a bench in a park somewhere and he would be satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered was being with Wesker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been so happy in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his captain good night, thanking him and telling him to take good care of himself, before skipping outside of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next day off couldn't come soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>